Steady to His Purpose
by Astonishment
Summary: What if Elizabeth was compromised during that unchaperoned half-hour in the Netherfield library with Darcy? Would they still have their HEA?
1. Home Again

**Steady to His Purpose**

**Summary:** What if Elizabeth was compromised during that unchaperoned half-hour in the Netherfield library with Darcy? Would they still have their HEA?

**Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of Jane Austen.

**Premise:** According to social customs of the Regency era, a young unmarried woman was never to be alone in the company of a gentleman without the presence of a chaperone.

* * *

**PART I**

**Jane Austen Quote:** "Steady to his purpose, he scarcely spoke ten words to her through the whole of Saturday, and though they were at one time left by themselves for half-an-hour, he adhered most conscientiously to his book, and would not even look at her." (_Pride and Prejudice_, Chapter 12.)

**Chapter 1: ****Home Again**

After spending five days at Netherfield, Jane and Elizabeth Bennet arrived home at Longbourn on Sunday, much to the displeasure of their Mama: "Why have you come home? You were to have stayed the full week!" Mrs. Bennet reprimanded her daughters, quite despairing at the sight of them. No amount of reasoning that Jane had recovered well enough from her illness or explaining that they feared overstaying their welcome would convince her to abandon her scheme of throwing her eldest daughter into the path of the handsome and wealthy bachelor, Mr. Charles Bingley. "You were far better off at Netherfield. Now I am quite sure that Jane will suffer a relapse; Mr. Bingley will be unable to visit her if she is sick in bed!" she lamented.

"I, on the other hand, am vastly pleased to have you home again, my dear girls," their father drolly announced. "There was no sensible conversation to be had in this house for the last five days," he told them, embracing them and placing a kiss on each forehead.

"Oh Mr. Bennet, must you be so disagreeable?" his wife scoffed at him.

Mrs. Bennet could not be blamed for her schemes to match her daughters to marriageable men, in her own estimation; she had five daughters, after all, and it was her parental duty to see them all suitably matched. Her latest scheme had been carried out reasonably well, she thought. Jane had received an invitation to dine at Netherfield from Caroline Bingley, a sister of the eligible gentleman. Jane was sent on her way, just as a storm approached, ensuring that she would have to spend the night under Mr. Bingley's roof. Unfortunately, Jane was soaked to the skin in the rain and caught a miserable cold which _fortunately_ required her to stay on a few more days. The plan to stay the full week had not been carried through to Mrs. Bennet's satisfaction but the effort was quite successful, in her opinion; she was certain that Mr. Bingley was half in love with Jane already.

Jane had enjoyed being in company with the charming Mr. Bingley last evening but was relieved to be back in her own home and looked forward to sleeping in her own bed that evening. She had indeed been taken quite ill and had only recently recovered well enough to be out of bed but was hesitant to take advantage of Mr. Bingley's generous hospitality.

Elizabeth's relief, however, came from being away from Netherfield's disagreeable occupants. Of course, Mr. Bingley was in every way agreeable; he was a kind and generous host who made Elizabeth and her sister feel welcome during their stay and was quite disappointed when they announced their intentions to return home. Mr. Bingley's sisters, however, were quite the opposite; their caustic remarks and constant sarcasm were rather tiresome, to say the least. Miss Caroline Bingley and Mrs. Louisa Hurst were fashionable ladies, quite used to the excitement of London and had little patience for the slower pace of the country – or its occupants. How two such unpleasant ladies could come from the same family as the amiable Mr. Bingley was a mystery that Elizabeth was unable to fathom. Mr. Henry Hurst had been mostly harmless, preferring to keep his opinions to himself; his main concern throughout the course of the visit had been his next meal. Then there was Mr. Darcy, the disagreeable friend of Mr. Bingley. Elizabeth had never met a more disagreeable, disapproving man in her life. It seemed as though his only purpose was to cast derision on everyone he met; Elizabeth most assuredly felt the weight of his scorn-filled glances. Certainly he was wealthy with his ten thousand a year but his pride and arrogant disdain did nothing to recommend him. No, Elizabeth would not lament the loss of _that_ connection.

After she had gone to bed that evening, Elizabeth recalled her brief interaction with Mr. Darcy in the library on the last day of her stay at Netherfield. How it had vexed her that he refused to acknowledge her presence. She had attempted several times to distract him from his book; a cough here and a sigh there; but every attempt went unanswered, as if she did not exist! How infuriating! Such disregard for common courtesy! _"Well, if I do not exist in his eyes, then neither shall he exist in mine!"_ she thought. _"Even if he does have rather handsome and intriguing eyes, the intensity of which have given me pause on many occasions but… Oh, why do I contemplate his eyes in such a frivolous manner?"_ she chided herself. _"I shall spend not another moment thinking about him! Mr. Darcy, you are hereby __banished__ from my thoughts!"_ she silently declared. However, try as she might to banish the gentleman, he invaded her dreams that night, scowling and disapproving of her in his usual manner.

~~oo~~

Mr. William Collins, a parson with a sufficient income and the generous patronage of the Right Honorable Lady Catherine de Bourgh of Rosings in Kent, arrived at Longbourn on Monday with the purpose of selecting a wife. Since he was the only living male heir to the estate, it made perfect sense that he should choose one of his lovely cousins as his bride, keeping the estate in the Bennet family. It was a perfectly amicable solution, in his opinion. He had written to his cousin, Thomas Bennet, in an effort to extend an olive branch and heal a longstanding disagreement between his dear departed father and Cousin Bennet. As a clergyman, it was his responsibility and duty to promote the blessing of peace within all families and where better to establish such peace than within his own family? When he arrived at Longbourn, he was well pleased by the warm welcome offered by Mr. and Mrs. Bennet. He had heard reports of the beauty and amiability of their daughters but found that such reports fell short of the truth; the Bennet sisters were far and away more beautiful than he had previously imagined.

Soon after his arrival, Elizabeth determined that Collins was a petty little man and hoped that once the visit was over, she would not be required to endure his presence again until her father's death which was, hopefully, some years hence. His propensity to compliment everyone and everything in sight had been amusing at first but had quickly become tiresome. He had droned on endlessly about his esteemed patroness and her enviable estate that it had been impossible to get a word in edgewise; the attempt was quickly abandoned. Elizabeth had made a game of counting the number of times he had said 'Lady Catherine'; however, after the twentieth reference to the esteemed Lady, she stopped counting. He truly was a dull man, indeed.

Mr. Collins, on the other hand, was quite impressed with his cousins and used the opportunity to draw each of them into conversation; one of them would be his wife, after all, and what better time than the present to make his selection? After speaking to each daughter, the first choice for his wife was angelic Jane, whose beauty far outshone any woman of his acquaintance. However, upon being advised by Mrs. Bennet of Jane's imminent engagement, he settled then on Elizabeth; she had not her elder sister's beauty but was quite an acceptable alternative and would most assuredly receive the approval of his patroness, whose opinion he valued above all others. Elizabeth was a lively, intelligent woman with sparkling eyes and a charming wit. Hopefully, with thoughtful guidance and instruction, she would learn to curb her tendency for impulsiveness and outspokenness and become the perfect parson's wife.

~~oo~~

Meanwhile at Netherfield, an undercurrent flowed through the house amongst the servants; the latest news was too terrible to believe regarding someone that most of the staff had known for many years and with whom they harbored a tender kinship. While in the course of carrying out their duties, the local servants whispered to each other: _"Did you hear?"_

"_It cannot be true!"_

"_Has an outsider harmed our own dear one?" _

"_Certainly it must not be true!"_

"_What can one expect from those city dwellers? They have no proper upbringing!"_

"_I dearly hope there is no truth to it!"_

"_You must not breathe a word of it outside this house! We must do our best to protect our own!" _

Many of the servants had been born and raised in Hertfordshire and mistrusted anyone from the city, including the servants brought in from Town. They agreed that two such servants, the valets who served the master and his friend seemed trustworthy enough; however, the same could not be said for the ladies maid who served the mistresses. She sought every opportunity to spread malicious gossip about one or the other of the servants; usually resulting in bitter arguments or resentments. During the past two months since the servants had been employed at Netherfield, they observed that even though her stories usually held no merit, the ladies maid was quite successful at causing a stir each time. She had an affinity for creating a storm and calmly observing the chaos that ensued. Due to her callous disregard for the feelings of others, the local servants avoided her whenever possible.

~~oo~~

On Tuesday morning, Fitzwilliam Darcy donned his riding clothes with the assistance of his valet, Hobbs. Darcy was visiting his good friend Charles Bingley, who had recently leased an estate in Hertfordshire with the purpose of reviewing the property and considering a possible purchase. Bingley had frequently requested Darcy's advice on matters of business and Darcy was pleased to offer his expertise. Having been the owner of his own estate these past five years, he was well experienced in all aspects of estate ownership and upon Bingley's solicitation for advice, had not hesitated to provide it. Darcy had been an upper-classman at Cambridge when Bingley arrived for his first term and while their backgrounds were vastly different, the two fell into a comfortable friendship. Darcy was a son of a gentleman and Bingley was the son of a tradesman, but Bingley's amiable demeanor and inquisitive mind did much to recommend him and the friendship had been forged. That morning, the two men had planned to ride into Meryton to order a few supplies and then survey the estate. Prior to their departure, Darcy walked to the Netherfield stable to retrieve his horse. He was well pleased with the care of his horse and wished to compliment the groom for his special attention to Gunther. The groom saw him approach and quickly brought Gunther out of the stable for the gentleman's inspection. Darcy ran his hand over the horse's flesh and nodded his head: "Well done, young man," he said in his usual grave manner.

"He's in fine fettle today, Sir," the groom told him as Gunther shook his head and snorted. Darcy nodded his agreement and was about to reply when the groom spoke up: "I know I ain't s'posed to, and Mr. Bingley will prob'ly thrash me but I don't care! I got to tell you somethin'," he boldly stated.

Darcy was surprised to be thusly addressed by a servant but decided to allow it: "Well then, speak your mind, boy," he said impatiently.

"Folks in this county don't take well to some dandy takin' 'vantage of our Miss Lizzy," the groom told him.

Darcy was started by this announcement: "Taking advantage of her?" he asked. _"What could the boy mean?"_ he wondered.

"Yes Sir, you and Miss Lizzy in the library without no chaperone. It ain't right for such a lovely lady like her to have folks talkin' 'bout her in such a way," the groom told him, standing his ground.

"In what way?" Darcy asked.

"That she's… she's….," he hesitated, stammering and kicking the ground with his boot.

Darcy was losing patience with the boy: "Out with it, boy!" he demanded.

"_Wanton_," he whispered as he hung his head.

Darcy was incredulous: "Wanton?" He paced back and forth in front of the stable, muttering to himself: "Of all the foolish things I have ever heard." He stopped in front of the groom: "Let me tell you that despite my short acquaintance with Miss Elizabeth, she is not wanton!"

"No Sir," the boy quietly replied, still hanging his head.

"She is a fine, well-mannered gentlewoman and in no way deserves to be the subject of such idle gossip," Darcy insisted.

"Yes, Sir, I known Miss Lizzy my whole life and there ain't none better. I don't believe a word of it but figured you oughta know what's bein' said 'round town," the boy told him, still hanging his head.

Darcy observed the boy and was undecided if he was more concerned about the possible loss of his job or Miss Elizabeth's reputation: "I thank you for telling me," he told the groom, who bowed in acknowledgement but kept his eyes averted. "I shall not tell Mr. Bingley who informed me of the gossip," he said, reaching into his pocket and tossing him a coin. The groom accepted the coin and looked into his eyes; Darcy observed the boy's quivering lip and realized the gravity of the situation. The boy truly believed that Miss Elizabeth had been harmed. When Bingley arrived at the stables, they mounted their horses and rode off towards Meryton. Darcy's thoughts were only of the distasteful news; he would no doubt need to explain himself to Mr. Bennet. This type of manipulation is exactly what he would have expected from Caroline Bingley but never from Miss Elizabeth. Certainly Caroline would have no difficulty claiming compromise as a method of forcing his hand, but Elizabeth? No, he would think her incapable of such a scheme. How she could invent such a story was beyond his imaginings. _"Yes, she is quite beautiful and her eyes are like nothing I have ever beheld; but is there a mercenary behind those sparkling eyes?" _he wondered.

While they rode, his mind lingered on Miss Elizabeth. The few days that she had spent at Netherfield during her sister's convalescence had been so pleasantly spent that it was not until she was gone that he realized how much he missed her company. Her intelligence and the liveliness of her mind were unlike any other woman of his acquaintance; however, her circumstances and connections were decidedly beneath his own and offering her any encouragement would have been inappropriate and cruel. He could _never_ consider her as a suitable match; his responsibilities to his family forbade it. Once he sensed that he was in some danger from the lovely Miss Elizabeth, he had set his mind to pay her as little attention as possible until she and her sister returned home. They had been alone in the library for a short period on Saturday and he had longed to gaze at her or perhaps even spar with her as they had previously done but he held to his resolve and kept his eyes averted from her until she left the library. However, now with the loss of her company, he found his mind drifting back to her with disturbing frequency; more to the point, her understated beauty and sparkling eyes had crept into his dreams since her departure. Her creamy skin and lithe form had made repeated appearances during his sleeping hours and those memories haunted him during his waking hours. Had he misjudged her?-he wondered. Had she invented a scheme to trap him into marriage with a claim of compromise? Certainly, he never would have suspected her of such devious intentions. Had he been completely deceived?

"Darcy!" Bingley was staring at him with an air of frustration: "Have you heard a word I said since we left Netherfield?" he asked.

Darcy looked up and observed that they had arrived in Meryton and were sitting in front of the dry goods store. He quickly made his apologies as they dismounted and entered the store together. He waited patiently while Bingley conducted his business and made arrangements to have his supplies delivered to Netherfield. He was too distracted to notice the scowl put forth by the proprietor and his wife; when Bingley was finished with his business, he followed him out the door. They returned to their horses and were about to return to the estate when Bingley noticed the Bennet sisters in front of the millinery shop. They approached the group and Darcy fixed his eyes on Miss Elizabeth; she seemed to behave in her usual pleasant manner; not as someone who was in disgrace or was suffering from the loss of her reputation. She wore a pleasing smile and her eyes still held their usual sparkle. She turned her head in his direction and acknowledged him with a smile and a quick curtsy. He responded with a nod of his head and kept his eyes fixed on her. She blushed at his attentions and averted her eyes; he found her just as beguiling as ever. Perhaps she was unaware of the rumors concerning them or the groom had exaggerated his tale.

It was then that Darcy noticed someone that he had hoped never to encounter again; George Wickham! "_That blackguard! That scoundrel! That squanderer! That womanizer! What is he doing here in Meryton? Why is Miss Elizabeth speaking to him?"_ he wondered, seething with anger. He recalled his sister's despair when she realized that Wickham meant to marry her only for her inheritance; how she had cried for weeks after he had abandoned her. The cruel deception had occurred months ago but it was so burned into Darcy's memory that it may as well have been last week. He observed Wickham touch his hat in acknowledgement and Darcy was forced to acknowledge the blackguard with a nod of his head. Being in public required the observance of social pleasantries; however, if he had his preference, he would have refused any such acknowledgment. He abruptly turned his horse away and rode off, unable to bear the sight of his worst enemy enjoying the company of the fair Miss Elizabeth. As he rode, his thoughts were only for his beloved Georgiana; his young sister who had been so mercilessly abused by the despicable Wickham. He pushed Gunther as fast as he could with the memory of his sister's uncontrolled sobs pounding in his ears.

~~oo~~

Elizabeth had noticed the strange encounter between the two men; Mr. Darcy appeared to be angry and Mr. Wickham appeared to be intimidated. _"What could be the meaning of it?"_ she wondered. They were obviously acquainted, she realized from their brief acknowledgment of each other but neither seemed pleased by the encounter. She could not imagine the reason as Mr. Wickham had all the appearances of a perfectly amiable and proper gentleman. When Mr. Darcy made his abrupt departure, Mr. Bingley was forced to quickly take his leave and rush after his friend. _"How very strange, indeed!"_ thought she.

~~oo~~

Darcy rode up to a stream and dismounted, allowing Gunther to take a well-deserved drink while he paced wildly along the water's edge. He grabbed a stone from the ground and hurled it into the stream. Bingley finally caught up to him: "Darcy, whatever was that about?" he asked.

Darcy took a moment to compose himself and faced his friend: "Do you recall that I had a family emergency last summer?" he began, to which Bingley nodded. "That man was the cause of the emergency," he said calmly, gesturing in the direction from which they had just come and attempting to keep his emotions under control.

"Wickham?" Bingley asked.

Darcy nodded gravely: "He nearly convinced my sister to elope but I intervened and prevented it," he explained, attempting to remain calm.

Bingley was shocked upon hearing this story: "Georgiana? Good God, Darcy! I had no idea!" he exclaimed.

"No, I have endeavored most strenuously to keep the story private to protect her reputation. Wickham is the son of my father's late steward. We were raised together as children and my father gave him every advantage. But he has given himself over to idleness and depravity. I was very fortunate to have stumbled upon them for he would have taken Georgiana to Gretna Green and made off with her fortune," Darcy told him.

"The blackguard! What is to be done?" Bingley inquired.

Darcy shook his head: "I know not." They rode back to Netherfield in silence; their plan to survey the estate was delayed for some other day.

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride and Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813. Please leave your reviews and comments!)


	2. Idle Chatter

**Steady to His Purpose**

(**Author's Note:** Thank you, Dear Readers, for your lovely reviews and encouragement!)

**Chapter 2: ****Idle Chatter**

Ladies maid to the butcher's wife: "Poor Eliza Bennet was taken advantage of by that scurrilous Mr. Darcy! The poor dear!"

Butcher's wife to the baker's wife: "Poor Miss Lizzy had her virtue stolen by that dandy, Mr. Darcy!"

Baker's wife to a customer, Mrs. Grace Philips: "What is to become of your dear niece?"

Baker's wife to milliner's wife: "Who knew that Lizzy Bennet was so fast and loose?"

Milliner's wife to the milliner: "I always knew Miss Lizzy's impulsive nature would get her into trouble!"

Milliner to a customer, Mrs. Long: "Mrs. Bennet never controlled those girls properly!"

Mrs. Long to the Butcher: "I shall not mourn the loss of that connection!"

Butcher to the farrier: "Mr. Darcy had his way with Lizzy Bennet right there in the library!"

~~oo~~

After taking their leave of Mr. Wickham, the Bennet sisters walked a short distance to their Aunt's house. Mrs. Grace Philips, the sister of Mrs. Francis Bennet, was married to Mr. Stuart Philips, an attorney by trade, who had inherited the practice from his father-in-law, the elder Mr. Gardiner. Grace Gardiner had been a lively, stunning girl with pale blue eyes and an outspoken manner. Now at the age of forty years, all efforts to hold her tongue had long since been forgotten and she considered herself a plain-spoken woman. Upon the entrance of her nieces, she rushed to embrace Elizabeth: "Oh my poor Lizzy-girl! Ruined by that rapscallion!" she cried, crushing Elizabeth into her embrace.

Elizabeth was startled by such a greeting: "What are you speaking of, Aunt?" she asked.

Aunt Grace pulled her to the side and whispered into her ear: "Well, it is all over town, my girl! That Mr. Darcy forced himself on you!" she told her niece.

Elizabeth laughed: "He did no such thing!" she advised her aunt.

"Oh, Lizzy, even if you enjoyed it, how noble of you to defend him. He is quite undeserving. No Lizzy, he must marry you!" she insisted.

Elizabeth was perplexed by her aunt's assertions: "Marry me? What are you talking about?"

Aunt Grace pulled her down to a sofa in the corner of the room: "Were you not alone with him in the Netherfield library?" she asked.

Elizabeth thought back to that last evening that she had spent at Netherfield; Saturday he had ignored her the entire day. But yes, there _was_ a brief period of time when it was just the two of them in the library. "Yes Aunt," she replied.

"Then was there no chaperone?" Aunt Grace further inquired.

"No, but…," Elizabeth began.

"There, it is true then! Now fret not, my Lizzy-girl, he may be a rapscallion but he is a rich rapscallion and you shall have many fine gowns and jewels," her Aunt advised.

"No, Aunt! I shall have nothing of the sort! I was not compromised and I shall certainly never marry Mr. Darcy! More to the point, Mr. Darcy would never marry me!" she insisted.

Aunt Grace was unconvinced: "We shall see if your father agrees with you," she replied.

"There has been a misunderstanding that will be set to rights. I will explain everything and make Papa understand," Elizabeth assured her.

~~oo~~

Later that evening when she and Jane were alone in her chamber, she was finally able to discuss the latest development in private: "What was Aunt Grace speaking of Lizzy?" Jane asked her. When Elizabeth explained their conversation, Jane reacted with astonishment: "Certainly no one believes that Mr. Darcy compromised you," she insisted.

"The very idea is absurd," Lizzy replied.

"Aunt Grace _does_ love to chat with her neighbors. Perhaps one of them heard something about you and simply exaggerated the story," Jane suggested.

"Of course it is an invented story; there is not a morsel of truth in it!" Elizabeth agreed.

"Well then we shall not worry; all will be well," Jane assured her sister.

Elizabeth was determined to put the whole ridiculous story behind her; the less time she spent thinking about the disagreeable man with the haunting eyes, the better she liked it. "Mr. Bingley looked quite well today, did he not?" she teased her sister. Jane agreed wholeheartedly and they diverted their attentions to a much more agreeable topic: the handsome and amiable Mr. Charles Bingley. Jane's budding affection for the gentleman was a far better topic of conversation.

~~oo~~

Dinner at Netherfield that evening had been a somber affair. Darcy and Bingley were morose despite Caroline and Louisa's attempts to draw them into the conversation. The sisters had to content themselves with conversation between the two of them. After dinner, instead of joining the ladies in the drawing room, Darcy and Bingley retired to the study for the evening.

"Should we warn the Bennet sisters about Wickham?" Bingley suggested.

Darcy shook his head: "I am at a loss as to how that is to be accomplished without endangering Georgiana," he replied with a worried brow.

Bingley nodded: "Yes, her reputation must be preserved at all costs. If there was a way to expose Wickham without implicating Georgiana, that would be the best strategy," he suggested.

"Yes, I suppose you are correct. I should discuss it with Mr. Bennet," Darcy gravely replied.

"Indeed, I wish no harm to come to the Bennet sisters," Bingley said thoughtfully.

This brought a particular Bennet sister to Darcy's mind: "That reminds me, Charles, someone in your staff is spreading gossip about Miss Elizabeth. It seems that she and I were observed in the library last week without a chaperone and the prevailing talk is that Miss Elizabeth was compromised," he told his friend.

Bingley was startled: "Compromised? But that is absurd!" he insisted.

"As you and I are well aware however Miss Elizabeth has been branded as 'wanton'," Darcy told him.

"Wanton! Who told you of this?" Bingley asked with no small amount of alarm in his voice.

He recalled his promise to the young groom: "I am not at liberty to say but I suggest you interview your staff and get to the bottom of it. Miss Elizabeth may be in danger of losing her reputation," Darcy warned.

Bingley nodded gravely: "I shall see to it directly," he replied confidently. Darcy retired for the evening. Bingley wasted no time and immediately began to summon his servants to his study. He began by speaking to his housekeeper: "Mrs. Nicholls, has there been any talk among the staff about Miss Elizabeth Bennet?" he asked. Mrs. Nicholls was very ill at ease with this question and hesitated with great discomfort. "Please Mrs. Nicholls, I fear that Miss Elizabeth may be in grave danger and I must discover the truth," he pleaded with her.

"Yes Sir, Mr. Bingley I have heard such talk, but only indirectly," she replied cautiously.

"What have you heard?" he further inquired.

She wrung her hands nervously: "There may have been a brief period of time when Miss Elizabeth was unchaperoned in the library," she replied.

He dismissed Mrs. Nicholls and called for his valet: "Waverly, have you heard any talk among the staff regarding Miss Elizabeth Bennet?" he asked.

Waverly grimaced, clearly uncomfortable with the topic: "Yes Sir, the maid told me that Miss Elizabeth sought to force Mr. Darcy's hand by contriving to be alone with him in the library, on Saturday last. But I told the girl I had no time for her nonsense. I take no part in gossip," he insisted with an air of distaste.

"What maid?" Bingley inquired.

"Barbara Cyrus, the mistress' ladies maid," the valet replied.

He thanked the valet and dismissed him. Caroline had brought her maid with her from London; as far as Bingley could recall, the maid had been in his employ for about six months. Caroline had been through so many maids in recent years that he had thought better of this one, who had managed to stay in Caroline's good favor. Bingley called next for a footman. "Quentin, have you heard any talk amongst the staff regarding Miss Elizabeth Bennet," he inquired. When the footman hesitated, Bingley encouraged him to speak freely.

"Yes Sir, it was the city maid that told me that Miss Lizzy contrived to compromise Mr. Darcy. But I told her that she did no such thing! No Sir, the staff knows better than to believe the likes of that…what I mean to say Sir is that we don't take well to idle chatter about our own local ladies who we know to be above reproach," Quentin told his master.

Bingley next summoned a scullery maid, Marjorie who told him: "Oh that Barbara came to me spoutin' off about our dear Miss Lizzy but I paid no heed to her, that vile creature."

Bingley sensed a disturbing pattern: "What did she say?"

Marjorie was indignant: "Oh she made up some foolish story that Miss Lizzy forced Mr. Darcy's hand by sendin' her chaperone away! She even said Miss Lizzy is the most connivin' girl she ever met but I known Miss Lizzy for years and there ain't no finer lady than her! No Sir!" the young girl told her master.

Next Bingley summoned a groom from the stable: "It was that city maid what told me, Sir. She told me that Mr. Darcy compromised Elizabeth Bennet in the library, Saturday last. I didn't want t' believe her but she said she saw 'em with her own eyes. That he did the deed and left her without a second thought. I didn't believe her but I heard the same story in town from the farrier," the young groom told him, casting his eyes down to the floor.

"How would the farrier know what happened in the Netherfield library?" Bingley asked incredulously.

The boy looked up at Bingley with sad eyes: "I'm sure I don't know Sir but I truly hope the scoundrel will marry Miss Lizzy; she's a gentle born lady and she don't deserve…"

Bingley interrupted: "No, no – no such thing has happened, I assure you but it seems that the talk cannot be quelled," he concluded.

Finally, Bingley summoned Caroline's maid to his study: "Barbara, as you may know, the discretion of my staff is of utmost importance to me and my sisters," he suggested.

Barbara nodded her head enthusiastically: "Oh yes Sir, when Miss Bingley hired me she told me that I must never discuss her personal business, and I never have Sir," she said with a curtsy,

"_Of course Caroline took measures to protect her own privacy,"_ Bingley thought. "Indeed," he replied. "As you know, the Miss Bennets were recently guests in this house. I wonder what you know of them," he inquired.

"Oh Miss Bennet is a darling girl but Miss Bingley told me about the _other one_," Barbara suggested.

"Miss Elizabeth?" he prompted.

She nodded: "Miss Bingley told me how vulgar she is and how she was always making paltry attempts to win the attentions of Mr. Darcy. She told me that it should be most unfortunate for him if she were to succeed. 'Tis shameful, if you ask me, Sir. No lady should behave in such a manner," she insisted in a haughty tone that reminded Bingley of his sister.

Bingley dismissed the maid; he finally had the information that he had sought: the maid had repeated what she had heard from Caroline and further enhanced the story with speculation. Her vile discourse had spread throughout the town and now threatened to ruin the sister of the woman he admired. Miss Jane Bennet, with her angelic countenance and pleasing manners, had captured his attentions and he had hopes of pursuing her. He had only known her for a short time but he was certain that he had never met anyone as well matched to him in his life. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever beheld; she was modest and shy with a pleasing demeanor. Her angelic sweetness and optimism appealed to him greatly; having lived his entire life with his critical and outspoken sisters, he longed for a match with a woman closer to his own temperament and he could not imagine a more perfect woman than Miss Jane Bennet. He had been planning and organizing a ball to be held at Netherfield for the sole purpose of dancing with his 'angel'. For the last week he had thought of little else but holding her hand and gazing into her eyes as they danced.

But now, by his own sister's design, Miss Elizabeth was in jeopardy, which placed Miss Bennet and her other sisters in jeopardy. He paced the floor of his study overcome with worry: _"What is to be done?"_ he wondered.

~~oo~~

While he was dressing for bed that evening, Darcy asked his valet Hobbs what he knew of Miss Elizabeth: "My impression from the local staff is that Miss Elizabeth is highly regarded in the community and is considered one of the jewels of the county," Hobbs told his master.

Later, while reading in his chamber, Darcy found that he could not concentrate on the printed page; his thoughts lingered on Miss Elizabeth. She was indeed a precious jewel. Her lively mind, her sharp wit, her charming laugh, her pleasing smile, her sparkling eyes, her supple form; he was enchanted by her. He recalled the brief time they had spent together with fondness; without the interference of her family, her bright personality had been fully revealed. How could such a woman come from such a family?-he wondered. Where they are crass, she is tactful; where they are boisterous, she is poised; where they are silly, she is witty; where they are outlandish, she is charming. But how could he entertain thoughts of a woman with such an inadequate family? Certainly such an alliance would be disastrous! He abandoned his book and snuffed out the candle. He resolved to think no more of the Bennets tonight; things are always more clear in the morning.

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride and Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813. Please leave your reviews and comments!)


	3. Injuries

**Steady to His Purpose**

**Chapter 3: ****Injuries**

Mr. Thomas Bennet was enjoying a quiet evening in his study while his daughters and his loquacious cousin were having supper at the Philips' home in Meryton. It was a welcome respite from the ceaseless ramblings of the nonsensical Collins. A knock was heard on the door and Mr. Hill appeared in the doorway: "I'm sorry to disturb you, Mr. Bennet," he said quietly.

Mr. Bennet pleasantly acknowledged him: "Certainly; come in, Mr. Hill. What may I do for you, my good man?" he asked.

Mr. Hill definitely _was_ Mr. Bennet's good man. He had served the gentleman since his youth, when the elder Mr. Bennet had hired him and his wife to serve at Longbourn. He had seen the family through many trials and tribulations. Perhaps this trial was not as bad as it seemed, he hoped. "I find it is incumbent upon me to advise you of talk I have heard in town," Hill gravely told his master.

"Talk? What talk, Hill?" Bennet inquired.

"It's in regard to Miss Lizzy, Mr. Bennet," Hill suggested.

Bennet seemed amused by this: "Oh? Was our Lizzy caught traipsing through the meadows again? Or perhaps climbing a tree?" he suggested with a wry smile.

Hill shook his head: "No, Sir it is of a much more… serious nature," he hesitantly replied.

"Out with it Mr. Hill, what has happened?" Bennet insisted.

"It seems that when she was at Netherfield last week, she was left… unchaperoned… with a gentleman," he gravely announced.

Bennet became suddenly serious and gazed thoughtfully at Hill: "Are you saying she was compromised?" he asked.

Hill gravely nodded his head: "The talk would suggest just so, Sir," he replied with a whisper.

The color in Bennet's face rose and he became alarmed: "And who is the gentleman?" he calmly asked.

Hill averted his eyes: "Mr. Darcy, Sir," he replied gravely. Bennet sank into his chair and remained silent. "I am certain that there is nothing to it, Sir," Hill insisted. "You know how people love to talk," he suggested.

Bennet nodded: "Indeed I do, but such idle talk has never concerned our Lizzy before, has it Hill?" he replied in an uncommonly serious tone.

"No, indeed not," Hill sadly agreed.

Bennet quietly contemplated what he had learned and rose to address his trusted servant: "Mr. Hill, if at all possible, I would prefer to keep this bit of news away from Mrs. Bennet until I can learn more information from Lizzy. Will you kindly send her in to see me the moment she returns?" he asked. Hill bowed reverently and left the room. Bennet waited somewhat impatiently for his favorite daughter to return from his brother-in-law's house. Certainly, if she had been compromised, Lizzy would have sought his advice, would she not? Or if she was troubled, he would have noticed a change in her demeanor, would he not? She certainly gave no indication of any distress since returning from Netherfield on Sunday. He would have no peace until she returned and disclosed the story to him herself.

~~oo~~

At the Philips house, a rousing card party was in full force and the guests were in high spirits. George Wickham and Carlton Denny were in attendance, at the personal invitation of Mr. Philips. The two young men were members of the local militia and were valued as prized dinner companions by the local ladies; Wickham was exceptionally handsome and Denny was exceptionally charming. Wickham had heard the talk in town of Miss Elizabeth's compromise and schemed to use his knowledge of the gentleman in question to his best advantage.

Elizabeth declined to play cards and Wickham sat at the card table with her. She was overly curious about the strange meeting she witnessed between him and Mr. Darcy but dared not mention the meeting. Her curiosity was unexpectedly relieved when Wickham broached the subject himself: "How long has Mr. Darcy been in the neighborhood," he asked. Upon receiving her reply, he told the story of his past history with the Darcy family; how he and Darcy had been raised as brothers and went to university together at the expense of the elder Mr. Darcy, who loved him as a son. Elizabeth seemed surprised by this story and he continued telling her his poor opinion of the younger Darcy and the losses that he had suffered at the hands of that gentleman. A living bequeathed by the elder Darcy had been inexplicably denied. Elizabeth expressed her shock and disgust at hearing such a story.

Wickham was well pleased with her reaction: "Yes, I can well imagine your dismay but I can assure you that we share a common plight," he suggested.

"How so?" Elizabeth inquired.

Wickham smiled a charming smile: "We have both been injured by Darcy and if we work together we may avenge our injuries," he suggested in a whisper.

Elizabeth laughed: "Well, I know that he disapproves of me but I hardly think that qualifies as an 'injury'. I shall simply ignore him as he seems to have no interest in maintaining the connection," she suggested with a positive air about her.

Wickham shook his head: "I wish I could ignore what he has done to me but that is quite impossible." The card games ended shortly thereafter and supper was served.

Elizabeth was well pleased with Wickham's manners and thought of nothing else but their conversation for the remainder of the evening. She felt quite sympathetic for the gentleman, having his living denied in such a deplorable manner. She would not have thought Mr. Darcy capable of such ruthlessness. _"Certainly a final bequeath must be honored by a man's son, should it not?"_ Poor Mr. Wickham had been reduced to a state of near poverty due to the thoughtlessness of his lifelong friend. She had been surprised that Mr. Wickham had revealed such intimate details of his personal life quite so soon after making her acquaintance. It is somewhat unusual, she admitted, but perhaps he is accustomed to making friends quite easily. He _had_ seemed quite comfortable in her company. _"He is quite handsome and has such charming manners but what did he mean when he suggested that I had been injured by Mr. Darcy?"_ she wondered, _"and how shall his injury be avenged?" _

At the end of the evening, the Bennet sisters called for their carriage and took their leave of the party with their cousin. When the carriage arrived at Longbourn, Mr. Hill greeted Elizabeth at the door and advised her that her father was waiting to see her. She went directly to her father and instantly noticed that he appeared grave: "What has happened, Papa?" she asked, sensing his distress.

Her father sat behind his desk, peering up at her: "I was hoping that you would enlighten me on that score, Elizabeth," he replied.

"Do you want to hear about the card party?" she asked in confusion as she sat in her usual spot in front of the desk.

"Perhaps another time; at present I would like to hear what happened at Netherfield last week," he replied without a hint of a smile.

"Well, I tended to Jane, of course," she replied, wondering why her Papa was being so serious.

Mr. Bennet nodded patiently: "Of course – let me try another approach; were you properly chaperoned at all times?" he asked.

"Yes, of course, Papa!" she insisted, concerned by this line of questioning.

"Indeed, then pray tell me why idle chatter has erupted in town about you and Mr. Darcy," he calmly asked.

She became alarmed that her father was making the same inquiries that her aunt had previously made. "_Was the talk about her and Mr. Darcy truly all that serious?_" she wondered. "What idle chatter?" she inquired.

"That you were left unchaperoned and were compromised by the gentleman," he replied, looking straight into her eyes to observe her reaction.

"No Papa! I assure you, nothing of the sort happened!" she insisted.

Bennet contemplated his daughter for a moment: "Were you at any time alone with him?" he asked.

Once again she recalled the last night of her stay at Netherfield when he refused to acknowledge her presence in the library and how his slight had exceedingly vexed her: "Yes, we were alone in the library for about thirty minutes. But I was reading on one side of the room and he was on the other," she explained.

"What were you reading?" Bennet calmly asked.

Try as she might, the title of the book she held that day quite escaped her: "I am unable to recall," she admitted, hanging her head.

Bennet nodded his head: "I see. What was Mr. Darcy reading?" he further inquired.

"I did not inquire – we spoke not at all," she replied, feeling a sense of dread wash over her.

"So you were reading in the library for thirty minutes and are unable to recall what you read four short days ago; do I understand correctly?" he asked.

She began to panic: "Papa, please, you must believe me; there was no impropriety and no compromise. In fact, I am certain that Mr. Darcy quite _despises_ me. He barely offered a _civil_ word to me that day." Her father shook his head. "I hope you believe me, Papa!" she said in earnest.

"Of course, I believe you, but the fact that you were unchaperoned for a period of time is widely known and now your reputation is at risk," he stated quite directly.

"Papa, you must help me; I beg of you!" she cried, kneeling at his feet and clutching his hands. He assured her that he would do what he could and sent her to bed.

~~oo~~

After they snuffed out the candle, Elizabeth and Jane sat on her bed. Elizabeth relayed the conversation she had with their father and tightly grasped her sister's hands: "Oh Jane, I was certain that the talk was of no consequence but now I fear I was severely mistaken! Who of our acquaintance, who have known us all our lives, could believe such vicious gossip?" she asked her sister, hoping for her enlightenment.

"Oh Lizzy, no one would believe such a story! It is far too implausible!" Jane insisted.

"But how is it to be disproven?" Elizabeth asked.

"Do not despair, Lizzy! Papa will do what he can to protect you; of that I am certain," Jane told her, wrapping her arms around her. Lizzy admired her sister's positive outlook and hoped that something could be done to reverse this most unfortunate speculation about her and Mr. Darcy.

~~oo~~

That evening at Netherfield, Bingley and Darcy were in seclusion in the study; While Darcy paced the floor, Bingley retold the conversations he had with the staff and revealed the source of the gossip. "Of course, Caroline would ensure that her own privacy was secured but thought nothing of the privacy of our guests," Bingley told his friend. "If she had kept a civil tongue, her maid would have had no cause to fabricate such a story."

Darcy struggled to retain his composure: "What is to be done? Will you discharge the maid?" he asked.

Bingley shook his head: "I would hesitate to discharge her and leave my sisters without a ladies maid. There would be no peace in this house for such an offence, I am quite certain."

Darcy was appalled: "But such indiscretion must not go unanswered, Charles! Surely you must not tolerate such a breach of privacy!" he exclaimed, resuming his pacing.

"I intend to hold a ball here on Tuesday; how are my sisters to engage a suitable replacement on such short notice?" Bingley asked, trying to reason with his friend. Darcy scoffed at this response while vigorously pacing the length of the room. "Will you not hear my plan?" Bingley asked, gesturing to a chair. Darcy ceased his pacing and sat in the offered chair. "I have business to attend to in Town on Wednesday," he explained. "I will ask my sisters to accompany me and as soon as we arrive in London, I shall discharge the maid," he concluded.

"With no references," Darcy angrily insisted.

"Absolutely none!" Bingley emphatically agreed. "What do you think of my plan?" he asked.

"It shall dispose of the source of the gossip, I suppose. However, it does not solve the situation in which I now find myself; accused of stealing a gentlewoman's virtue," he replied, anger simmering just below the surface. "Your sister's jealousy has cost me quite dearly," he told Bingley.

Bingley nodded his head in agreement: "Yes, I am quite sorry for it, Darcy, but what is to be done? Should I confront Caroline? Or reprimand her? You know perfectly well that she takes no heed to my reprimands. Should I cancel the ball and bring her back to London immediately?" he asked.

Darcy considered these suggestions and found no merit in any of them: _"Any attempt at reprimanding or reasoning with Caroline would most likely prove to be fruitless," _he silently conjectured. "Cancelling the ball might do more harm than good. Word of it may have already been circulated to the neighbors," he suggested.

"My thoughts exactly," Bingley agreed. "So we shall have the ball on Tuesday then travel to town on Wednesday morning. After my business has been discharged, I shall return here without my sisters."

They then agreed that nothing about the gossip was to be mentioned to Bingley's sisters until they reached London.

"In the meantime, I am at your disposal; I shall offer any assistance you may need. I am ultimately responsible for what has happened under my roof and I shall take full responsibility for it," Bingley told his friend.

"Thank you, Charles, but I doubt you can meet with Mr. Bennet in my stead," Darcy replied.

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride and Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813. Please leave your reviews and comments!)


	4. Forced Hands

**Steady to His Purpose**

**(Author's Note: ** Dear Readers: Thank you for your awesome reviews!)

**Chapter 4: ****Forced Hands**

On Thursday morning, Bingley rode with his sisters to issue invitations to the ball to his neighbors and acquaintances. Since Longbourn was the closest estate, that was their first stop. "Really Charles, I had quite hoped that you had given up this idea of holding a ball," Caroline sneered at her brother. "The people here are so unfashionable," she complained. "Why do we not return to Town and hold a ball there?" she suggested. "Louisa, do you not agree with my suggestion?" she asked her older sister.

Bingley did not allow Louisa to respond: "Of course I have not given it up, Caroline," he insisted. "The Bennets shall make a lovely addition to our party," he told her as they pulled into the Longbourn driveway. "Now be polite; I must insist!" he told his sisters. When they reached the front entrance, he dismounted and handed his sisters out of the carriage. Upon approaching the entry, the door was opened by Mr. Hill and they were admitted to the sitting parlor.

As her guests entered the parlor, Mrs. Bennet greeted them with great enthusiasm: "Oh Mr. Bingley you and your sisters are quite welcome to our humble abode," she gushed as she curtsied grandly. "Please do be seated," she instructed, as she ordered tea from the servant and asked that Jane be summoned to the parlor. "Oh Mr. Bingley, Jane will be profoundly pleased to see you," she gushed, "and your lovely sisters, as well," she added. Bingley smiled in return but his sisters offered only a nod in acknowledgment. Mrs. Bennet's enthusiasm was undiminished by the cold civility offered by the ladies: "Jane will be in presently, Mr. Bingley! It is such a fine day today; she and Lizzy are enjoying the warm sunshine while it still lingers!" she happily told him.

"Yes, I fear the warm weather shall leave us before we are ready to part with it," Bingley replied with an effusive smile. His sisters declined to join in the pleasantries.

"Oh, yes indeed, 'tis true, 'tis true," Mrs. Bennet replied gaily. Jane and Elizabeth appeared in the doorway and she motioned for them to come in: "There you are, Jane! Mr. Bingley and his sisters have only just arrived," she happily announced.

Bingley jumped to his feet and exchanged pleasant greetings with both women. Caroline and Louisa both brightened upon Jane's entrance: "Dearest Jane, we are delighted to see you again. How is your health, my dearest friend?" Caroline asked smiling prettily and grasping Jane's hands, completely ignoring Elizabeth.

"I am quite recovered, thanks to your prodigious care," Jane told them with a small curtsy.

"What have you been doing since we last saw you?" Louisa asked, her sole attentions on Jane.

Jane and Elizabeth took their seats: "My sisters and I have enjoyed walking to Meryton. We saw Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy there just two days ago," Jane told them with a warm smile.

"Indeed, it is a pleasure to see you again so soon!" he replied, gazing into her eyes. "We have come to issue an invitation to all of the Bennets," he began. "My sisters and I are to hold a ball at Netherfield on Tuesday and we should be very pleased if you would all attend," he announced with the greatest pleasure.

Mrs. Bennet gasped with glee: "A ball at Netherfield! Oh Mr. Bingley, how kind of you! We should be infinitely happy to attend, to be sure! Oh Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst, with two such fashionable ladies, I am certain that your ball will be the ultimate in elegance and sophistication," she gushed enthusiastically. The two sisters acknowledged her with slight nods of their heads.

Kitty and Lydia burst into the parlor with excited giggles: "A ball?" Lydia exclaimed. "Oh Mr. Bingley, I knew you would keep your promise to hold a ball!" she gushed.

Bingley rose and exchanged formalities with them: "Indeed Miss Lydia, I have not forgotten my promise and the ball is set for Tuesday next." The girls squealed upon hearing this and clapped their hands excitedly. Bingley's sisters remained quiet, exchanging perturbed glances between them.

"Well, we must be off, I fear," Bingley told his hostess. "My sisters and I must deliver invitations to all of our neighbors and acquaintances," he explained. His sisters rose immediately, seemingly relieved that the visit was over.

"Oh, but you have not yet had tea," Mrs. Bennet complained as Mrs. Hill entered with the tea tray.

Louisa stepped forward and grasped Mrs. Bennet's hand: "You must forgive our short visit, Mrs. Bennet but my brother is most determined to deliver our invitations to as many of our neighbors as possible," she explained with a small smile. "We shall look forward to seeing you Tuesday next," she told her with a small curtsy. Caroline and Bingley followed suit and the three were shown to the door by the servant.

"Thank goodness that is finished! I thought we would never escape!" Caroline complained as the carriage left Longbourn. "That woman is positively uncivilized!" she exclaimed.

Bingley was furious with his sisters' behavior: "No, Caroline, you are quite mistaken! It was you and Louisa who were uncivilized. Mrs. Bennet is perfectly amiable. I will tolerate no such behavior from you during our remaining visits," he angrily instructed.

Caroline scoffed at such a reprimand: "Oh Charles, it is just like you to defend her. She is ridiculous!" she insisted.

"I shall hear no more on the matter!" Bingley shouted. "You shall not embarrass me again! You will conduct yourselves in a more suitable manner! Is that quite understood?" he angrily scolded his sisters.

The sisters rolled their eyes at each other. They continued on to Lucas Lodge to invite the Lucas family, Haye Park to invite the Goulding family, Stoke House to invite the Harrington family, and Pulvis Lodge to invite Mrs. Long and her nieces. The calls were conducted with good-natured cordiality on Bingley's part and much reserved civility on his sisters' part. When the sisters complained of fatigue, they returned to Netherfield. Bingley ordered two footmen to deliver his calling cards to the remaining invitees, with strict instructions for only the most cordial manners to be employed while issuing the invitations.

~~oo~~

As soon as Mr. Bingley had left Longbourn, Kitty and Lydia erupted into excited chatter about the upcoming ball, prompted in no small manner by their Mama: "Oh how lovely for you girls! You shall have an elegant ball to attend and you shall be the talk of the town!" Mrs. Bennet exclaimed with great excitement. "Just think of how beautiful you shall appear! Mr. Bingley shall be unable to keep his eyes from you!" she gushed, holding on to Jane's hands.

Lydia and Kitty grasped hands and danced around the room, squealing with happy laughter: "We shall dance every dance!" Lydia exclaimed. Mary entered the room; however, she declined to join in the frivolity.

Kitty suddenly stopped dancing: "Ribbons!" she exclaimed. "We must have new ribbons for the ball, Mama!" she squealed breathlessly.

"Yes indeed, you must!" Mrs. Bennet cheerfully agreed. "We must be off to Meryton immediately, girls!" she announced, instructing her daughters to fetch their bonnets and pelisses.

Kitty and Lydia squealed and giggled excitedly as they charged up the stairs (in a most _undignified_ manner, as Mary loudly observed) with Jane and Elizabeth following behind at a more sedate pace.

"Perhaps I shall stay home," Elizabeth suggested to Jane. "I am not much in the mood for shopping," she admitted.

"Surely you would not force me to walk to Meryton without your sensible company, would you Lizzy?" Jane protested in a teasing manner. Elizabeth instantly relented, unable to consider disappointing her dearest sister.

Mary stayed behind as the group headed out on the road to Meryton. They were in high spirits as they entered the millinery shop and greeted the proprietor: "Good day, Mr. Everly! How are you and Mrs. Everly today?" she politely inquired in her usual effusive demeanor.

"How may I help you, Mrs. Bennet?" he stiffly replied with a serious mien.

Mrs. Bennet was a bit put off by his curt response but she was in such high spirits, she did not dwell on it: "We have come for ribbons, Sir! Your _finest_ ribbons, if you please," she gaily replied.

"Kindly keep your voice down, Madam," Mr. Everly whispered as he glanced nervously around the shop at the other customers who quickly exited. Now highly agitated, he turned to face Mrs. Bennet: "I must respectfully ask you to leave immediately, Madam. Your daughter is not welcome in my place of business," he angrily insisted.

"Not welcome? Whatever can you mean, Sir? May I remind you that the Bennets have supported your shop quite generously over the years!" Mrs. Bennet insisted in a state of confusion and mortification.

"Your daughter has chased my customers away," Everly angrily replied, gesturing to the empty shop.

Mrs. Bennet was thoroughly insulted: "If you have lost customers, Sir, my daughters can _hardly_ be the reason," she angrily insisted. "Come girls, we are leaving!" she announced, grabbing Kitty by the arm.

"But we have not purchased any ribbons for the ball," Lydia heartily complained. Her arm was then firmly grasped and the two young girls were decisively escorted from the premises by their Mama, with the older daughters following quickly behind.

Once outside, a crowd of people quickly disbursed, turning their backs on the Bennet ladies. A small crowd across the street stared and shook their heads, appearing grave and disapproving. Mrs. Bennet of course recognized each one, having lived in Meryton her entire two and forty years and was stunned at the cold reception she and her daughters had received. _"What could be the meaning of it?"_ she wondered. Determined to learn the reason for such treatment, she thought instantly of her dear sister Grace: "Come girls," she said quietly, still holding firmly to the arms of her younger daughters. She led the short distance to her sister's house.

Having been instantly admitted to the sitting parlor, Frances Bennet waited until the servants had been dismissed and then relayed the whole distressing story to her sister: "I am sure I have never been so insulted in all my life!" she added at the end of the story.

"Oh dear! I feared this would happen, Frances!" Grace Philips said, fluttering her hands nervously.

Frances was confused by her sister's response: "Whatever do you mean, Grace! My daughters are the loveliest girls in the county!" she insisted.

Grace was uncharacteristically silent for a moment, causing great apprehension to her older sister. Unaccustomed as she was to keeping her opinions to herself, she blurted out: "Lizzy has been compromised!"

A great gasp rose up in the parlor followed by confused chaos; everyone spoke at once and no one was clearly heard. Frances gazed at her daughter who sat with her hands covering her mouth: "Is it true, Lizzy?" she asked.

"No Mama," Elizabeth earnestly replied.

"It was Mr. Darcy!" Grace blurted out again.

Frances rushed to Elizabeth and pulled her to her feet: "Has Mr. Darcy compromised you?" she asked, staring directly into her daughter's eyes.

Elizabeth kept her eyes directly on her mother: "No Mama, it is untrue!" she replied in earnest.

"But everyone in town is speaking of it!" Grace blurted out once more.

Elizabeth attempted to remain calm: "Mama, you must believe me! We were alone in the Netherfield library for a few minutes but there was no compromise and no impropriety," she told her Mama, repeating what she had told her Papa.

Frances sat down, vigorously fanning herself: "Oh dear, all my girls are ruined!" she exclaimed, grasping her sister's hand. "My poor nerves – no one knows how I suffer! How shall we survive such a scandal?" she nervously asked, fanning herself all the while.

"They must marry, Frances," Grace quietly told her sister while squeezing her hand.

Frances gasped and nodded her head in agreement: "Yes, yes, of course, they must marry!" she repeated.

"No, Mama! I have done nothing wrong and I shall never submit to a forced marriage," Elizabeth insisted, reaching for Jane's hand.

"But of course you must marry, Lizzy! It is the only remedy!" Frances insisted.

"I cannot blame Lizzy for not wanting to marry such a stodgy old man," Lydia announced with an air of disgust. Everyone turned their heads in her direction: "He is so tiresome," she told them, wrinkling her nose.

"It matters not if Mr. Darcy is stodgy or old or tiresome, Lydia!" her Mama angrily told her. "He has compromised your sister and none of you will be able to marry unless he marries Lizzy," she said, gazing directly at Elizabeth.

Lydia laughed: "Of course, I shall get a husband, even if Lizzy cannot!" she boasted, twirling her hair absentmindedly.

The room fell silent: "You are quite mistaken, Lyddie," Grace quietly told her niece. "You and your sisters shall never marry unless Mr. Darcy marries Lizzy," she explained. "One sister's ruin is the ruin of all of her sisters, as well."

Frances wailed loudly into her handkerchief: "What is to become of me?" she cried.

Lydia scowled at Elizabeth: "How could you do this to me?" she angrily asked, then burst instantly into tears. Kitty followed suit and gloom descended into the sitting parlor with the sisters clinging tightly to each other; Frances clung to Grace; Lydia clung to Kitty; Elizabeth and Jane clung to each other with tears filling their eyes.

When the Bennet ladies left the Philip's residence, they observed the faces of their scorn-filled friends and neighbors; none of their acquaintances would greet them or even meet their eyes. No one returned their curtsies, smiles or well-wishes. Even Lydia, who had been reluctant to believe that she could possibly be affected by Lizzy's disgrace, felt the full force of her own disgrace. She hung her head as she followed her Mama and sisters back to Longbourn.

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride and Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813. Please leave your reviews and comments!)


	5. Conduct Becoming a Gentleman

**Steady to His Purpose**

**Chapter 5: ****Conduct Becoming a Gentleman**

Earlier that morning, while Bingley and his sisters were out inviting guests to the ball, Darcy sat alone in his guest chamber, contemplating the recent course of events. He knew that he had been in danger of falling in love with Miss Elizabeth that night at Lucas Lodge. Sir William had invited a few neighbors for an evening of fellowship and Darcy had reluctantly attended, assuming that it would be a tedious affair without intelligent conversation, but Miss Elizabeth was there, appearing joyful and luminous in the company of her friends. She had performed a lovely, thoughtful piece on the piano-forte, singing with such depth of emotion; it was at that moment he had begun to view her as a desirable woman. When she had refused to dance with him that evening, his regard for her had only increased. Certainly a woman who wanted a rich husband would never have considered such a refusal. How unlike any other woman of his acquaintance she was: her wit, her intelligence, her charm, her eyes, her lithe form, her full lips, her radiant smile, her melodious laugh. Then when she stayed at Netherfield to nurse her sister, she revealed another side to her personality; she had a caustic but sweet wit, she was impertinent, outspoken and judgmental. However, none of these qualities dissuaded him from admiring her; in fact, he admired her more for those qualities. He thought of the women of the ton who might have been his bride; all of them were mindless, simpering, fortune hunters. The very thought of taking one of them to his bed made him shudder with revulsion; but Miss Elizabeth? She had a passion simmering below the surface; he could sense it in her eyes, her voice and her actions. She was the only woman he had ever desired. If they were to marry… well, the prospect was not entirely unappealing. He did admire her and could come to love her; perhaps he loved her already.

His thoughts suddenly shifted: "Georgie!" he exclaimed aloud, thinking of his dear sister, Georgiana. What would become of her if he were to marry so far beneath his station? Miss Elizabeth's paltry dowry, her insufferable mother, her rambunctious sisters; these were all obstacles that would need to be overcome, he concluded. However, he had inadvertently compromised a gentlewoman and subjected her to the scorn and derision of the community. He was a gentleman and he must conduct himself accordingly. He prepared himself for an unavoidable meeting at Longbourn.

~~oo~~

While the Bennet ladies were in Meryton, Mr. Bennet received a caller in his study: "Mr. Darcy, I have been expecting you," he told his visitor.

"Indeed, Sir, I have come to discuss a matter of some delicacy. May we speak privately?" Darcy asked.

Bennet closed the door to the study and gestured to a chair: "It has recently come to my attention that there is some talk around town regarding you and one of my daughters," he told the younger man.

Darcy sat in the offered chair and Bennet sat behind his desk: "Yes, Sir, I have heard of such talk and I came to explain myself," he replied,

"Please do" Bennet replied dryly.

"While it is true that Miss Elizabeth and I were unchaperoned for a short period of time, there was no impropriety of any kind. However, if there is any blame to be assigned, I shall accept it. I should have left the library immediately upon noticing the lack of chaperones," he humbly explained.

Bennet nodded his head: "Elizabeth has also told me that there is no validity to the rumors that abound regarding her reputation; but I fear the damage has been done," he told the younger man.

"Yes," Darcy nodded in agreement. "Despite the fact that Miss Elizabeth is well regarded in the community, I fear that my presence in the library has done her great harm," he admitted.

"Well then, Mr. Darcy, what is to become of my Elizabeth now that her reputation has been sullied? Will you abandon her? Will you leave her to fend for herself in a society that is so willing to accuse her of wrong-doing?" he asked.

Darcy seemed affronted by such a suggestion: "No Sir, I could not _think_ of abandoning her!" he quickly replied. He then softened his tone: "The truth is, Mr. Bennet that I have recently come to admire Miss Elizabeth. She is unlike any woman of my acquaintance," he admitted.

Bennet was intrigued: "How so, Darcy?" he asked.

"Most of the women of my acquaintance are simpering half-wits with nothing on their minds but catching a wealthy husband," Darcy began.

"Indeed," Bennet replied dryly.

Darcy continued: "Elizabeth on the other hand, is intelligent with her own opinions and no hesitation to give voice to them," he stated.

Bennet noticed the slight smile on the younger man's face. Was it possible that the young man truly did admire his daughter? "That is quite true, Darcy, she does readily voice her opinions and no doubt will do so when I tell her of our discussion. Do you agree then, that you must marry?" he asked.

Darcy nodded his agreement: "Indeed I do, Sir. I am an honorable gentleman and I shall conduct myself accordingly," he replied quite decisively. They agreed that Darcy would call on Elizabeth the following day and the gentlemen would discuss the marriage settlement within a week's time.

~~oo~~

There was no mistaking the moment when the Bennet ladies returned home that afternoon; Mr. Bennet's serenity was forcibly interrupted when his wife burst into his study: "Mr. Bennet, you must make Lizzy marry Mr. Darcy!" she exclaimed in a screeching voice, clearly in a state of frenzy.

His daughters followed suit, each declaring their opinions in a loud clash of voices; each one crying, squealing, pleading or wailing as they looked to him for comfort. Bennet held up his hands: "Everyone out! I must speak to Elizabeth at once!" he instructed.

Elizabeth waited with a sense of dread as her Mama and sisters exited the study and her Papa closed the door; he called her 'Elizabeth' only when something unpleasant was about to be said. She braced herself for the worst: "I met with Mr. Darcy today and he has agreed to marry you," he explained.

Elizabeth was instantly alarmed: "No Papa! I shall never marry Mr. Darcy!" she insisted.

"Elizabeth, you must listen to reason," her Papa insisted.

"No, Papa! Please, I beg of you! There must be another remedy!" she pleaded.

He shook his head: "I know of no other remedy, Elizabeth. Your reputation has been damaged beyond repair. You must marry!" he gently told her.

Elizabeth was desperate for another solution: "But I can go away! I can go live with my aunt and uncle in London. The rumors would dissipate eventually," she suggested.

"And what of your sisters? Having a sister in disgrace shall disgrace them all," he stated with a grim tone. "Your absence would simply confirm your ruination and change nothing for your sisters."

Elizabeth knew he was correct; as tempting as it was to run away, her sister's reputation would most certainly suffer irreparable harm. Still, she hoped for another alternative: "Is there no other way, Papa?" she quietly asked.

He embraced his dearest daughter: "No my dearest, it has been quite decided; you must marry. Mr. Darcy will call on you tomorrow," he gently told her.

Elizabeth heard nothing further after this pronouncement; she was plunged into the deepest despair. All of her dreams were shattered in that instant. Her desire to marry only for the deepest love was nothing but the unrealistic fantasies of a foolish young girl. She left her father's study and walked directly into Jane's protective embrace. Jane escorted her slowly up the stairs to her bed chamber. When they were alone, Elizabeth allowed her tears to flow: "What is to become of me?" she whispered to her older sister.

They had both heard this very same question from their Mama on many occasions, especially when the subject of the entail had arisen. Their Mama was justifiably concerned about her welfare in the event of her husband's demise. Unless one of her daughters married well, the Bennets would have nowhere to go when Mr. Collins took possession of the estate. "Oh Lizzy, you may not have planned to rescue the family but your marriage will secure the future of the Bennets. Mama has long feared for our futures after Papa passes and now she shall rest easier knowing that you are marrying so well," she reasoned.

Elizabeth was dissatisfied with this response: "But you could have secured our futures by marrying Mr. Bingley. You _admire_ each other. Mr. Darcy despises me and now he shall despise me even more for being forced into marriage," she replied, unrestrained tears flowing down her cheeks.

Jane squeezed her affectionately: "Mr. Darcy most certainly does not _despise_ you, Lizzy! He is an honorable gentleman or he would not have agreed to marry you. You must agree that he has a kind and generous spirit to save your reputation. It is quite possible that you may discover that are very much alike," she suggested.

Elizabeth shook her head at this possibility; it was just like Jane to find a silver lining in every dark cloud.

Mrs. Bennet burst into the chamber in a state of rapture: "Oh my dear Lizzy! We are saved!" she exclaimed, embracing her warmly. "Mr. Darcy! Oh my dear, I can scarcely believe it! Ten thousand a year and likely more! What jewels and carriages you shall have! What pin money! You shall make us all so proud! Oh my dear girl, what a great thing for the Bennet family!" she exclaimed as she left the chamber as abruptly as she had entered.

"There, you have no cause to complain for you are now Mama's _favorite_ daughter!" Jane teased her, pulling her into an affectionate embrace.

Elizabeth was not normally prone to despondency or negative thoughts. _"How can I be so morose when dearest Jane is doing her best to raise my spirits?"_ she wondered. She was determined to enjoy the time she had remaining with her dearest sister. "Only our Mama can shift so effortlessly between despair and euphoria!" she quipped, shaking her head.

~~oo~~

When Collins had learned of Elizabeth's fall from grace, he despaired that he had ever considered her for a wife and decided to eliminate all of the Bennet sisters from consideration as marriage prospects. "No hint of a scandal shall ever be attached to the Collins' name," he concluded. What's more, he further concluded that being in residence with such a family would cause harm to his own reputation. As good fortune would have it, he had secured an invitation from Sir William Lucas, an outstanding gentleman of genteel manners and a substantial estate, and Collins had accepted without hesitation. He quickly packed his satchel, gathered his books and penned a note to his cousin. When he took his leave, he handed the note to his cousin and left the house, never to return until he was at last the proper owner of the estate.

==oo==

Thursday, 21 November  
Dear Sir,  
I am sorely distressed that my cousin has hastily chosen to force the hand of a gentleman who is far superior to her in circumstances and connections. It is my sincere hope that you shall strongly advise her against such pursuit, since the hand of the gentleman in question has been intended for the fair daughter of my patroness since the day of her birth. To interfere with such an edict would cause irreparable harm to all parties concerned. I understand the temptation is great since the gentleman has been blessed, in a particular way, with everything the heart of any mortal can most desire, splendid property, noble kindred, and extensive patronage; however, to submit to such temptation would be immoral and vulgar.  
I shall immediately retreat forthwith to Lucas Lodge and shall trespass no further on your hospitality. You will not, I hope, consider me as showing any disrespect to you by thus taking refuge at Lucas Lodge. I am by every means grateful for the affectionate attention you have offered and offer my humble thanks in return. I must not however neglect the duties of my station nor refrain from declaring my disapproval of the disreputable behavior of a person so closely connected to me. The encouragement of vice must be strenuously opposed. You ought certainly to forgive your errant daughter, for to forgive is divine, however she must be cast out of Longbourn never again to be admitted and her name nevermore to be mentioned within your hearing.  
I offer my continued hopes for your good health and long life.  
Your cousin,  
William Collins

==oo==

Mr. Bennet was normally amused by the incessant, nonsensical pontifications of his self-important cousin; however the missive he held in his hand had crossed the boundary of religious fervor into sanctimonious drivel. If the subject had been anyone other than his own dear daughter, he would have laughed at the absurdity of it and reveled in the diversion. However, to suggest that his precious Lizzy, who had given him twenty years of such joy and contentment as he had ever known, would ever be cast out or reviled for any iniquity, no matter how great, was unthinkable – unimaginable! His daughters were each precious gifts to him and only a man without children could ever make such a suggestion. Furthermore, how a man of the cloth could recommend such actions was outside the realm of understanding. If this was Collins' interpretation of forgiveness, he wanted no part of it. Perhaps it was the name of Collins that should nevermore be mentioned within his hearing, he mused. He tossed the missive into the fire and resolved to live a long life, thus ensuring the parson many happy and humble years of servitude to his esteemed patroness, Lady Catherine de Bourgh.

At supper that evening, Mr. Bennet made an announcement to the family: "My dear ones, our cousin, Mr. Collins has accepted an invitation to stay at Lucas Lodge where he will no doubt entertain and enlighten the souls at that worthy estate," he told them, declining to offer any details from the reprehensible letter.

"But he was to stay the week, Mr. Bennet," his wife reminded him.

"Perhaps his plans have changed, my dear," he suggested.

"Well, that is very odd indeed, to go without taking his leave," she commented.

"I am certain that he regrets that he was unable to take your leave, my beloved," Bennet suggested.

Mary, who was usually quiet at supper, took this as an opportunity to voice her opinion: "It is far more likely that he left because of Lizzy," she announced with a pious air.

"Well, I care not that he has gone. He talked too much," said Kitty.

"Even if he did leave because of Lizzy, if I never hear one more word about Rosings or Lady Catherine, it shall suit me perfectly well," said Lydia.

Mary was not diverted from her opinion: "This is a most unfortunate affair. Unhappy as the event must be for you Elizabeth, we may draw from it this useful lesson: than loss of virtue in a female is irretrievable, that one false step involves her in endless ruin; that her reputation is no less brittle than beautiful; and that she cannot be too much guarded in her behavior towards the undeserving of the other sex," she said, repeating a passage she read in her book of sermons. (1)

Elizabeth had no patience for her sermonizing sister: "Thank you Mary, I hope you find consolation in your moral extractions. While my virtue is still intact, I regret that my reputation is not," she admitted.

Mary continued with another quote from her book: "Remember how tender a thing a woman's reputation is, how hard to preserve, and when lost how impossible to recover; how frail many, and how dangerous most, of the gifts you have received; what misery and what shame have been often occasioned by abusing them." (2)

"Indeed, and while you sermonize, Mary, please keep in mind that I am sacrificing my own happiness so that my sisters may one day marry. I hope for your sake, dear sister, that you are fortunate enough to marry a man of your own choosing," she replied with a scowl.

Mary offered no further quotes or comments and supper proceeded with little conversation. Elizabeth had lost her appetite and merely picked at her food. After dinner, she claimed a headache and retired to her chamber for the night.

She sat in quiet contemplation in her darkened chamber as she recalled the day's events; this had most certainly been the most difficult day of her life. To suffer the humiliation of being spurned by the community; that they should believe her to have disgraced herself and her family; to have her own family accuse her of being dishonorable; to be forced into marriage; it was all more than she could bear. Her disturbing thoughts overwhelmed her and she allowed her tears to flow. After a long cry, she felt her tension subside. A soft knock was heard on the door and she answered: "Come in Jane."

The door opened and her Papa stepped inside with a tea tray: "Will I do?" he asked, setting the tray down on the bed. She rose and embraced him, feeling the comfort of his arms as she did when she was a small child. "Since you ate no supper, I asked Mrs. Hill to prepare a tray for you," he told her, lighting a candle and pulling a chair up to the bed. The tray held a pot of chamomile tea, sweet breads and apple slices.

"All my favorites," she said with a teary smile. She sat on the bed and poured the tea and he sipped quietly watching her eat a few morsels.

"I am sincerely sorry it has come to this, Lizzy," he told her. "I know this is not the outcome you had hoped for." She nodded her head in agreement. "You may be unaware of it but Mr. Darcy _does_ admire you." He acknowledged her skeptical reaction: "Yes, yes, I know he has all the appearances of a proud, unpleasant sort of man but he told me himself that he admires you."

"Proud, unpleasant, judgmental, disagreeable; shall I go on?" she asked with a sad smile.

"Perhaps he is not truly disagreeable but merely _reserved_," he suggested.

"Perhaps you now advocate Jane's outlook and can only perceive the good in people," she replied with a sad smile.

"It suits Jane perfectly well. Perhaps we should both aspire to her outlook," he suggested. He kissed her forehead and quietly slipped out of the chamber.

She sighed and closed her eyes: _"I shall marry a man who detests me and Jane shall marry a man who adores her. Perhaps the __one__ good thing to come of my marriage shall be Jane's happiness," _she thought.

(1) Adapted from _Pride and Prejudice_, Chapter 47.

(2) Excerpt from _Sermons to__Young Women_, James Fordyce, "_Sermon II - On Modesty of Apparel"_, 1766.

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride and Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813. Please leave your reviews and comments!)


	6. All is Fair

**Steady to His Purpose**

**Chapter 6: ****All is Fair…**

That evening at Netherfield, Darcy met Bingley in his study to advise him of the result of his discussion with Mr. Bennet: "There is nothing else to be done, Charles; we must marry," he told Bingley.

"I am sorry, Darcy; I feel responsible," Bingley told his friend. "If my sister and her maid had held their tongues as they ought, this would not have happened."

Darcy shook his head: "No Charles, I am responsible for my own actions; I could have left the library at any time but I chose to remain," he admitted.

Charles brightened upon hearing this: "Is it possible that you admire Miss Elizabeth?" he asked.

"I admire her greatly; she is unlike any woman of my acquaintance," Darcy replied.

Bingley agreed: "She is quite outspoken, but unlike my sisters, Miss Elizabeth has a more pleasant way of being outspoken." Darcy nodded his agreement. "If you admire her then you are quite fortunate to marry her," he suggested. Darcy looked surprised at this. "Of course, the circumstances are not ideal, but if you admire each other, you shall be quite happy together," he suggested.

"_It would be quite fortunate if she returned my affections,"_ Darcy thought. "No, the circumstances are not ideal," he agreed.

"Was Mr. Bennet angered?" Bingley asked.

"Not at all, he was quite sensible. We agreed that marriage was the only remedy. I am to call on Miss Elizabeth tomorrow," he advised his friend.

Bingley silently nodded. He agreed that the only way he could marry his angel was if Darcy married Miss Elizabeth. "Did you advise Mr. Bennet of Wickham's past?" he asked.

Darcy shook his head: "I regret that I did not; however, I shall take the opportunity to do so tomorrow," he advised his friend. Sensing the need for an evening without the benefit of Caroline's company, he advised Bingley that he would prefer to dine in his guest chamber that evening. Bingley assured him that a tray would be sent him later. Darcy took his leave and retired for the day. He sat at the writing desk in his chamber and penned a letter to his dear sister.

==oo==

21 November; Netherfield Park, Hertfordshire  
Dearest Georgie,  
I hope you continue to enjoy good health and that your studies are going well.  
I have news to share with you; by the time you read this, I shall be betrothed to Miss Elizabeth Bennet. This may come as a surprise to you since I have never mentioned my intentions of taking such a step towards my future. As I have previously written, Miss Elizabeth is a lovely, vibrant woman and I am exceedingly blessed that she will be my wife; however there is a shadow of scandal surrounding our betrothal and I hope you will not think less of your brother because of it. Last week, there was a short period of time when we were left alone in the library and when that fact was revealed, Miss Elizabeth was in danger of disgrace. Even though there was no improper behavior on either part, the impropriety of being unchaperoned was revealed and I shall act as a gentleman must and marry her. I am pleased with the outcome, despite the unsettling events that led to it, and I believe that Miss Elizabeth shall be everything you wish for in a sister.  
I wish that you could come to Hertfordshire to celebrate my wedding with me, but a certain blackguard has joined the local militia and I believe it is safer for you to remain at Pemberley; I hope you are not terribly disappointed but your safety is of the utmost importance to me.  
I regret that I shall not be able to celebrate the holidays with you but I hope to return to Pemberley in time to celebrate the New Year with you.  
Your brother,  
William

==oo==

Bingley knocked on the door of Mrs. Nicholls' small office and she appeared startled to see him. He had never ventured below stairs before but he felt the urgent need to discuss the issue with her immediately, rather than summoning her to his study and inviting speculation amongst the rest of the staff. He greeted her pleasantly and put her at ease before raising the issue he came to discuss: "Mrs. Nicholls, may I have a moment of your time?" The housekeeper invited him inside and closed the door behind him. "I am afraid that I have quite an unpleasant message to deliver. Our dear neighbor, Miss Elizabeth has been injured by careless disregard for her privacy. I must insist that all of the staff be notified that the privacy of my family and my guests is of the utmost importance and that idle gossip will not be tolerated. I shall be very much in your debt if you would convey that message to everyone under your supervision." She humbly assured him that his message would be delivered.

~~oo~~

Friday morning Darcy stared out the window at the torrent of rain. He had finally come to terms with his budding affections for Elizabeth and hoped that despite the unpleasant circumstances, she might return his affections. If such was the case, it would be the best of all possible worlds, he thought to himself as the rain continued to fall. He imagined her face when he made his offer, offering him in return her dazzling smile with sparkling eyes; that would indeed be the moment when he would know for certain that he had been rewarded by providence and she shared his affection. It seemed as though there would be no relief from the rain, so he ordered his carriage and donned his rain gear.

When he arrived at Longbourn, Mr. Hill assisted him with the rain gear and he asked to see Miss Elizabeth. He was shown to the drawing room to wait for her. He gazed out the window watching the rain while he waited. Elizabeth was shown into the room and the door was closed behind her. He turned to face her and she appeared before him with pink swollen eyes; he realized that she had been crying. He knew instantly that she did not share his affections and had no desire to marry him, but he was a man of honor; he would do what was expected of him. "Miss Elizabeth, you must know that I have been forced to agree to this marriage due to no impropriety on my part…" he began.

"Nor mine!" she abruptly interrupted.

He observed her eyes; those beguiling eyes that had once sparkled with vibrant passion now reflected only despair. "Yes, of course," he replied. _"She is as blameless as I,"_ he reminded himself. He decided to soften his approach: "Despite the unfortunate circumstances, I humbly ask you to accept my hand," standing before her with all sincerity.

~~oo~~

She gazed at him and then averted her eyes, unable to abide his severe countenance. She took a deep breath to fortify herself. "Under the circumstances, I am behooved to accept, Mr. Darcy," she replied, attempting to maintain her composure. She offered no smile and took every effort to prevent tears from forming in her eyes.

"I thank you, Miss Elizabeth," he replied, bowing and taking her hand.

"No Mr. Darcy, it is I who must thank _you_ for giving me some semblance of an offer that I might accept. I appreciate your consideration," she told him. She had not expected a proposal, she knew that they had no choice other than to marry, but he had made her a proposal anyway; not the best proposal she could have imagined but a proposal none-the-less. It was thoughtful of him, in his reserved, aloof sort of way.

He released her hand: "I regret that the circumstances are not to your liking. I sense that you may have preferred another man," he suggested. She replied only with a look of puzzlement. "I fear it is possible that you have succumbed to Mr. Wickham's charm."

"He does have the gift of charm but I have not succumbed, Sir," she replied, wondering why he would mention Mr. Wickham at such a moment.

"That is fortunate, indeed. He makes friends quite easily but is unworthy of you," he gravely told her.

She wondered for a moment if he considered _himself_ worthy of her. She wanted to ask him about Mr. Wickham's claims against him. Would it be too forward? Would it be improper to delve into such a personal detail? Considering that they were now betrothed, perhaps he would allow it: "He told me of a living he was to have in the church," she boldly stated. "But it was denied for some reason." She noticed the color rise in his face as he struggled to maintain his composure.

"If you consider payment of three thousand pounds by his own demand in lieu of the living a 'denial' then yes, the living was denied," he curtly replied. She was startled by this statement and had no reasonable response. "I shall assume that only a small measure of the truth was conveyed to you and would beg you to use the utmost caution while in the presence of that man," he advised her.

She was startled by this warning but recalled Mr. Wickham's final words to her: "I shall indeed, Sir but there is one other concern, if you will permit me," she suggested. He seemed disturbed by the need to continue the conversation but she forged ahead: "He said that he would avenge his injury."

He appeared to be startled: "How is this to be accomplished?" he asked.

"He did not elaborate but seemed intent on some form of retaliation," she told him.

His grave countenance was suddenly replaced with concern: "Miss Elizabeth, I must ask you to never be alone in his company. He is untrustworthy. I can tell you no more at the moment but I must ask you to comply," he told her. She nodded. Although it would have been her preference that he refrained from dictating with whom she kept company, it seemed a small concession to agree to not be alone in a gentleman's company, when that very same error had been the cause the circumstances in which she now found herself. "I leave for London on Wednesday morning but I shall return before the week is out. I will leave it to your father to discuss the details with you," he suggested. She nodded and he took his leave.

"_So cold and aloof,"_ she thought. _"Well, he loves me not and I love him not, so I ought not to expect any tender regard or thoughtful endearments,"_ she thought. After he had left the room, she allowed the tears to come to her eyes and spill out. _"All hope is lost",_ she thought. Her dreams of marrying for love were shattered; her heart would never know love. Her greatest fear was now realized; her children would never have an example of love between their parents. She wept for her broken heart and for her future children. She had been raised by parents who showed no love for each other and now her own children would be raised in a similar manner. She hugged her arms around her ribs and wept bitter tears. Jane rushed to her side to comfort her and Elizabeth allowed her to assist her up the stairs to her chamber.

Jane sat on the bed with her and wrapped her arms around her, rocking her and comforting her with soothing whispers: "There now dearest Lizzy; sweet Lizzy; all will be well," she repeated as Elizabeth sobbed uncontrollably.

Angelic Jane; so full of optimism; so hopeful for the future; Elizabeth loved her sister but deep in her heart she knew, all would not be well.

~~oo~~

After speaking with Elizabeth, Darcy then requested an audience with Mr. Bennet and was admitted once again to the study. The two men exchanged pleasantries and Darcy advised Bennet that Elizabeth had accepted his hand. "There is, however one more issue that I neglected to mention yesterday; that is my association with Lieutenant Wickham. If you will allow me to elaborate," he began, to which the older man agreed. Darcy told him of his history with the lieutenant, beginning with their childhood friendship and ending with their most recent encounter in Meryton. Bennet listened quietly and was appalled at the long list of offences committed by Wickham. He advised the gentleman to ensure that his daughters were protected from the blackguard and that he had warned Elizabeth to stay away from him. Bennet thanked him for the intelligence and vowed that he would indeed protect his daughters.

Darcy left Longbourn through a torrent of rain and returned to Netherfield. He called for his valet's assistance to dry his boots and then was left alone to contemplate the morning's events. He was now betrothed to Elizabeth Bennet. The very woman who had bewitched and beguiled him, the woman whom he had once felt some danger of being attached to, was to be his wife. The woman herself was everything he had ever hoped for in a wife; her family on the other hand was everything he had ever hoped to avoid. Mr. Bennet had obviously failed in his role as head of the household; his wife's behavior and that of his younger daughters was ridiculous. He paced the floor, filled with concern. To have connections to a family with such alarming lack of propriety would doubtless be a source of embarrassment to him.

His thoughts then turned to Wickham; the blackguard was now threatening some form of retaliation for some contrived injury. Imagine the gall of that man to consider himself injured when he was the one who had inflicted so much damage on the Darcys! First with his scandalous womanizing and wagering, next with his insistence on a cash payout for his inheritance, then his later insistence on being allowed to take the living and finally with his attempted seduction and elopement with Georgiana. "I am the injured party, not he," he said aloud to the empty chamber.

"_If there ever was a mortal enemy, Wickham is mine. How would Richard handle an enemy such as this?" _he wondered. Darcy and his cousin had held many conversations on military tactics. As a colonel in His Majesty's army, Richard Fitzwilliam was well versed on the subject and would no doubt have valuable insight into the best method of defeating Wickham. But since Richard was engaged with his regiment, Darcy knew he would need to rely on his own counsel to defeat the enemy. He knew not how Wickham intended to exact his revenge but he had to take action immediately. Wickham was no doubt spreading falsehoods about him through the area; this tactic he recognized as disinformation. In the past, using the element of surprise, he had attempted to coerce Georgiana into an elopement; this could be perceived as ambush and deception.

He gazed out the window at the pouring rain. This was the second day of foul weather and he observed no indication that it would subside. Recalling the use of inclement weather as a military tactic, he might use it to strike when least expected. Night combat was also a tactic employed as an advantage over an enemy. If he could act this very night to thwart the enemy, he would be one step ahead of him. He was well aware of Wickham's lack of funds; if he could cut off his source of credit he would gain the upper-hand. I need a method to circumvent the damage he hopes to inflict on me by first inflicting damage on him. However, his weapon of choice would be facts, not deception or disinformation. He would go to Meryton on a fact-finding mission to arm himself against his enemy. He sat at the writing desk to outline his plan for a preemptive strike; he would need more time to further develop his plan of engagement, but he would be ready by tomorrow evening. He penned a quick note to Colonel Forster to meet him for dinner at the Meryton Inn on Saturday night and called for a footman to deliver it immediately. After payment of a few coins, the servant headed out into the rain to deliver the message.

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride and Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813. Please leave your reviews and comments!)


	7. Strategic Offensive

**Steady to His Purpose**

**Chapter 7: ****Strategic Offensive**

Just as Darcy had predicted, the rain continued on into Saturday. His plan had been perfected and he was ready to put it into action. He donned his rain gear, ordered his carriage and set out for Meryton. The first part of his plan entailed a visit to every merchant in town to get a full accounting of the debt Wickham owed. First he entered the dry goods store; no other customers were inside due to the heavy rain. "Mr. James, I have come to discuss a matter of great importance," he told the proprietor.

Mr. James scowled at him while Mrs. James looked on with a similar scowl: "I must respectfully ask you to leave immediately, Sir. You are not welcome in my place of business," he angrily insisted.

Darcy had never been spoken to thusly in his life; did the man not know of his station? "I have not the pleasure of understanding you," he tersely replied.

"You are no gentleman, Sir!" Mrs. James abruptly replied. "You and the Bennet girl should be ashamed of yourselves!" she angrily exclaimed.

"We shall fare very well without your business, Mr. Darcy," Mr. James boldly announced.

Darcy had not anticipated any impediments to his fact-finding mission and quickly realized that he needed an immediate revision to his strategy: "Mr. and Mrs. James, there seems to be some misunderstanding about me and my betrothed," he humbly explained. When he beheld their surprised reactions, he continued: "Miss Elizabeth has graciously accepted my hand and Mr. Bennet has provided his consent," he announced with a smile.

"You are betrothed?" Mrs. James asked in amazement.

"I am the most fortunate man in all of England," he told her with a broad smile.

"I congratulate you, Mr. Darcy! Miss Lizzy is a precious jewel," Mr. James told him, shaking his hand. Mrs. James fluttered about excitedly, heartily agreeing with her husband.

Once he had their acceptance, he moved on with his plan: "Mr. James, I wonder if I might trouble you for some information concerning Lieutenant George Wickham?

"Mr. Wickham, a fine young man!" James offered.

Darcy nodded gravely: "Does he owe you any money?" he asked directly. When he observed the proprietor's offended reaction, he continued: "Lieutenant Wickham and I have a life-long acquaintance, Sir and I was compelled to pay off his debts in Lambton. He left town after accumulating one thousand pounds in debt with the local merchants," he told James. He paused to allow the full meaning of his statement to be absorbed. "I fear he may do the same in Meryton."

His wife ran immediately to the back of the store and returned with a ledger book. "He owes three pounds!" she nervously exclaimed. Darcy gravely nodded his head. "What are we to do, Mr. James?" she asked her husband, who looked to Darcy for answers.

"I am certain he lacks the funds to re-pay you or anyone else who has extended credit to him," Darcy told them. They became distressed at this news and he sought to assure them: "I shall see that the debt is paid but I must insist that you extend no further credit to Wickham," he told them. They heartily agreed, thanking him profusely. After placing an order for ten pounds of sugar to be delivered to Longbourn on Wednesday, Darcy tendered the payment and cordially took his leave.

~~oo~~

He went next to the butcher shop and greeted the proprietor, Mr. Mason who offered a greeting similar to the one he received in the dry goods store: "You are not welcome here, Sir," Mason angrily snarled at Darcy.

After explaining that the wonderful and charming Miss Elizabeth Bennet had accepted his offer of marriage, Mason changed his tone and was most cooperative. He was able to discern that Wickham owed the butcher two pounds; he likewise assured the man that the debt would be paid provided that no further credit was extended. He placed an order of fresh fish to be delivered to Longbourn on Wednesday and cordially took his leave.

He went next to the bakery and replayed the scene again after receiving a hostile greeting from the proprietor, Mr. Watson. When he announced that Miss Elizabeth, the jewel of the county, had made him the happiest of men by consenting to be his bride, Mr. Watson revealed an additional two pound debt. Upon receiving Watson's assurance that no further credit would be extended, he likewise assured the baker that the debt would be paid. He placed an order for two fresh fruit pies to be delivered to Longbourn on Wednesday and cordially took his leave.

Finally, he went to the Meryton Inn, where he expected Wickham's debts to be the greatest. Surely his fondness for drink would have led him here on several occasions, he surmised. Darcy was expecting a similar greeting as his previous encounters but was surprised by the opposite. When he mentioned Wickham's name, Mr. Fenton became distressed: "Oh dear Sir, Mr. Wickham has repeatedly assured me that his debt will be paid but he owes me three pounds! How am I to collect such a debt from a servant of the King?" he asked in anguish. Darcy explained his connection to Wickham and his past history of running out on his debts but assured him that the debt would be paid if his condition was met. The innkeeper took small comfort from this news and whispered to Darcy: "He took advantage of my daughter, Amelia," he told Darcy. He went on to tell the story of how he had observed Wickham in an inebriated state making inappropriate advances on his daughter last evening. He immediately threw Wickham out of the inn and sent his daughter to his sister's home to prevent any further harm. "I am deeply grieved, Mr. Darcy," the innkeeper told him. Darcy assured Fenton he would do everything in his power to help him. He advised the innkeeper that he would return for dinner that evening with Wickham's superior officer and that no mention of Amelia would be made. He ordered a bottle of the finest brandy to be delivered to Mr. Bennet on Wednesday and took his leave. As he rode back to Netherfield in the pouring rain, he contemplated all he had learned that day.

~~oo~~

Darcy ventured out in the rain again that night to meet with Colonel Forster at Meryton Inn. During dinner Darcy discussed his entire history with Wickham; the wagering, the womanizing and the abandonment of debt, never mentioning his sister or Amelia Fenton. He produced a full accounting of Wickham's debts in Meryton and posed a simple question: "How do you suppose a man of his means would go about repaying those debts?"

Mr. Fenton personally attended to the gentlemen and when Colonel Forster noticed the extent of the debt at the inn, he addressed the innkeeper: "Sir, it grieves me greatly to learn how one of my men has taken advantage of your good nature," he told Fenton. He asked for a full accounting of the debt owed by his regiment and further instructed the innkeeper to extend no credit to any members of the militia.

"I agree that is wise, however I suspect that Wickham also has acquired debts of honor with his fellow officers," Darcy advised the colonel, knowing of Wickham's weakness for wagering. Colonel Forster agreed to obtain a list of those debts from a trusted officer. "I recognize that the military often accepts young men with dishonorable histories, but this man is a threat to the stability of the community," Darcy suggested. Colonel Forster agreed and promised to do a full investigation and advise Darcy of his findings. In the meantime, Wickham would be confined to his quarters when not engaged in training maneuvers. When Darcy paid the bill, he gave the innkeeper a nod of his head; Fenton nodded his acknowledgment.

~~oo~~

Saturday at Longbourn, the Bennet ladies were assembled in the drawing room: "Why must it rain so?" Lydia whined, gazing out the window at the torrent of rain.

"Oh, stop complaining, Lydia! Where would we go? We are unwelcome everywhere! We cannot go to Meryton; we cannot call on our friends; even if the sun would shine, we are stuck in this house until tomorrow," Kitty lamented.

"At least everyone will be forced to be nice to us at church services tomorrow," Lydia announced.

"There is plenty of work to be done to prepare for the ball on Tuesday," Jane suggested. The girls worked on their attire for the ball; mending, embroidering, making shoe roses, reading; they were willing to do anything to pass the time.

Later that night, Jane and Elizabeth whispered in her bed chamber: "Papa told me that Mr. Darcy admires me. Perhaps he was just being polite," she speculated, recalling his severe demeanor.

"He would not propose just to be _polite_; he admires you, I am certain," Jane told her sister.

Elizabeth sadly shook her head: "Jane, you did not see his eyes, they were so cold; his demeanor so unrelenting," she whispered.

Jane grasped her sister's hands: "Lizzy, I am certain that you are mistaken, will you not give him a chance?" she asked with a hopeful air.

_~~Elizabeth's Dream~~_

_Elizabeth was standing in the drawing room with Mr. Darcy as he made his address. "Oh Miss Elizabeth, I love you with all the intensity of a thousand suns, the depth of a thousand oceans and the strength of a thousand mountains," he told her, with heartfelt sincerity. _

_Pleased that he was declaring himself, she replied: "Mr. Darcy, you are quite the poet!" _

"_You are more precious to me than the all of the finest diamonds, emeralds and rubies on Earth," he continued. _

_She now thought that he was quite over-exaggerating himself. _

"_I have loved you for a thousand years!" he declared. _

_Well, that is just ridiculous – she thought. _

"_I shall love you until my dying breath," he announced. _

_Now quite annoyed with his absurd exaggerations and thinking him to be even more ridiculous than Mr. Collins, she dryly replied: "Well, I hope that shall not be for a thousand years." _

_What a dull man he is – thought she._

~~oo~~

Alone in his guest chamber at the end of the day, Darcy read Shakespeare's Sonnet 116:

Let me not to the marriage of true minds  
Admit impediments. Love is not love  
Which alters when it alteration finds,  
Or bends with the remover to remove:  
O no! it is an ever-fixed mark  
That looks on tempests and is never shaken;  
It is the star to every wandering bark_,  
_Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken  
Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks  
Within his bending sickle's compass come:  
Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,  
But bears it out even to the edge of doom.  
If this be error and upon me proved,  
I never writ, nor no man ever loved.

Darcy gazed out the window into the dark night as he contemplated how the sonnet described him and his betrothed: "No, our love is not perfect; Elizabeth and I are like two ships being tossed in tempestuous seas. But we shall allow love to guide us and our marriage shall stand the test of time," he whispered into the dark sky.

~~oo~~

On Sunday morning, the entire Bennet family ventured out into the rain to attend church services. Mr. Bennet had insisted that they present a united front and go to church with their heads held high. Much to their despair, they were mortified at the cold reception they received from their friends and neighbors. None would look them in the eye; they greeted the Bennets with icy civility and offered no conversation. The Bennets endured the humiliation of censure from their normally amiable acquaintances and the vicar had delivered a homily on the importance of virtue in young women, as opposed to wit.

"_As to the affectation of wit, one can hardly say, whether it be most ridiculous or hurtful. The abuse of it, which we have been just considering, we are sometimes, perhaps too often, inclined to forgive, for the sake of that amusement which in spite of all the improprieties mentioned, it yet affords. The other is universally contemptible and odious. Who is not shocked by the flippant impertinence of a self-conceited woman, that wants to dazzle by the supposed superiority of her powers? If you, my fair ones, have knowledge and capacity; let it be seen, by your not affecting to show them, that you have something much more valuable, humility and wisdom."_ (1)

Elizabeth desperately attempted to maintain her composure; could the topic of today's homily have been intended for my benefit?-she wondered. The ride back home was somber indeed; even Lydia offered no cheerful banter. She had been proven unequivocally wrong about the reception her family would receive from their fellow worshipers that morning; her assumptions about their Christian fellowship had been abysmally overstated. She had been cut to the core by the cold reception offered by her life-long acquaintances. Shy Anna Long had been chided by her aunt for exchanging pleasantries with Lydia; even the normally effervescent Penelope Harrington had deliberately ignored her. Lydia made no attempt to complain; she knew that one sister's disgrace was enough to disgrace all the sisters.

When they arrived at home, Mr. Bennet asked for a brief audience with his family in the drawing room. "Mrs. Bennet, there shall be no more scandals linked to the Bennet sisters," he instructed. He turned to address his daughters: "Lydia, Kitty and Mary; you will conduct yourselves with the utmost decorum or you will be forbidden to attend the Netherfield ball," he warned. "If you behave admirably, you will be permitted to attend."

Kitty and Lydia erupted into excited chatter: "We shall dance every dance!" "So many officers!" they exclaimed.

Bennet held up his hands to silence them: "However, you will be permitted to dance only two dances each," he gravely announced.

"No Papa!" "Please Papa!" they complained.

"In polite society, the younger sisters must defer to the older sister, to allow the attention to go to the most marriageable sisters. Since Lizzy is betrothed, you shall defer to Jane," he instructed.

"That is unfair Papa! Jane is nearly on the shelf!" Lydia bitterly complained.

Mrs. Bennet was highly insulted at such an affront to her eldest and most beautiful daughter: "She is no such thing and you shall refrain from ever saying so again or I shall hide your slippers and you shall be unable to set one foot out of your chambers!" their Mama angrily threatened.

"Mama!" they whined.

She would not relent: "Your Papa is most correct. You shall conduct yourselves properly at the ball or we shall return home early. We shall both be watching you," she warned.

~~oo~~

On Monday, the Bennet ladies were all in the sitting room, working on their attire for the Netherfield ball. Lydia was bored with their activities and addressed her eldest sister: "Jane, when you see Mr. Bingley tomorrow, you must show him how much you like him by flirting with him and laughing at all of his jokes. That is the best way to make a man notice you," she advised her sister.

Jane shook her head in disagreement: "No Lydia, that would be most inappropriate. I must not appear to _chase_ Mr. Bingley or I would be perceived as too forward," she replied. "If he admires me, he must declare his affections before I am permitted show any regard for him," she instructed her youngest sister.

"Of course he admires you!" Lydia exclaimed.

Mary was compelled to add to the conversation with a quote: ""One of the chief beauties in a female characters, is that modest reserve, that retiring delicacy, which avoids the public eye, and is disconcerted even at the gaze of admiration. I do not wish you to be insensible to applause. If you were, you must become, if not worse, at least less amiable women. But you may be dazzled by that admiration, which yet rejoices your hearts". (2)

Elizabeth was in no mood for sermons: "Mary will you read to me?" she asked her sister. Mary opened her book of sermons from which she intended to read and Elizabeth exchanged her book with another, open to a particular page: "I would like to hear this one, if you please," she instructed with a smile. Mary relented and read from a children's poetry book:

_A Sparrow, when Sparrows like Parrots could speak,  
Addressed an old Hen who could talk like a Jay:  
Said he, "It's unjust that we Sparrows must seek  
Our food, when your family's fed every day.  
Were you like the Peacock, that elegant bird,  
The sight of whose plumage her master may please,  
I then should not wonder that you are preferr'd  
To the yard, where in affluence you live at your ease._ (3)

~~oo~~

Monday morning at breakfast, Bingley revealed his plan to his family: "My dear sisters, I know that you and Henry are eager to return to your friends in Town," he began. Both sisters sat in rapt attention. "If such is your desire, then we shall all return to town on Wednesday morning, after the ball. Does that meet with your approval?" he asked with a smile, knowing perfectly well of their desires.

Caroline kept her delight in reserve: "Yes, Charles, that shall suit me perfectly well," she told him, displaying no emotion.

Bingley looked to his other sister: "Louisa?" he inquired, seeking her agreement.

Louisa also displayed no emotion: "Yes, I believe so. I shall send word to our housekeeper to stock the larder immediately," she blandly replied, as her husband nodded his head in agreement.

"Will Mr. Darcy be joining us?" Caroline asked.

"I believe so," he replied, declining to give any additional details. Caroline allowed no expression to cross her countenance, but Bingley knew she was already planning her next move with Darcy.

Darcy declined to break his fast with his hosts and requested that a tray be sent to his guest chamber.

~~oo~~

After breakfast, Caroline was alone with her sister: "Louisa, when we get Charles to London, we must convince him to stay. We must keep him away from Hertfordshire by all measures necessary," she insisted.

Louisa nodded her head: "Jane is such a sweet girl, the poor dear, but she has nothing to offer Charles," she replied.

The sisters were in complete agreement: "Yes, we must combine forces to keep him in Town," Caroline agreed. "Perhaps Mr. Darcy will assist us," she suggested.

Later that morning, Caroline advised Mrs. Nicholls that the entire party would be permanently leaving Netherfield on Wednesday and instructed her to close up the house.

Caroline addressed her maid: "Barbara, the entire party is leaving Netherfield and returning to Town. Please pack my and Mrs. Hurst's trunks, to be ready for departure on Wednesday morning. Mr. Darcy, of course, shall be joining us," she told the maid. "I shall not stay in this god-forsaken place one moment longer than necessary," she said with an air of distaste. _"Once Mr. Darcy returns to Town, he will observe me in my natural setting and he shall be convinced that I am the perfect choice for mistress of Pemberley,"_ she silently concluded.

~~oo~~

That afternoon, Barbara Cyrus walked to Meryton to take her leave of her acquaintances. "Mr. Darcy intends to escape to London on Wednesday with the Bingleys! He means to abandon Miss Eliza, the poor dear!" she told her closest confidants with an air of false remorse.

Ladies maid to milliner's wife: "Netherfield is being closed up Wednesday morning and the entire party, including Mr. Darcy, is departing for London. Miss Eliza's reputation is in tatters. No one will marry her now," she stated with a haughty demeanor, imitating her mistress.

Ladies maid to the farrier: "All of the Bennet sisters are ruined! It's a very sad affair."

Ladies maid to Lucas Lodge maid: "Poor Eliza Bennet! She has no idea of Mr. Darcy's intention to leave her after the ball. They will dance the night away and then he will be gone!"

Ladies maid to Purvis Lodge maid: "Miss Eliza shall rue the day she ever met Mr. Darcy. She set her sights too high, I believe."

Milliner's wife to butcher's wife: "Mr. Darcy engaged to Miss Lizzy? I should think not! He is set to leave her on Wednesday! The Bennets are in disgrace!"

Butcher's wife to baker's wife: "Mr. Darcy has deceived us! He ruined the Bennet girl and he shall ruin our daughters if we are not careful!"

Baker's wife to innkeeper's wife: "We were all taken in by that Darcy scoundrel! He is leaving town to avoid marrying Miss Lizzy!"

(1) Extract from _Sermons to Young Women__; __Sermon V: On Female Virtue, Friendship, and Conversation_, James Fordyce (1766)

(2) Quote from _A Father's Legacy to His Daughters_, John Gregory, Moralist, (1774)

(3) Extract from "The Sparrow and the Hen", _Poems for Children_, Charles and Mary Lamb, (1810)

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride and Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813. Please leave your reviews and comments! The Netherfield Ball is next but I will need lots and lots of reviews to post it!)


	8. Marriageable Ladies

**Steady to His Purpose**

**Chapter 8: ****Marriageable Ladies**

**(Author's Note: **Dear Readers: Thank you for your lovely reviews/follows/favorites and for accepting my premise!)

Prior to the ball on Tuesday, Caroline Bingley sat at her vanity table while her maid finished the final adjustments to her hair. "Poor Miss Elizabeth has ruined her reputation; such a terrible disgrace!" Barbara told her mistress. "It's all over town," she quipped.

Caroline was intrigued: "Miss Eliza? Who was the man?" she asked.

Barbara feigned ignorance: "I'm sure I don't know Miss but no one will marry her now!" she replied with a satisfied smirk.

"Oh, the poor dear," Caroline replied with a smile.

"And her poor sisters are ruined as well," Barbara added with false compassion.

Caroline instantly thought of Jane Bennet: "Yes, such a shame," she said blandly. She was relieved that she would be getting Charles away from Jane as quickly as possible. "Barbara, my trunks must be ready in the morning," she reminded the maid. She stood, admiring her reflection in the looking glass; her gown was made of the finest silk in the latest London fashion and her hair was artfully arranged in the most flattering style. She was determined that Mr. Darcy would not fail to notice how much care had been taken with her appearance.

~~oo~~

At Longbourn, the Bennet ladies all made their final adjustments to their appearance: Lydia and Kitty adjusted the ribbons in their hair. Mrs. Hill had been able to purchase ribbons for them without facing the censure of the milliner, much to the relief of the two younger sisters. "I am sure I would not know what we would have done if Mrs. Hill had not acquired ribbons for us, Kitty," Lydia whispered to her sister.

Mary had taken no special care with her hair or gown. She wore no ribbons, no shoe roses and no extra lace or embroidery on her gown.

Elizabeth adjusted Jane's sash and Jane adjusted Elizabeth's hairpins. Jane's gown was adorned with a blue satin sash which flowed down the back and floated behind her as she walked. Elizabeth's gown was adorned with lace, also purchased at the millinery with Mrs. Hill's assistance. Her hair was adorned with tiny white pearls and matching drop earrings. "Do I look respectable, Jane?" she asked her sister.

"Mr. Darcy shall not be able to keep his eyes from you," Jane replied with a cheerful smile.

"You are mistaken, dearest Jane; it is Mr. Bingley who shall not keep his eyes from _you_," Elizabeth teased her sister. She was determined to keep her mood light and enjoy herself this evening.

~~oo~~

Once William Collins arrived at the Netherfield ball, he quickly sought introductions to every marriageable lady in attendance and was pleasantly surprised to learn of the quantity of such ladies that evening: Mary King, Penelope Harrington, Melanie Watson, Anna Long, and of course, Charlotte Lucas; she had warmly welcomed him to Lucas Lodge when he left Longbourn and she had received his attentions with grace. But now, standing in the midst of the glamor of the Netherfield ball, his eyes drifted from one young lady to another. _"Ah yes, there are a bevy of beauties to choose from. I shall dance with each one and make my selection,"_ he thought as he walked the halls of Netherfield.

~~oo~~

Darcy waited patiently on the side portico for the arrival of the Bennet carriage. He wanted to be present the instant Miss Elizabeth alighted so he could personally escort her into the ball. After learning of the poor opinion that the local community had of him and Elizabeth, he hoped that his display of support would serve to repair their reputations. He would do his best to ensure that she was never left alone all evening. By the end of the evening, there should be no doubt of his intentions. The Bennet carriage turned into the driveway and Darcy descended the stairs to attend them. A footman opened the carriage door and Mr. Bennet dismounted and handed out each of the Bennet ladies. Darcy greeted the family, exchanged pleasantries with them and offered his arm to Elizabeth. Mrs. Bennet was profoundly pleased with his attentions: "Oh Mr. Darcy, how gracious you are!" she gushed as they entered the house.

~~oo~~

Elizabeth was greatly surprised by Darcy's attentions but said nothing as she walked into the house on his arm. The Bennets greeted their hosts warmly and received a warm welcome from Mr. Bingley. "I am so pleased that you have come, Miss Bennet," he told her, gazing only at Jane. Caroline Bingley offered the warmest of greetings to Darcy but could only manage cool civility towards the Bennets.

The family assembled together in a cluster of chairs in the corner of the room. Pulling Darcy aside, Elizabeth whispered to him: "Mr. Darcy, I appreciate the efforts you are making to repair my reputation; you are very kind to stay with me," she quietly acknowledged.

He glanced at her with a severe countenance: "Your reputation is not the only one in need of repair," he gravely replied.

Elizabeth was astonished by this statement; however, quickly realized that he was indeed correct.

"I have been accused of behaving in a most ungentlemanly manner," he whispered.

Elizabeth cringed at hearing this spoken aloud. _"Of course,"_ she thought, _"Mr. Darcy has been damaged by this scandal as much as I; but not until this moment have I realized it. I have been concerned only with my own disappointment and my own reputation and thought nothing of his. How selfish and thoughtless I have become!" _she thought to herself. "I am so sorry," she whispered.

He maintained his grave façade: "You have done nothing to apologize for, Miss Elizabeth," he told her. "If you are not engaged for the first set, will you allow me the pleasure?" he asked. He was accepted and he nodded his acknowledgment.

When the first set was called, the couples lined up on the dance floor: Among them was Darcy with Elizabeth, Bingley with Jane, and Collins with the first lady on his list; Miss Mary King. Lydia and Kitty sat out the first set, attended by their parents; their sister Mary was accustomed to sitting during the dance.

As the dance began, Elizabeth was aware of the eyes of the room on her and Darcy, reading in her neighbor's looks the astonishment and disdain of their display. They obviously knew nothing of her betrothal to Mr. Darcy and perhaps thought her impudent for standing up with the gentleman. She put them and their scornful glances out of her mind for the moment and concentrated on the dance. They were silent for some time and she thought they must have some conversation during the set: "You dance quite well, Mr. Darcy," she remarked as he grasped her hand.

"As do you, Miss Elizabeth," he replied as he circled around her.

"I imagine you have had quite an opportunity to perfect your skills at balls in Town," she observed.

"Indeed, however I must confess that dancing is not my favorite occupation," he replied.

She noticed his severe countenance. "Then I regret that you must spend an evening in pursuit of such occupation. Hopefully you shall find another partner who will inspire you," she told him and resolved to waste no further effort on conversation with him.

"On the contrary," he told her, "if you are not already engaged for the second set, I should be pleased to dance with you again." She was startled by this but advised him that she was not engaged for the next set.

When the set was half over, he escorted her to the refreshment table. She drank a cup of punch and struggled to avoid the glares and whispers of her neighbors while also avoiding the severe countenance of her betrothed.

Darcy attempted to shield her from the quiet barbs being thrown in their direction; their whispers became increasingly difficult to ignore: "Wanton." "Libertine." "Scandalous." "Lothario." "Debauchers." He grasped Elizabeth's hand and led her away from the refreshment table hoping she had not heard them.

When the set resumed, she admired her sister and Mr. Bingley as they danced. _"At least __one__ couple on the dance floor is truly happy together,"_ she thought.

~~oo~~

Bingley was pleased to finally have his angel's hand in his: "I am so pleased that you have come," he told Jane again, beaming broadly.

"Netherfield is quite spectacular this evening. You and your sisters have quite outdone yourselves," Jane replied.

"I am pleased that you approve," he said with a smile

"Your ball is sure to be a success," she replied.

"The ball is already a success just by your presence," he whispered into her ear as she circled around him. Her blush pleased him immensely. "You look lovely this evening. Well, of course, you look lovely every day but you are _exceptionally_ lovely this evening," he told her.

"Thank you, Mr. Bingley. You look quite exceptional yourself this evening," she told him with a warm smile.

He asked her to join him for the supper set and he was immediately accepted. "How is your family?" he asked, concerned about recent events.

"They are quite well, I thank you. I see your sisters also looking quite elegant this evening," she observed.

"Yes," he replied; the last thing he wanted to discuss with her was his sisters. "Is Miss Elizabeth well?" he further inquired.

"She is well, Mr. Bingley, I thank you for your kind inquiry," she said with a small smile.

He wanted to apologize for the entire affair; the scandal that originated under his own roof; for having the source of the gossip from within his own his own family and his own employee; he wanted to apologize for the malicious attitudes of the people who spread the gossip. He wanted to apologize for every wrong that had ever been committed against her that would cause her smile to falter for even one single moment. But he could not bring himself to mention anything so unpleasant; not while he was holding her hand and gazing into her eyes. Such sparkling blue eyes; only an angel could be bestowed with such eyes; only an angel could possess such a luminous countenance; only an angel would smile so radiantly.

"Miss Bennet, it hardly seems proper under the present circumstances but you must allow be to tell you how much I admire you," he whispered as they went down the dance together.

"Mr. Bingley," she whispered then became pale, unable to speak.

She seemed a little flustered and missed a step, but Bingley held her arms to secure her. "I apologize if I spoke out of turn, Miss Bennet."

"My family's circumstances are somewhat strained…" she hesitated

"I understand completely," he told her. It would be improper for him to openly court her while her family was in the midst of a crisis.

"I am pleased to receive your assurances, Mr. Bingley," she whispered as they turned and went back up the dance.

"Well then, I shall simply say that I shall return to Hertfordshire on Monday and would very much like to continue our conversation," he quietly told her. "I travel to Town on business tomorrow with Darcy and my sisters. I plan to return on Monday," he explained.

"Will your sisters be returning with you?" she quietly inquired.

"They will not; they prefer the excitement of Town while I prefer the benefits that the country has to offer," he replied, squeezing her hand. She blushed daintily, pleasing him greatly. "You shall find my presence quite constant," he told her. They fell into a comfortable silence and he relished her warm smiles, her affectionate gazes and the soft sensation of her gloved hand in his.

Meanwhile, Collins danced with the next lady on his list: Miss Penelope Harrington. He was quite impressed with her golden ringlets and clear complexion; however he was less impressed with her conversational skills. She offered no response to several of his inquiries and seemed quite distracted during the dance. While he was assessing her, he failed to notice that he twice stepped on her toes and thrice turned in the wrong direction.

~~oo~~

While Darcy danced with Elizabeth during the second set, he temporarily interrupted their silence: "May I have the pleasure of your hand for the supper set?" he asked.

Elizabeth was shocked by this suggestion: "No Sir, we must not! It is improper!" she insisted. "Have we not already suffered greatly from accusations of improper behavior?" she suggested.

He made no effort to change his demeanor: "It is certainly proper for a betrothed couple to dance three sets. I intend to let everyone know that I have every intention of marrying you," he advised her.

"I am unconvinced of the wisdom of such an action in our case, Mr. Darcy. My neighbors already think our actions lack propriety," she whispered, concerned her neighbors' reactions.

"I must disagree. They must certainly come to the conclusion that we are betrothed," he replied. He seemed unmoved by her concerns and she could not help wondering at the wisdom of his plan.

~~oo~~

Despite his claims to the contrary, Darcy did enjoy dancing with Elizabeth. He admired her graceful movements and how she seemed to float down the dance next to him. Her hair was artfully arranged with a few curls caressing her luminous face and elegant neck. Her gown, although made of simple muslin, fit her form quite well, showing her figure to her best advantage. When he held her gloved hand in his, he was content. He found himself holding on to her hand longer than called for by the dance; when he was required to release her, it was with great reluctance. Of all the balls he had ever attended, his dances with Elizabeth were the first he had ever truly enjoyed. Fortunately for him, he had one more dance to look forward with her; unfortunately, that would not be until the supper set. At the end of the second set, Darcy returned Elizabeth to her parents and offered her a cup of punch. While within hearing distance of Mrs. Bennet and Elizabeth, Darcy reminded Mr. Bennet that he and Bingley would be leaving for London in the morning and that he would return on Saturday, ensuring that the ladies were also informed of his plans.

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride and Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813. The rest of the ball will continue in the next chapter, to be posted tomorrow. Please leave your reviews and comments!)


	9. Pointed Barbs

**Steady to His Purpose**

**Chapter 9: ****Pointed Barbs**

Grace Philips observed her young nieces pouting in the corner and sat next to them: "My dear Kitty and Lyddie, whatever is troubling you girls?" she asked.

Lydia emitted a great sigh: "Oh Aunt Grace, I shall _never_ get a husband! I may only dance _two_ dances this evening so _Jane_ will have all the attention!" she complained.

Grace nodded her understanding: "Yes my dear girl, that is the duty of us younger sisters. We must wait our turn," she replied, recalling her own days as a young girl.

Kitty added her complaints: "But there are so many officers here and we may not dance with them," she whined.

"And I am very displeased that Mr. Wickham is not here," Lydia added.

Grace smiled a knowing smile: "Yes, the officers are indeed very handsome in their regimentals, my dear girls, but I wonder if you truly know what life is like for an officer's wife," she replied.

Lydia perked up at this suggestion: "I am certain it must be very exciting. Harriet Forster is vastly pleased with her husband," she stated, referring to Colonel Forster's young wife.

"Yes, I imagine a colonel makes a good living, but how many servants does a lieutenant have?" Aunt Grace asked.

Kitty and Lydia both seemed perplexed by this question: "Servants?" Lydia asked.

"Oh but perhaps you won't mind drawing your own bath or cooking your own meals or scrubbing the floors," Grace suggested, knowing perfectly well that neither girl had ever done any chores in their lives.

Lydia was horrified by this suggestion: "Scrubbing floors? I should think not!" she exclaimed.

Grace had finally made her point: "Well if you married a lieutenant, you would have no servants; the wife does all the chores," she explained and paused for a moment to allow the girls to consider this possibility. "You could do much better, my Lovelies! I would rather see you wait your turn, Lyddie. I should not like to see your beautiful hands chafed," she suggested, patting Lydia's small, perfectly smooth hand.

"Nor I," Lydia replied, admiring her hands. She and Kitty sat quietly and watched Jane dance with Mr. Bingley.

~~oo~~

When the third set was called, the dancers took their places: Among them was Mr. Denny (dressed in his dazzling regimentals) with Lydia, Bingley with Elizabeth, Collins with Melanie Watson, and Darcy with Caroline.

"Oh Mr. Denny, I am so glad you are here this evening. If not for you, I might not have danced all night," Lydia complained.

"I have never known you to sit out a dance before," Denny replied.

"It is a plight of younger sisters, I fear," she told him.

"Well, it is very good of you to allow your older sisters to shine this evening," he complimented her.

"Mr. Wickham would dance with me if he was here," she insisted.

He immediately became stern: "No, you must not even _mention_ that name!" he instructed.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"The local merchants will extend no credit to militia members thanks to his spending habits and now he has welched on his wagers," he explained.

Lydia was momentarily surprised but then recalled her conversation with her aunt about a lieutenant's wages. She instantly resolved to spend not another moment thinking about 'Lieutenant Welcher' and concentrate only on this dance.

~~oo~~

Darcy danced dutifully with Caroline but offered no conversation. Caroline was the first to speak: "How unfortunate that the Bennets have imposed on your company, Mr. Darcy," she told him with an air of distaste.

He maintained his stony façade: "On the contrary, I fear it is I who has imposed on _their_ company," he replied and they fell into silence once again.

"I shall be joining you and Charles back to London," she cheerfully announced.

"Oh?" he replied, not letting on that he already knew of the plans.

"I am certain that I should be bored to tears if I were to stay here without you," she told him. When he frowned, she continued: "And without Charles, of course. Louisa and I are most eager to see our friends again and rejoin society." He was silent. As he watched Elizabeth dance with Bingley, he was vaguely aware of Caroline asking him a question, but he made no response. He could not tear his eyes away from Elizabeth.

~~oo~~

Bingley and Elizabeth danced together and he was quite impressed with her effortless movement and pleasing demeanor, despite the uncomfortable circumstances she had endured: "Miss Elizabeth, I must apologize for the cold reception you and your family have received this evening," he told her as they went down the dance.

"You have been nothing but welcoming, Mr. Bingley," she replied, attempting to put him at ease.

"I had hoped that once our neighbors observed you and Darcy dancing together, they would be more accommodating," he suggested.

Unfortunately, this had not come to pass; some neighbors had already taken their leave and a few more were standing nearby, hoping to gain his notice. He made his regrets to her for ending their dance early and escorted her to her parents so he could attend to his guests.

~~oo~~

While Elizabeth was engaged with another partner for the fourth set, there was only one other woman in the room whom it would not be a punishment for Darcy to stand up with: Jane Bennet.

The couples lined up for the next set: among them were Darcy with Jane, Elizabeth with John Lucas. Bingley with Caroline, Collins with Anna Long.

"I hope you are enjoying the evening, Miss Bennet," Darcy remarked as he grasped her gloved hand, knowing that she would not acknowledge the discomfort that she and her family were experiencing that evening.

"Indeed, Netherfield is quite glorious this evening," she replied with a shy smile.

He glanced around at the décor, which was indeed quite stellar; the ballroom was brightly illuminated with sparkling crystal chandeliers, flowers abounded on every table and in every corner and the guests were elegantly attired. _"Would that the guests' behavior was as elegant as their attire,"_ thought he. "We shall soon be brother and sister, as you know," attempting to remain positive.

"Yes, I know. I must tell you that I am very much looking forward to having an older brother, Mr. Darcy," she told him with a warm smile.

"_Lothario,"_ someone whispered within their hearing.

Her smile instantly vanished: "Mr. Darcy, I must apologize. You are an honorable gentleman despite what some people may say," she told him, her face was pale and her eyes were sad.

"No, please! You must not apologize, Miss Bennet," he told her, observing her stricken countenance. _"How can people be so vile?"_ he wondered. "You quite remind me of my sister Georgiana, Miss Bennet. She has your same mild demeanor," he replied, hoping to divert her attention. "She shall quite enjoy having four new sisters," he told her.

"I look forward to meeting her," she replied with a sad smile.

Darcy watched Elizabeth dancing with John Lucas. She seemed to be at ease with him and he was grateful that she had a friendly partner who could take her mind off the cruel gossip for a short time. "Elizabeth shall be a wonderful addition to the Darcy family," he told her with a wistful smile.

Jane smiled as she observed him watching Elizabeth.

~~oo~~

During the fifth set, Charlotte came to sit with Elizabeth and Mary. "How can my neighbors be so judgmental?" Elizabeth asked her friend.

Charlotte grasped her friend's hand: "I am as shocked as you are, Eliza. They are quite relentless," she observed.

Elizabeth scowled: "I have half a mind to tell them all to go to the devil but I am sure Mr. Darcy would disapprove," she whispered.

"I would not blame you if you did," Charlotte told her.

Mary was alarmed: "Please promise me that you will not make a scene, Lizzy," she implored her sister.

"I am not the one making a scene, Mary. My neighbors have impugned my character. Shall I stand by and allow it?" Elizabeth asked her sister.

"You must rise above it, Lizzy," Mary advised her. "'Whosoever shall smite thee on thy right cheek, turn to him the other also,'" she replied, quoting a Bible verse in her usual manner. (1)

Not wishing to hear any more quotations, Elizabeth rose and extended her hand to her friend: "I am quite parched, Charlotte. Will you come with me to the refreshment table?" she asked with a sly smile. The two had known each other for most of their lives and no explanation was necessary. They walked arm in arm to the table and selected cups of punch.

"_Shame,"_ someone whispered within their hearing

Elizabeth quickly turned and glared in the direction of the whispered slander but several heads turned away from her at the same moment and she knew not who had uttered it.

Mary had followed her sister to the refreshment table and was horrified by the behavior of her neighbors: "'Judge not, that ye be not judged. For with what judgment ye judge, ye shall be judged: and with what measure ye mete, it shall be measured to you again.' she boldly told the group. (2) "'He that is without sin among you, let him first cast a stone,'" she snarled. (3)

"Thank you, Mary," Elizabeth whispered, tightly grasping her sister's hands. Despite the fact that she abhorred the use of random Bible verses to prove a point, she was grateful for her sister's valiant attempt to offer her support.

Charlotte chose a different approach: "Eliza, do you recall when Penelope Harrington was accused of stealing my reticule?" she said loud enough for the malicious group of ladies to hear.

"I recall, Charlotte," Mary interjected. "Lizzy came to Penny's defense" she boldly announced, hovering near the group of slanderers.

Elizabeth nodded: "Yes, I did," she agreed.

"That was very kind of you," Charlotte told her.

"Well, I knew quite well that Penelope is a kind soul and would never intentionally cause harm to anyone," she told them.

Charlotte nodded her agreement: "And you were quite correct to defend her. It was her brother who had stolen my reticule," she said. Both Lizzy and Mary knew the story well, however the story was being told for the benefit of their audience.

The group of ladies whispered behind their fans but Elizabeth knew each one of them, including Mrs. Harrington. "I should like to think that Penelope would do the same for me if I was unjustly accused," she sweetly suggested, ensuring that the ladies heard her. The ladies kept the whispers to themselves.

~~oo~~

When the supper set was announced, the couples lined up and waited for the music to begin: Among them was Darcy and Elizabeth, Jane and Bingley, Caroline and Henry Hurst, Lydia and Denny, Kitty and John Lucas, Colonel and Mrs. Forster, Collins and Charlotte.

Caroline danced with her brother-in-law and made no attempt to disguise her disapproval of the scene before her. She spoke not a word but kept her eyes on Darcy as she danced with Henry Hurst: _"How appalling! Eliza is imposing on Mr. Darcy in such a shocking manner! Does she not know that her disgrace could affect Mr. Darcy? She should have stayed at home. I can scarcely wait to get him away from her. Selfish, thoughtless girl!"_ she thought.

Elizabeth attempted to disguise her embarrassment at dancing a third set with Darcy; she hoped that he was correct and that her neighbors would conclude that they were betrothed by their outrageous display. She determined that they must have some conversation to appear as a real couple: "Is your sister quite young?" she inquired.

"She is just sixteen," he replied.

"Is she in London?" she asked.

"No, she pursues her studies at Pemberley," he replied as he grasped her hands and circled the floor. "She is eager to meet you," he added.

She could only conclude from this that he had corresponded with his sister about their betrothal. "I look forward to meeting her as well," she replied. He fell silent again and the topic of conversation fell to her once again: "Will you be dining with the Hursts while you are in London?" she asked with a sly smile.

He smiled at her impertinence: "I regret that I shall be deprived of the Hursts' company during my brief stay in Town," he advised her with a grin. "Perhaps I shall also invite Mr. Bingley to do the same while he conducts his business."

She smiled as he offered her a brief smile of his own. She was pleased that he would not be in Caroline's company while he was away then became suddenly startled by this revelation: _"Why would I care if he sees Caroline or not?"_ she silently wondered as he grasped her hands and led her down the dance. _"Am I jealous? Or is it perhaps that I wish to spare him the discomfort of being in Caroline's company?" _she thought, feeling much more at ease with this version of the truth._ "She is quite relentless with her attentions to Mr. Darcy. Certainly I would not wish him to suffer continued the awkwardness of her forward approach,"_ she concluded, refusing to believe herself jealous.

~~oo~~

While Collins danced with Miss Charlotte Lucas, he observed that the other ladies he had danced with this evening had been polite and obliging but none had provided more attention and deference than Charlotte. She listened intently as he spoke and offered her agreement when appropriate. She cared not if he stepped differently from the other dancers or missed a step or two. She offered a brilliant smile when he complimented her and gazed at him with reverence when he spoke. Her manner of dress was modest and not overly frivolous. She was polite and well versed in the social graces. Was she the obvious choice?-he wondered.

~~oo~~

At supper, the whispers about Darcy and Elizabeth continued: _"Scandalous." "Flagrant disregard for propriety." "Reprehensible."_ _"She should be ashamed." "I would not permit such behavior from my daughter." "Disgraceful."_

Darcy heard the whispers and had no doubt that Elizabeth had heard them as well; however, he was determined to ignore them and carry on with his plan. He wanted them to be seen enjoying each other's company: "Will you not smile Elizabeth?" he asked, offering a broad smile. She responded with a weak smile. After a moment of silence, he attempted to encourage her to speak: "We must have some conversation," he gently suggested.

"What would you most like to hear?" she blandly replied.

He observed her reserved demeanor – so different from her usual playful demeanor; her hands were in her lap and she merely stared at her supper: "I once heard you say that you delighted in overthrowing the schemes of others and cheating them of their meditated contempt," referring to her refusal to dance a reel with him during her sister's convalescence.

She smiled at the memory: "Yes, I believe I did once say that, Sir," she replied.

"Will you then take the opportunity to engage in such delights? As I recall, you dearly love to laugh," he reminded her.

She gently laughed upon hearing this and gazed into his eyes; the intensity of which she had always marveled but instead of scornful disapproval, she perceived a slight inclination of acceptance. "Shall we discuss books?" she suggested. He smiled his approval and they spent the remainder of the supper hour in pleasant discussion of her favorite titles and his most recent acquisitions to his library.

After supper, Darcy and Mr. Bennet met briefly in a secluded corner and decided that a short engagement was preferable. The two men agreed that Friday, 27 December would be the date of the wedding.

Most of the guests had already taken their leave but the orchestra played on. A few couples took their places on the dance floor as Elizabeth and her sisters watched from their quiet corner of the room with Darcy steadfastly standing near them. Unable to bear the continued scorn and derision of her former friends, Mrs. Bennet suggested to her husband that he might contemplate calling for their carriage and he readily agreed with her sentiments. The Bennets graciously took their leave of Bingley; his sisters were at the moment unable to see them off but he assured them that their attendance was very much appreciated.

Darcy escorted Elizabeth outside to the waiting carriage: "I sincerely apologize for the unkind remarks that were directed toward you this evening, Mr. Darcy," she whispered as they walked behind her family. "There is no defense for it," she quietly added.

He was astonished that she would consider apologizing for this abysmal evening: "No, Miss Elizabeth, I must apologize to you," he insisted. "You are undeserving of such remarks," he told her. He had failed to anticipate the hostile reception and, as a result, had failed to protect her from it. "I shall return on Saturday, Miss Elizabeth. You may depend on it," he told her, squeezing her hand.

She thanked him once again for his diligent attentions, wished him a safe journey and boarded the carriage for the short ride home. He watched the carriage disappear down the driveway and returned to the house to support Bingley in any way he could. He would have preferred to return to his guest chamber and put this entire unpleasant episode out of his mind; however, Bingley had endured endless humiliations this evening, mostly for his benefit, and he would not abandon his friend to the sneers and derision of the remaining guests.

After the final guest had left, Darcy and Bingley retired to the study for a nightcap. Bingley summoned Mrs. Nicholls to his study to remind her that Darcy would return to Netherfield on Saturday and he would return on Monday next. The housekeeper seemed confused by this announcement: "But Miss Bingley instructed me to close the house," she told him.

Bingley emphatically shook his head: "No, I shall return on Monday without my sisters," he advised her. She took her leave and the two men were left alone; both chose to ignore the fact that Caroline had made a massive assumption about her brother's future.

"I must apologize for the unfortunate turn of events, Bingley. If not for me, your ball would have been quite a success," Darcy told him with all sincerity.

"Nonsense, Darcy! The main objective of securing the affections of my angel has been accomplished, so I shall consider it a smashing success. I look forward to returning next week without the benefit of my sisters' interference," Bingley replied. They finished their nightcaps and retired for the evening, anticipating their journey with mixed feelings; both knew that the trip was necessary but they were loath to be separated from their favorite Bennet sister.

~~oo~~

Darcy was severely disappointed by the evening's events. He had held such high expectations for the acceptance and respect of him and his betrothed by the guests at the ball but he had failed to protect Elizabeth from the barbs that had been hurled in their direction. For himself, the insults were of no consequence; he merely assumed that the information he had given the local merchants had not yet been disseminated to the general populace. The rain had been quite relentless for the past few days and it was likely that everyone had avoided going into town. But the idea that Elizabeth had been exposed to such malicious slander greatly grieved him. He knew that she was capable of delivering her own barbs, in fact he had delighted in trading witty, harmless barbs with her on a few occasions. But these were pointed barbs intended to inflict grievous harm which most assuredly had achieved the desired result. He knew she had felt their insults deeply when he observed the sparkle fade from her eyes. The people she had known all her life had ruthlessly abandoned her and yet she had apologized to _him_. She was indeed a remarkable woman. Even though the outcome of the night had not been at all the way he had hoped, he would always remember how beautiful and resilient she had been; he considered himself quite fortunate to be engaged to such a woman. He would not fail her again; he would protect her and prove to her that his intentions were honorable.

~~oo~~

Elizabeth and Jane were secluded in the darkened bed chamber discussing the evening in whispers; "Of course he does not despise you, Lizzy!" Jane insisted. "He was very attentive; he spent the whole night with you! He danced three dances with you and had supper with you," she reminded her pessimistic sister.

"He was just being polite," Elizabeth insisted.

"He could barely keep his eyes off you the entire evening. He is quite taken with you, I think," Jane suggested.

Elizabeth shook her head sadly: "It is more likely that he wanted to ensure that I did nothing to further damage his reputation," she replied.

Jane refused to concede to her doubtful sister: "I believe you have misjudged him, Lizzy."

Elizabeth merely sighed in response. She recalled the harsh murmurs of the guest; people who she had once considered to be respected acquaintances. "Why would they say such dreadful things about me and Mr. Darcy?" she whispered sadly.

Jane had also heard the harsh insults that had been whispered within her hearing: _Libertine! Lothario!_ "Oh Lizzy! How could they be so hurtful? So judgmental? So unforgiving?" Jane asked her sister. Even lenient, tolerant, forbearing Jane had been struck to the core by the abuses she had witnessed that evening.

Elizabeth sadly shook her head: "Mr. Darcy may be stern and severe and disapproving, perhaps even at times judgmental, but he has always conducted himself as a gentleman. Not once has he ever given me cause to fear for my reputation or any indication that he was anything other than trustworthy," she insisted.

"What is this?" Jane asked with a teasing smile. "Has your opinion of Mr. Darcy changed? Do you agree that he regards you with affection?" she asked.

Elizabeth shook her head: "No – I still see no affection in his demeanor but my opinion has indeed changed. He is perhaps not as selfish as I once believed," she admitted.

"Well, that is a wonderful start, Lizzy! If you can concede that he is not as terrible as you once believed, then it shall not be long before you concede that he holds a tender affection for you and perhaps you may return his affections," she insisted with a loving smile.

Dear Jane; so trusting, so unquestioning, so unable to see anything but the silver lining of a dark storm cloud. Elizabeth thought better of her sister's opinion; she was certain that Mr. Darcy felt a comfortable acceptance rather than affection. She was relieved that they were more at ease with each other. "Oh Jane, you never think ill of anyone! If I could only have your attitude, I would think everyone in the world was charming and sincere, just like your Mr. Bingley," Elizabeth teased.

Jane smiled at her sister's clever manner of changing the subject: "He is not my Mr. Bingley," she insisted.

"He shall be soon enough," Elizabeth replied.

Jane did not have the heart to confide the truth to her sister, who was feeling quite hopeless at the moment, but she also believed that the charming Mr. Bingley would indeed be hers quite soon.

After parting with Jane, Elizabeth recalled the supper hour; Mr. Darcy had gone to great lengths to divert her attention from the harsh whispers that assaulted them both. He had even graced her with a smile! When he had smiled at her at supper, she felt a tiny flutter inside. His eyes were so intense and his rare smile was so disarming. He truly can be charming when he smiles, she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

_~~Elizabeth's Dream~~_

_Mr. Darcy was elegantly dressed in his blue coat and formal white cravat. He usually dressed with the greatest of care, but his extra attentions proved to be quite successful. He was without question the most handsome man of her acquaintance and she was acutely aware of the honor she held by standing up with him. When they danced, he held her gloved hand gently but firmly and when he released her hand, he allowed his fingers to glide over hers, sending a slight tingle through her arm. His eyes remained fixed on hers as long as possible and when he was required to turn away from her, his eyes sought hers at the first moment possible. The intensity of his gaze pleased her and she found it impossible to look elsewhere. When he offered his dazzling smile, a flutter arose inside her which before today was completely unknown to her; but the flutter persisted throughout the dance. The meaning of this new sensation was unknown to her but if Mr. Darcy insisted on smiling at her in this pleasing manner, she was quite willing to withstand the strange sensation. _

_As they went down the dance, he showered her with compliments: "Your gown complements your figure to your best advantage, Miss Elizabeth." (Flutter) _

"_Your curls are quite beguiling, Miss Elizabeth." (Flutter) _

"_Your eyes are quite enchanting, Miss Elizabeth." (Flutter) _

_As they went up the dance, he declared himself quite passionately: "You must allow me to tell you how much I love and admire you." (Flutter) _

"_I sincerely hope that my attentions are welcome, Miss Elizabeth." (Flutter) _

"_From the first moment of our acquaintance, I knew that you were the only woman I could ever love." (Flutter)_

_When he escorted her to the dining room for supper, she could scarcely believe her good fortune. The most wonderful man in the world loved her and desired the pleasure of her company. He spoke of his parents and how he was certain that their love for each other continues to grow now that they have been sent to their heavenly reward. He spoke of his sister and how he loves and cares for her as diligently as his parents had cared for him. He spoke of his home and how he longed to return there with a wife to once again fill its halls with warmth and love._

_(Flutter)_

(1) Matthew 5:39 King James Version (KJV)

(2) Matthew 7: 1 &2, KJV

(3) John 8:7, KJV

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride and Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813. Please leave your reviews and comments!)


	10. Blissfully Unaware

**Steady to His Purpose**

**Chapter 10: ****Blissfully Unaware**

**(Author's Note:** Dear Readers, thank you again for your lovely reviews. Some of you are waiting for Caroline's reaction / comeuppance and I promise that both are coming, but not for a few more chapters.)

Wednesday morning, the Bingley party prepared for immediate departure to London. When Darcy and Bingley went to the stable to retrieve their horses, the young groom brought the saddled horses to them for their inspection. Darcy thanked the groom for his attentions to Gunther and tossed him a coin. The boy bowed reverently but kept his eyes diverted and said not a word. Eager to begin the journey, they waited patiently until the ladies and Hurst had boarded their carriage and the party set off down the driveway. A second carriage held most of their luggage, their valets and ladies maid. As he escorted the carriages through the streets of Meryton, Darcy's mind was pleasantly engaged in the memory of a pair of fine eyes; he failed to notice the sneers and scornful glances of the local residents. He was blissfully unaware that his efforts to repair Elizabeth's reputation had already been undone.

~~oo~~

Jane received a letter from Netherfield, written on fine paper, well covered with a feminine, elegant flair. Jane silently read the letter and the change to her countenance was profound. When they were alone, Jane confided in Elizabeth: "Miss Bingley writes that the whole party has gone to town for the winter with no intentions of returning to Netherfield."

Elizabeth was astounded: "Why would she make such a claim? Mr. Darcy shall return on Saturday and Mr. Bingley shall return on Monday," she confidently told her sister.

Jane nodded her agreement: "I am certain that she knows nothing of their plans."

"Perhaps she hopes to convince Mr. Bingley to stay in town," Elizabeth speculated.

"Yes, she seems quite convinced that once he gets to town he shall never want to leave again," Jane replied. "But she makes another claim that causes me pain. I shall read it to you:

==oo==

"'Mr. Darcy is impatient to see his sister, and, to confess the truth, we are scarcely less eager to meet her again. I really do not think Georgiana Darcy has her equal for beauty, elegance, and accomplishments; and the affection she inspires in Louisa and myself is heightened into something still more interesting, from the hope we dare entertain of her being hereafter our sister. My brother admires her greatly already, he will have frequent opportunity now of seeing her on the most intimate footing; her relations all wish the connection as much as his own; and a sister's partiality is not misleading me, I think, when I call Charles the most capable of engaging any woman's heart. With all these circumstances to favour an attachment, and nothing to prevent it, am I wrong, my dearest Jane, in indulging the hope of an event which will secure the happiness of so many?'" (1)

==oo==

"Why would she make such a claim about Mr. Bingley? He would not have declared himself if his affections were engaged elsewhere," Jane told her with misty eyes.

"Mr. Bingley declared himself?" Elizabeth asked, pleasantly surprised. "Why did you not tell me?" she asked.

"I did not wish to burden you," Jane replied, quite regretting that she had let her secret slip.

"Oh Jane, you are too good!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "I could never be burdened by something that gives you such joy! I am so pleased!"

"Certainly Mr. Bingley would not pursue me if he intended to pursue Miss Darcy!" Jane suggested.

"No he would not," Elizabeth assured her sister. "Poor Caroline is clutching for the last shreds of her dignity. She clings to hope for _one_ union that would bring _another_ union closer to fruition. She still entertains hope of one day being Mrs. Darcy," she replied, finding it odd that news of her engagement had not yet reached Caroline.

"But what if Mr. Bingley really does admire Miss Darcy?" Jane asked, clearly worried now.

Elizabeth grasped her sister's hands tightly: "Miss Darcy is sixteen years old and not yet out in society." Jane hung her head, still unconvinced of the possibility. "Furthermore, Miss Darcy is at Pemberley and will not have the pleasure of seeing the Bingleys when they arrive in town," Elizabeth told her with a smile.

At this Jane brightened considerably. "Truly Lizzy?" she asked with hopeful eyes.

Elizabeth nodded confidently: "Truly Jane! Mr. Darcy told me last night," she replied with a bright smile.

Several deliveries were received that day at the kitchen door from Meryton: ten pounds of sugar from the dry goods store, two fruit pies from the baker, fish from the butcher and a bottle of brandy from the inn; all compliments of Mr. Darcy. "Oh Lizzy, how kind and generous your Mr. Darcy is!" Mrs. Bennet gushed.

"Indeed, he is quite generous," Elizabeth agreed. _"And I suppose he is __my__ Mr. Darcy,"_ she silently conceded.

The rest of the day at Longbourn was spent in relative silence; Kitty and Lydia remained in their room, unable or unwilling to face the day after such a disastrous evening at Netherfield. Mary practiced the piano-forte quite diligently, as was her custom. Jane and Elizabeth tended to their mending and needlework in the sitting parlor while their Mama retired to her rooms with a headache.

Their Papa was cloistered in his study, as usual, until he interrupted their silence, addressing them from the doorway: "Jane and Lizzy, I am on my way out to visit the tenants. Would you care to join me?" he asked with a hopeful smile. Both girls were well accustomed to such visits with their Papa and welcomed the opportunity to put their needle projects aside. The three set out in the gig and quickly arrived at the nearest tenant's cottage; the Bailey's emerged from their humble home and welcomed their master and his daughters inside. Elizabeth was pleased by their warm reception, a vast difference from the reception she received from her life-long friends and neighbors during the past week. There were no sneers, no whispered slander, no coldness and no disapproving glances offered by the tenants. Mr. Bennet and Mr. Bailey retreated outdoors to discuss business and Mrs. Bailey regaled the sisters with stories of her eldest son's mastery of his lessons. The same scenario played out again at the next tenant and the next and Elizabeth quickly regained her carefree attitude and playful demeanor. The tenants all welcomed her with warmth and affection as they had done her entire life and she was thankful for their support and generosity.

On their way back to the house, Mr. Bennet was well pleased: "It seems that not all of our acquaintances have abandoned the Bennets, my dears," he told them with a smile.

"_How did he know that this was exactly what I needed?"_ Elizabeth wondered.

"Although you may not realize it, my dears, your skills are not restricted to the household. You also have developed the ability to deal with tenants; a skill that I am quite certain will be quite valuable to you when you have tenants of your own," Bennet told his daughters.

They both thanked their father for teaching them, without even knowing that they were learning a skill. Elizabeth had always thought her father's main contribution to their education was his encouragement to read and discuss the books in his library; she had failed to notice that when she accompanied him on his visits to the tenants that she was actually learning a skill.

~~oo~~

When the Bingley party arrived at the Hurst townhouse, Bingley gave instructions to a footman that the ladies maid's trunk be left in the entrance and gave him a few coins. An hour later, he summoned the maid to the Hurst's study: "Barbara, your services are no longer required," he told her quite abruptly.

Barbara was shocked by her sudden termination: "Has the Miss Bingley complained about my service?" she inquired.

"No, actually the complaint is my own. You violated the privacy of my guests which is intolerable," Bingley pointedly told her. She hung her head. "Do you have a clear understanding of the offense for which you are accused or shall I elaborate?" he politely asked.

She shook her head as she kept her eyes on the floor: "No Sir, that shall not be necessary," she meekly replied.

Bingley kept his voice under control and continued: "Well then, to ensure that there is no misunderstanding, I shall elaborate; you are responsible for the ruination of two people who I hold in high esteem. My employees are expected to respect the sanctity of my home. You have violated my trust and are not worthy of my employ. You are discharged without references," he told her. She gasped but immediately hung her head when she beheld the anger in his eyes. "Please follow me," he instructed as he walked out of the study to the entrance. A footman opened the door to reveal a hackney carriage with her trunk stowed behind it; the driver waiting patiently.

"But Sir, I have no money for the fare!" she exclaimed.

"The driver has been paid; he will take you to your destination," he told her, then turned and walked inside, satisfied that at least one issue had been successfully resolved.

An hour later, Caroline confronted him in the sitting parlor while he was reading the newspaper: "What have you done with Barbara?" she angrily asked.

"She was discharged. She was unsuitable for the position," he replied without looking up from his newspaper.

She stomped her foot: "You had no right to discharge her! She is my servant!" she exclaimed.

"And yet I incur the expense of her wages," he calmly reminded his sister.

Caroline huffed in anger: "I demand that she be reinstated immediately," she insisted.

He was determined to remain tranquil: "I will not have her in my employ," he calmly replied.

"She is my servant!" she screeched, pulling the newspaper out of his hands.

He picked up his coffee cup and took a sip: "Then you shall find another servant; however, you might do well to find one who is capable of holding her tongue," he calmly advised.

"What do you mean, Charles?" she asked.

"For that matter, you might learn to hold your _own_ tongue in the presence of the servants," he advised her. She glared at him. "You are aware, of course, that Barbara was responsible for spreading vicious gossip all over Meryton about Miss Elizabeth," he replied. She was silent. "No? Well then allow me to enlighten you; Barbara repeated something you told her about Miss Elizabeth, and then elaborated the story to include the loss of her virtue," he told her, filled with disdain.

"Well, I cannot be sorry for it, Charles. Eliza attempted to divert Mr. Darcy's attentions from me," she defiantly told her brother.

"This is about Darcy?" he asked in astonishment.

"Of course! I shall not allow a poor country girl to destroy my dreams," she told him then turned and stormed out.

He shook his head: "I fear you are in for quite a rude awakening, sister dear," he replied to the empty room.

~~oo~~

When Darcy arrived at his townhouse, he went directly to his study. He pulled a jewelry box from the safe and inspected all the rings inside; there were so many to choose from, which one would be appropriate for Elizabeth? He studied the rings individually searching for some inspiration that would prove it to be the perfect ring for his bride, but no such inspiration came to him. He slid his mother's wedding band on his own finger; it was so small it barely fit the tip of his smallest finger, but even this ring did not inspire him. No, he decided, none of these rings would do. As Mistress of Pemberley, Elizabeth would have access to all of them and could wear them at any time; he would have much pleasure seeing her wear them, but the ring he gave her on their wedding day would have to be one of his own choosing. He planned to visit his jeweler and select the perfect ring for his perfect bride.

He wrote two short messages and sent a footman to deliver them: one to his solicitor and one to his jeweler. While he waited for their responses, he enjoyed a hot bath, dressed in clean clothes and had a light lunch. The expected responses were received in short order: the jeweler was available at his leisure and the solicitor was available after two o'clock.

He called for the carriage and immediately set out to the jeweler who humbly greeted his esteemed customer. Darcy explained the purpose of his visit and the jeweler showed him a number of items in various styles and settings. Darcy scrutinized each item presented to him and made his selections. The jeweler took the order, taking great care to write the precise instructions.

Upon the completion of the jeweler visit, Darcy set out for the solicitor, who warmly shook his client's hand. Darcy explained the purpose of his visit was twofold: to arrange for Wickham's debts to be paid and to draft up a marriage settlement. The solicitor advised him in the strongest possible terms against paying any more debt owed by Wickham; the two men had met on this same issue in the past and nothing good could come of the continued payment of the scoundrel's debts. Darcy explained the meetings he held with the Meryton merchants and Colonel Forster and the solicitor was convinced to arrange the settlement of debt. With that issue concluded, they continued on to the marriage settlement; Darcy was determined to follow the tradition set by his father. The solicitor was once again compelled to advise Darcy in the strongest terms against such a generous settlement and once again, Darcy explained the circumstances from his own perspective. The solicitor was eventually convinced and the details were to be obtained from the Darcy / Fitzwilliam marriage settlement, which Darcy had brought with him. The solicitor advised him that the documents would be delivered to him on Friday afternoon and the payments would be made to the Meryton merchants in one week.

~~oo~~

(1) _Pride and Prejudice_, (Chapter 21)

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride and Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813. Well the maid is gone and that is the last we will see of her. Please leave your reviews and comments!)


	11. Return to Hertfordshire

**Steady to His Purpose**

**Chapter 11: ****Return to Hertfordshire**

Wednesday evening at Longbourn, Mary played the piano-forte for her family while Elizabeth turned the music pages. When she was finished, Mrs. Bennet addressed them both: "Mary, you play very well but you must allow Elizabeth time to practice her skills. As Mr. Darcy's wife, she will be expected to play for him and his guests," she advised them. Mary sulked but obediently complied and Elizabeth spent the next few hours playing and honing her skills, with Mary's assistance. She knew her skills were somewhat lacking and was grateful for the time to improve. The other Bennet sisters were instructed to enhance their embroidery skills, something Lydia and Kitty abhorred but complied without complaint.

Thursday morning after breakfast, Mrs. Bennet instructed Elizabeth on her daily duties as mistress of Longbourn; planning meals, managing the household budget, seeing to the girls' instruction, supervising the kitchen and house servants, and caring for the Bennet heirlooms. Elizabeth had never given much thought to her Mama's responsibilities but now that she was to be the mistress of a grand estate, she observed her Mama with renewed interest. Before Elizabeth's fall from grace, she had been aware that Longbourn was well known for its meals and dinner parties. She had not been aware that her Mama had played any role in the success of those events; she had thought that Mr. and Mrs. Hill had done most of the work. However, she quickly discovered that it was her Mama's planning and supervision that had been at the core of those successful events. She spent the morning taking notes and copying recipes long held in the Bennet and Gardiner families.

That evening, Mr. Bennet summoned Elizabeth to his study. When she sat in her usual chair in front of his desk, he placed a ledger book in front of her. "I expect that Mr. Darcy has an employee to handle the Pemberley accounts but I would like you to study the Longbourn accounts and we shall discuss any questions you may have," he told her. Her estate management education began in earnest that evening.

~~oo~~

**Meryton Weekly Gazette:**  
Announcement Page, 29 November, 1811_  
_**Engagements:** Mr. and Mrs. Thomas Bennet _  
_of Longbourn are pleased to announce _  
_the engagement of their daughter, _  
_Miss Elizabeth Bennet to _  
_Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy of Derbyshire.

~~oo~~

Darcy returned to the jeweler on Friday morning to pick up his purchases; he carefully inspected the pieces and was well pleased with them. The pieces were securely wrapped and Darcy tucked the parcel into his pocket hoping his bride would be also be pleased.

That afternoon, the marriage settlement documents were delivered by the solicitor as promised, with a duplicate for Mr. Bennet. He reviewed them carefully and was satisfied that his instructions had been carried out to the letter. His father had been quite generous with his Mama and he was now following the same tradition; it caused him to feel closer to his father, even five years after the elder Darcy's death. There was another document indicating the payments to be made to the Meryton merchants in payment of the debts owed by Lieutenant George Wickham.

He made one final stop that afternoon to take care of a bit of business that he hoped would alleviate any doubt of his intent to marry Miss Elizabeth Bennet.

~~oo~~

Charlotte Lucas came to call on the Bennets on Saturday; the family was exuberant in their gratitude to her: "Oh Charlotte, how good of you to come!" Mrs. Bennet gushed.

"Indeed Charlotte, we have had no callers for a fortnight!" Lydia exclaimed. No one had visited Longbourn since the scandal had broken.

After they had exchanged pleasantries on the health of her family and weather, Charlotte wished Elizabeth joy in her marriage to Darcy: "I hope the news shall dispel all of the malicious rumors about you and Mr. Darcy," she told Elizabeth.

"I certainly hope you are correct, Charlotte," Mrs. Bennet told them.

Charlotte shared her own recent news: "I am engaged!" she announced as they sipped tea.

The entire Bennet family was pleasantly surprised: "Engaged! Oh my dear Charlotte, how wonderful! Who is this most fortunate man?" Mrs. Bennet asked with glee.

She hesitated for a moment and then quietly revealed the name: "Mr. Collins," she told them.

There was an extended, awkward moment of silence – but finally the Bennets all smiled and chattered with excitement: "Oh Charlotte, I wish you the greatest of joy!" Mrs. Bennet told her, rising to embrace her warmly.

"Mr. Collins?" Lydia asked. "He is most fortunate indeed to have secured your hand!" she told Charlotte.

"I wish you every imaginable happiness, my friend!" Elizabeth told her as they warmly embraced.

Wishes for her happiness and joy were expressed by each Bennet sister and they chatted happily for the remainder of the visit. After she had gone, Mrs. Bennet expressed her concern: "I dearly hope that Mr. Collins will make Charlotte happy, my dears. Less than a fortnight ago, he intended to marry one of _you_," she told her daughters, who each were very pleased with the present outcome.

~~oo~~

Milliner to his wife: "Did you see the announcement?"

Milliner's wife to baker's wife: "I did not think it would really happen."

Baker's wife to butcher's wife: "I suppose he is an honorable gentleman."

Butcher's wife to dry goods proprietor's wife: "There is nothing honorable about compromising a young girl!"

Dry goods proprietor's wife to farrier's wife: "They had only known each other a few days! Miss Lizzy must have forced his hand!"

Farrier's wife to innkeeper's wife: "He is rich to be sure. Ten thousand a year!"

Innkeeper's wife to her husband: "I suppose we shall finally be paid for his friend's debts."

~~oo~~

As he had promised, Darcy returned to Hertfordshire on Saturday, 30 December. When his carriage drove through the streets of Meryton that grey morning, he was blissfully unaware of the shocked stares of some local residents and merchants. They turned their heads to watch the carriage pass by as the occupant contemplated seeing his betrothed again; it had been a short absence but it had affected him deeply. He hoped never to be parted from her again.

Purvis Lodge maid to Butcher: "I never thought I would see him again in this county!"

Butcher to Innkeeper: "When are we to be paid for Wickham's debts, as Mr. Darcy promised? Has he deceived us?"

Innkeeper to his wife: "I thought he intended help us so we could bring Amelia back home."

The Darcy carriage arrived at the Netherfield stable and the startled groom ran out to attend to him. Darcy gave him brief instructions on caring for his horses and tossed him a coin. In his haste to get to his guest chamber and change his clothes, he failed to notice the surprised expressions of the servants that attended to him; the groom, the footmen, the chamber maid, and several others were shocked to behold him. Mrs. Nichols, however, greeted him with great warmth and advised him that his chamber was ready for him. He delivered a note to her from Bingley: "Mr. Bingley apologizes but his business has delayed his return until Wednesday," he advised the housekeeper. Hobbs, his valet was already in the process of unpacking his trunks when he entered his chamber and immediately set forth the task of changing the master into appropriate attire.

As soon as he was ready, he rushed downstairs and outside to the stable where Gunther was ready for the short ride to Longbourn. Mrs. Bennet greeted him as he entered the drawing room; she was welcoming, gracious and a perfect hostess. She instructed a servant to summon Elizabeth and they exchanged pleasantries on the weather and the state of the roads. "Is Mr. Bingley well?" she inquired.

"Yes, he is quite well; he dined at Darcy House each night. He begs your forgiveness as he is unable to return on Monday as he had originally planned; his business has taken longer than he expected," he explained.

"Oh dear, I do hope his business shall be concluded to his satisfaction," she told him with a pleasant tone.

"Yes, I believe it shall," he replied. When Elizabeth entered the room, he jumped to his feet to greet her and was instantly relieved to be in her company again. She looked remarkably well in a pale green gown and he remarked on how well she wore the color. He was rewarded for his efforts with a glowing blush of her cheeks and a sparkle in her eyes. She thanked him profusely for his generous gifts delivered by the local merchants. He bowed his acknowledgement, pleased that she had enjoyed the items he purchased, despite the fact that he had quite forgotten about them. Mrs. Bennet directed them to the solarium then discreetly excused herself to check on the tea, leaving them alone.

She would have preferred to walk with him out of doors but a misty rain prevented them from going out. They settled for a private moment in the solarium; the mist clung to the windows, presenting a dreary setting. "Miss Elizabeth, it would please me greatly if you would accept this promise ring," he told her, holding his hand out. She was surprised by his sincere demeanor and gazed at the ring in his palm. She noticed that it was a gold poesy ring with an elaborate inscription on the surface. She was enchanted as she took the ring from his hand and inspected it; the fancy calligraphy inscription read _**'Let this present my good intent'.**_

She smiled to disguise her disappointment: "Thank you, Mr. Darcy. It is lovely," she whispered as she slipped the ring on her finger. She knew of poesy rings that were inscribed with heartfelt messages of love and devotion; this one merely conveyed his honorable intentions. Yes, he was an honorable gentleman who was doing his duty but his heart was still safely protected inside a cold exterior, devoid of love. Even though she had not expected him to declare himself, she felt a slight pang in her heart that the man she was to marry held no love for her.

He was pleased that she liked the ring; he was determined to show her that his intentions were honorable and that he would conduct himself as a gentleman ought. "I must speak to your father if he is not busy," he advised her.

"He is expecting you in his study," she replied. He took his leave of her and went to the study where she could only assume that he and her Papa were to discuss the terms of the marriage settlement. They emerged some time later and left the house together. Her Papa had mentioned that the marriage must be quickly arranged with the vicar and the banns scheduled for the next three Sundays; she assumed that this was the business to be addressed and retired to her chamber to read in peaceful silence.

That night before they went to bed, Elizabeth showed the ring to Jane: "It was very thoughtful of him," Jane told her in her sunny manner. Elizabeth still displayed her skepticism: "He is not as heartless as you portray him," Jane suggested.

"He is just being polite," Elizabeth replied.

"Yes, Lizzy, he _is_ polite!" Jane exclaimed with a serious mein. Elizabeth was startled by this reprimand from her normally complacent sister. "He proposed to you so you must agree that he is an honorable gentleman," Jane insisted.

"Yes, of course, Jane!" Elizabeth replied.

"He stayed with you all night at the ball, so you must agree that he is attentive," Jane insisted.

"Yes, Jane," she agreed.

"He gave you a lovely poesy ring so you must agree that he is also thoughtful and generous," Jane further insisted.

"Yes," she dutifully replied.

"Perhaps even sentimental," Jane suggested to which Elizabeth nodded her agreement. "Then would you not also agree that these are all qualities that every woman desires in the man she is to marry?" Jane thoughtfully suggested. "Besides being devastatingly handsome," she whispered.

Elizabeth sighed deeply. "Thank you, Jane," she whispered, wrapping her beloved sister into her embrace. "You are so wise!" she acknowledged. Jane smiled triumphantly and bid her sister goodnight.

Elizabeth contemplated her sister's observations: _"Yes, Mr. Darcy possesses all the qualities I could ever wish for in a husband; he is a handsome, thoughtful, generous, polite, sentimental, honorable and attentive gentleman." _She resolved to improve her outlook where her betrothed was concerned.

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride and Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813. Please leave your reviews and comments!)


	12. Return to London

**Steady to His Purpose**

**Chapter 12: ****Return to London**

**(Author's Note:** Thanks to Guest "mef" for the correction and to all the reviewers for your comments and favorites! I am honored that you are following my fic!)

On Sunday, the Bennets once again presented a united front and traveled together to church, where they were delighted to find Darcy waiting for them. He sat with the family and listened attentively as the first reading of the banns were made. The vicar announced: "I publish the banns of Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy of Derbyshire and Miss Elizabeth Bennet of Hertfordshire. If any of you know cause or just impediment why these two persons should not be joined together in Holy Matrimony, ye are to declare it. This is the first time of asking."

Darcy was certain that once the engagement had been announced and the banns were read, the Bennet's friends and neighbors would finally believe that he truly intended to marry Elizabeth and he was not the libertine they suspected.

Elizabeth was certain that once the banns were read, her friends and neighbors would be more receptive to her family.

They both underestimated the negative force that had taken hold of the community; their reception was only slightly improved; they greeted the Bennets grimly, offering only the slightest civilities, wishing them joy without the hint of a smile.

~~oo~~

On the ride home from church, Lydia sat next to her father in the Bennet carriage, while Kitty and Mary looked on: "Why are people so judgmental, Papa?" she moaned.

"I am sure I don't know, Lydia," her Papa replied.

"We are the scorn of society," Mary observed. "Our neighbors and friends now regard us with veiled contempt."

"Tell me Mary, is that how God-fearing people should treat their neighbors?" her Papa asked.

"No Papa! 'Therefore all things whatsoever ye would that men should do to you, do ye even so to them: for this is the law and the prophets,'" she whispered, as she solemnly recited the Bible verse. (1)

In the Darcy carriage, Darcy accompanied Elizabeth, Jane and Mrs. Bennet. He was sorely distressed by the cool reception that had been presented by the local residents after church services; even after the banns were read, they only offered vague pleasantries. He cared not for himself, but the three Bennet women were obviously effected by the snubs of their former friends and connections.

Mrs. Bennet invited Darcy to join them for breakfast and he graciously accepted. Breakfast was a sedate affair; the Bennets were still recovering from their cool reception that morning. "Mr. Darcy, I plan to bring Lizzy and Jane to London tomorrow for a brief shopping trip," she advised him.

"Excellent! I shall accompany you," he replied with a smile.

"Oh Mr. Darcy, how kind you are!" Mrs. Bennet told him with a grateful smile. After breakfast, she insisted that the betrothed couple go out for a walk, with Jane and Mary as chaperones.

Once outside, Elizabeth waited until they had some distance from their chaperones: "I am sorry that you came all the way back to Hertfordshire. You could have stayed in London and saved a trip," Elizabeth told him.

"I might have saved a trip but I would not have been in church next to my betrothed whilst the banns were read," he replied with a serious mien.

"It was very kind of you to make that consideration, Mr. Darcy," she replied. She then checked herself: "_Is Mr. Darcy truly kind?" _she wondered silently._ "Yes, he is indeed very kind,"_ she was forced to acknowledge – quite the opposite of her former opinion of him. Kindness was indeed one additional characteristic to add to the list of admirable qualities that her betrothed possessed.

"Will you not call me William? It is perfectly proper for an engaged couple to use their Christian names," he told her.

"Yes, thank you, William," she told her proper fiancé.

"May I call you Elizabeth?" he asked.

"Yes, please do," she replied. "Are you being cared for properly at Netherfield?" she asked. Mr. Bingley was not due to return for a few more days and Darcy was staying at Netherfield alone.

"Yes, the servants are taking prodigiously good care of me," he replied.

"You must come for supper this evening. I would not wish for you to take your meal alone. Will you indulge me?" she asked, knowing that he was hesitant to be in company with her family.

"Thank you, Elizabeth; I should be pleased to join you for supper," he replied.

He surmised that Elizabeth was unaware of his improved opinion of the Bennets. He had noticed a marked change in their behavior at the Netherfield ball. He had expected them to behave in their usual unregulated, embarrassing manner but he had been surprised by the marked change in them. They had conducted themselves in every manner that was appropriate and he had no cause to disapprove of them as he had anticipated. The younger sisters had sat out most of the dances at the ball and were properly supervised by their parents. Mrs. Bennet's normally unrestrained enthusiasm was markedly subdued of late and he rather thought her to be quite agreeable. Likewise at church services this morning, their manners were somewhat subdued, no doubt due to the cool reception they received from their neighbors; even after the banns had been read and it was evident that a wedding was to take place, the neighbors had avoided the Bennets, offering only the briefest civilities. But at breakfast the Bennets had been perfectly amiable and welcoming; he could find no fault with them. Indeed, if fault were to be assigned, it should be laid at his door for allowing the library incident to happen, thought he.

~~oo~~

As Elizabeth readied for bed that night, Jane sat on her bed trying to reason with her stubborn sister: "He returned from London as he promised, he accompanied you to church, he has spent time with you. He is not as cold as you portray him," Jane told her.

"Perhaps you are right," Elizabeth finally admitted.

~~oo~~

Later that night as Darcy readied for bed, he reflected on the day. He seemed to have come to a comfortable arrangement with Elizabeth; she was no longer discontent in his presence. He enjoyed supper that evening, followed by music and a game of chess with Mr. Bennet. Elizabeth had performed admirably on the piano-forte; she sat next to him at every opportunity and even offered an occasional smile.

When the ladies had withdrawn to the drawing room after supper, Mr. Bennet had told him that men were not meant to live alone. Darcy had to agree with that sentiment, for he had spent many days alone since his father had died. He and Georgiana frequently had conflicting schedules with his business obligations and her studies; being alone had brought him no sense of freedom or independence. He had rather felt empty and unfulfilled. However, spending just a short time with Elizabeth had taught him to hope that those empty, unfulfilled days would soon be at an end.

(1) _The Bible_, Matthew 7: 12, (King James Version)

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride and Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813. Please leave your reviews and comments! I apologize for the short chapter – a longer chapter is coming tomorrow!)


	13. Cheapside

**Steady to His Purpose**

**Chapter 13: ****Cheapside**

**(Author's Note:** Dear Readers: Thank you for your reviews and comments – and a special _Thank You_ to the Guest reviewer who wondered about Bingley's business in London. You have inspired me to push him into action!)

On Monday morning, the Bennet carriage was observed riding through Meryton. Elizabeth was observed riding inside the carriage with Darcy riding alongside on his horse, prompting further speculation.

"What did I tell you? Miss Lizzy is being sent away, just as I predicted!"

"Miss Lizzy is being sent away for her confinement!"

"Miss Lizzy has been banished from Longbourn, never to return!"

"Of course she shall return – with an infant!"

~~oo~~

The traveling party made good time and arrived at the home of Mr. Edward Gardiner, brother of Frances Bennet and uncle to the Bennet sisters. They were warmly welcomed by Aunt Madeline and her four young children, who instantly set upon their older cousins with requests for stories and games. Introductions were made to Darcy, who was then besieged with requests for his attention by the young Gardiner children. The children were sent to the nursery and the adults settled into the drawing room for a brief visit over tea. After discussing the health of the Bennets, Darcys, Philips and Gardiners (all enjoying the best of health), the weather (cold but sunny) and the condition of the roads (excellent), they discussed their plans for the next two days. Mrs. Bennet told her sister-in-law that they planned to shop for Elizabeth's trousseau and order her wedding gown. "I know just the modiste for you, Elizabeth!" Aunt Madeline told her. "You must call on Mrs. Carlyle!" she advised them.

Darcy took this as his opportunity to take his leave; discussions of lady's modistes, gowns, trousseaus and fittings held no appeal for him. He was invited to return for supper and graciously accepted. "If Mr. Bingley is available, we would enjoy seeing him for supper as well," Mrs. Bennet suggested. Aunt Madeline assured him that her husband would send a servant to Grosvenor Square with an invitation for Mr. Bingley. Elizabeth walked him to the door and thanked him for his constant attentions.

As soon as Darcy had gone, Mrs. Bennet wrote a note to Mrs. Carlyle, and paid a few coins to a footman to deliver it. Then plans were made to visit her brother's warehouse to select the fabrics needed for the trousseau and gown. As soon as the ladies had refreshed themselves, they set out to the warehouse.

Upon arriving at Darcy house, William went to his study to write two quick notes: one to Bingley to notify him of his return to Town with the Bennet ladies and one to his aunt and uncle in Matlock, Derbyshire.

==oo==

Monday, 2 December, 1811_  
_Darcy House, London_  
_Dear Aunt Eleanor and Uncle Alexander,_  
_I have wonderful news to share with you! I am betrothed to a beautiful woman from Hertfordshire. I happened to meet her while I was visiting Charles Bingley. The circumstances surrounding my betrothal are not ideal but this in no way detracts from my happiness._  
_Miss Elizabeth Bennet was visiting Charles for a few days and for a brief period of time, we were unchaperoned in the library. Subsequent vicious gossip led to our early betrothal but I feel certain that I would have offered for her. Despite the unfortunate circumstances, I am certain that you will approve of my dear Elizabeth; she is everything I could ever want in a wife. We are to be married on 27 December and will spend a few days in Town before traveling to Derbyshire._  
_I look forward to introducing her to you both._  
_Your faithful nephew,_  
_William

==oo==

Elizabeth dutifully followed her Mama through her uncle's warehouse as she inspected various bolts of fabric; silk, chiffon, calico, muslin, cambric, tulle and lace. Her head fairly spun with the variety of colors, patterns and weights of the limitless fabrics. With Jane's assistance, she offered her opinion on a few of her favorites and her Mama selected them and a few others as she gave her order to the clerk.

Next they travelled to Mrs. Carlyle's shop to have her measurements taken by the modiste and place the order for the trousseau: gowns, bonnets, pelisses, slippers and bed clothes were ordered according to a detailed list prepared by Frances Bennet. Instructions were included for necklines, sleeve length, bodice design, gown embellishments, bonnet design, pelisse, shawls, slippers, night gowns; the list was quite extensive. Elizabeth was astonished at the meticulous preparations that her Mama had undertaken; she had always perceived her Mama as frivolous and scattered but was forced to admit that she had seriously underestimated her Mama's talents. She resolved to put her previous prejudices aside and learn as much as she could from her accomplished Mama.

~~oo~~

Meanwhile, at the Hurst townhouse, Bingley was drinking tea while reading the newspaper in the sitting room when Caroline sauntered in and helped herself to a cup of tea: "Charles, now that we have returned home, you must realize the benefits of Town to the country," she suggested.

"Assuredly there are many benefits to living in Town," he replied. He had no intentions of revealing his plans to return to Hertfordshire.

Caroline considerably brightened upon hearing this: "Then you will stay," she asked with renewed enthusiasm.

"I shall give it serious consideration," he replied. She seemed pleased as though she had won a small victory.

"Will you be calling on Darcy House today?" she sweetly asked.

"Why do you ask?" Bingley asked evasively.

"I should like to accompany you," she replied, attempting to remain calm.

"For what purpose?" he further inquired, knowing he had no intentions of bringing her with him. Furthermore, Darcy had specifically advised him that Caroline would not be welcome at his home in the near future.

"To call on Miss Darcy, of course," she replied, daintily sipping her tea.

"Well then you shall be quite disappointed for Miss Darcy is currently in Derbyshire," he advised his sister.

Undeterred, she continued: "Well then you must invite Mr. Darcy to come here for supper," she calmly suggested.

"Darcy and I are engaged for supper this evening," he quietly told her. She gazed at him in confusion: "Yes, I am quite looking forward to going to Cheapside this evening to see the Miss Bennets at their uncle's home," he told her with a pleasant smile. He had received a supper invitation from Mr. Gardiner.

His patience was rewarded when shock overcame her: "Cheapside? Certainly you jest!" she exclaimed in repulsion.

"Certainly not," he said blandly.

"Why in Heaven's name would Mr. Darcy demean himself by associating with tradesmen?" she asked with an air of disgust.

"Have you quite forgotten that our father earned his fortune in trade?" he asked. She huffed with indignation. He rose to don his hat and coat and walked out the door. Once outside he laughed with amusement; he had never before witnessed a more comical look of surprise on his sister's face. Her eyes had nearly popped out of their sockets when he told her he was to dine in Cheapside! He looked forward to her reaction of coming events with the greatest anticipation.

~~oo~~

Bingley walked to Darcy House and was welcomed by his old friend. The two men were anxious to see their beloveds and set out quickly in Darcy's carriage to the Gardiner residence. They were shown into the study where the Gardiners were waiting for them. Aunt Madeline introduced her husband to Darcy and he in turn introduced Bingley to them. Now that the formal introductions had been made, they were free to join the rest of the family. Uncle Edward had heard nothing but praises of the two young men from his sister and two nieces and he had no hesitation to welcome them both to his home. The Gardiner children were permitted to join the adults for a brief time and they impressed Darcy and Bingley with their enthusiasm and tireless questions.

Bingley was pleased to be in company with his angel once again; however, he paid her the same civilities as the rest of the Bennet family, offering her the same pleasantries and amiable conversation. He took his seat next to Jane at the table and they exchanged pleasant conversation on the ladies activities that day and their plans for the following day.

Darcy sat next to Elizabeth and listened attentively to the discussion of the shopping trip and the visit to the modiste. The ladies expressed their delight at the abundance of fabrics to choose from and the attentions of Mrs. Carlyle and her staff. The supper hour passed with good food and lively conversation. Darcy noted that the Gardiner's were perfect hosts and their demeanors were everything that was agreeable; even Mrs. Bennet impressed him with her ability to keep the conversation light and flowing.

Elizabeth noticed William's enjoyment of the meal and made a note to ask her aunt for the recipes.

When the ladies retired to the drawing room, Edward Gardiner noticed that the gentlemen were somewhat bereft at the loss of the ladies' company: "Gentlemen, I trust you shall not object if we do not linger over our drinks," he suggested with a smile. Both young men heartily agreed with their host and they joined the ladies after drinking to their good health. Darcy invited the entire party to his house for supper the following evening and the plan was heartily agreed to by all.

~~oo~~

The next morning, Caroline Bingley entered the breakfast parlor where Charles was drinking coffee and reading the newspaper: "How was supper in Cheapside?" she asked brightly, filling her plate from the sideboard. The hour was far too early for her; she normally rose after ten o'clock and broke her fast in her chamber. However, this morning she was quite anxious for news of Mr. Darcy and hurried below stairs to question her brother.

"Quite excellent," he replied, keeping his eyes on the newspaper.

"How is Mr. Darcy?" she asked, offering her best smile.

"Never better," he replied.

Caroline was not deterred, even though she thought her brother quite tiresome at the moment: "I imagine he must be eager for the holiday festivities to begin," she suggested. She very much hoped, in particular, that Mr. Darcy would be attending the dance this evening.

"Hmmm," Charles replied.

Caroline became annoyed but had no wish to quarrel with her brother: "Charles, will you not put down your newspaper and talk with me?" she asked.

He folded the newspaper and set it down in front of her: "Do you ever read the newspaper, Caroline?" he asked.

"Of course, I do," she insisted, although in truth, she only read the society and announcement pages.

"Well then, you shall find today's edition quite interesting," he told her, pouring another cup of coffee.

She picked up the folded newspaper and skimmed the printed text when her eyes became instantly riveted to one announcement.

**London Daily Mirror:**  
Announcement Page, 3 December, 1811_  
_**Engagements:** Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy of Derbyshire _  
_is engaged to marry Miss Elizabeth Bennet of Hertfordshire._  
_ The wedding shall take place on 27 December _  
_at St. James Church in Meryton, Hertfordshire.

She hoped against hope that her eyes had deceived her and that there was some mistake that led to this blatant falsehood: "Surely this must be false," she said. "Surely there is some mistake," she insisted. She gazed at her brother with the hope of having the story contradicted but he appeared rather smug.

"Yes, there was a mistake; however, the mistake was _yours_, Caroline. If you intended to one day see your own name on that announcement, rather than Miss Elizabeth's, you have played your hand quite badly" he told her with a grin.

Her eyes flew open in shock: "Whatever do you mean, Charles?" she asked.

"Your maid is the one who circulated the story about Miss Elizabeth's loss of virtue," he told her.

"Be that as it may, that does not explain why Mr. Darcy would marry her! Why would in the _world_ he accept a damaged woman?" she asked incredulously.

"Darcy is the man who was accused of the damage," he replied. "Of course, your maid invented the whole story, undoubtedly encouraged by your harsh criticism of Miss Elizabeth," he suggested.

"No!" she insisted in disbelief. He nodded. "**No****!**" she repeated in shocked horror. He nodded.

"So my dear sister, the scandal invented by your maid, inspired by you, has led to Darcy's engagement," he replied with a satisfied smile. "What do your think of your maid now?" he asked with a satisfied smirk.

She grabbed the newspaper and fled from the breakfast parlor: "**Louisa! Louisa!"** she screeched as she ran up the stairs to her sister's chamber. She pounded on the door while screaming her sister's name: **"Louisa!"**

Louisa appeared at the door in her nightgown and cap, which covered her rumpled hair: "Whatever is the matter, Caroline?" she asked, squinting her sleep-filled eyes.

Caroline thrust the newspaper into her sister's hands, barged into the darkened chamber and threw the drapes open to let in the light: "Mr. Darcy is engaged to Eliza Bennet!" she exclaimed.

Louisa read the newspaper and joined her sister on the sofa near the fireplace: "I don't understand; I thought she was ruined," she said in confusion.

"No Louisa! _I am the one who is ruined!_ Eliza Bennet, that country nobody with no fortune and no connections, is engaged to the man who has occupied my every thought and desire for the last two years!" she snarled, grabbing the newspaper out of her sister's hands.

"Oh dear!" Louisa replied.

Caroline shred the offending newspaper to pieces while uttering choice expressions that were typically unknown to women of refinement.

~~oo~~

That morning, the Bennet and Gardiner ladies returned to Mrs. Carlyle's shop and Elizabeth endured the humiliation of standing in the center of the fitting room dressed only in her chemise while the modiste and her staff draped and pinned fabric around her. She was fitted for gowns, bonnets, pelisses, and slippers while her Mama observed the proceedings with a discerning eye and offered her suggestions for improvements. Mrs. Carlyle, Frances Bennet and Madeline Gardiner each called out suggestions and comments and the staff ladies fluttered and blustered about to see to their every instruction. Elizabeth blushed brightly as her Mama gave instructions on displaying her curves to her best advantage, particularly during the fittings for her under garments and night gowns. She looked to her sister for some comfort but Jane averted her eyes, blushing as brightly as Elizabeth.

"Mr. Darcy is such a handsome gentleman, Miss Elizabeth," Mrs. Carlyle gushed as she praised her fiancé. "You are a very fortunate lady to have gained his notice," she observed, while Elizabeth was dressed in a revealing nightgown. "He shall be quite unable to resist you!" she quipped while Frances Bennet and Madeline Gardiner smiled and nodded their heads in agreement. Elizabeth blushed with mortification at the bold comment. She had not given any thought to being irresistible to William until that moment and she had no desire to dwell on the subject.

The appointment lasted for several hours and she breathed a sigh of relief when she was finally released into the comfort of her own morning dress. Arrangements were made for another appointment in a fortnight for the final fitting and the ladies took their leave of Mrs. Carlyle. On the way back to the Gardiner residence, Aunt Madeline offered to place an advertisement in the newspaper for a ladies maid: "You must secure a ladies maid before the wedding, Lizzy," her aunt advised her. Elizabeth agreed and her aunt offered to screen the applicants and arrange for meetings in a fortnight, when she was to return to Town for her final trousseau fitting. Elizabeth thanked her aunt and her Mama for taking such diligent care of her; the importance of her trousseau and finding a ladies maid had not occurred to her. She realized that in a short time, she would not have their assistance on any important decisions and would have to rely on her own judgment.

~~oo~~

Bingley arrived at his club in the afternoon to discuss his latest business. A few of his acquaintances had made inquiries in the past and at the time, he had declined to pursue them; however he now realized that the time had come to give them serious consideration. He had requested meetings with a few of his trusted acquaintances and was quite satisfied with the outcome of those meetings; it was an unpleasant business but, regretfully, it had to be done.

~~oo~~

That evening William welcomed the entire party to Darcy House; Bingley had arrived earlier in eager anticipation of seeing his angel again. While they were waiting for supper to be served, William suggested that Mrs. Bennet and Elizabeth go above stairs to view the mistress' chamber.

Frances Bennet was in awe of the house; it was like nothing she had ever seen in her life. But when she entered the mistress' chambers, tears filled her eyes: "Oh Lizzy, what a splendid chamber you shall have! The furniture is so expensive and just look at the bed coverings! Oh my dear girl, you are very fortunate indeed! To have such a husband to love you and give you such a life! Very fortunate indeed!" she advised her daughter.

Elizabeth had to agree that the chamber was quite elegant; the furniture and color scheme was quite to her liking. She inspected every angle of the rooms and was satisfied that she would be quite comfortable here. _"But love?"_ she thought. She doubted that there was any possibility of that; Mr. Darcy had never declared himself. No – this was not a love match and she had no secret fantasy that it would ever be so. But they had reached a comfortable place and she hoped that they would enjoy a friendship.

Frances grasped her daughter's hands: "Oh Lizzy, I know that a forced marriage was not the way you hoped to marry but Mr. Darcy is a good man; perhaps you should attempt to become better acquainted with him," she advised her daughter. "You still have three weeks until the wedding; once you get to know him, I am certain you will find that he is perfectly amiable," she suggested.

"Yes Mama," Elizabeth replied, finding her Mama's attitude on the subject remarkably similar to Jane's. However, she knew perfectly well that if she had been forced to marry her cousin, the revolting Mr. Collins, her Mama's advice would have been exactly the same. Given a choice between the two men, she had to admit that William was a far better option than Collins.

When they returned to the drawing room, William rose to attend to her in his usual reserved demeanor. She recalled how brilliantly he had smiled at her at the Netherfield ball and how wonderful that smile had made her feel; if only he would offer that smile this evening, she would be quite content. A servant announced that supper was ready to be served and the party moved to the dining room. William invited Mrs. Bennet to sit on his left and Elizabeth on his right. Jane and Bingley sat next to Elizabeth; Aunt Madeline and Uncle Edward sat next to Frances. Supper was served in grand style with multiple footmen attending to them.

The soup was served and Elizabeth worried that supper would be quite a somber affair due to William's lack of conversation skills; however her Mama was up to the task. "You have met our entire family Mr. Darcy but we know nothing of yours," she noted. "What sort of lady is Miss Darcy?" she asked.

William seemed pleased by the topic and his expression brightened considerably: "She is still quite young; not yet out in society. She enjoys her studies but is particularly fond of the piano-forte; she practices quite constantly," he told her.

She smiled and nodded to Elizabeth: "Yes, playing music is an important skill for a young lady," she remarked. "Does she draw?" Frances asked.

"She has studied with the masters and is quite accomplished at drawing and watercolors," he replied.

Elizabeth perceived that William had no idea that studying with the masters was quite out of the Bennet's reach. "When shall she be presented to society," Frances asked.

He gazed at Elizabeth for a moment: "She is quite shy and reluctant to be out just yet. It is my greatest wish that Elizabeth will guide her in making that decision when the time is right," he told her.

Frances nodded meaningfully to her daughter, who finally found her voice: "I shall be pleased to provide whatever guidance Miss Darcy may desire, William," Elizabeth told him.

He smiled upon hearing this: "I am certain that your influence shall greatly benefit Georgiana, Elizabeth," he gravely replied. Frances nodded her agreement.

"Elizabeth is quite sensible, Mr. Darcy," Aunt Madeline told him. "Your sister shall be in good hands," she said.

Elizabeth was quite grateful for the support of her family and William's confidence in her. Plans were then discussed for their journey back to Hertfordshire the following morning. Bingley mentioned that he had concluded his business and was eager to return to Netherfield.

Later that evening, when she was alone in her guest chamber, Elizabeth contemplated her visits with William over the past two days; he had been everything that was proper and polite, but he had reverted to his reserved demeanor. The smile that had enchanted her at the Netherfield ball had not reappeared, even when he was in the comfort of his own home. She had hoped that they had come to a comfortable friendship but he seemed more reserved than ever. Had she offended him in some way? Was he uncomfortable around her family? Is he ashamed of me? She could not account for his behavior and hoped that he would find his smile again when they returned to Hertfordshire.

~~oo~~

The next morning, the party set out once again in their carriage for the journey back to Hertfordshire, with Bingley and Darcy accompanying them on their horses. The road conditions and weather were both favorable and they made good time. Their appearance was met with some confusion by the observers when they rode through the streets of Meryton.

"I thought Miss Lizzy was sent away."

"Maybe Mr. Darcy will marry her after all."

"Well, marriage or not, I shall not allow my daughter to associate with a woman of such loose morals."

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride and Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813. To all of you Caroline Bingley fans, I hope you are pleased with this development! We are not quite finished with her yet [hint-hint]! Please leave your reviews and comments!)


	14. Unpleasant Business

**Steady to His Purpose**

**Chapter 14: ****Unpleasant Business**

Darcy and Bingley had quickly changed out of their riding attire into clean clothes, mounted their horses, called on Longbourn and were walking in the meadow with their lady loves on their arms, with Mary and Kitty dutifully following behind as chaperones. Bingley was relieved to finally be in company with his angel: "Miss Bennet, I apologize for the delay in my return; I was quite fortunate to see you in Town," he told her, searching her eyes.

"Mr. Darcy expressed your regrets upon his return on Saturday. However, there was really no delay since we were in company on Monday and Tuesday evenings," she reasoned.

It was quite true that they had been in company however, he was not at liberty to speak privately with her while they were in Town. "My dearest, loveliest angel; how I have missed you," he whispered, squeezing her hand. He finally held her ungloved hand in his and he would be quite content to never let her go.

"I missed you as well," she whispered with a pleasing blush.

"Did you enjoy your time in Town?" he asked.

"Yes, it was somewhat of a relief to be away from – the unpleasantness," she told him.

He nodded his understanding: "Is Miss Elizabeth faring well?" he asked.

"She is faring reasonably well. I am quite pleased that Mr. Darcy is making an attempt to become better acquainted with her," she told him, as she glanced at the couple walking in front of them.

"I intend to follow his example and become better acquainted with _you_," he suggested.

"I should like that very much, Mr. Bingley," she replied with a smile.

"Miss Bennet, will you consider entering into a courtship with me?" he asked with a hopeful smile.

She offered a pleasing smile: "I should like that very much, Mr. Bingley," she replied.

He squeezed her hand: "Thank you, my angel," he whispered with an affectionate smile. "Will you accept a love token from me?" he asked, offering his handkerchief.

She gladly accepted the handkerchief and admired it; his initials – _**CB**_ – were embroidered in the corner in fancy calligraphy. She made a note to embroider a handkerchief for him in a bolder, more masculine style. She dipped her hand into her pocket to retrieve her own handkerchief for him and pulled out a letter instead. She had quite forgotten about the letter that she had earlier tucked into her pocket. She had intended to give it to Charles and ask him to read it then burn it. "Oh dear!" she exclaimed, wishing now that she had not brought the letter with her.

"Is that from Caroline," he asked, apparently recognizing his sister's fluid handwriting.

"Yes, she sent it the day you left for Town," she told him as she handed it to him. "I thought you should read it," she explained with no small amount of distress.

"May I read it later?" he asked, tucking it into his pocket and reclaiming her hand.

"Yes, please do and then destroy it, if you will," she replied. He agreed and she reached into her pocket once again to retrieve her handkerchief and handed it to him.

He smiled as he admired the handkerchief; red rose buds were embroidered into a heart shape.

~~oo~~

William walked with Elizabeth on his arm and he was relieved to finally have some private time with her; they had been unable to speak privately in London: "I enjoyed having you visit Darcy House, Elizabeth," he told her. "I hope you were pleased with your chambers," he said gravely.

"Yes, William, the house is lovely, as are my chambers," she replied.

He captured her hand in his own and walked on with a contented smile. "I enjoyed meeting your family in London. They are quite fond of you," he told her.

"Yes, they are lovely! And my young cousins quite enjoyed meeting you!" she told him. "Young Phillip told me you look like an earl!" she said with a laugh.

He laughed at the memory of the young children and their constant questions: "What does an earl look like?" he asked.

"Of course, an earl must be everything that is proper, own a regal carriage and a grand estate, always be impeccably dressed, tall and handsome, just like you, William!" she replied with a laugh.

He laughed with her as he firmly held her hand: _"She is a delight!"_ he thought, as they continued their walk.

~~oo~~

At Hurst House, Caroline was sitting quietly in the drawing room with her sister. Normally she would play the piano-forte to improve her skills or skim the newspaper for the latest society news but neither pursuit gave her any pleasure today. It seemed quite useless now that the one man she had pursued so diligently for the past two years was lost to her. The woman who was _supposed_ to be planning her wedding to the distinguished and inimitable Fitzwilliam Darcy was now forced to regroup and alter her plan for a life with someone else.

She had reluctantly attended the dance with Louisa and Henry last night. Initially, she had decided not to attend the dance after receiving the terrible news about Mr. Darcy and the loathsome Eliza Bennet. However, Louisa would hear nothing of it and insisted that the three of them go to the dance as planned with their heads held high as if nothing in the world could keep them away.

Caroline had several dance partners who had seemed quite interested in her but none of them met her expectations; none were landed gentlemen and none had nearly the same fortune or connections as Mr. Darcy. Mr. Buttersbee, for example, had only six thousand a year in the textile trade; Mr. Rottersdam had only five thousand in the newspaper trade; and Mr. Englebright had only five thousand in the furniture trade. How tiresome they had been; she had never been as bored at a dance as she had been last night. She wondered what Mr. Darcy was doing at that moment; was he still in Town? Was he planning to return to Hertfordshire – or possible Derbyshire?

She was interrupted from her silent contemplations by the announcement of the arrival of a visitor: Mr. Englebright. "How nice to see you, Mrs. Hurst; Miss Bingley," he said, bowing grandly to the two sisters.

Caroline curtsied but remained silent, allowing her sister the pleasure of entertaining their guest: "How lovely of you to visit, Mr. Englebright," Louisa replied.

They sat and drank tea, exchanging the proper pleasantries. When the usual topics had been exhausted, Englebright addressed his hostess: "Mrs. Hurst, I wonder if I might have the pleasure of a private audience with Miss Bingley," he inquired.

Louisa and Caroline were both stunned by his bold request but Louisa recovered quickly and easily assented. Caroline became instantly alarmed and begged her sister to remain in the drawing room; "Certainly Mr. Englebright would have nothing to say to me that you should not hear. Pray stay with us," she beseeched her sister.

"I shall just see to the tea things and return in a moment," Louisa told her, taking her leave.

"But the tea is already here, Louisa!" Caroline insisted, but Louisa left the room, closing the door behind her, leaving her alone with Englebright.

"Miss Bingley, you can be at no loss for the reason of my visit," Englebright told her.

She shook her head: "On the contrary, Mr. Englebright, I am unable to account for it," she nervously replied.

"I have come to ask you, with all due humility and sincerity, to enter into a courtship with me," he told her.

She was instantly ill at ease: "Sir, I would respectfully request, in return, that you refrain from such an endeavor," she earnestly suggested.

"I have your brother's permission to address you," he advised her, appearing to be somewhat confused.

Caroline was horrified that Charles had spoken to Mr. Englebright without notifying her; how presumptuous! How humiliating! "Despite my brother's good intentions, I must assure you that I have no desire to enter into a courtship at the present time," she explained, hoping to put an end to the discussion.

He became irritated and paced the floor in front of her, appearing to be unprepared for such a dismissal. He stopped and turned to her: "My situation is not without merit, Miss Bingley. I have five thousand a year and a house in Town," he told her.

"_Yes, indeed, he does have a house in an unfashionable part of town,"_ she thought as she glanced at the door, wishing it to open and reveal her sister's return, relieving her from this uncomfortable visit.

Having no response to his request, he resumed his pacing until he stopped again: "I beg you to excuse my intrusion into your morning, Miss Bingley. Please make my excuses to your sister," he told her curtly as he took his leave and quit the room.

Caroline breathed a great sigh of relief and sat at the piano-forte. She was determined to keep a positive attitude and played a Scottish reel, gaining some encouragement from the lively tempo and pleasing melody. Louisa returned and waited until she finished the piece, remaining silent while Caroline meticulously re-arranged her sheet music and returned it to storage in the piano bench. She sighed and sat next to her sister: "He had Charles' permission to address me," she said quietly.

"Did you reject him?" Louisa asked.

Caroline was affronted by the very idea that she would consider such a man: "Of course, Louisa! I have twenty thousand pounds to offer a prospective suitor! I need not settle for a man with only five thousand a year and a tiny house on the wrong side of Town!" she insisted.

Whatever Louisa may have been thinking at the time was kept to herself, she merely nodded in response, causing her sister to conclude that she agreed with her decision. _"Certainly a man of such little consequence would never do for a woman of __my__ means!"_ she thought to herself.

She was interrupted from her private musings by the announcement of another guest: Mr. Rottersdam. Once again, Louisa played the perfect hostess and welcomed the attractive visitor into her home, exchanging pleasantries and offering tea. Caroline remained silent; avoiding the gentleman's eyes and hoping against hope that the same scenario would not be replayed. Unfortunately, hoping against hope had proved to be an ineffective scheme of late and the gentleman addressed his hostess, requesting a private audience with Caroline.

"No! I beg you, Louisa! Please stay! Or rather – I shall go and check on the tea things, if you will excuse me, Mr. Rottersdam," she said, rising to flee the room. Unfortunately, Louisa anticipated her attempted flight and insisted that she stay to hear Mr. Rottersdam, leaving them alone. She dreaded what she knew was to come, wringing her hands and twisting her handkerchief into tight spirals.

"My attentions have been far too marked of late to give you any doubt of the reason for my visit, Miss Bingley," he told her.

"Honestly, Sir, I have noticed no such attentions," she told him, avoiding his gaze and twisting her handkerchief until it ripped. She tucked it into her pocket and folded her hands in her lap, attempting to hide her moist palms.

"Charles has lead me to believe that you would welcome my address," he suggested.

"You must forgive my brother's presumptions, Mr. Rottersdam. Although you are a good friend with excellent connections, I have no desire to entertain your address," she told him.

He was startled at this response and had no reasonable response of his own. He stared at her for a moment, her eyes on the floor, and moved to the center of the room: "Forgive me for taking up so much of your time," he said curtly, taking his leave with a slight bow and quitting the room.

Louisa returned after a few minutes to find her sister staring at the floor with a pained expression. She sat down at the piano-forte and played a lively melody, in an attempt to raise Caroline's spirits, as was their custom. When she was finished, she sat next to her sister, who offered only a small smile then turned to gaze at the newspaper. The announcement section was particularly troubling that day; three new engagement announcements had been published. "You shall never see your own name in the announcement section if you continue to reject eligible gentlemen, dear sister," Louisa advised her.

"They may be eligible, Louisa, but they are entirely unsuitable," Caroline told her.

They were interrupted once more by the announcement of another visitor: Mr. Buttersbee. Caroline turned pale and began pacing the room, ripping her handkerchief to shreds, with her eyes on the door. Louisa exchanged the usual pleasantries with him and invited him to join them for tea. Without warning, Caroline fled from the room and ran up to her chamber, locking the door behind her. Louisa made her excuses to Mr. Buttersbee, explaining that her sister had been feeling poorly that day but that they were pleased and honored that he had come to visit.

~~oo~~

Bingley and Darcy had set off on an invigorating morning ride early that morning, then rode to Longbourn to join the Bennets for breakfast and spend time with the eldest Bennet sisters. While they sat in the drawing room, Mr. Hill appeared in the doorway and advised Bingley that Mr. Bennet had requested his presence in the study. Bingley rose immediately and followed Hill to the study. He entered and the door was closed behind him: "Mr. Bingley, I have noticed that you have paid particular attention to my oldest daughter," Bennet advised him.

Bingley nodded: "Indeed, Sir, I have and I hope to continue in that endeavor. I assure you that I have the best of intentions," he told the older man.

"And what are those intentions, if I may ask?" Bennet inquired.

"I humbly request your permission to court to Miss Bennet," Bingley announced with a pleasant smile.

Bennet nodded thoughtfully: "Ah, yes Mr. Bingley, I am certain that nothing would make my wife and daughter happier but I must ask you to postpone doing so until after the Darcy wedding," he advised the younger man. "As you know, we are in the midst of a scandal and I would prefer if no attention was drawn to the Bennets at this juncture," he explained.

Bingley was disappointed by not completely surprised by this request: "Yes Sir, I completely agree," he replied. "However, would it be acceptable to you if I were to call on Miss Bennet?" he asked, not wishing to be separated from his angel. "I shall be pleased to offer any support your family may need during this difficult time," he added.

Bennet could hardly deny the offer of friendship from someone so willing to extend such an honor, given that his own neighbors had so cruelly withdrawn their friendship and support: "Yes of course – but any discussion of a courtship must be postponed until after the Darcy wedding," he advised Bingley.

Bingley immediately rose and shook Bennet's hand: "I am much obliged, Sir."

~~oo~~

Later than night in the Netherfield study, Bingley stared into the fire, watching the flames consume Caroline's offensive letter to Jane. The paper quickly turned black, curled and twisted, then disappeared into smoke. He observed how quickly some problems could be dispatched but others needed more careful consideration and planning. He hoped that he would soon learn that his plan had produced the desired results; his future happiness depended on it.

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride and Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813. Stay tuned Caroline fans! We are not finished with her yet!)


	15. Devotion

**Steady to His Purpose**

**Chapter 15: ****Devotion**

On Thursday after breakfast, Darcy walked with Elizabeth and their chaperones despite the chill in the air; he sensed that she was out of sorts. "Have you ventured into Meryton lately?" he asked.

"No, I should not wish to risk another harsh reception," she sadly replied.

"I would not go back to the milliner's shop for all the world," Lydia scowled. "I was never so insulted!"

"We were asked to leave," Elizabeth explained to Darcy.

"That churlish old hen!" Lydia scowled.

"Lyddie!" Elizabeth and Mary both scolded their sister.

She hung her head: "Forgive me, Mr. Darcy," Lydia said, immediately contrite.

"I must admit I also have no desire to return there; it was quite humiliating," Elizabeth told him.

"But surely your acquaintances have changed their opinion of you by now," he insisted. "Our engagement has been announced and the banns have been read; certainly they must believe that a marriage will take place," he advised her.

"If only my dear acquaintances were as sensible as you are, William," she replied, keeping her eyes on the ground.

"Mrs. Hill was very kind to go to the milliner for us so we could have ribbons for the ball," Kitty explained.

"Mr. Everly shall never have another penny of mine; to be sure!" Lydia boldly announced. The other sisters nodded their agreement.

He wished he could take Elizabeth's pain away, that he could take her into his arms and comfort her, that he could bring back that charming smile to her face; he settled for taking her gloved hand in his. For now, this would have to do, but he was determined to bring her whatever relief he could. He waited until the sisters had walked on ahead of them "Perhaps I should confront your neighbors," he suggested. "I might make an announcement of my own at church services this Sunday," he said with a grin.

Elizabeth: "I would much rather tell them to go to the _devil_!" she replied, with a fiery scowl.

"If they continue to abuse you then we shall _both_ tell them to go to the devil!" he replied with a smug smile.

She laughed with delight: "I should like that very much," she agreed.

~~oo~~

Bingley and Jane walked behind the group, hand in hand. He recalled his conversation with Mr. Bennet about their courtship but he was determined to be with his angel. He peeled Jane's glove back to reveal her soft skin, placed a small kiss on the back of her hand and replaced the glove. "I have a small confession, my love," he began. She seemed intrigued by this and he continued: "I discussed our courtship with your father…" he hesitated. "He disapproves," he whispered.

"He disapproves of you?" she asked with alarm.

"No, he disapproves of any mention of a courtship until after the Darcy wedding. He desires no further talk of his daughters until Miss Lizzy is safely married," he explained.

Jane struggled to hide her disappointment: "Well then, we must respect his wishes, Mr. Bingley," she replied, her smile had vanished.

"Yes, I agree," he said, with some hesitation. "However, if we were not to _mention_ it, then he would not be displeased, would he," Bingley suggested in a whisper.

"Mr. Bingley, are you suggesting a _secret_ courtship?" she whispered with alarm, glancing ahead at her sisters.

"It may be a bit unusual but no one need know except for us. Will you allow it, my love?" he asked, squeezing her hand with a hopeful gaze.

She blushed furiously and cast her eyes downward as they walked. In her entire two and twenty years, she had never even considered defying her parents. She gazed at Elizabeth and Darcy walking ahead of them; she seemed content now in his presence and she no longer questioned his character. He seemed to be trying to please her – and the wedding was only a few short weeks away. They could delay their courtship a few weeks, could they not? She gazed at Bingley; his smile was so affectionate and his eyes were so hopeful. He really was the dearest man she had ever known. "The secret must be only between us; no one else must know!" she insisted in hushed tones. "You may not tell Mr. Darcy or your sisters," she told him. He readily agreed. "I shall not tell my sisters; not even Lizzy," she vowed, even though it pained her to keep a secret from her beloved sister.

"There, it is settled," he said with a smile. "We shall have a great secret between us," he told her. "No one shall interfere; especially not my sisters."

Later that night, Jane listened quietly as Elizabeth told her about her conversation with William. "You were right, of course. Mr. Darcy is trying his best to please me," Elizabeth told her.

"Yes, he is a perfect gentleman," Jane agreed with a wistful smile.

~~oo~~

That Thursday morning, the Meryton merchants were visited by a gentleman from London, bearing payment made by Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy of Derbyshire and London in settlement of debt owed by Lieutenant George Wickham.

"I never thought we would see that money, to be sure!"

"Could it be that Mr. Darcy is honorable after all?"

"I always knew he would keep his commitment to pay the debt."

"Yes, but will he keep his commitment to Miss Lizzy?"

"Of course he will; he certainly can't back out now!"

~~oo~~

Darcy entered the Meryton Inn and was immediately greeted by the innkeeper, Mr. Fenton: "Mr. Darcy, it is a pleasure to see you again, Sir!" the man told him, bowing reverently.

Darcy exchanged pleasantries with Fenton, inquiring after the health of his family, referring indirectly to his young daughter: "Oh yes, Mr. Darcy, my daughter is enjoying the best of health and my wife and I hope to be reunited with her very soon," Fenton told Darcy.

"Indeed, Mr. Fenton, I sincerely wish for your timely reunion; however, the protection of your daughter is of the highest priority. A young girl's reputation is quite fragile; the slightest error or whisper of impropriety would ruin her chance for a fortuitous match. I would not wish such an outcome for your loved one," he told Fenton with a reserved mien, taking a moment for his true meaning to be heard.

"You are exceedingly kind, Mr. Darcy," Fenton told him, bowing in acknowledgment and averting his eyes.

"Surely if she were to be unjustly accused of wrong-doing, she would lose her good standing in the community. She might never recover her reputation if she were to be scorned by her friends and acquaintances," he suggested. Fenton offered no reply and merely hung his head in misery. "I trust that the Lieutenant's debt has been handled to your satisfaction," Darcy suggested. He had received an express earlier that morning to notify him of the completed settlements.

"Yes, Sir, a gentleman arrived just this morning to settle the debt. I thank you for your attention to the matter. I am obliged to you for the kindness you have shown me," Fenton humbly replied.

"I simply honor the memory of my father who was godfather to the Lieutenant; if it is within my power, no dishonor shall come to my father or my loved ones," Darcy told him. Fenton bowed reverently as Darcy took his leave.

He walked next to the butcher shop where he received a similar reception; the butcher thanked him profusely for seeing to the settlement of the Wickham debt and Darcy relayed his devotion to his loved ones, including his betrothed. "I have been constantly in Miss Elizabeth's company. To be parted from her would be unbearable. She may be impertinent and outspoken, but my eyes see only her perfection," he told the butcher who nodded his agreement. He left the butcher shop without placing an order.

Again at the bakery he was thanked for his settlement of the debt and he expressed his devotion to his loved ones, including his betrothed: "Miss Elizabeth just returned from a shopping trip in London. Only the finest trousseau shall do for my bride. I am certain that we are the same in that regard, Sir; we both wish only the best for our wives," he announced. After placing an order for a fruit pie to be delivered to Longbourn, he took the baker into his confidence: "My betrothed has been out of sorts lately and I dearly hope that this treat will set her to rights. Nothing is more important to me than her happiness," he whispered to the baker who agreed whole-heartedly.

He entered the dry goods store and was greeted by Mr. and Mrs. James. After exchanging pleasantries, he was thanked for his attention to the debt and repeated his devotion to his loved ones: "I fear I am about to steal the jewel of the county away from the good people of Meryton," he said with a merry laugh. "'Her eyes as stars of Twilight fair,'" he recited wistfully. (1)

"Oh Mr. Darcy, you are so romantic!" gushed Mrs. James, wishing him joy in his future marriage. He ordered ten pounds of flour to be delivered to Longbourn and took his leave.

Finally, Darcy entered the millinery shop, the establishment where the Bennet sisters had suffered undue humiliation; he was determined to eliminate that issue. He was greeted amiably by the proprietor and his wife, Mr. and Mrs. Everly. They exchanged pleasantries and the couple wished him the greatest of joy. He accepted their wishes gratefully and notified them of the purpose of his visit: "I have come in search of your finest ribbons," he told them with a grand flair.

"Oh yes, Mr. Darcy, we have hundreds of ribbons to choose from," Mrs. Everly replied, directing him to that part of the shop. He waited patiently while she pulled dozens of boxes containing spools of ribbons in various sizes, colors and textures: grosgrain, satin, silk, velvet, ruffled, patterned, lace; the counter was covered with numerous choices and he listened quietly as she described each one.

Of course, dear readers, the object of Darcy's visit had nothing whatsoever to do with ribbons: "Indeed there are so many choices, I hardly know which ones to select. I would happily give my fair Elizabeth all the ribbons in London," he told her with great enthusiasm. Observing the vast quantities of ribbons strewn before him, he deferred: "I must confess, Mrs. Everly, I am quite useless when it comes to ribbons. I had thought to surprise my lovely betrothed with a gift of ribbons but perhaps it would be best if Miss Elizabeth were to select her _favorites_," he suggested.

Mrs. Everly smiled to hide her disappointment: "Yes, of course, if that is your preference, Mr. Darcy," she replied.

He nodded: "She shall be welcome here, of course," he insisted.

"Oh yes, most welcome, Sir," Mrs. Everly replied enthusiastically.

He emitted a great sigh of relief: "That is as I suspected – she _is_ the jewel of the county, after all," he said with a smile. Darcy rode out of town, back to Netherfield, confident that his message had been thoroughly communicated.

~~oo~~

Innkeeper wife to her husband: "Mr. Darcy is so noble to protect our daughter."

Innkeeper to his wife: "I suspect his motivation is the protection of another young woman."

Butcher to his wife: "Mr. Darcy is an honorable gentleman."

Dry goods proprietor to his wife: "Mr. Darcy paid the other fellow's debts."

Mrs. Everly to her husband, the milliner: "Mr. Darcy is besotted with Miss Lizzy!"

~~oo~~

Upon his return to Netherfield that afternoon, Mrs. Nichols handed Darcy a letter that had been delivered during his absence. He recognized the handwriting immediately and went to his guest chamber to read it. After he had washed and dressed, he broke the familiar seal and read the letter.

==oo==

28 November; Pemberley, Derbyshire  
Dear William,  
I am exceedingly pleased that Miss Elizabeth shall be my sister! From your earlier letters, I wondered if you harbored a secret affection for her. It is terribly romantic that you will marry with a cloud of scandal hanging overhead. How gallant of you to rescue the damsel in distress and save her reputation! Miss Elizabeth is indeed the most fortunate woman in all of England! And I am the most fortunate girl in all of England to have such a sister! You are the best of brothers and I am certain that you shall be the best of husbands.  
I shall miss you terribly on your birthday and during the holidays and I shall be very sad to miss your wedding but I understand your need for caution. I shall look forward to seeing you on New Year's Eve and we shall ring in the New Year celebrate our combined good fortune.  
I shall say a prayer for you and Miss Elizabeth every night until I see you on New Year's Eve.  
Your affectionate sister,  
Georgiana

==oo==

Darcy worried that his sister had read too many romance novels; if this was her idea of romance then he quite despaired for her future match. Despite the fact that he would do anything to comfort Elizabeth, he found nothing romantic about her fall from grace and the humiliations she had suffered due to the cruel and irresponsible gossip that had been circulated against her. He hurried to the stable and collected Gunther for the short ride to Longbourn.

Later that afternoon, a parcel was delivered to Longbourn via express carrier. The daughters hovered in breathless anticipation as their Mama untied and unwrapped the brown paper parcel from Mr. Montvale's Millinery in London. "Ribbons!" Kitty squealed.

"So many ribbons!" Lydia squealed.

There was a small note tucked inside the parcel:

Express Delivery  
to Mrs. Bennet at Longbourn, Hertfordshire,  
as requested by Mr. F. Darcy.  
At your service,  
E. Montvale, Proprietor.

==oo==

Darcy was in the library with Mr. Bennet enjoying a game of chess when the door burst open and six Bennet ladies rushed in, squealing and chattering with excitement: "Oh Mr. Darcy, how kind you are!"

"Oh Mr. Darcy, you are the most generous man who ever lived!"

"Oh Mr. Darcy, what an excellent brother you shall be!"

"Such ribbons I have never seen!"

"Look at this one, Papa! Is it not divine?"

"Oh, Mr. Darcy, you are not the least bit stodgy!"

"Thank you, Mr. Darcy, you have made my girls so happy!

Mr. Bennet observed the excitement with no small amount of confusion: "Am I to understand that Mr. Darcy has had something to do with _ribbons_?" he dryly asked.

"Just look at all these lovely ribbons, Papa!" Lydia exclaimed, twirling the ribbons overhead as she danced a circle in the crowded library.

All eyes were on Darcy as he addressed Mr. Bennet: "Your daughters expressed some hesitation to return to the local milliner so I sent an order to my sister's favorite milliner in Town. Georgiana also holds a fascination for ribbons; although I must confess I have no comprehension of their appeal, I comprehend quite well the benefits of procuring them," he said with a smirk.

"Mr. Darcy, you have served me very ill," replied Mr. Bennet with a false scowl. "I am quite certain that I shall hear of nothing else but your ribbons for the next week," he complained.

"Oh Papa, even your sour complaints shall not spoil my happiness today," Lydia insisted with a giggle as she embraced her father and ran from the room with the ribbons fluttering over her head.

"Thank you William," Elizabeth said, taking his hand.

He squeezed her hand lightly and released it: "You are most welcome, Elizabeth," he replied, wishing her father was not present at that particular moment.

"Yes, yes, that shall do very well, my dears; but now you must allow us to return to our chess game," Bennet instructed his family and the gentlemen were quickly left alone.

Bennet stared at the chess board for a few minutes, then abruptly knocked over his queen, despite the fact that she was in no danger of being captured at that point: "Well played, Darcy," he quipped with a sly grin.

"Thank you, Sir," Darcy replied, returning his grin.

"Shall we join the ladies?" Bennet suggested.

"If you insist," Darcy replied.

~~oo~~

Since Darcy had declined to place an order with the butcher, he felt it was incumbent upon him to procure food for the Bennets. He and Bingley had taken their meals there every day since their return from Town and they felt compelled to contribute to the larder in any way they could. The two had agreed to forgo their early morning rides in favor of either hunting or fishing.

That morning they rode out to the stream that ran through Netherfield Park and caught several trout, which were cleaned and fileted by the Netherfield cook and delivered to the Longbourn kitchen. Mrs. Nichols also sent along a loaf of her master's favorite savory bread. Marjorie, the Netherfield scullery maid was sent to Longbourn to assist with the cooking. That evening, supper was served in grand style by four Netherfield footmen. "Oh, Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley, the Bennets are much obliged to you for your generous attentions. We shall be quite spoiled if you continue to lavish us in this manner," Mrs. Bennet gushed to her guests. Both gentlemen expressed their pleasure in being permitted to return the Bennets' generous hospitality in some small way.

Saturday morning, the gentlemen accompanied Mr. Bennet to the meadow and waited patiently until the pheasants obliged them by stirring from their coveys and flying overhead. Several braces of pheasants were cleaned by the Netherfield staff and delivered to the Longbourn kitchen. The two kitchen staffs were well acquainted and worked well together to ensure that plenty of food was available for all the residents and servants of Longbourn and Netherfield.

~~oo~~

St. James Church, Meryton, Sunday morning: "I publish the banns of Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy of Derbyshire and Miss Elizabeth Bennet of Hertfordshire. If any of you know cause or just impediment why these two persons should not be joined together in Holy Matrimony, ye are to declare it. This is the second time of asking." After services, a few of the local merchants again wished Darcy joy and offered brief civilities to the Bennets. The Longbourn tenants, on the other hand, offered effusive wishes to Darcy and all the Bennets thanked them heartily for their kindness. Jimmy, the Netherfield groom, greeted the Bennets warmly, wishing them joy; he caught Darcy's eye and simply offered a humble bow.

Darcy and Bingley accompanied the Bennets to Longbourn after church services and joined the family for breakfast. Elizabeth wore her pale green morning dress and William complimented her: "You wear that color quite well, Elizabeth," he told her. She did not fail to notice that he was making an attempt to please her; his compliment was gratefully acknowledged. Mrs. Bennet did not fail to notice that Darcy had once again admired that particular shade of green on her daughter.

Later that evening, both gentlemen arrived again at Longbourn, dressed for supper. The pheasants had been presented in grand style. Mrs. Bennet was quite effusive in her thanks to Bingley and he was well pleased that she had served them for supper. Apple tartlets were served with the coffee and William expressed his delight with them. Mrs. Bennet was pleased that he enjoyed them and Elizabeth made a note to get the recipe from Mrs. Hill.

(1) Excerpt from _She Was a Phantom of Delight_, William Wordsworth (1807)

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride and Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813. Please leave your reviews and comments!)


	16. Meryton Merchants

**Steady to His Purpose**

**Chapter 16: ****Meryton Merchants**

On Monday, the gentlemen declined to go for their early morning ride, opting instead to appear early at Longbourn and Darcy was surprised to learn that Elizabeth was not there: "Lizzy will return presently, Mr. Darcy. She is out for her morning walk," Mrs. Bennet advised him.

"Does she walk every morning?" he inquired.

"If the weather allows it, she walks," she replied.

He was concerned that she was out of doors in this cold weather. "Should I go after her?" he asked.

Frances Bennet smiled: "You may if you wish, Mr. Darcy but Lizzy shall return momentarily," she advised him.

He stood by the window watching for her and as soon as she came into view, he rushed out to meet her. She was dressed in her brown woolen coat and bonnet with a shawl wrapped around her head and shoulders.

"William! Is something amiss?" she asked, observing his worried demeanor.

He grasped her shoulders: "I was worried that something was amiss with _you_ when you had not returned by the time I arrived," he told her.

"I lingered too long on my walk this morning. I am sorry I was not there to attend to you, William," she told him.

He nodded: "I understand you walk every morning," he noted.

"Yes, whenever the weather permits. I find the serenity of the morning quite inspiring," she explained.

He nodded and averted his eyes. He would enjoy walking with her but had no wish to impose on her solitude. He observed her gloved hands; he was pleased that she had dressed warmly but he longed to kiss her ungloved hand. Perhaps it was a ridiculous notion, he realized, to request such a thing in such cold weather; certainly her health and comfort should take precedence over his adolescent desire to hold and kiss her hand. Perhaps he would have another opportunity to do so, he thought.

They were silent for a moment and she frowned. "You are outdoors without your coat, William! Shall we return to the house?" she suggested.

He nodded and offered his arm, escorting her back to the house in silence.

Elizabeth wondered why William had reacted so severely to her tardiness. Did he disapprove of her walks? Did he find the idea of being inspired by nature so implausible? Would he attempt to thwart her quest for inspiration once they were married? Did he find joy in any endeavor? Would she ever understand his reserved, severe demeanor? Was she doomed to a joyless, cheerless marriage? His stony façade gave away no clues to his thoughts and they returned to the house in silence.

~~oo~~

Mrs. Wanda Everly was watching the millinery shop while her husband attended to a delivery at the back entrance. Through the front window, she observed the Bennet sisters approach the shop. Wanda was expecting Mr. Darcy to return with Miss Lizzy and hopefully make a large ribbon purchase; however, Mr. Darcy was nowhere in sight. _"Well, no matter,"_ she concluded. She prided herself in her knowledge of the latest styles from London and was confident that she could convince Miss Lizzy to make a generous selection from her well-stocked ribbon assortment. Miss Lizzy entered the shop alone and Wanda offered a warm welcome: "Good morning, Miss Lizzy!" she said brightly with a proper curtsy.

"Good morning, Mrs. Everly," Elizabeth replied, returning her curtsy with a smile.

After exchanging polite civilities, Wanda addressed her customer: "May I wish you the greatest of joy, Miss Lizzy. Mr. Darcy was here singing your praises just the other day," she offered brightly. Miss Lizzy thanked her for her kindness and removed her gloves.

Wanda instantly noticed a gold poesy ring on the young woman's hand; however this small discovery was overshadowed by the subtle embellishments of her bonnet, pelisse, gown and reticule with the most extraordinary ribbons. Her neckline, cuffs and hem each revealed attractive embellishments; the crown of her bonnet was adorned with a rich green velvet ribbon and matching green silk ribbons were tied under her chin; and fine lace ribbon circled her reticule. Wanda had been prepared to display her finest ribbons and attempted to guide her customer to that section of the shop, when Miss Lizzy addressed her: "Oh Mrs. Everly, I must beg you not to trouble yourself on my account. My betrothed is the most generous, thoughtful man on Earth! He has bestowed me with so many gifts, I should be mortified if he were to subject me to any additional extravagance; it is entirely unnecessary!" she exclaimed.

Wanda was indeed mortified.

"But I thank you most sincerely for taking such excellent care of Mr. Darcy when he visited you," Miss Lizzy added. She curtsied, wished her a good day and left the shop.

Wanda was riveted to the same spot when the three younger Bennet sisters entered the shop. Once again, she noticed their beribboned attire; bonnets, pelisses and gowns were adorned with a wide array of ribbons. Wanda exchanged pleasantries with the girls: "Good Morning, ladies. I hope you are well this morning," she told them with a smile.

Miss Kitty addressed her brightly: "Indeed, we are quite well, Mrs. Everly. We have not seen you since that dreadful day. You recall of course, when you refused to do business with us and asked us to leave?" she asked.

Wanda did indeed recall that day and smiled nervously.

"Yes, it seems an age ago does it not?" Miss Kitty inquired.

Wanda made no reply. She glanced nervously between the three girls and noticed the two eldest Bennet sisters outside, watching through the window.

Miss Lydia giggled brightly: "I can hardly think of it without laughing!"

Miss Kitty continued: "Of course it is of no consequence now; our future brother, Mr. Darcy has purchased the most _divine_ ribbons from London," she announced. "Of course it is quite unfortunate for _you_; to have lost the business of such a _distinguished_ customer.

"Quite unfortunate, indeed," Miss Lydia thoughtfully agreed.

"Such a shame. It is a _terrible_ loss," Miss Kitty suggested, shaking her head.

"I know not if Mr. Everly can _recover_ from such a loss," Miss Lydia replied as the two girls headed towards the door.

"Mr. Montvale has _such_ a better selection!" Miss Kitty exclaimed as she opened the shop door.

"And he is so _obliging_," Miss Lydia said as the two girls left the shop and closed the door behind them, leaving Miss Mary in the shop alone.

Wanda had noticed that Miss Mary had been lingering behind her sisters, silently observing them and declining to add to the discussion. Her normally conservative, colorless attire had been embellished with one wide burgundy velvet ribbon around the crown of her black bonnet. She boldly stepped up to Wanda, stared solemnly into her eyes, curtsied pertly and left the shop without a word. Wanda watched though the window as the Bennet sisters smiled and grasped each other's arms and walked away from the shop.

~~oo~~

"Oh Mary, you performed splendidly!" Kitty told her sister as they walked back to Longbourn.

"I wish you had joined us, Jane!" Lydia told her sister. "Mary spoke not one word but her message was perfectly delivered," she said with a laugh.

"Lydia, I prefer Mary's approach over yours. I hope you did not insult Mrs. Everly," Jane admonished them.

"Why should we not insult her? The Everly's insulted our family!" Lydia insisted.

"We need not stoop to their insulting behavior," Jane told her.

"We did not insult them, Jane; we merely pointed out their mistake," Kitty replied.

"Their big mistake! **Big!** **Huge****!**" Lydia added. (1)

"I must confess that I enjoyed the encounter immensely," Mary told her sisters.

Kitty and Mary grasped her arms and the three youngest sisters led the way back to Longbourn.

~~oo~~

That afternoon, the Bennet sisters pursued their needlework projects in the drawing room as Darcy read the newspaper and Elizabeth studied the Longbourn ledgers. Jane embroidered a handkerchief, Mary knitted a scarf, Kitty attached tiny ribbon rosettes to a gown and Lydia tended to her mending. "I am pleased that you have taken such an interest in the Longbourn accounts, Elizabeth," Darcy quietly told Elizabeth.

"My Papa has been instructing me on the accounts. It is quite interesting," she told him. "I imagine you have an employee to handle your accounts at Pemberley," she remarked.

"Yes, my steward handles the Pemberley accounts and my secretary handles the Darcy House accounts, but I review the accounts regularly," he advised her. "It is an essential part of estate management."

"Does your secretary also manage your social engagements in Town, Mr. Darcy?" Lydia inquired.

"He does, indeed, Miss Lyddie. I receive many social invitations and he helps me sort them all out," he replied.

Lydia sighed: "It must be so exciting to be invited to so many parties and balls, I should think," she wistfully observed.

"I can certainly see why you should think so, Miss Lyddie; however, not all parties or balls are that exciting. They can be somewhat tedious at times," he told her.

"Oh I should never think so!" replied Kitty. "How grand it would be to attend a fashionable party where all the guests were elegantly dressed," she whimsically suggested.

"My sister would disagree with you, Miss Kitty. Georgiana is quite fearful of the criticisms of the London elite. They may be elegantly dressed but they can be every bit as ruthless as your own neighbors," he cautioned her.

"You must miss your sister exceedingly, Mr. Darcy," Jane observed.

"Indeed, I do," he replied. We have never been separated for the holidays or my birthday," he observed.

"When is your birthday, William," Elizabeth asked.

"The sixteenth of December," he replied. The sisters nodded thoughtfully. (2)

"Lizzy's birthday is the twenty fifth of July," Mary told him. He nodded thoughtfully.

~~oo~~

Early Thursday morning, Darcy decided to go for a ride alone. He went to the stable to retrieve Gunther and the young groom ran out to attend to him. He tossed the boy a coin and set out; however, instead of going for his usual ride where he would push Gunther as hard as he could and feel the wind in his face, he decided on a more leisurely ride in the direction of Longbourn. He contemplated how he would happen upon Elizabeth during her morning walk; would she resent the intrusion into her solitude? Would she know that he had planned to encounter her? That he had hoped for such an opportunity? Would she permit a kiss on her hand? He rode to the edge of the property and saw her as she rambled onward. She was wearing a woolen shawl over her bonnet and coat with woolen gloves and he was pleased that she had taken the trouble to dress warmly. She noticed him approaching and waved. When he reached her, he dismounted and greeted her: "Good morning, Elizabeth. I hope you are well," he said.

"Indeed, William, I am quite well. I am surprised to see you this early. Do you not go hunting or take an invigorating ride on most mornings?" she inquired.

"Indeed I do but I would prefer to spend time with my betrothed this morning, if you have no objections," he replied, offering his arm.

She took his arm: "None whatsoever, William," she replied with a smile. Gunther snorted his restlessness and Elizabeth gasped and jumped away. "Perhaps your horse is not accustomed to such a sedate pace, Sir," she told him.

He patted the horse's neck: "You are quite correct, Elizabeth, however Gunther must content himself with it for the moment," he told her, restoring her hand to his arm. Sensing her discomfort: "I hope we are not intruding on your morning solitude," he said hesitantly.

"You could not intrude even if you should wish it, William. I am quite happy to share the solitude of the morning with you," she told him with a smile. He seemed relieved and pulled his arm closer to his side, bringing her closer. "I am curious, William," she began. "Was this a chance encounter?" she inquired with a sly grin.

He hesitated once again: "I must confess to wishing to encounter you on your morning walk since I learned it was your custom," he admitted.

"Why did you not ask me? Certainly you did not believe that I would discourage you," she suggested.

"I believed that you might have preferred the solitude to my company. Winter is coming and it will soon be too cold to walk," he explained.

Pleased that he had sought her company, she stopped walking and gazed into his eyes: "William, if you wish to walk with me you need only tell me. I shall be happy to oblige," she told him. He nodded. The cold wind began to stir: "Will you accompany me back to the house? Breakfast will be ready by the time we arrive."

He obliged her, feeling rather foolish for intercepting her.

"If the weather is agreeable, will you walk with me tomorrow morning?" she asked. He agreed, feeling a little less foolish than before. When they next met, he hoped she would allow a kiss on her hand.

~~oo~~

Frances Bennet instructed a servant to deliver handwritten invitations to all her friends and neighbors.

_Mr. & Mrs. Thomas Bennet  
request the honor of your presence  
at the marriage of their daughter  
Elizabeth  
to Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy  
Monday, 27 December 1811 at ten o'clock  
St. James Church Meryton, Hertfordshire.  
Wedding Breakfast to be held  
immediately following at Longbourn._

The weather had not been suitable for riding or walking early that Friday but William rode to Longbourn to see Elizabeth and they had read to each other from a book of poems until breakfast was ready. Bingley arrived in time for breakfast and sat next to Jane, taking great pains to offer the same civilities to her as the other Bennet family members. Once again, Elizabeth observed her Mama act as hostess and later studied the Longbourn ledger books to further her education. After supper, she played the piano-forte while William listened attentively.

The weather was much improved on Saturday; William and Elizabeth set out early for their walk and she showed him her favorite path as the birds and squirrels put on their morning display. The flowers were gone and there was no sun but her enthusiasm was not diminished as she walked next to him, holding his arm. He loved the sparkle in her eyes and her carefree outlook. How liberating it must be to have no responsibilities and no burdens to bear. He thought of his work at Pemberley, mounting by the day due to his absence, and his duties to his sister and his tenants. As they walked, he dearly wished to kiss her hand, but her woolen gloves prevented it. Should he remove her glove?-he wondered. She interrupted his contemplations: "Have you heard from your sister?" she asked.

"Yes, she is quite pleased that you will be her sister," he replied. "She has some fanciful notion that our circumstances are quite romantic; you as the damsel in distress and me as your rescuer," he told her with a sheepish smile.

Elizabeth smiled at this: "Yes, that is quite fanciful," she agreed. "I suspect she reads the same novels as my sisters," she quipped to which he nodded. They walked on in silence and she wondered if perhaps there was some truth to his sister's notion; she was indeed in distress thanks to the local gossip mongers and William was indeed rescuing her by marrying her. Perhaps it was not such a fanciful notion after all, she thought.

On Sunday, the vicar announced the banns one last time: "I publish the banns of Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy of Derbyshire and Miss Elizabeth Bennet of Hertfordshire. If any of you know cause or just impediment why these two persons should not be joined together in Holy Matrimony, ye are to declare it. This is the first third time of asking."

(1) Inspired by the shopping scene in the 1990 movie, _Pretty Woman_.

(2) **Fun Fact:** Jane Austen's birthday was December 16, 1775.

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride and Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813. Please leave your reviews and comments!)


	17. Here's a Toast!

**Steady to His Purpose**

**Chapter 17: ****Here's a Toast**

On Monday, Darcy and Bingley accompanied the entire Bennet family on another journey to London; the ladies were to oversee the final adjustments to Elizabeth's trousseau. It was cold and grey with blustery snow showers; however, they bundled up with blankets and their journey was easily completed. The ladies returned to Mrs. Carlyle's shop and once again, Elizabeth suffered the humiliation of being dressed and undressed multiple times in the presence of others. The final adjustments were made to her trousseau and the final payment was made, with the promise to deliver the items to Darcy House in three days. The items Elizabeth needed for the wedding day would be finalized and delivered to the Gardiner residence in the morning.

Upon their return to Cheapside, Elizabeth interviewed three women that Aunt Madeline had recommended for the ladies maid position. She was prepared for the interviews, knowing the qualifications she desired in such a servant; the ladies maid must be knowledgeable of the latest fashions, hairdressing, jewelry, shoes and other accessories, including the ability to sew, mend and alter any garments in her wardrobe. She reviewed each lady's references and questioned them on their qualifications. Each one seemed perfectly qualified to fulfill the duties of ladies maid, but one lady impressed her with her personality: Miss Rosalie West. Rosalie was bright and cheerful and bubbled with excitement at the prospect of serving her. She was available due to the passing of her former mistress; she had served the woman for five years until she tragically passed in childbirth. Elizabeth informed Rosalie that, in addition to residing in London, she would be expected to travel to Derbyshire and Hertfordshire for extended periods of time, which delighted her all the more. Elizabeth offered her the position and she gratefully accepted. She was instructed to report to the housekeeper Mrs. Meadows at Darcy House on 27 December for her first day in service.

The Gardiners welcomed Darcy and Bingley for supper that evening. They were all pleased to be in company again and they made plans to celebrate Christmas at Longbourn. Supper was a grand affair with white soup, roast pork, trout, and roasted vegetables. Darcy noticed that the younger sisters were uncharacteristically quiet during supper and wondered if they had done something to raise their father's ire. Elizabeth, Mary and Jane showed no indication that anything was amiss, so he thought no more of it. When last course was brought in by the servants, Lydia and Kitty could scarcely contain their enthusiasm at the sight of the cake: "Happy birthday, Mr. Darcy!" the party exclaimed, while the guests applauded cheerfully, Lydia and Kitty giggled with excitement. Darcy was surprised in the extreme and graciously thanked his hosts for their attentions.

Elizabeth smiled as William enjoyed the cake, served with lemon custard; she had already requested the recipe and secretly predicted that the Darcy family would celebrate many birthdays in the coming years with cake and lemon custard.

The ladies withdrew to the drawing room after supper, leaving the gentlemen alone to their drinks. Edward Gardiner raised his glass and made a toast to his guest:

"May the best you have ever seen be the worst you will ever see.  
May the mouse never leave your girnal with a tear drop in its eye.  
May you always stay hale and hearty until you are old enough to die.  
May you still be as happy as I always wish you to be." (*)

Mr. Bennet raised a glass to Darcy and toasted him:

"I drink to the health of another,  
And the other I drink to is he -  
In the hope that he drinks to another,  
And the other he drinks to is me!" (*)

Bingley raised his glass and made a toast to his old friend:

"To the old, long life and treasure;  
To the young, all health and pleasure." (1)

Finally, Darcy raised his glass to toast the gentlemen:

"May those who love us love us;  
And those that don't love us,  
May God turn their hearts:  
And if He doesn't turn their hearts  
May He turn their ankles,  
So we'll know them by their limping." (*)

When the gentlemen entered the drawing room, they were welcomed enthusiastically by the ladies: "Mr. Darcy, you must sit in the place of honor," Aunt Madeline instructed him, showing him to a wingback chair. He immediately noticed Elizabeth's brilliant smile and sparkling eyes but quickly realized that all of the ladies were smiling as brilliantly. He sat in the honored chair and accepted a cup of coffee from his beloved, who sat next to him.

"William, I would be pleased if you would accept a small gift in honor of your birthday," Elizabeth told him, still smiling, offering a small parcel wrapped in brown paper.

He could scarcely tear his eyes away from hers, but managed to recover himself in the presence of her family, thanking her for her thoughtfulness. He unwrapped the parcel to reveal a white handkerchief embroidered with their initials in dark green: **EB &** **FD. **He was touched by her gesture and thanked her profusely for the gift.

"Open mine next, Mr. Darcy," Kitty exclaimed with a cheerful giggle, handing him another small parcel.

"Mine too, Mr. Darcy," Lydia giggled. Mary and Jane quickly followed suit.

When all of his parcels were opened, Darcy was the proud owner of five new white handkerchiefs, each embroidered by a Bennet sister. Jane had cross-stitched **Darcy** in dark blue; Mary had embroidered **Brother** in brown; Kitty had embroidered his initials **FD** in bold block letters, and Lydia had embroidered a large **D** in a flowing, flowery setting. "Thank you all for your lovely gifts," he told them. He was quite aware that thoughtful planning had gone into the gifts and the evening. "Miss Lydia, is this why you were so quiet at supper?" he asked.

Everyone laughed at this and Lydia giggled happily: "It was a grand surprise, was it not Mr. Darcy?" she asked.

He nodded his agreement: "Indeed it was and you kept the secret quite well; however, the next time you are quiet, I shall immediately suspect that you are keeping a secret," he told her to which the party laughed heartily. Elizabeth laughed and nodded her head in agreement and he was perfectly content in that moment. He knew that Georgiana would be pleased to have these five women as her new sisters. More importantly, in less than a fortnight, Elizabeth would be his bride.

~~oo~~

Mrs. Bennet carefully checked all of her lists to ensure that every purchase she needed, every task to be completed and every detail was attended to.

Darcy placed his final orders with London merchants, ensuring that the souls under his care would be well cared for during the holidays and the wedding.

With their business in London concluded, the party boarded their carriages for the journey back to Hertfordshire. They had previously enjoyed expeditious journeys, supported by the excellent road conditions; however, good fortune was not with them on this journey; the condition of the roads could only be described as _deplorable_. An evening of light snow followed by a morning of bright sunshine and heavy traffic had produced an abundance of mud, divots and ruts, slowing the carriages' progress and causing their occupants no small amount of distress.

"My dear Mr. Bennet, this is the worst ride I have had in years!" Mrs. Bennet exclaimed.

"The roads are in terrible condition this morning," her husband agreed.

"We have hit so many ruts in the road that I am certain that we shall be thrown into the mud or lose a wheel!" Lydia exclaimed.

"I am afraid the horses shall lose their shoes in this mud!" Kitty added.

The journey was finally completed without the predicted disasters and the party arrived at Longbourn tired and hungry. An early supper was served to a sedate group and they all retired early.

The following morning, Darcy and Elizabeth walked out alone, Jane and Bingley had declined to venture out into the cold morning, as did the other sisters. They promised to keep their walk short and set out to the pasture. He gazed at her gloved hand tucked into his arm; it felt so comfortable, so right, so inviting. He contemplated removing her glove; if he could just kiss her ungloved hand, he would be content. However, it was quite cold that morning, the icy wind was brisk; would it be foolish?-he wondered. He gazed into her eyes, hoping to see that sparkle; instead he saw her bright red nose.

"Elizabeth, let us return to the house," he suggested. _"I have kept her out of doors too long, dithering over kissing her hand! What if she were to catch a chill?"_ he reprimanded himself, feeling quite foolish.

He increased his pace in his haste to return to the house and Elizabeth wondered what she could have said or done to trouble him so. She suddenly felt a chill and sneezed.

"Oh dear, Elizabeth! You must not fall ill!" he exclaimed

"No William, I am not ill," she insisted, but she sneezed once again. "It is quite chilly today," she observed.

"It is far too cold to be outside," he gravely told her. He hurried her back into the house and insisted she sit by the fire until she was warm.

~~oo~~

Butcher to Mrs. Nichols: "Will you be placing an order for the holiday?"

Mrs. Nichols to the Butcher: "My goodness, no, Mr. Mason! There is no need, whatsoever! The larder is quite well stocked! Mr. Bingley has been hunting and fishing every morning! He is quite the sportsman!"

Butcher to Mrs. Hill: "Will you be placing an order for the holiday?"

Mrs. Hill to the Butcher: "I have a notion that Mr. Darcy may order the holiday bird from Town."

Butcher to his wife: "Why ever would Mr. Darcy go to so much trouble when we could easily provide the bird?"

From his shop window, Mr. Mason, the butcher, observed Darcy alight from his carriage in front of the Meryton Inn and ran across the street to greet him. "Mr. Darcy! You are just the gentleman I had hoped to encounter this afternoon," he said with a merry chuckle.

They exchanged brief civilities: "How may I be of service, Mr. Mason?" Darcy asked.

"I hope to persuade you to order your holiday bird from me," he said with eager anticipation.

Darcy frowned: "I am of a mind to purchase the bird elsewhere," he replied.

Mason was perplexed: "But I can assure you that we have the freshest birds in the county," he explained.

"Of that I have no doubt; however you must certainly be aware of the reason for my hesitation," Darcy replied.

Now Mason was confused: "Your hesitation, Mr. Darcy?" he inquired.

"Have I not relieved you of an unfair burden placed on you by another?" Darcy asked.

Mason instantly perceived that the gentleman was referring to the payment of the lieutenant's debt: "Indeed you have, Sir, and I am most grateful," he replied.

Darcy nodded and lowered his voice: "And yet I am repaid for my efforts with gossip and slander." Mason blanched in response. "The Bennets have suffered immeasurably from the false accusations made against my betrothed. Am I to disregard such incivilities?" he insisted.

Mason was affronted by the gentleman's remarks: "Certainly you can have no reason to believe that I have ever harbored any ill will against the Bennets!" he exclaimed. Observing Darcy's skeptical response, he added: "No indeed; they are the most respectable family! Quite above reproach!" he replied, hoping that no word of his involvement in the gossip had reached the gentleman.

"And yet whispers abound in town and in church, maligning Miss Elizabeth's character," Darcy curtly replied.

"I can assure you, Sir, I take no part in gossip," he insisted, conveniently putting aside his role in spreading the tale.

Just then the town clock struck five. "I beg your pardon," Darcy said, bowing his head. "I must take my leave," he replied.

"I am at your service," Mason told him with a humble bow. He watched Darcy enter the Meryton Inn and greet Colonel Forster.

~~oo~~

The Gardiners arrived at Longbourn with their four children and the normally sedate atmosphere of Longbourn was thrown into a festive uproar. Once inside, the children turned their attentions to Darcy.

"Good morning, Lord Darcy!" young Phillip said with a grand bow.

His older sister Amanda laughed: "What a goose you are! He's not a lord; he's just a mister!"

"How many carriages do you have?" Phillip asked Darcy, who told him that he kept three carriages.

"How many horses do you have?" Phillip further inquired. Darcy was uncertain of the exact number of horses he kept in London and Derbyshire but it was likely more than fifteen.

"How many waist coats do you have?" Phillip inquired.

"Waist coats?" Uncle Edward inquired.

Phillip nodded: "Yes, Papa. Every time I have seen Mr. Darcy, he has worn a different waist coat," he explained.

Darcy smiled: "Well, I have not the slightest notion," he replied. "I must apply to my valet for the answer."

"At least six I think and likely more! How many waist coats do you have, Andrew?" he asked his older brother who was seven years of age. "Not even one!" he insisted, satisfied that he had made his point.

Bingley hosted the Bennets and Gardiners for supper that evening. The Netherfield footmen served the company with the greatest of joy, having had no supper guests for several weeks. The Bennets each acknowledged each footman warmly, having known them for many years. Bingley rose and offered a toast to his guests:

May your mornings bring joy  
and your evenings bring peace...  
May your troubles grow less  
as your blessings increase! (2)

Mr. Bennet made a toast to Bingley:

May you have,  
Walls for the wind  
And a roof for the rain,  
And drinks beside the fire  
Laughter to cheer you  
And those you love near you,  
And all that your heart may desire (3)

Uncle Edward Gardiner made a toast to the entire company:

I drink to your health when I'm with you,  
I drink to your health when I'm alone,  
I drink to your health so often,  
I'm starting to worry about my own! (4)

Bingley had taken great pains to show no regard for his angel. They had walked out together as chaperones for Darcy and Elizabeth on several occasions, but never gave anyone cause to suspect that they were more than friends. They had used that time to their advantage by talking about their families, their childhoods, their favorite pastimes and their hopes for the future. He had come to love her kind and generous nature, her affectionate regard for her family, her modest and unpretentious demeanor, and her compassionate attitude. A secret smile or a stolen kiss on the back of her hand when they were alone was all he had allowed himself. As he gazed at her sitting at the supper table at her father's side, he hoped that very soon, she would sit by his side as his bride.

~~oo~~

Longbourn hummed with excitement for the quickly approaching holidays and nuptials. Servants bustled about the house, scrubbing and polishing in preparation for the coming events. As the holiday drew closer, deliveries were frequently made to the kitchen door. The men were sent out in the gig to collect greenery for the holiday decorations and returned laden with enough greens to fill every surface and corner of the house with fragrant, festive decorations.

On Christmas Eve, the house was decorated with boughs of evergreen, holly, ivy, hawthorn, and rosemary. The bannisters, table tops, mantles, sconces and doors were all adorned with fragrant greenery and set a festive tone for the holidays. The yule log was hauled into the drawing room and when the log was set afire, Mr. Bennet recited the classic poem, "Ceremonies for Christmas".

Come, bring with a noise,  
My merry, merry boys,  
The Christmas log to the firing,  
While my good dame, she  
Bids ye all be free,  
And drink to your heart's desiring.

With the last year's brand  
Light the new block, and  
For good success in his spending,  
On your psalteries play,  
That sweet luck may  
Come while the log is a-teending.

Drink now the strong beer,  
Cut the white loaf here,  
The while the meat is a-shredding;  
For the rare mince-pie,  
And the plums stand by,  
To fill the paste that's a kneading. (5)

~~oo~~

That evening, they sat together sipping wassail and listening to Mr. Bennet read the story of the infant's birth from the Bible.

Uncle Edward read the poem "The True Christmas".

So stick up ivy and the bays,  
And then restore the heathen ways.  
Green will remind you of the spring,  
Though this great day denies the thing.  
And mortifies the earth and all  
But your wild revels, and loose hall. (6)

Bingley read the poem "Christmas in the Olden Time".

Heap on more wood! — the wind is chill;  
But let it whistle as it will,  
We'll keep our Christmas merry still. (7)

Darcy read the poem "A Christmas Carol".

So now is come our joyful'st feast,  
Let every man be jolly.  
Each room with ivy leaves is drest,  
And every post with holly.  
Though some churls at our mirth repine,  
Round your foreheads garlands twine,  
Drown sorrow in a cup of wine,  
And let us all be merry. (8)

After the readings, Mary and Elizabeth played their favorite Christmas hymns on the piano-forte. As the evening came to an end, Darcy and Bingley thanked their hosts profusely for allowing them the privilege of celebrating the holiday with their family. "I have not enjoyed such a joyous family celebration in many years," he told Mr. and Mrs. Bennet.

Frances Bennet was well pleased with the sentiment and reminded them that the holiday celebration would continue the following day. They were sent back to Netherfield with contented smiles; both men had the pleasure of secretly kissing their beloved's hands before leaving the house. "I enjoyed myself immeasurably, Darcy," Bingley told his friend when they arrived at the Netherfield stable. "I am certain that it never would have been so enjoyable if I had stayed in London," he said.

"Indeed!" Darcy agreed. Spending another holiday with Caroline Bingley and Louisa Hurst would indeed have put a damper on the festivities. However, he felt the absence of his own dear sister acutely. "I wish Georgiana was here; I am certain that she would have enjoyed the Bennets' company," he replied. He resolved that every future Christmas celebration would include everyone dear to his heart.

~~oo~~

At Netherfield, both gentlemen rose early on Christmas morning, eager to spend the day with their beloveds. Normally they would have broken their fast with coffee and scones, gone hunting or fishing, or taken an invigorating ride to allow the Bennets time to rise from their beds and supervise the preparation of the morning meal. Today however, both men were eager to spend the day with their favorite Bennet sister.

When they arrived at Longbourn, only Elizabeth was below stairs and she greeted them cheerfully despite their apologies for calling at such an early hour. Darcy was pleased to see her in such good spirits; the melodious laughter and sparkling eyes that he had become accustomed to were on full display. She seemed determined to enjoy the holiday – the last one she would celebrate with her family. Mr. Bennet joined them in the drawing room and Elizabeth left the three men alone while she checked on the rest of her family. Once the entire family had assembled, they made their way to the carriages.

Darcy and Bingley escorted their beloveds into church for Christmas services, accompanied by the Bennet, Gardiner and Philips families. Despite the festive mood and holiday cheer, whispers were heard behind them:

"Infamous engagement."

"Scandalously patched up marriage."

"How could one sanction such behavior?"

Darcy observed Elizabeth hang her head in despair: _"How could they be so spiteful, so insensitive, so malicious, so __ignorant__?"_ he wondered. He wanted to stare them down, scowl at them, rage at them, strangle them; however, such behavior in church on Christmas would probably not serve him well so he decided to ignore them. Nothing would interfere with his enjoyment of the holiday with his beloved. He reached out and held her gloved hand. She offered a weak smile. He knew for certain that once they were married, she would no longer be subjected to such ignorance.

After the church service, Jimmy Finch, the Netherfield groom approached Elizabeth and wished her and Darcy a happy Christmas. Darcy shook the boy's hand, grateful for his gracious act: _"Imagine a servant being better behaved than the local gentry,"_ he thought.

He greeted Mrs. Harrington: "Happy Christmas, Mrs. Harrison!" he said brightly.

"Mrs. Harrington," she corrected him.

He feigned embarrassment: "Oh yes, do forgive me Mrs. Harrington. And how are you, Miss Pandora?" he inquired of her daughter.

Mrs. Harrington smiled impatiently: "Penelope is quite well, thank you, Mr. Darcy," she said dryly.

He feigned remorse: "Oh dear, I apologize most sincerely, Miss Penelope. You must forgive an anxious bridegroom his forgetfulness; I am quite scattered with the wedding approaching so quickly! I should forget my own name if I were not careful!" he exclaimed, holding tightly to Elizabeth's hand. Mrs. Harrington solemnly wished them joy in their marriage and he graciously accepted her wishes.

Turning behind him he encountered Mrs. Long and her niece, Anna: "I wish you a Happy Christmas, Mrs. Longfellow!" he brightly told her, squeezing Elizabeth's hand.

"Mrs. Long," she corrected.

He feigned mortification: "Please forgive me, Mrs. Long!" he exclaimed. "My memory has quite failed me this morning," he told her, gazing into Elizabeth's eyes. "And your niece, Miss Amy is well?" he inquired with a smile.

"Miss Anna," the niece curtly corrected him.

Once again, he feigned embarrassment: "Miss Anna, I beg your forgiveness and wish you all the joys of the holidays!" he exclaimed.

"We wish you the same," Mr. Darcy," Mrs. Long replied.

"I cannot help but be joyous, Mrs. Long for Miss Elizabeth shall be my bride in three short days!" he exclaimed with a smile.

In the carriage ride back to Longbourn, Elizabeth struggled to keep from laughing: "Thank you, William," she told him. "I think your message was quite expertly delivered."

"Whatever do you mean?" Jane asked.

"William told Mrs. Harrington and Mrs. Long to go to the devil!" Elizabeth explained with a grin. Jane gasped and Bingley laughed heartily.

He feigned outrage: "I beg your pardon, Madam! I did no such thing! How could you accuse me of such an atrocity on Christmas Day?" he told her with false indignation.

She squeezed his hand: "Happy Christmas, William."

"Happy Christmas, Elizabeth."

When they arrived at Longbourn, Darcy handed her out of the carriage and walked her into the house. Once inside, he removed her glove and kissed her hand. He smiled his most charming smile and Elizabeth felt a tiny flutter inside.

Bingley smiled briefly at Jane, daring not to reveal his tender affections for her. Jane in return, blushed lightly at his tender smile but then turned her attentions to her sisters as they entered the house.

Breakfast was served in grand style by the Netherfield footmen, who had come to Longbourn at their master's direction. Eggs, sausages, bacon, mince pies, muffins and rolls were served with an assortment of fruit preserves, fresh fruit, tea, juice and coffee. The Gardiner children had been permitted to break their fasts with the adults and their constant questions and youthful observances kept the meal lively and entertaining. Frances Bennet was well pleased to have two dashing gentlemen at her table and hoped that one gentleman in particular would soon offer for her eldest daughter. After breakfast, the party moved to the drawing room to enjoy the blazing holiday fire and the company of loved ones.

Christmas supper was served in grand style by the Netherfield footmen; roast goose, potatoes, squash, Brussels sprouts and carrots. Once again, the Gardiner children had joined the adults for dinner as a special treat and they behaved themselves admirably, refraining from arguing amongst themselves during the meal. For the last course, march pane (9), gingerbread, plum pudding, wassail was served. The plum pudding was grandly presented, flaming on a silver tray, and the entire party applauded at the sight. The children joined in singing "We Wish You a Merry Christmas".

We wish you a Merry Christmas;  
We wish you a Merry Christmas;  
We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.  
Good tidings we bring to you and your kin;  
Good tidings for Christmas and a Happy New Year.

Oh, bring us a figgy pudding;  
Oh, bring us a figgy pudding;  
Oh, bring us a figgy pudding and a cup of good cheer  
We won't go until we get some;  
We won't go until we get some;  
We won't go until we get some, so bring some out here

We wish you a Merry Christmas;  
We wish you a Merry Christmas;  
We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. (10)

The flame was extinguished and the pudding was served to the guests. After supper, the children bade their good nights to the adults and were sent to bed. The party sipped wassail while Mr. Bennet read another poem entitled "A Christmas Carol":

The shepherds went their hasty way,  
And found the lowly stable-shed  
Where the Virgin-Mother lay:  
And now they checked their eager tread,  
For to the Babe, that at her bosom clung,  
A Mother's song the Virgin-Mother sung. (11)

Afterwards, Mary and Elizabeth took turns playing the piano-forte. At the end of the evening, Darcy and Bingley thanked their hosts for allowing them to participate in the wonderfully warm and festive holiday celebration. Darcy invited the entire party to celebrate the holidays at Pemberley the following year which was accepted with great jubilance. He and Bingley returned to Netherfield grateful that the holiday had been spent in such a pleasant and agreeable fashion.

Before they retired for the night, Mrs. Bennet advised her family that breakfast would be served at the usual hour the next morning: "I shall see to the meal myself!" she told them. The following day would be Boxing Day and the servants would have the entire day off.

(1) Bingley's Toast: Ben Jonson—_Metamorphosed Gipsies_(1621)

(*) All other Toasts: Traditional Scottish Toasts. "Girnal": Grain storage.

(2) Traditional Irish Toast

(3) Celtic Blessing

(4) Irish Drinking Toast

(5) "Ceremonies for Christmas", Robert Herrick (1648) Note: The tradition for lighting the yule log was to use a piece of charcoal from the previous year's log; hence "With last year's brand, light the new block".

(6) "The True Christmas", a poem by Henry Vaughan (1678)

(7) "Christmas in the Olden Time", a poem from _Marmion_ by Sir Walter Scott (1808)

(8) "A Christmas Carol", a poem by George Wither (1622)

(9) March pane: Marzipan

(10) We Wish You a Merry Christmas, Traditional English Christmas Carol, author unknown (Sixteenth century)

(11) "A Christmas Carol", a poem by Samuel Taylor Coleridge (1799)

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride and Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813. I didn't include the full verses of the Christmas poems but please consider reading them on-line; they are delightful! The next chapter is the wedding. Please leave your reviews and comments!)


	18. Solemn Matrimony

**Steady to His Purpose**

**Chapter 18: ****Solemn Matrimony**

(**Author's Note:** Dear Readers, thank you for your lovely reviews and follows. Real life is taking over so I will not post again for another week. I hope you enjoy this chapter!)

On the morning before her wedding day, Elizabeth went out early for an invigorating walk, warmly dressed in her woolen winter coat. She refused to allow the brisk wind and light snow shower to prevent her from pursuing her favorite occupation. She knew that she would have no such opportunity on the morrow and this could possibly be her last view of her beloved Hertfordshire. She was well protected from the chill with a woolen shawl that had been wrapped around her head and shoulders. Her usual path was clear and dry and she trundled on to Oakham Mount; her favorite viewing spot. There at the top of the mountain she inhaled deeply and released all of her worries; she would not allow her uncertainties to mar her enjoyment of the morning. In that moment, there were no dark clouds looming overhead, except of course for the dark winter clouds. There were no impending nuptials, no daunting fiancé, no overly enthusiastic Mama, no solemn or giddy sisters and no disapproving neighbors. Even though the sun refused to shine and the brisk wind chilled her nose, she could find only contentment. This beautiful place that she had enjoyed all her life would always bring her happiness, even if it was only through her memories, she would love the view that had never failed to bring her such joy. She hurried back to the house to assist with breakfast preparations.

**~~oo~~**

Boxing Day was traditionally the servants' holiday and day off. Darcy had left strict instructions with his sister, his steward at Pemberley and his secretary at Darcy House for the distribution of gifts on Boxing Day. In addition to his thanks for their devoted service, each servant was to receive a box filled with mince meat pies, small loaves of bread, small fruit pies, an assortment of candy and sugared fruits and a bundle of coins wrapped in a white handkerchief; the amount of coins depended on the position and the length of service. In addition, each servant was to receive a holiday bird; a turkey, goose or pheasant.

The Netherfield and Longbourn servants each received their boxes and thanks for their excellent service the previous evening and were dismissed to join their families.

~~oo~~

When Elizabeth returned from her walk, she assumed that her Mama would have breakfast well in hand as she had so grandly announced the evening before; however she was advised that the mistress had not yet arisen. She became instantly alarmed; her Mama had provided excellent instructions on household management, however Elizabeth had never performed any chores in the kitchen. Knowing that Darcy and Bingley would arrive momentarily for breakfast, Elizabeth and Jane set out pulling food from the larder. A kettle was already filled with water and it was placed on the fire grate to boil for tea. Eggs and sausages were cooked without too much difficulty. Elizabeth instructed her sisters to bring meat pies, fresh fruit, bread, jam, preserves and last night's Christmas pudding to the sideboard. Jane reminded them to place plates on the sideboard and set the table with silverware, cups and saucers, and table linens. Elizabeth carried the serving dish filled with eggs and sausages to the dining room and was astonished to see Darcy rushing towards her to relieve her of the large dish. He placed it on the sideboard and handed her a plate. She filled it and went to the table where he held a chair out for her: "Please be seated, Elizabeth," he said with a bow.

"Thank you, William," she replied as she sat. He took his seat next to her and she noticed his almost constant smile.

Jane carried a tray with three teapots and Bingley rushed to assist her, placing the tray on the table. Frances Bennet entered the dining room with dramatic flair: "Oh dear, look what you girls have done! What a lovely surprise! Breakfast shall be a grand affair, shall it not, Mr. Bennet?" she asked her husband who had just made his appearance into the dining room.

"Indeed, Madam, we are quite fortunate to have such industrious daughters," he said, bowing to them.

"We are indeed fortunate that Mrs. Hill left the kettle full for us or there would be no tea this morning," Jane said with a smile.

"We are also fortunate that the larder is brimming with food from our holiday dinner or there would be precious little breakfast this morning," Elizabeth added with a laugh.

"I am quite amazedyou managed so well this morning, my dears. We keep a cook, Mr. Darcy, and our daughters have no experience in the kitchen," Frances boasted.

"But we have excellent powers of observation and were able to manage a pot of tea," Elizabeth joked. When she gazed at Darcy, she was startled to observe that he was actually smiling at her. It had all the appearances of a genuine smile. She smiled in return which evoked an even bigger smile from him and she felt that now familiar fluttering feeling inside. She gazed at her Papa and he nodded his approval. _"Well,"_ she thought, _"that was quite interesting!"_ She had not thought William capable of such a display. _"He is quite handsome when he smiles."_

Although the breakfast meal had been a great success, it produced an unfortunate abundance of dirty dishes and skillets. The Gardiner children were sent upstairs to the nursery with Kitty and Lydia as their guardians and the older daughters set out clearing the table, piling dishes in the kitchen sink and returning untouched food to the larder. It became instantly clear that if they were to enjoy drinking tea or eating another meal during the course of the day, the dishes would have to be dealt with; leaving them for the servant's return in the morning was not an acceptable option.

Since there was no water available, Elizabeth and Jane donned their coats, bonnets and gloves to go out to the well for water when Darcy intercepted them: "Where are you going, Elizabeth?" he inquired. When he was told of their plans to fetch water, he was appalled: "I should think not!" he insisted. The very idea of his beloved hauling heavy buckets of water in frigid temperatures was to him abhorrent. "Charles and I shall fetch the water," he advised them.

Mrs. Bennet loudly protested: "Oh no, Mr. Darcy, you must not trouble yourself!" she insisted.

"Think nothing of it, Madam," he replied. Bingley was summoned from the drawing room and easily agreed to the scheme. They each went out with two buckets and drew the water without drenching their clothes and carried it back to the kitchen. The chore was repeated twice more, ensuring that enough water would be on hand for the rest of the day.

Elizabeth was touched by the gesture: "Thank you for fetching the water, William. It was very kind of you," she told him.

"I am well accustomed to fetching water, Elizabeth. The concept of hard work is not foreign to me," he gravely told her.

She smiled brilliantly upon hearing this: "I am delighted to hear of it," she replied with a grin. He grinned in response, pleased to see that sparkling smile. He was then banished from the kitchen until further notice. He left after receiving assurances that he would be notified if additional water was needed from the well. The dishes were dealt with in due course and the ladies joined the gentlemen in the drawing room.

Supper that evening consisted of leftover roast goose and vegetables from Christmas supper, including march pane, gingerbread and plum pudding. After supper, the ladies removed to the kitchen where they washed dishes and set things to rights for the following day. When they joined the gentlemen in the drawing room, they all sipped on wassail while enjoying each other's company. After Darcy took his leave of the Bennets for the evening, Elizabeth walked him to the door and he kissed her hand knowing that on the morrow, her hand would finally be his.

Before Elizabeth retired for the evening, her Papa told her: "Your Mr. Darcy holds you in high esteem." As she climbed the stairs to her chamber, she wondered if there was any truth to her Papa's observation. She concluded that it was sweet of Papa to say so but William held more of a comfortable feeling than affection. _"He would have declared his affections by now, would he not_?" she wondered.

**~~oo~~**

The next morning, Elizabeth stood before the looking glass in her chamber, gazing at her reflection. She was wearing the most elegant gown she had ever owned, made of fine white muslin. The sleeves, bodice and hem were adorned with tiny white rosettes; white silk ribbon enhanced the skirt and fine white lace enhanced the hem. She wore white satin slippers with white rosettes. Her hair was artfully arranged with a lace ribbon. Jane handed her the bonnet, which was enhanced with the same lace as that on her hem. She donned the bonnet and allowed Jane to tie the silk ribbons.

"Oh Lizzy! How beautiful you are!" Lydia exclaimed. All of the Bennet sisters were crowded into Elizabeth's bed chamber to watch their sister dress for her wedding.

"Mr. Darcy could not wish for a more beautiful bride!" Mary exclaimed. Kitty merely sighed.

"Mr. Darcy shall be unable to keep his eyes from you, Lizzy," Jane told her with a smile.

Elizabeth finally allowed the tears that had been threatening to emerge all morning to flow; this was the last morning she would be together with her sisters. She warmly embraced each sister: "Thank you for being such a wonderful sister!" she cried. She carried a handkerchief that she had embroidered with her new initials and the date, _**ED 27/12/1811**_, which quickly became moist with tears. Fortunately, Jane provided her with another handkerchief, newly embroidered with a bouquet of lavender. "Oh Jane, it is a perfect image of my bouquet!" she exclaimed with teary eyes. Elizabeth's bridal bouquet was made of dried lavender and dried sage, tied with a lavender ribbon.

Her bridal attire was now complete and the sisters made their way down the stairs where their parents were waiting for them. "There are my girls!" exclaimed their Papa. "Each one is a jewel in her own right!" he announced. "Let me look at you!" he instructed his daughters. They lined up as they had done when they were younger, waiting for their Papa's compliments. A tear came to his eye and a quiver to his lip as he beheld his five daughters, together under his roof for the last time. He found himself quite unable to speak.

"Oh my precious girls, you have made us so proud!" their Mama exclaimed with a tearful smile as she and her husband wrapped their arms around all five daughters. They waited until they had composed themselves and dried their tears before donning their coats and pelisses and going out to the waiting carriage.

**~~oo~~**

The solemnization of Holy Matrimony was indeed a solemn ceremony on that cold December morning. The only guests in attendance were the bride's family: the Bennets, the Gardiners, the Philips, and their long-time servants, the Hills. The only attendee on the groom's side was Charles Bingley, who agreed to stand up with his friend. Elizabeth's friend, Charlotte Lucas, had wanted to attend the wedding but had been forbidden from doing so by her betrothed, Reverend William Collins. He had also forbidden Charlotte from inviting Elizabeth to attend the Collins wedding in January. The lengthy ceremony was conducted with the utmost solemnity. No smiles or joy were to be found in the small chapel with the exception of the mother of the bride. Frances Bennet beamed with joy from the moment she entered the chapel.

Darcy repeated after the parson: "With this ring I thee wed, with my Body I thee worship, and with all my worldly Goods I thee endow." (1) When Darcy slipped the gold band on Elizabeth's hand, he raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. He held her hand through the rest of the ceremony, unwilling to relinquish the hand he had waited so patiently to claim.

At the end of the ceremony, they signed the church register and Elizabeth turned to observe the empty chapel. None of her neighbors or friends had come to witness her wedding day. As Darcy held Elizabeth's hand and led her up the aisle of the chapel, she observed a dark figure emerge from the shadows; stepping into the sunlight streaming through the window was Charlotte Lucas wearing a black, hooded cloak. Tears sprang to Elizabeth's eyes; her life-long friend had not abandoned her in her hour of need. She was saddened to know that she would be unable to return the kindness. She embraced Charlotte tightly but spoke not a word; she choked back sobs of thankfulness and regret as she nodded her head, hoping that her friend would know that she was eternally grateful.

"Hold your head up, Lizzy," Frances Bennet whispered as they were about to exit the chapel. "You must face your well-wishers with your head held high," she instructed.

Elizabeth took a deep breath to compose herself and took her husband's arm. The door was opened and they emerged into the sunny morning, ready to face their well-wishers. A great cheer rose up in greeting and Elizabeth was startled to see all the Netherfield servants and the Longbourn servants and tenants that had come out in force to wish her joy. Betsy her house maid, Sarah her ladies maid, Mrs. Nicholls the Netherfield housekeeper, Quentin the footman, Marjorie the scullery maid, Jimmy the groom, Waverly and Hobbs the valets and so many others – she greeted them each with great enthusiasm and thanked them for their wishes. None of her friends or neighbors had come to support her, but the support she received from the servants and tenants overwhelmed her and she cried tears of joy.

The wedding guests made their way to Longbourn for the wedding breakfast. Upon entering the dining room, they were overwhelmed by the vast amount of food set out with no wedding guests to consume it; mince pies, eggs, ham, bacon, rolls and muffins with butter, jam and marmalade, tea, coffee and chocolate to drink and the wedding cake as the centerpiece. Mrs. Bennet had been certain that her friends and neighbors would come to the wedding breakfast as a show of support, but she was sadly mistaken. The excess of food was a reminder of their humiliation. "No matter, my dear, we shall send Mr. Bingley home with plenty for his staff and we shall deliver food to our tenants to thank them for their support. Of course, you will take wedding cake home with your to share with your staff, will you not Mr. Darcy?" she inquired.

"I shall be pleased to share our wedding cake with my staff," William graciously replied.

Mr. Bennet's raised a glass and made a toast to the bride and groom:

May you be poor in misfortune,  
Rich in blessings,  
Slow to make enemies,  
Quick to make friends,  
But rich or poor, quick or slow,  
May you know nothing but  
happiness from this day forward. (2)

Charles Bingley toasted the bride and groom:

May you have warm words on a cold evening,  
a full moon on a dark night,  
and a smooth road all the way to your door. (2)

Uncle Stuart Philips rose to deliver his toast:

May God be with you and bless you.  
May you see your children's children.  
May you be poor in misfortunes  
and rich in blessings.  
May you know nothing but  
happiness from this day forward. (3)

Uncle Edward Gardiner toasted the newlyweds:

May you always have  
A sunbeam to warm you,  
Good luck to charm you,  
And a sheltering angel  
So nothing can harm you,  
Laughter to cheer you,  
Faithful friends near you,  
And whenever you pray,  
Heaven to hear you. (4)

Elizabeth and William enjoyed the company of their small party and thanked them for sharing their wedding day. When William and Elizabeth said their goodbyes, Frances Bennet grasped William's hands: "Oh my dear Mr. Darcy, you will take good care of our dear Lizzy, will you not?" she asked with a teary smile.

He squeezed her hands: "Of course, Madam," he replied with a sympathetic smile.

"I know she is far too outspoken and headstrong," she told William.

"Mama!" Elizabeth complained with a tearful smile.

"Too impetuous and impertinent," her Papa added.

"Papa!" she again complained.

"Too impulsive and petulant, but she is a dear girl and we love her just the same," her Mama happily concluded.

Elizabeth embraced her mother: "Thank you, Mama," she said, now weeping openly.

"We shall miss you terribly, my dearest Lizzy. Now go and make us proud!" her Papa told her, pulling a letter from his pocket and pressing it into her hand. She slipped the letter into her pocket, embraced her Papa tightly, followed by her aunts and uncles, her young cousins and each of her sisters, giving Jane an extra-long embrace. The servants lined up to say their goodbyes. Her tears flowed freely as she embraced each one, thanking them for all support they had shown her.

"You should be proud of your daughter, Mr. and Mrs. Bennet, and I shall endeavor to be worthy of her," William advised them with a bow. As he escorted his wife to their carriage and handed her up, he recalled how he had abhorred the simpering half-witted girls of the ton. He had been drawn to Elizabeth due to her lively character and he was well pleased that providence had smiled on him and rewarded him with such a wife. He took his seat across from her and signaled the driver to drive on.

Elizabeth observed her new husband as they rode away from her childhood home. His stony façade, the one that she had become so accustomed to, was comfortably ensconced on his countenance. He had offered a smile to her parents as they took their leave, but now that they were alone, his smile was safely tucked away, to be brought out again only for special occasions. Now she was off to face her future into a world completely foreign to her, with a man she hardly knew. She closed her eyes and allowed the rocking carriage to soothe her troubled mind.

**~~oo~~**

_**The Meryton Mirror**_ (A weekly publication)  
Announcement Section: 28 December, 1811

**Marriages:** 27 December, 1811 at St. James Church,  
Meryton, Hertfordshire:  
Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy of Derbyshire and London to  
Miss Elizabeth Bennet of Hertfordshire.

**~~oo~~**

"Mr. Darcy married Miss Lizzy after all. I never thought he would."

"I thought he left her."

"Well, I suppose with a babe on the way, he had to."

"There is a babe?"

"You don't suppose he would have married her otherwise, do you?"

"Mark my words, there will be a babe come summer."

**~~oo~~**

Bingley arrived home at Netherfield bearing dishes of food and instructed Mrs. Nicholls to feed the servants. United in their support of Miss Elizabeth, the servants spread their tale of their dear friend:

Scullery maid to the Butcher: "Miss Lizzy was a beautiful bride on her wedding day!"

Groom to the farrier: "The bridegroom never took his eyes off his bride!"

Footman to the postman: "He's besotted with Miss Lizzy!

Valet to the dry goods shop proprietor: "He's a lucky man!"

Driver to the inn keeper: "They shall be very happy together!"

Aunt Grace Philips to the butcher's wife: "I have never seen a happier couple!"

(1) Excerpt from the "Solemnization of Marriage", Church of England _Book of Common Prayer_, 1662

(2) Traditional Irish Toast

(3) Traditional Irish Marriage Blessing

(4) Traditional Irish Blessing Prayer

~~End of Part One~~

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride and Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813. What do you think so far? Please leave your reviews and comments!)


	19. Newlyweds

**Steady to His Purpose**

**PART II**

**Jane Austen Quote: **"There is, I believe, in every disposition a tendency to some particular evil — a natural defect, which not even the best education can overcome. And your defect is to hate everybody."  
"And yours," he replied with a smile, "is to willfully misunderstand them." (_Pride and Prejudice_, Chapter 11)

* * *

**Chapter 19: ****Newlyweds**

Elizabeth did her best to compose herself as the carriage rode through Meryton, but the sight of the people who had abandoned her fueled her tears. Once they were on the post road, she was able to compose herself. William waited patiently as she dried her tears: "I am sorry that you were forced to marry me," he gravely told her.

"I should apologize to you for being forced to marry someone you find only tolerable," she replied.

"Tolerable?" he asked in confusion.

She nodded: "On the night of our acquaintance, you told Mr. Bingley that I was tolerable but not handsome enough to tempt you," she explained, averting her eyes.

His voice was grave: "I beg your forgiveness. I had not intended for you to overhear my remark that night," he told her.

"I harbor no resentment against you. You are entitled to your opinions," she quietly replied. She kept her eyes averted, unable to bear his severe countenance.

"Then will you permit me to offer my opinion now?" he asked. She made no reply. "I have since come to find you the most handsome woman of my acquaintance," he told her.

She looked up at him; startled by this admission and wondering if there was any truth to it. "I was in a foul mood that evening. As I mentioned to you at the Netherfield ball, dancing was not my favorite occupation. I was merely attempting to dissuade Bingley from forcing me to dance. My comment was rude and offensive and I am heartily sorry for it. You are more than tolerable, Elizabeth, you are truly beautiful," he told her.

Elizabeth knew not where to fix her eyes. She gazed into his eyes and saw sincerity there but quickly averted her eyes from his piercing gaze. Was he truly sincere? Was he merely being polite? Was he placating her? She knew not. He had offered a few compliments in the past weeks, mostly on her attire but she was unaccustomed to receiving such compliments from him; his grave demeanor offered no clues to his true feelings. She dipped her head to acknowledge his compliment but said not a word in reply.

"Of course, now that I have danced with _you_, I find that my affinity for the activity has improved," he said, offering a slight smile.

"Perhaps I shall persuade you to dance again, William," she suggested.

"I shall look forward to it," he replied. They fell into silence as they continued on the post road to London. Elizabeth had been on this road many times before, but each time she knew she would be going home again. This time however, she knew not when she would return. She felt tears sting her eyes and dabbed them with a handkerchief.

"Why do you weep?" he asked.

"I shall miss my family. My Papa and Jane most of all, but my sisters and Mama all have special places in my heart. I know not when I shall see them again," she told him, doing her best to maintain her composure.

William silently acknowledged her sense of loss. He recalled that losing his beloved parents had been the most difficult time in his life. He could well understand her feelings but he would be mindful of her needs and would ensure that a visit was arranged, in due time.

She pulled her father's letter from her pocket and asked him if he would mind terribly if she read it. She was assured that he did not mind and she broke the seal:

==oo==

27 December, 1811  
My Dearest Lizzy  
I must tell you that I am inordinately proud of you! You handled yourself remarkably well these past few weeks and no father could be more proud than I! You are a beautiful bride and I hope that Mr. Darcy realizes what a treasure he has in you.  
With great affection,  
Your Papa

==oo==

Once again tears sprang to her eyes and she dabbed them with her handkerchief. William was greatly grieved to see her so miserable. "I hope you have not received bad news," he told her.

"No, not at all. My Papa wrote me a beautiful note that I shall always treasure. He is proud of me," she explained with a teary smile.

"As well he should be," he insisted. "You conducted yourself quite admirably today," he told her. She nodded sadly and fell silent. She had no desire to spend the entire journey in silence but was saved the trouble of making suitable conversation when he finally spoke: "I have long wanted to tell you about my history with Wickham. Will you oblige me?" he asked. She nodded and he began the story with his youth. The story held many similarities to the one that Mr. Wickham had told her. She listened quietly as he spoke of the change in Wickham during their Cambridge years and how ashamed William had become of his life-long friend. Later, when the story emerged regarding the church living bequeathed by his father, he spoke of his relief that Wickham had demanded payment instead of the living and how glad he was that the souls in his community would not be in the care a man of such loose morals. He explained that when, through the unfortunate demise of the man who had accepted the living, Wickham returned to demand the living as his rightful inheritance.

Elizabeth gasped upon hearing this. Certainly she had overestimated the character of the man. Yes, he was pleasing to the eye and had been friendly, but she now recalled wondering why he had shared intimate details of his past with her, after so recently making her acquaintance.

"However," he told her, "these offences would have been of little consequence if he had not irreparably harmed my dear sister." She gasped once again as she listened to his story of the planned elopement last summer and how William had done everything in his power to protect Georgiana's reputation. "When you told me of his plan to retaliate, I undertook an effort to expose his character to the Meryton merchants and his superior officer," he explained.

"How was this accomplished?" she asked.

"I gained a full accounting of his debts from the merchants and advised them of his previous debts in Lambton, which amounted to about one thousand pounds. I was not surprised to learn that his debts during his first few days in Meryton amounted to ten pounds," he told her.

Elizabeth was astonished. The very idea that the man she had suspected to be so kind and amiable would consider evading his responsibilities was beyond her comprehension.

"However," he continued, "an even more scandalous reputation shadowed him; he compromised a shopkeepers' young daughter in Lambton. As you might imagine, his behavior continued in Meryton; I discovered that one young maiden had nearly been compromised. I gave my word that I would never reveal her identity but the story of his debts was relayed to Colonel Forster. That circumstance combined with his debts of honor among his fellow militia members convinced the Colonel to offer two options to Wickham: debtor's prison or passage to Australia. He of course chose the latter and I purchased the ticket his passage anonymously. Colonel Forster saw him to the ship personally and handed him over to the ship's captain. He confirmed that the ship set sail with Wickham aboard," he told her.

"But what of his debts, William? The Meryton merchants can ill afford such losses!" she told him, filled with concern.

"Those debts have been paid," he advised her.

Elizabeth was astonished that William had gone to such lengths to ensure that Mr. Wickham would never harm anyone in Meryton again. "Thank you, William," she quietly told him. He nodded to acknowledge her gratitude and they fell into silence once more.

After a short silence, she spoke up: "I hope you were not too disturbed by the servant's greeting outside the church."

He shook his head: "Not at all; I know they hold you in great esteem," he told her.

She nodded: "As I do them," she replied.

"My housekeeper, Mrs. Reynolds has been with us at Pemberley since I was four years old. I have great affection for her," he advised her.

"Yes, I have fond memories of Mr. and Mrs. Hill. All of the tenants are dear to me as well," she said with a small smile.

He nodded: "Yes, I enjoy a similar fondness with my tenants," he replied.

"I look forward to meeting them," she said and they fell into silence once again.

She was awakened some time later when he patted her hand: "We are home, Elizabeth," he told her. She grasped his hand and dismounted the carriage, where she noticed several servants lined up waiting to receive her. He introduced her to Mr. and Mrs. Meadows, the butler and housekeeper of Darcy House, and to various footmen and maids, and her new ladies maid, Rosalie was also there. She tried to make note of each servant's name but knew that would take some time. They entered the house and they were divested of their coats, hats and gloves. William suggested that he would be pleased to give her a tour of the house after she had refreshed herself. She agreed and he offered his arm to escort her up the stairs.

When they reached the mistress' chambers, he opened the door and followed her in. "I hope you are pleased with your chambers, Elizabeth," he told her.

"Yes, William, I am sure I shall be quite comfortable here," she quietly replied as she gazed around the room. Of course, the chamber was more elegantly appointed than any room she had ever resided in. The simple furnishings and accessories of Longbourn paled in comparison to the sturdy furniture and luxurious fabrics adorning the bed and windows. She recalled her brief visit to the chamber during their engagement and noticed the addition of a small writing desk. She walked to the desk for closer inspection.

"I hope you approve of the desk," he said with some hesitation.

She smiled: "It is lovely! It was very thoughtful of you to add it, William," she told him.

"I shall be waiting for you in the drawing room to give you the tour," he told her. Rosalie appeared in the door way and closed the door after he left.

"Rosalie, I shall need your assistance to change out of my gown," she told her maid with a smile.

"Oh Mrs. Darcy! How beautiful you look in your wedding gown! You are a beautiful bride! Mr. Darcy is a lucky man indeed!" Rosalie gushed.

"Thank you, Rosalie. Will you help me unpack? I must change into a new gown for dinner," she told the maid.

"Oh but Missus," Rosalie exclaimed, "there are already plenty of new gowns in your wardrobe!" she exclaimed, rushing to the wardrobe and opening the doors.

Elizabeth beheld four elegant gowns hanging in the wardrobe, with matching slippers lined up at the bottom of the wardrobe. Upon closer inspection, she noticed that they were made of fine silk and enhanced with silk ribbons. "But where did they come from?" she wondered.

"Mr. Darcy ordered them of course!" Rosalie gushed with excitement. "Oh Missus! How very romantic!" she said dreamily. "Which one will you wear tonight?" she asked.

She considered the colors: gold, ruby, pale blue and emerald. "I think I shall match my husband's eyes this evening, Rosalie," she replied with a smile. Rosalie helped her remove her wedding gown and after refreshing herself in the dressing room, was ready to don the pale blue gown and slippers. After adjusting a few loose pins in her hair, she was ready to meet William.

When she entered the drawing room, William rose to take her hand. "You look lovely, Elizabeth," he told her with a small smile.

"Thank you for my new gowns, William; you are most generous," she told him with a curtsy, displaying her gown for him.

He smiled in appreciation: "I am pleased that you like them."

"But how did you know my size?" she asked.

"I overheard Aunt Madeline mention that Mrs. Carlyle was your modiste. Georgiana has used her on many occasions and I sent her an order," he explained.

"It was a lovely surprise; thank you," she told him again with a smile.

"You are most welcome, to be sure," he told her with a small smile. He offered his arm and began the tour of the townhouse, showing her the sitting parlor, dining room, breakfast parlor, solarium, music room and the library.

She admired each room and when they reached the library, she was pleasantly surprised: "You maintain two libraries, William?" she asked.

"Yes, but this one is much smaller than Pemberley's," he replied. Gazing around the library, she observed more books than the libraries at Longbourn and Netherfield combined. She was pleased that they had a love of books in common.

Mr. Meadows informed them that dinner was ready and they went to the dining room. Elizabeth was concerned that they would not have much to talk about during dinner; she was correct in her assumption for he offered no conversation himself. She mentioned the wedding ceremony, the weather, the state of the road during their trip, the excellence of the meal and her hopes that she would have time to peruse the library during their stay but he proved himself to be a poor conversationalist and provided only the shortest responses to each topic. After the main course was served, the wedding cake was served. She remarked on the lovely cake made by her dear Mrs. Hill and he offered his brief agreement. They finished their meal in silence.

~~oo~~

During the tour of the townhouse, William was pleased with Elizabeth's interest in his home and answered each of her questions about the rooms. He was proud of his family home and enjoyed displaying each one to her. When they were called to dinner, he became pensive. He was pleased that Elizabeth had especially admired the library but reading with her was not exactly the activity he had in mind. The wedding night had occupied his thoughts and dreams for the last month and now that it was here, he was unsure if he should go through with it. When the wedding cake was served, it brought to mind Elizabeth's tear-filled farewell to her loved ones; she had even wept for them during the ride to Town. She had endured such an emotional upheaval today; he had not anticipated such turmoil.

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride and Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813. Please leave your reviews and comments!)


	20. Misunderstandings

**Steady to His Purpose**

**Chapter 20: ****Misunderstandings**

William dressed for bed and dismissed Hobbs for the evening. He paced his chamber in his night shirt and dressing gown, conflicted about the evening. He dearly wanted to take his bride to bed but, at the same time, did not wish to impose on her after such an unsettling day. In all actuality, it had been an unsettling _month_; the time that had passed since that day in the library had been fraught with despair and humiliation for Elizabeth. Should he not allow her some time to adjust to her new life? She was a resilient woman; surely she would acclimate to her new role quickly. One week would certainly be enough time to become accustomed to the demands that would be placed on her as mistress of Pemberley, would it not?-he wondered as he paced over the carpeted floor. In one week's time, they would be settled into Pemberley and… well, perhaps one week was longer than he was willing to wait, he decided. A few days would suffice; yes in a few days, they would settle into a routine and be more comfortable together. He would simply bid her good night and return to his own chamber for the night. Confident that he had made the right decision he walked to the door, knocked softly and listened for her response.

~~oo~~

Elizabeth allowed her maid to dress her for bed and brush her hair, arranging her curls around her face and shoulders. Dismissing the maid, she sat in front of the looking glass and observed her reflection on her wedding night. Before the wedding this morning, her Mama had given her some brief advice on the wedding night but she had also insisted that, given the circumstances of their betrothal and their short acquaintance, it was most likely that Mr. Darcy would not impose on her this evening. Even though they were legally married and William had every right to exercise his marital rights, she hoped that her Mama was correct and that she would have the night to herself. He knocked on the door and she bade him to enter.

~~oo~~

When he beheld her in her dressing gown, with her curls cascading down around her shoulders, his resolve abandoned him; he desired her more than any woman he had ever known. She stood before him and he noticed her nervous demeanor. She wore a white dressing gown and the white lace of her nightgown was visible from underneath. "You are lovely," he told her as his eyes raked over her.

"It is ironic, is it not, that we were accused of behavior that we have not yet engaged in?" she quietly asked.

He nodded gravely: "Do you know anything of what is to happen tonight?" he asked her.

She shook her head and looked down: "Only what my Mama told me: That I must be brave and do my duty. I must accept your advances and not cry out," she quietly told him.

He was appalled at such alarming advice: "Certainly it shall not be as unpleasant as that," he suggested.

"I was raised on a farm and am not totally ignorant of the act," she told him with eyes averted. She was wringing her hands and appeared to be resigned to her fate, as though she were being led to the gallows.

"Please fear not, it is quite natural," he gently told her, attempting to reassure her.

She gazed down at the floor: "I was told that there is some pain," she whispered.

"I promise I shall do my best not to hurt you," he replied, taking her hand and stroking her soft skin.

She seemed to take no comfort in this and he was determined that if he could not reassure her with words then he would do so with his actions. He led her to a sofa and sat down, pulling her down next to him. He stroked her face, his fingers gently gliding over her soft cheek. He kissed her gently, just grazing his lips against hers. Her lips were soft and succulent; ripe for kissing. He closed his eyes and gently pressed his lips to hers and she sighed.

~~oo~~

She was surprised by her own reaction to his advances. She was certain that she would be repulsed by him; that his touch would be intolerable. But when he kissed her for the first time, she found that it was quite a lovely kiss; not intolerable at all. His lips were soft and full; the moisture she encountered there appealed to her greatly and she found herself wanting more. When his tongue touched hers, she did not recoil as she had expected, but willingly allowed it. His hands roamed down her back and she found herself relaxing into his embrace. Now that they were married, every liberty was to be allowed, but as his hands roamed her body, she could find nothing objectionable. She knew not why her behavior took such a turn, all she knew was that she felt more comfortable with him in that moment that she had during the entirety of their acquaintance.

He untied the belt of her dressing gown and pushed it off her shoulders, kissing her more firmly. His soft gentle kisses became more insistent and she found her own kisses becoming more insistent as well. She did not comprehend the meaning of this; she only knew that his kisses were quite intoxicating. His hands roamed her entire body and she felt as though she was floating in a timeless space and that nothing else existed but his kisses and caresses. He carried her to the bed and she willingly surrendered her privacy to him. He awakened new sensations in her and opened a world that she had never known. Her response contained no hesitation or revulsion, much to her surprise, only enjoyment. She moaned softly as he brought her to the precipice, of what she did not know, and when waves of ecstasy washed over her she cried out, floating in a timeless, weightless space. She had never felt such exquisite bliss and wished it to never end. She clung to him and gasped for breath.

~~oo~~

She was the most perfect woman ever created. Her kisses, her skin, her body; he had often dreamt of making her his wife but the reality far outshone anything that he could have imagined. Her hungry response to his kiss surprised him. This response was much more than a dutiful wife; she was a willing participant. She sighed, she moaned, she responded to his touch with an ardency matching his own. When he removed her nightgown and beheld her for the first time, she took his breath away. She was beautiful. Not only did she submit to his advances, she seemed to enjoy them as much as he did. Her impassioned responses fueled his desire further than he had ever known. When she called out his name, he could wait no longer. When he joined her, she cried out in pain.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I'm sorry!" he whispered with ragged breath. He waited until she composed herself. She moaned and murmured his name until he could no longer contain himself. He savored her, cherished her, worshipped her and ravished her until he cried out in ecstasy: "Lizzy! My beautiful Lizzy! How I love you! My Lizzy! My Love!"

~~oo~~

Elizabeth listened to his impassioned endearments with astonishment; until that moment, no mention of love had ever been made. _"He loves me?"_ she wondered as he became still and breathed heavily into her ear. Surely she would have known; surely there would have been some indication before now if he truly loved her, would there not? When his breathing slowed, he kissed her ear, sending new sensations through her. How could this man who barely tolerated her cause such uncontrolled response from her? His kisses became more tender and he wrapped his arms around her: "I am sorry if I hurt you," he whispered. "I lost control of my senses."

"No I am not hurt," she whispered. He snuffed out the candle and the only light came from the fireplace. He kissed her softly and she snuggled into his embrace. She listened to his steady even breaths and realized that he had fallen asleep. She felt a curious sense of security, wrapped in his arms, with the heat of his body warming her own. She had often wondered what it would be like to be alone with a man; she had no idea what to expect but she certainly had not expected to enjoy it quite this much. She was uncertain what the future would hold for her, but for the moment, she was content.

~~oo~~

The following morning, William awoke at sunrise and studied her face. His bride, the woman he hardly knew, had given herself to him completely last night. She had endured the humiliation of a forced marriage and a wedding night with a virtual stranger. Not only had she endured it, she participated willingly. Perhaps it was her sense of duty that prompted her participation, but he secretly hoped that it was much more. He admired her passion almost from the moment of their acquaintance. He acknowledged that if the scandal had never erupted, he probably would have escaped to London and married some vapid heiress. Gazing at his Elizabeth, he was extremely glad he had not escaped her. He had frequently wondered over the past weeks what it would be like to take her to his bed. Last night, all his questions were answered; she had responded to his touch with the passions that he knew she possessed. He admired her hand that now rested on his chest; her fingers were so small and delicate. He gently traced each finger and grasping her hand, raised it to his lips to kiss each soft finger. Her fingers closed around his thumb and he found himself gazing into her eyes.

~~oo~~

"Good morning, Mrs. Darcy," he told her with a smile.

"Good morning, Mr. Darcy," she replied, returning his smile.

He placed a soft kiss on her lips and she smiled. "I thank you for giving me your most precious gift last night," he told her. She blushed furiously. "I realize that you have made a great sacrifice on behalf of your family but you must permit me to tell you that you have given me the greatest joy and the most memorable night of my life," he told her, gently stroking her cheek.

She buried her face into his shoulder as she recalled her behavior the previous night. She had acted with such unrestrained abandon and she wondered how she could ever face him again. He raised her chin and kissed her just as he had done the night before. Before she knew it, she floated back to that weightless, timeless space where only his kisses and caresses existed. How had he done that so effortlessly? Did he have some power over her to cause her to take leave of her senses? If he did, she hoped never to be released from his spell.

~~oo~~

Sometime later, a knock was heard on the adjoining door, awaking them both with a start. "Mr. Darcy!" Hobbs voice was heard calling out.

"What is it, Hobbs?" William called out.

"The Earl will be here in one hour, Sir," Hobbs advised him through the door.

"Blast! I had quite forgotten; my aunt and uncle are coming for breakfast," he told her. "Thank you, Hobbs," he called out to the valet.

Elizabeth became suddenly alarmed: "The Earl of Matlock? Here? In one hour?" she exclaimed in a panic, her eyes filled with terror. She fumbled for her dressing gown but it was out of reach on the floor.

"Did I forget to mention it? They shall arrive at ten o'clock," he told her.

He watched her jump out of bed, retrieve her dressing gown from the floor and dart into her dressing room. _"Yes, she is quite an exquisite woman, to be sure,"_ he thought with a grin as he rose from the bed, retrieved his own night clothes and entered his chamber through the adjoining door. He now wished that he had not agreed to his aunt's insistence on meeting his bride this morning. At the time, he had no idea that being parted from her would be any cause for concern. But now, with the memory of their passions so fresh in his mind, he wished he had delayed the meeting another day. If he had his druthers, he would be exploring the advantages of married life with Elizabeth at this very moment. But he knew that his duty to family must take precedence over his desires and that he must present his new bride to them, so he bathed and dressed quickly and went below stairs to ensure that everything was in order prior to their arrival.

~~oo~~

Elizabeth gasped at her reflection in the looking glass! Her hair was in wild disarray! She was horrified that William had seen her in such a disheveled state. She rang for her maid and ordered a bath to be drawn as quickly as possible. She fretted that she only had one hour to prepare for her first callers; an earl and countess of all people! They had probably learned of her disgrace in Hertfordshire that led to the forced marriage and now they would see for themselves that their nephew had married a woman with loose morals. While the bath was being drawn, Rosalie brushed out Elizabeth's hair and pinned it up for her bath. She bathed quickly and was dressed in a modest morning dress. She was relieved that those tasks had been accomplished rather easily; there was however, the matter of her _hair! _There was no time to fashion it in an elaborate style but it must be presentable for an earl. She need not have worried for Rosalie was up to the task and by the time the clock struck ten, she was ready to face the world, including earls and countesses. She admired the simple but tasteful arrangement in the looking glass and hoped that William would approve.

~~oo~~

The Earl and Countess of Matlock arrived at Darcy House at precisely ten o'clock, as William knew they would. Lord Alexander Fitzwilliam was a creature of habit and it was his habit to be punctual for every engagement; breakfast with his nephew was no exception. Darcy greeted them outside at the entrance and escorted them into the drawing room. "Where is your bride, William? I had hoped to meet her this morning," Aunt Eleanor told him with a smile.

"She shall join us presently," William replied, doing his utmost to remain serious. He knew Elizabeth was rushing to make herself presentable after their rather arduous morning encounter.

"I apologize for keeping you waiting," Elizabeth said with a smile as she entered the drawing room.

William brightened upon seeing her and reached for her hand, drawing her into the room. "May I present my bride, Elizabeth Darcy – the Earl and Countess of Matlock," he said with a smile as he introduced her.

"My Lord, my Lady, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," she said, with an elegant curtsy as she held onto William's hand.

"Oh stuff and nonsense, my dear, I am your Aunt Eleanor and the earl is your Uncle Alexander," the countess said as she reached to embrace Elizabeth. "I wish you the greatest joy in your marriage, my dear! Let me look at you," she said, holding Elizabeth at arm's length. "What a beauty you are! Oh William, your bride is stunning! I can hardly wait to hear how you met!" she exclaimed.

Elizabeth blushed at such undeserved praise and wondered how William would explain the circumstances surrounding their marriage.

"Give your uncle a hug, Elizabeth," the earl told her with a chuckle and she quickly complied. She was relieved that they had accepted her so easily but still worried about their reactions to the scandal. They went into the breakfast parlor, filled their plates from the sideboard and took their seats at the table. "Tell us William, how did you convince this beautiful creature to marry you?" Uncle Alexander inquired with a sly smile.

Elizabeth was uncomfortable with this question; it hardly seemed proper to tell a falsehood but telling the truth would be so humiliating. Her unintentional compromise, her disgrace, their forced marriage; it was all too terrible. Unable to meet anyone's eyes, she stared at her plate; her appetite had failed her despite the fact that she had not dined since last evening.

"You need not be distressed, Elizabeth," Aunt Eleanor told her, squeezing her hand. "William has already told us about the treacherous gossip prior to your engagement," she explained with a knowing smile.

Uncle Alexander nodded his agreement: "Yes, people love to gossip, my dear," he told her. "It is unavoidable. But you are a respectably married woman now and you must hold your head up," he instructed.

Elizabeth offered a meek smile: "Thank you, Uncle," she said shyly.

Aunt Eleanor squeezed her hand: "Most definitely, holding your head up will show those gossip mongers that you have done nothing to be ashamed of. The members of the Ton will be in for quite a shock at the theatre tonight," she told Elizabeth.

"The theatre?" Elizabeth asked with trepidation.

"Our Aunt and Uncle will be hosting us tonight at the theatre, Elizabeth," William explained.

"Yes and you shall make quite a stir to be sure! But you must be on your guard; many disappointed heiresses will wish harm to come to you," Uncle Alexander said with a laugh. "You have stolen the prize right out from under their noses!"

"Alex, you are frightening the dear girl!" The countess scolded her husband. "There now, worry not, all will be well. Eat your breakfast! We shall not have you fainting from hunger on your first night out as Mrs. Fitzwilliam Darcy!" Aunt Eleanor instructed quite decisively.

~~oo~~

Meryton was abuzz with the latest news from Netherfield:

Groom to the farrier: "It was that city maid that invented the whole story. There weren't never no compromise; she made up the whole story about Miss Lizzy to win favor with Miss Bingley."

Scullery maid to the butcher's delivery man: "That vile creature! Can you imagine accusing our dear Miss Lizzy of such scandalous behavior? No – I tell you, the only scandal was that vile maid!

Footman to the postman: "Miss Lizzy was abused very badly by the maid and her mistress. They fabricated a story of compromise to injure our dear Miss Lizzy!"

Chambermaid to the milliner's wife: "It would serve Miss Bingley right if she had her own fall from grace! She better not show her face at Netherfield again! I'll refuse to work there if she does!"

Valet to the innkeeper: "Mr. Darcy is a lucky man! He could not have chosen a better bride!"

Farrier to the butcher: "Miss Bingley is the one who should be scorned – not Miss Lizzy!"

Butcher to his wife: "We misjudged Miss Lizzy; it was all a terrible hoax! How could we have been so gullible to believe such a story?"

Postman to Mrs. Harrington: "I'm sure sorry for the Bennet's; they suffered the scorn of the community for no earthly reason!"

Innkeeper to his wife: "If not for the kindness and generosity of Mr. Darcy, we might never have been reunited with our dear Amelia!"

Innkeeper's wife to her husband: "I feel quite foolish for believing such a far-fetched story."

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride and Prejudice_, Jane Austen (1813). Please leave your reviews and comments!)


	21. Misinterpretations

**Steady to His Purpose**

**Chapter 21: ****Misinterpretations**

(**Author's Note:** Dear Readers, Thank you for your lovely comments and favorites! Thanks to you, this is now my most reviewed and most followed story! You may have noticed that Darcy and Elizabeth have not yet learned to communicate with each other – thus the chapter title.)

William had spoken not a word as he escorted her up the stairs to her chamber. How she had longed for a smile or a reassuring touch of his hand but he offered only his arm and a stony façade as they ascended the stairs.

Elizabeth stood before the looking glass gazing at her own reflection, hardly recognizing herself. She wore a gown of gold silk and lace, matching slippers adorned her feet, her hair was elegantly coifed and diamonds adorned her ears, neck and wrists; even her hair held a diamond studded comb; the jewels had been selected by the countess and sent to her chamber as she prepared for the ball and she had felt compelled to wear them to please her new Aunt, and of course, William.

She had just returned from a night at the theatre with the Earl and Countess of Matlock. She had been presented to the Ton as the bride of Fitzwilliam Darcy and niece of the Earl. Never in her wildest dreams had she ever imagined a fairytale as fantastic and daunting as the one she had just lived through. Sitting in a private box with the eyes of the world upon her, she had resisted the urge to run as far away as she could. She was certain that everyone knew of her disgrace; that she had married to prevent her own ruin and that of her sisters; that her handsome husband never would have married her were it not for malicious gossip – not from strangers, such as the ones who had surrounded her in the theatre, but from the people she had known all of her life; people she had admired and trusted but had no hesitation to throw her to the wolves. She had smiled and curtsied to the strangers repeatedly until her face ached and her legs trembled. She had put on a brave face and was as charming as she knew how to be, all to impress the strangers and protect her future. Now that it was over, she took a deep breath and released her anxiety. She was certain that there would be more trials and tests of her character in the days ahead, but she had passed this test and now she could relax. She hoped she had pleased William; she wanted to impress her husband more than anyone else. She wanted to prove that he had not married a simple, mindless girl and that she was strong enough to hold her own. She rang for her maid and stood silently as Rosalie removed the jewelry and gown, and then assisted her into her nightgown. She sat while the pins were removed from her hair and after a few minutes of brushing, she finally recognized herself; she was Lizzy again. She dismissed her maid and sat in her chamber to wait for William.

~~oo~~

William paced the floor of his chamber impatiently. He knew that Elizabeth had proven her worth this evening; his uncle had been impressed with her performance and his aunt had been enchanted with her charming demeanor. William was so proud of his young bride. When she had appeared in her new gown, elegantly dressed and bejeweled; she took his breath away. But he knew by the wary look in her eyes that she was as frightened as a lamb being sent to slaughter. She had withstood the humiliation of being appraised by society and had borne it with grace and dignity. She kept her head held high throughout the whole ordeal and never let her guard down, not even when the lights went out for the performance. She kept her wits about her and had risen to the occasion with more grace than he could have imagined. This was all done so she would fit into his life – into his world. She was the strongest women he knew and felt unworthy of her. The degradations she had suffered for his benefit far surpassed anything that could be expected of a young woman. She had been ripped away from the arms of her family and thrust into a world completely foreign to her. But she had never complained nor retreated from the challenge. If only she had loved him, as he had come to love her. Perhaps with time, she would learn to do so.

When he knocked on the adjoining door she bade him to enter and strode to the center of the room to meet him. "You did quite well this evening, Elizabeth," he told her.

"I am glad that you approve, William," she replied.

He had decided not to impose on her any further today; he would simply bid her goodnight with a light kiss. But before he knew what was happening, one kiss turned into many and her nightgown had been tossed to the floor, followed quickly by his nightshirt. "My beautiful Lizzy," he murmured while his hands roamed her body as if he had no control over them.

She gasped for breath and called out his name: "Will!" she had called him, as she had done the previous night. Hearing her cry out his name in ecstasy brought him to his own ecstasy and he knew not what he had uttered in the heat of the moment; all he knew was that she was the most remarkable woman he had ever known. No woman could match her.

~~oo~~

After she had settled into his arms, he recalled that he had yet to inform her of their plans: "Before I forget, we are invited to a ball tomorrow night," he told her.

"A ball?" she asked with alarm.

"Yes, the Montgomerys invited us to their annual holiday ball. Are you up to the challenge?" he asked, kissing her ear.

"If it pleases you, then I am up to it," she sweetly replied.

"You shall charm everyone there, just as you did tonight," he assured her.

"_Yes, but will I charm my husband?"_ she wondered as she listened to his even breaths and felt the heat from his body soothe her into slumber.

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride and Prejudice_, Jane Austen (1813). Please leave your reviews and comments!)


	22. Vipers

**Steady to His Purpose**

**Chapter 22: ****Vipers**

"**I demand to see my nephew immediately!"**

William and Elizabeth were in the breakfast parlor when a great disturbance was heard in the front hall. The door was opened and Lady Catherine de Bourgh appeared, red-faced and most assuredly in a foul temper. "There you are, Darcy!" she announced with some annoyance. Turning her attentions to Elizabeth, she scowled: "Shall I assume that this is the _harlot_ you married?" she angrily asked.

"I beg your pardon, Madam!" Darcy tersely replied.

Catherine took no notice of his response: "I warn you Darcy; I am in no temper to tolerate your dissent!" she snarled.

William was in no temper to tolerate her insults: "I must ask you to refrain…"

Catherine boldly interrupted: "I insist that you have your marriage annulled immediately!" she demanded.

William was appalled: "I shall do no such thing!" he insisted.

"Think nothing of the expense, Darcy! Your uncle and I shall pay her off for you!" Catherine announced.

He was now incensed: "I must insist that you stop immediately!" he demanded.

"That is your desire, is it not, Miss Jezebel? To fetch a tidy sum to release Darcy from his obligation?" Catherine said with a sneer.

William would tolerate no more from his haughty aunt: "Cease your insults on my wife this instant or leave my house!" he demanded.

Ignoring William, she turned to face Elizabeth: "I know perfectly well that women of your kind use your arts and allurements to trap men into matrimony during a moment of weakness! However, you shall not prevail!" she snarled.

"Catherine! What are you about?" the Earl asked from the doorway.

Catherine seemed relieved to see her brother: "Oh Alexander, thank goodness you are here! Please tell Darcy that he need not remain with this trollop a moment longer! We shall pay her off and Darcy shall be free to marry Anne!" she insisted.

"Elizabeth, I beg you to forgive my sister for her outburst. She has long harbored her fantasy of a marriage between her daughter and William and she is unable to release it," Uncle Alex explained.

Catherine huffed with indignation: "Fantasy? My sister and I formed the engagement when Anne was in her infancy!" she announced.

"I never heard such ridiculous nonsense! An infant engagement has no legal recourse against a valid marriage!" the earl insisted.

"I _insist_ on my satisfaction!" Catherine angrily demanded, punctuating her demand by forcefully rapping her walking stick on the floor.

"I insist that you cease and desist or I shall seize control of your estate and put you on an allowance," the Earl countered.

Catherine's eyes flew open wide in defiance: "You would not dare!" she suggested.

"Would I not? I need only to instruct my solicitor to declare you incompetent and immediately seize control of Rosings," he told his defiant sister.

Lady Catherine turned her gaze from her brother to Elizabeth and back again, huffing angrily with nostrils flaring. She sharply rapped her walking stick down once again, turned and quit the room without taking her leave. Uncle Alexander immediately rushed to Elizabeth's side and assisted her to her chair as William looked on. "Elizabeth, please accept my apology. My sister is quite outspoken," he told her.

Elizabeth noticed that William made no attempt to comfort her after such a viscous attack on her virtue: "There is no need, Uncle Alexander. Aunt Catherine and I suffer from the very same affliction," she said with a shy smile as she attempted to compose herself.

"Will you join us for breakfast, Uncle?" William asked.

"Yes, I believe I shall," he replied, eyeing the sideboard.

When he joined them at the table, William asked: "How is it that you arrived at such an opportune moment, Uncle?"

"I asked Meadows to send word to me if Catherine came to call. Good man you have there, William," Uncle Alex told his nephew.

"Indeed," he replied, turning his attentions to his breakfast. He made a mental note to thank his butler Mr. Meadows personally.

"I must apologize for coming between you and your aunt, William," Elizabeth quietly announced.

The earl laughed out loud: "I believe William owes you a debt of gratitude, Elizabeth!" he said, chuckling with merriment. She gazed at the two men, apparently sharing a private joke; William was grinning and Uncle Alexander was openly laughing. "You shall no doubt be excused from your annual pilgrimage to Rosings this Easter," Uncle Alexander told William with a laugh.

"My cousin Richard and I visit Rosings each year at Easter to review the estate and the books," William explained to Elizabeth. "I shall not mourn the loss of that requirement although I doubt that Richard shall appreciate taking on the task alone," he told his uncle.

The earl laughed loudly and then was suddenly contrite: "Forgive me dearest Elizabeth for disrupting your breakfast in such a savage manner." William grinned. "My sister brings out the worst in me. Have no fears for Richard's welfare, William; I shall send Robert in your stead," he said.

"Robert is my eldest cousin, the viscount," William explained to Elizabeth.

Uncle Alexander nodded: "Indeed however Robert knows precious little about estate management. The viscount has been left to his own devices for far too long and Rosings shall be an excellent training ground for him. I am certain that my two sons shall perform the task admirably," the earl replied with a laugh. Elizabeth watched in amazement as the two men shared amused grins. It seemed that the esteemed Lady Catherine did not quite enjoy the respect of her rank as much as had been brilliantly described by Mr. Collins.

As William walked Uncle Alexander to his carriage, his uncle addressed him: "I am exceedingly pleased that you did not marry your cousin Anne. That girl would have never survived the wedding night!" he joked.

The very thought of sharing a bed with his pale, sickly cousin made William shudder with revulsion: "Nor would I," he replied as Uncle Alexander took his leave and mounted the carriage.

~~oo~~

While Elizabeth was dressing for the Montgomery ball, a knock was heard on her chamber door and Rosalie opened the door. William entered with a black box and handed it to Elizabeth: "I hope you will find something here to complement your attire," he told her with a grave countenance. She thanked him and he left the chamber. Elizabeth opened the box and was astounded when she beheld jewels of every color.

"Oh Missus, how lovely!" Rosalie breathlessly exclaimed. They sat on the bed to examine the jewelry and Rosalie gasped each time a piece was lifted out of the box and placed on the bed. There were elegant necklaces, bracelets, brooches, earrings and rings encrusted with diamonds, rubies, emeralds and pearls in various settings. "Oh Missus, you must choose some emeralds to match your new gown!" Rosalie suggested.

Elizabeth was wearing the new emerald silk gown and slippers that William had given her and the emeralds _did_ seem to be the perfect complement; but which ones to choose?-she wondered. They carefully returned the jewelry to the box, keeping the emeralds aside for further inspection. After careful consideration, she chose the small earring drops and an understated necklace with a filigree setting. Rosalie strongly encouraged her to include a large bracelet and ring to wear over her gloves; however Elizabeth resisted, pleased with the selections she had made.

When she descended the stairs, William was there to receive her and he was astounded by her beauty. She wore her pelisse and bonnet, but her emerald gown was visible and he was well pleased that she had chosen it to wear this evening. He escorted her out to the waiting carriage and sat across from her admiring her beauty. "May I secure the first set and the supper set with you?" he asked.

"Of course, William," she replied with a happy smile.

He was grieved that he would be forced to relinquish his wife's hand to other men this evening, but he was pleased that he had secured the two most important sets of the evening; at least he would not be forced to share her during the supper hour. His eyes feasted on her during the short carriage ride and he assisted her out of the carriage when they arrived at the Montgomery townhouse. All eyes were on them as they entered the house and he introduced his bride to their hosts: "Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery, my beautiful bride, Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy." He was pleased with the Montgomery's warm welcome to Elizabeth but then instantly went on his guard when Peter Montgomery requested and secured the second set with her. He in turn secured the second set with Esther Montgomery.

They made their way into the ballroom just as the first set was about to begin; they took their places and William was certain that Elizabeth had never looked lovelier in their entire acquaintance. He was proud of the jewelry choices she had made; she wore just two simple pieces that enhanced her beauty. "You look lovely this evening, Elizabeth," he told her as they danced.

She smiled that enchanting, beguiling smile of hers: "Thank you, William. You look very handsome indeed," she replied, keeping her eyes locked on his. He loved how her eyes sparkled when she smiled. He was unable to tear his eyes away from her through the entire dance, reveling in the touch of her gloved hand and her closeness.

Before the next half of the set began, they moved to the refreshment table and while they sipped on punch a woman's voice behind them could be clearly heard: "What a shame. Poor Mr. Darcy was forced to marry such an unsuitable woman." He turned to search for the source of the slander but the dance was about to resume and Elizabeth grasped his hand and urged him to return to the dance floor. The gossip had soured his mood and he spoke not a word during the dance, keeping his eyes fixed on his wife; he knew she had overheard the woman but she kept her head held high and smiled bravely but sadly through the dance.

In between sets, he introduced her to other guests and she handled herself with grace, greeting each new acquaintance warmly, as was her custom. Once again a voice was heard in the crowd: "I heard she forced Mr. Darcy's hand. She should be ashamed to be seen in public." William guided her away from the gossip-mongers but the damage had been done; she seemed deeply affected by what had been said. Peter Montgomery came to claim her for the second set and William sent a warning glance to his host.

~~oo~~

"Darcy seems his usual, imposing self this evening, Mrs. Darcy," he observed as he escorted her to the dance floor. "You, on the other hand, are enchanting," he told her with a smile as the dance began.

She smiled at his compliments: "You must not allow yourself to be deceived, Mr. Montgomery. The word is that I am quite the opposite," she told him.

"I gather you refer to the talk that is being circulated by the Viper Sisters," he replied with a sly smile.

"The Viper Sisters?" she inquired.

"Miss Bingley and her friends," he whispered into her ear as he passed by her.

She was startled to learn that Caroline was in attendance but relaxed when she beheld her partner's devilish smile: "You would do better not to be seen with me, Sir," she advised him with a sly smile.

"Not be seen with the most beautiful creature in the room? I should think not, Madam," he replied with a smile as he grasped her gloved hand and went down the dance with her.

"You are very brave, Sir," she told him.

"Everyone present is well aware that the Viper Sisters are prone to fiction," he replied, putting her at ease.

She smiled as they turned and went back up the dance: "I am quite fond of fiction myself," she replied.

"Indeed! Very entertaining," he agreed with a smile.

~~oo~~

"Your wife is quite charming, Fitzwilliam," Mrs. Esther Montgomery told him. He was not in the mood for conversation as he observed Peter Montgomery smiling with such familiarity to Elizabeth. "Peter shall not seduce your wife on the dance floor, Fitzwilliam," she told him. "Will you not relax and enjoy yourself?" she asked.

"Of course," he replied. "Forgive me for being inattentive," he replied, briefly turning his attention to Esther Montgomery. She was smiling in a sympathetic manner and he knew she would not mind if his attention was momentarily diverted to his wife; he was a newlywed man after all. Just then he noticed Peter Montgomery whisper evocatively into Elizabeth's ear and he became incensed. It took all of his energy to refrain from leaving his partner and causing a scene.

"I must apologize for Miss Bingley and her friends, Fitzwilliam," Esther told him. "I understand they have been quite petty this evening," she whispered.

"I was unaware that she was in attendance," he replied, looking around the room for any sign of her.

"Well, the only reason she was invited is because Mr. Bingley is such a dear, sweet man; I had no idea he was spending the holidays out of Town," she told him. "But I can assure you I shall not make that mistake again; she and her venomous friends are casting an air of gloom over my party," she said indignantly.

"Yes, she does tend to have that effect," he replied, watching Elizabeth as she danced.

"I am quite pleased that you have escaped her, Fitzwilliam. It was quite apparent that she had set her sights on you. I had so hoped for a more suitable match for you and you seemed to have found the perfect woman for you," she said with an affectionate smile. He smiled; Elizabeth _was_ perfect for him. He glanced in her direction and scowled as he observed Peter Montgomery enjoying her perfection.

~~oo~~

Elizabeth danced every dance that night; it seemed that the men in attendance were quite eager to make her acquaintance, even if the ladies in attendance seemed less so. She was pleased to hear from many of her partners that she was the envy of Town, having claimed the prize that so many London Ladies had longed hope to claim for themselves. She received their compliments with gracious denials and did her utmost to ensure that William would be proud of her.

~~oo~~

Darcy likewise danced every dance that night; but he purposely sought out the Viper Sisters and hoped to silence their poisonous barbs against Elizabeth. Caroline Bingley was his first objective. He secured her hand for the third set and waited for the dance to begin.

Caroline was the first to speak: "Mr. Darcy, I must offer my heartfelt apology. The very idea of what occurred under my very own roof," she began.

He was determined to make his point with her: "Miss Bingley, do you recall wishing me joy some weeks ago?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes, but…" she began.

He interrupted her: "It was that evening at Lucas Lodge. That night I realized that my secret had been exposed," he quietly told her. That evening he had remarked about Elizabeth's fine eyes and she had teased him about their eventual marriage.

"Your secret?" she asked.

He nodded: "It was my fondest desire to arrive at this happy outcome," he told her, glancing in Elizabeth's direction. She was dancing with a gentleman who William had known for years.

"Indeed," Caroline dryly replied.

"You see, I have taken your wish for my joy and multiplied it with my own wishes, making me the happiest of men! I am convinced that I would never have been so if I had married some vapid daughter of a peer or gentleman," he told her. He knew that he had to disabuse her of the notion that she would ever have been a suitable prospect. But by all accounts, she had indeed been responsible for his marriage; if her maid had not repeated her venomous slander to the whole of Meryton, he would not be married to the most enchanting woman in all of England. _"Certainly her offensive behavior ought to be forgiven – someday,"_ he thought. He offered no further conversation during the set and at the end of the dance, he deposited her with the Hursts and took his leave of them.

He then danced the next two sets with two of the other Viper Sisters; Miss Emily Wallingford and Miss Loretta Pennington. During each dance, he kept his eyes on Elizabeth, scowling and glowering at her partners, ignoring his own partner's attempts at conversation. With each partner he turned to them several times to apologize for his inattention: "Forgive me, Madam, I am a jealous husband." At the end of each dance, he told his partner: "It is my most sincere wish that one day you shall be as blessed as I have been," he said as he bowed and escorted the Viper Sister off the dance floor.

~~oo~~

Before the fifth set, Elizabeth had the distinct pleasure of being introduced to Mr. Tyler Pennington, the brother of a dear friend of the Hursts and the Bingleys, who requested the next set with her. _"How wonderful!"_ thought she. _"A Viper __Brother__!"_ she laughed to herself. William had clearly been displeased with the request and scowled quite menacingly at the young man, but stood aside as the Viper took her hand and escorted her to the dance floor. The Viper did his best to flirt with her and allow his hand to linger on hers, but she was up to the challenge and fought off his advances with humor.

"You are quite the sensation I hear, Mrs. Darcy," he told her.

"I am sure you are mistaken, Mr. Pennington," she replied.

"I can see how Darcy was unable to resist your charms, Madam; you are quite tempting," he told her, allowing his hand to linger on hers.

She dropped her hand to her side: "I can assure you, I am quite dull," she replied with a smile.

"I shall not believe you, for you have won the most coveted prize in all of England. How clever of you!" he said with a smirk.

"I am certain that the ladies will next focus their attentions on you, Mr. Pennington," she suggested.

"I would have no objections if _you_ were to focus your attentions on me, my lady," he whispered.

She ignored him and gazed at her scowling husband: "Did you say something, Sir? I fear my attentions were quite distracted," glancing once again at William. "Oh dear, my husband is scowling at me," she told him.

He glanced briefly at William: "I doubt that his scowl is meant for you, Mrs. Darcy. I rather feel it pointed in my direction," he replied with a nervous laugh.

"I do hope is not cross; he can be quite daunting when he is cross," she sweetly replied.

~~oo~~

As Elizabeth ascended the stairs escorted by her husband, she wondered why he continued to scowl at her. She had conducted herself as well as could be expected; the Viper Sisters had successfully spread their venom to everyone in attendance at the ball. Perhaps William was angry that the talk had followed them to London. Perhaps he noticed something not to his liking when she danced with other partners. She had been most mindful of propriety every moment she was away from William, determined to give him no cause for concern. Had she failed in that endeavor? They reached her chamber door and he opened the door and left her in the hallway. She entered the chamber and rang for Rosalie: "Oh Missus, what a day you have had! You must be exhausted! Let us get you ready for bed," she chattered excitedly. Elizabeth submitted to her maid, allowing her to divest her of jewelry, gown, stockings, corset and chemise, oblivious to her maid's chatter; all she could do was replay the events of the evening over in her mind, searching for the offense she must have committed to elicit such disapproval from her husband. She heard a click of the door latch, glanced around the empty chamber and realized that Rosalie had just left her. She had been so distracted, she had taken no notice of her maid's efforts until she glanced into the looking glass; her curls had been released from their pins and her hair was brushed into the loose style that she preferred. She was wearing a new pale green dressing gown with a matching lace nightgown; her Mama must have ordered the set with her trousseau, knowing how William admired the color on her. She glanced at the adjoining door, wondering if she would see her husband again this evening.

~~oo~~

William entered his chamber after escorting Elizabeth above stairs and rang for Hobbs. He paced while waiting for the valet, concerned for his wife's state of mind. Once again, she had withstood the barbs and derision of society; the humiliation she had suffered for his benefit was more than should be expected from anyone, especially one so lovely as Elizabeth. Would she ever forgive him for bringing her to an event attended by such malicious creatures? He had attended the Montgomery ball many times in the past; had it always been thus? Had he participated in the degradation of others who were perceived as interlopers or undeserving?

Hobbs appeared, assisted him out of his attire and into his night shirt, discreetly disappearing when his task had been completed. William slumped down into a chair and held his head in his hands; in the past he had _indeed_ criticized those as he perceived below his station or not worthy of his notice; even his dear Elizabeth had been the subject of his cruel barbs. How could he ever make amends for such offenses?-he wondered. There seemed to be no end to his failures when it came to Elizabeth. He had been so proud of his station; his wealth, his land holdings and his connections were beyond compare. Very few men could claim the position he enjoyed; however, none of this held any significance for her. He gazed at the adjoining door and wondered what he could do to please her. The answer eluded him however he knew that he could not please her unless he had first begged for her forgiveness. He would go to her, apologize for his offenses against her and leave her to her privacy. He had imposed on her enough for one day – for a lifetime really – he would not impose on her again this evening. He knocked on the adjoining door and was admitted.

She looked so lovely in pale green with her curls cascading down her shoulders but she also wore a frown that gave him pause. "I must beg your forgiveness, Elizabeth," he told her, consumed with guilt.

"Whatever for, William?" she asked.

"I should not have brought you to such an event. The guests were less than kind," he humbly told her.

"William, you owe me no apology for the behavior of others," she replied.

He shook his head: "I must disagree; I had considered my London acquaintances to be everything that was proper but their behavior tonight was worse than anything I have ever witnessed. The servants of Hertfordshire, who I once considered beneath my notice, were more welcoming and obliging than some of the company we kept this evening; their behavior was beneath contempt. I am sincerely sorry for it," he told her, filled with remorse.

She rushed to his side and took his hand: "No William, you must not take responsibility for them; their venom is the result of their own self-importance. Some people must compensate for their own failures by casting derision on others; it enhances their self-worth. However, I can easily forgive them for their venomous barbs since I am responsible for their disappointed hopes; I have forever destroyed the Viper Sister's hopes of ever capturing the esteemed Fitzwilliam Darcy," she told him with a playful smile.

"They most certainly _are_ vipers; the lowest echelon of society," he irritably replied.

"Well, I shall spend not one more moment thinking about them and I would encourage you to do the same," she replied, placing her hand on his chest and he instinctively wrapped his arms around her. "Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery were most friendly and obliging; they instantly made me feel welcome in their home. I am infinitely pleased to have made their acquaintance," she told him, touching the collar of his night shirt.

He captured her hand and pressed his lips into her palm. She was the most remarkable woman he had ever known. _"I am undeserving of her,"_ he thought as he left a trail of kisses from her palm to her wrist and up her silken arm.

She sighed and wrapped her arms around him, gazing at him intently. "I thought you were cross with me," she told him with a guilty smile.

He shook his head: "I thought you were cross with _me_," he replied, picking her up and carrying her to the bed. She shook her head with a smile, offering her lips and he greedily accepted. All thoughts of leaving her to her privacy were completely forgotten.

~~oo~~

William awoke during the night to the sounds of Elizabeth's soft whimpers. She seemed to be in great distress, writhing and whimpering in a deep slumber, in the depths of a bad dream. He touched her shoulder to awaken her: "Lizzy!" he called out. She awoke with a start. "I am here," he told her.

She pressed her face to his chest. "I was surrounded by snakes trying to bite me," she told him.

He embraced her tightly: "You are safe; nothing shall harm you," he told her, stroking her hair.

"Mr. Collins, Mr. Everly, Miss Bingley, Aunt Catherine, Mr. Pennington; they were all snakes trying to bite me!" she told him, trembling with fear.

"Shhhh…I shall protect you," he told her, attempting to sooth her fears. He softly kissed her temple: "Go to sleep, my sweet," he whispered. "I shall protect you," he vowed.

~~oo~~

When Elizabeth awoke the next morning, she had a vague memory of a strange dream about snakes with human heads attacking her and William coming to her rescue but it was quickly forgotten in the rush of the morning.

~~oo~~

William and Elizabeth were in the carriage on their way to Pemberley. They had risen early and departed London without breaking their fasts. William wanted to get an early start for the two day trip so they would be home in time to celebrate the New Year with Georgiana. They had two hours to pass until they arrived at the first coaching station and William wondered how they would manage such a long trip. He decided to tell her of his plans: "I want to give you a horse as a gift," he told her.

She immediately became alarmed: "That is very thoughtful of you William but I must confess that I am quite afraid of horses." She told him a story about how she was kicked as a child and never sought to be near the stable again. "Jane is quite skilled but none of my other sisters held any interest in horses, so it was never pursued," she explained.

"That is quite a shame; there is no better feeling than riding astride a horse," he replied.

"But ladies must not ride astride. I find the side saddle quite precarious," she told him. William could not disagree; he would not wish to ride a horse in that fashion. He was quite at a loss for another topic of conversation and fell into silence.

"Tell me about your sister," she suggested.

He was pleased with her choice of topics: "Georgiana is fair like my mother. She is shy and unassuming like your sister Jane. She sings and plays the piano-forte quite well. She is very much looking forward to meeting you. She has longed for a sister and I hope you will take her under your wing," he told her.

She smiled:" I look forward to meeting her. Tell me about your parents."

"My mother was sweet and loving; she passed away when Georgiana was born. My father was a generous man; he cared deeply for his tenants and servants and I have endeavored to follow his example. He was devoted to his family and was greatly bereaved when my mother died; he mourned her until his own death five years ago," he sadly told her.

"I am sorry for your losses, William," she said, with all sincerity.

He nodded sadly, and then continued: "You have already met the Earl and Countess; Robert and Richard are their sons, who I hope you shall have the pleasure of meeting soon. Of course, there is Lady Catherine and her daughter, Anne," he concluded.

"Is Anne like Lady Catherine?" she asked.

He shook his head" "No, Anne is meek and mild; afraid of her own shadow," he replied.

"Would you have married her if not for me?"

"No, I would never have married Anne. I need a healthy wife to bear my heirs," he replied, admiring her form and wondering if Elizabeth was already carrying his heir.

They stopped to change horses and break their fasts at a roadside coaching station. While he waited for Elizabeth to refresh herself, William wrote a brief letter to his Aunt Eleanor, thanking her for her attentions to his bride and relaying the events of the Montgomery Ball. When they returned to the carriage, Elizabeth handed him a book: "Will you read to me?" she asked.

_Five years have past; five summers, with the length_  
_Of five long winters! and again I hear_  
_These waters, rolling from their mountain-springs_  
_With a sweet inland murmur. – Once again_  
_Do I behold these steep and lofty cliffs,_  
_Which on a wild secluded scene impress_  
_Thoughts of more deep seclusion; and connect_  
_The landscape with the quiet of the sky._  
_The day is come when I again repose_  
_Here, under this dark sycamore, and view_  
_These plots of cottage-ground, these orchard-tufts,_  
_Which, at this season, with their unripe fruits,_  
_Among the woods and copses lose themselves,_  
_Nor, with their green and simple hue, disturb_  
_The wild green landscape. (1)_

His voice soothed her and she fell asleep until they reached the next coaching station. He continued to read to her until they stopped for the night at a roadside inn.

~~oo~~

William awoke the next morning just before sunrise, to find his bride already awake. He kissed her gently, then with increasing urgency when she pushed him away. "William, I have somewhat of a dilemma," she told him, averting her eyes. "I need to excuse myself to my dressing room but my dressing gown is out of reach," she told him.

He smiled at her dilemma: "I see," he replied.

"May I prevail on you to retrieve it for me?" she inquired.

"Would you deny me the pleasure of seeing you disrobed?" he asked with a grin. She responded by covering her head with the blankets. "We have already shared intimacies," he reminded her. "Will you not allow this one?" he asked. She shrank down under the covers and remained silent. Sensing her continued modesty, he reached down to the floor and pulled up a garment; it was his own nightshirt, but it would have to suffice. He offered the shirt and she quickly donned it and ran from the room. He smiled with the greatest pleasure; the woman who had faced down her detractors, who had held her head high in the face of adversity, who had married a stranger to protect her sisters was genuinely modest. She was a wonder, to be sure! When she returned to bed, he resumed his kisses and slowly unbuttoned the nightshirt under the blankets. She allowed his kisses and his caresses as she had done previously. "May I behold my bride?" he asked her. She silently consented and he turned down the blanket: "Lizzy, you are the most beautiful creature I have ever beheld," he whispered as his eyes roamed the full length of her body.

When his eyes again met hers, he noticed her smoldering gaze. "Kiss me, Will," she demanded with a whisper. He was pleased to oblige her.

(1) Excerpt from _Lines Written a Few Miles Above Tintern Abbey_, William Wordsworth (1798)

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride and Prejudice_, Jane Austen (1813). Please leave your reviews and comments!)


	23. Homecoming

**Steady to His Purpose**

**Chapter 23: ****Homecoming**

**(Author's Note:** Dear Readers, many thanks for your lovely reviews and favorites! I hope you are enjoying our dear couple's slow progress!)

Elizabeth and William were in the carriage once again heading north to Derbyshire. "How did you first learn that there was gossip about us?" Elizabeth asked him.

"A groom at Netherfield told me. He was no more than a boy but he seemed quite fond of you," he replied.

She nodded her head and smiled: "Jimmy Finch."

"He called me a dandy," he told her with some irritation.

She pressed her lips together in an attempt to suppress a smile: "You _are_ quite fashionable," she told him.

He grinned: "I doubt a compliment was intended. But I did admire his loyalty to you; I am certain you will enjoy the same loyalty from the Pemberley servants," he told her.

"I shall try not to disappoint you, William," she told him.

"You shall be a perfect Mistress of Pemberley and the servants will adore you," he assured her.

"Tell me about Pemberley; I have heard about the library," she quipped, referring to his conversation with Caroline Bingley at Netherfield. They passed the trip pleasantly, as he described his favorite rooms in the house. As they had done the day before, they stopped several times for meals and to change horses. When they ran out of conversation, they read to each other from their books.

As the sun was setting, they arrived at Pemberley. Elizabeth gasped with wonderment at the beauty of it in the light of the setting sun. The servants were lined up outside to greet them and welcome their new mistress. Georgiana and her companion were waiting there with them and as soon as they alighted from the carriage, Georgiana rushed towards them. Even before she was introduced to her new sister, her arms were around Elizabeth as she gushed with delight: "Oh Elizabeth, how happy I am that you are finally here! William has told me so much about you; I know we shall get on famously!" William held Elizabeth's hand as he introduced his wife to each of the servants and she greeted each one as she had done in London, vowing to learn their names in due time. Georgiana's companion, Mrs. Annesley was introduced and greeted them warmly. She greeted the housekeeper, Mrs. Reynolds with great pleasure, knowing the affection her husband held for the woman. "William and Elizabeth, we have planned a splendid homecoming for you! We shall have dinner and then ring in the New Year! We shall be so merry!" Georgiana told them, overflowing with excitement. She instructed them to go to their chambers to refresh themselves and be ready for dinner by eight o'clock.

They dutifully obeyed and climbed the stairs; Elizabeth could not help but notice the festive greenery adorning every surface of the house. The bannister, the tabletops and halls were adorned with holly, evergreen and rosemary, similar to her own beloved home. When they entered the mistress' chambers, they discovered a tea tray set for two with biscuits and fresh fruit waiting for them. "Oh William, how thoughtful!" Elizabeth told him.

"Are you pleased?" he asked.

"Oh yes, Georgiana is a delight; although I would not exactly describe her as _shy_," she said with a giggle.

"She is quite excited to have a new sister," he told her. They agreed to meet in ten minutes for tea and they each went to their dressing rooms to refresh themselves. When he re-entered her chamber through the adjoining door, she was already seated at the small table, waiting for him. They quietly sipped tea, relieved to finally have finished their long journey. "Are you pleased with your chambers?" he asked her.

She looked around at the bed chamber: "Yes, William, they are as lovely as the chambers in London. The colors and fabrics are very pleasing," she replied.

"You may make any changes you desire," he assured her.

"Thank you, William but I shall not change a thing. The color scheme is very much to my tastes; I find the selections quite soothing," she told him.

He studied her smiling face; she was so sincere and forthright. She had no pretense about her. He was certain that any other woman would have eagerly undertaken a renovation to her chambers; the fortune hunting ladies of the ton would have no hesitation to spend his fortune on frivolous endeavors but Elizabeth had proven once again that his fortune was of no consequence to her. When they had finished their tea and biscuits he grasped her hand: "We have a few hours until we have to dress for dinner; would you like to rest for a while? I imagine we shall be up late ringing in the New Year," he advised her. She admitted to being quite fatigued and they moved to the bed. She removed her slippers and he removed his boots and they reclined on the bed fully clothed. She snuggled into his shoulder and he whispered into her ear: "Welcome home, Mrs. Darcy." Within minutes, they were both asleep.

At seven o'clock Hobbs knocked on the adjoining door. The two awoke and William left her to dress for dinner. She rang for her maid and Rosalie entered the chamber with her ruby silk gown that she had just pressed. "Oh Missus, what a grand house this is and what lovely chambers!" Rosalie exclaimed, marveling at the elegant furnishings. She helped her mistress change out of her traveling clothes and removed the pins from her hair. After washing up, Elizabeth felt refreshed and ready for an evening of celebration with her new family. She donned the ruby gown with matching slippers and waited patiently as her hair was elegantly coifed. A knock was heard on the adjoining door and she bid William to enter. Rosalie scurried out of the room, leaving them alone.

"You look lovely, as always, Elizabeth," he told her.

"I must thank you again for my lovely gown, William," she said, dropping an elegant curtsy to display the gown.

"Yes, but I fear something is missing," he observed. She could not think of a thing that could possibly be missing from the elegantly fashioned gown. Matching ribbons and lace enhanced the ruby silk, making it the finest gown she had ever seen, much less owned. She accepted his extended hand and he escorted her down the stairs, but instead of going to the drawing room, they turned and entered his study. He escorted her to a chair, then went behind the desk and opened a drawer, pulling out a large black box and setting it on the desk. He opened the box and she beheld more jewels than she had ever seen in one place. "I think rubies are in order this evening, do you not agree?" he asked her with a smile.

"William, I thought… you already showed me… these are additional pieces?" she stammered in confusion, unsure what to make of such a large assortment of jewelry.

"The Darcy jewelry collection is quite vast. I keep a few pieces in London and I have a few more in this box. There are others in the safe if you wish to see them," he advised her.

"No, no, I am certain there is something here that would suit the occasion," she insisted. "Will you select something for the evening?" she asked.

He inspected a few pieces and selected a necklace with a simple but elegant design; three rubies dangled from a golden link chain. He held it up for her inspection and she nodded appreciatively. He walked around the desk and approached her: "May I," he asked. She stood and turned as he affixed the clasp behind her neck. He turned her around by the shoulders and beheld her: "Now your look is complete," he said with a smile.

"Thank you William," she said with a blush. She had never worn such jewels prior to her marriage and never had such expectations. "My Mama would go into raptures at this very moment, if she could see me so elegantly dressed," she told him with a smile. He escorted her to the drawing room where Georgiana was waiting for them.

"Oh Elizabeth, how beautiful you are! You are wearing Mama's rubies!" she exclaimed as she rushed to Elizabeth and embraced her warmly. Mrs. Annesley also greeted her and they chatted amiably until dinner was announced by a footman.

The small party entered the dining room and sat close together. Dinner was an elegant affair with white soup, roasted goose and vegetables and mince pies. "You must tell me about the wedding!" exclaimed Georgiana. "Was it very romantic?" she asked.

Elizabeth attempted to disguise her reluctance for the topic; she had no desire to discuss that somber day; however William spoke first: "Elizabeth was a most beautiful bride, Georgiana. She made her parents very proud that day," he told his sister.

"Well, I should say _so_!" Mrs. Annesley chimed in. "What mama and papa would not be proud of their daughter on her wedding day?" she said with a smile.

Georgiana sighed upon hearing this: "It is a shame that I was unable to attend but now that you are here, I must tell you, Elizabeth that I have long wished for a sister," she said with a smile.

Elizabeth smiled: "Well then, you must be quite pleased now that you have five new sisters!" she said with a laugh. She then went on to describe each Bennet sister; their appearance, their talents and their foibles with the greatest affection. Georgiana was charmed by Elizabeth's easy manner and peppered her with questions regarding her entire family.

After dinner, they moved to the music room where the ladies took turns playing the piano-forte. Mrs. Annesley was the most accomplished player among them and the Darcy's all applauded her performance and admired her skills. Georgiana proudly played her latest piece for her brother and he commented on her improvement since he last heard her play. Elizabeth was somewhat discouraged when they all insisted she play since she had not achieved the skills of the other two performers but they refused to accept her excuses. She easily conceded and played for the party who heartily complimented her skills; William was enchanted with her performance.

The wassail bowl was brought in by a servant and they all indulged in the traditional drink.

At eleven o'clock Mrs. Annesley rose and addressed her hosts: "Mr. and Mrs. Darcy, I do hope that you will excuse me from the remainder of this evening's festivities. My days of ringing in the New Year at the stroke of midnight are long past. I wish you all the greatest joy in the New Year!" she told them. After exchanging New Year's greetings with each of them, she took her leave.

"I hope you are not too tired to ring in the New Year, Elizabeth!" Georgiana exclaimed.

Elizabeth assured her sister that she was not in the least tired and they continued playing the piano-forte together while William listened attentively. He was well pleased that his wife and Georgiana were so well suited to each other. Elizabeth would be an excellent influence on his shy sister; she had already put her at ease with her gentle and obliging manner. She seemed to be content for the moment; the stress and humiliation of the past few weeks was behind them, including their unsettling encounters in London. Now that she was at Pemberley, he hoped that they would fall into a routine and be more comfortable with each other. He had certainly made a few miss-steps along the way but now that they were at Pemberley, they would not be subjected to the scrutiny of the ton or Miss Bingley's venomous friends. He enjoyed the respect and admiration of the community and so, he hoped, would his wife.

Elizabeth watched her husband from the corner of her eye. He seemed content to be home again with his sister. He had managed to smile, quite handsomely, during a few unguarded moments and she hoped that she could persuade that smile to linger. He was devastatingly handsome when he smiled!

As midnight approached, Georgiana instructed her brother of his duties for the evening; the time-honored tradition of opening the front door to usher out the old year and welcome the new would fall on his shoulders as the master of the house. He dutifully agreed to carry out his responsibilities with the utmost of care. At five minutes to midnight, he made a dash for the door promising to quickly return. He ran out to the hall, turned to the foyer, ran down the grand staircase and through the entryway to the front door, opening it quickly. Two footmen were already stationed at the front door, as instructed by Georgiana and they concealed their smiles at the sight of the master running through the halls of Pemberley. The clock began to chime the hour when he returned to the music room and joined hands with Georgiana and Elizabeth.

"We shall each make a wish at the stroke of midnight," Georgiana instructed, breathless with anticipation.

William was delighted to see her spirited hopes for the future; such a vast change from her despair and gloom this past summer after the failed elopement. He gazed at Elizabeth with her sparkling eyes and smile, with rubies shimmering at her neck. This would indeed be a year to look forward to.

At the stroke of midnight, Georgiana closed her eyes and silently wished that her new sister would overlook her past mistakes and miserable shortcomings and come to love her as she does her Bennet sisters.

Elizabeth wished that she would be able to see through her husband's reserved façade and discover his true character.

William wished that he would prove himself worthy of his wife's affections.

They squeezed each other's hands and sang "Auld Lang Syne". (1) As she sang the traditional song, Elizabeth thought of her family and her dearest friend Charlotte Lucas so far away in Hertfordshire. William thought of his fair Mama, gone these sixteen years. Georgiana thought of her dear Papa, who was sent to his heavenly reward when she was but twelve years of age.

Georgiana instructed her brother to close the front door and he was instantly off to carry out his duties, running back to the front door. The open door was attended by his loyal footmen, who wished him a happy New Year and he returned their wishes with firm handshakes. When he returned to the music room, he offered a toast to the ladies:

"Here's to the bright New Year  
And a fond farewell to the old;  
Here's to the things that are yet to come  
And to the memories that we hold." (2)

Elizabeth drank to the New Year and raised her glass to her new family: "To our loved ones, near and far!" she said with a smile.

Georgiana drank to loved ones and raised her glass: "A cup of kindness," she said cheerfully. They all drank and wished each other the greatest happiness in the New Year.

William complimented Georgiana on her excellent planning and she wasted no time with a new request: "May I plan a Twelfth Night Masquerade?" she asked with hopeful anticipation.

William hesitated: "Twelfth Night?" he asked.

"I missed your birthday and Christmas celebrations. Certainly you would not deny me the pleasure of planning a small party," she reasoned.

Observing her hopeful expression, he could hardly deny her and he relented: "Very well, but we shall be the only revelers," he cautioned her.

"Of course," she agreed, rejoicing in her small victory.

~~oo~~

After she had been dressed in her white lace nightgown and dressing gown, the maid removed the pins from Elizabeth's hair and released her curls to their natural state. She dismissed the maid and waited patiently for her husband, feeling slightly tipsy from the holiday wassail. When William entered her chamber through the adjoining door, she rose to greet him: "Thank you for making Georgiana feel so much at ease this evening, Elizabeth," he told her. "I believe she thoroughly enjoyed the evening."

"On the contrary, I should be thanking Georgiana for making me feel so at ease, William. There is no doubt of her welcome to my new home," she replied.

"None whatsoever," William replied, walking to her and wrapping his arms around her: "I hope you will be comfortable here," he told her earnestly, leaving a trail of kisses from her temple to her neck.

She bent her head back to give him full access to her neck: "I feel quite comfortable already," she replied with a sigh as she felt herself drifting into that familiar weightlessness.

(1) "Auld Lang Syne" Robert Burns (1788)

(2) Traditional Irish Toast

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride and Prejudice_, Jane Austen (1813). Please leave your reviews and comments!)


	24. Escapade

**Steady to His Purpose**

**Chapter 24: ****Escapade**

Early the next morning while his wife was still sleeping, William rose, dressed with the help of his valet and went to his study to check on his pending correspondence; his steward had handled his business for him while he was away and had left a few items on his desk needing his immediate attention. He delved into the pile of paper, knowing that no one in the house would be stirring for a few more hours.

~~oo~~

Elizabeth awoke to find herself quite alone in her bed; William must have gone to his chamber to sleep undisturbed-she concluded. She rose and looked out the window at the grounds; she longed to be out of doors; it had been a full week since her last morning ramble. How she missed those early morning walks; she had used the time to contemplate her problems, take note of the blessings in her life and draw inspiration from the glories of nature. She knew she would not be expected for breakfast until at least ten o'clock; she had two hours to pass and what better way to pass the time than with a restorative walk out-of-doors?-she reasoned. She dressed herself in a morning dress, donned her warm pelisse, her bonnet and wrapped her woolen scarf around her shoulders. She tiptoed down the stairs and slipped out the front door. She was relieved that she had not disturbed the household by her early appearance below stairs.

Once she was outside, she took a deep, cleansing breath; the air was cold and invigorating. She ambled across the lawn and allowed her mind to wander to recent events. If she had attempted to imagine what her life would be like as Mrs. Fitzwilliam Darcy, she certainly would not have predicted the events of the past week: the continued scorn of her friends and neighbors even after she had married the man who had supposedly compromised her; the scowling face and tender touch of her husband; the kindness of the earl and countess; the scrutiny of the Ton; the distain of the intimidating Lady Catherine; the continued gossip of the Viper Sisters; the hopefulness of her new sister. She continued to ramble through the trees, finding herself quite at home in the comfort of the morning air, despite the brisk wind. She lifted the shawl to cover her bonnet and continued on, watching the birds and squirrels perform their morning rituals.

~~oo~~

William worked for two hours on estate business and decided to leave any further business for later. He rang for a footman and was advised that neither Elizabeth nor Georgiana had yet emerged from their chambers. He climbed the stairs to Elizabeth's chamber and knocked on the door. When he received no answer, he quietly opened the door, peeked inside and observing the empty bed, walked inside. After a quick search of her chambers, he became concerned that Elizabeth was nowhere to be found; he pulled the cord to summon her maid. When Rosalie appeared, she appeared somewhat startled to see him instead of the mistress and greeted him nervously. "Has Mrs. Darcy advised you of her plans for the morning?" he asked the maid.

"No Sir, I have not yet seen the Missus this morning," Rosalie advised him. She opened the wardrobe and observed the contents: "She must have gone out of doors, Sir," she advised him. He became instantly alarmed. "But you need have no fear, Mr. Darcy; she is warmly dressed in her woolen coat and shawl. She shall be well protected from the cold," she insisted.

He was out the door before she finished speaking. He flew down the stairs in a rage. "Of all the foolhardy things to do! The grounds are completely unfamiliar to her! What if she were to become lost or disoriented? If she had asked, I would have gladly accompanied her on a walk. What an obstinate, headstrong woman she is!" he mumbled to himself as he flew down the hall and out the back door. Once outside, he searched the grounds from his vantage point and saw no sign of her. He went to the stable and questioned the grooms but none of them had seen the mistress. He walked around to the gardens and questioned the grounds keeper: "Have you seen Mrs. Darcy?" he asked.

"Yes Sir, she walked across the lawn and into the pines," he replied, gesturing to the pine trees. William set off immediately in that direction.

~~oo~~

Elizabeth wound her way through the trees as she allowed her thoughts to linger on William; how confusing he was to her! At times his stony façade made her feel as though she was unworthy of him or that she displeased him; and other times his tenderness made her feel as she though was floating high above the clouds. She tipped her head back to gaze at the sky through the trees and noticed the dark grey clouds overhead. She realized that she should return to the house but when she looked around her, she saw only trees in every direction. There was no path to guide her and she had no idea of the direction from which she had come. She began to panic, looking for a familiar tree or boulder or any landmark to assist her but she realized that she had paid no heed to her surroundings as she walked and would not know a landmark if she saw it. She wished that she had kept to a straight path instead of winding her way around the trees as though it was her beloved Longbourn; there she knew every tree and boulder but these woods were completely foreign to her. There was no sun to guide her; she searched the ground for any trace of her own footsteps. After several attempts to find her way she feared that she was reaching further into the woods. She doubled back, desperately searching for a way out and discovered that she had merely circled back to the same area she had already searched. Meanwhile, the wind became icy and the clouds above grew darker. Though she was frightened, she kept her wits about her and continued her search; she then found a patch of leaves that she had kicked up earlier as she plodded through. She then spied a smaller cluster of trees that looked vaguely familiar and hurried towards them; once there she saw a patch of green lawn and breathed a great sigh of relief. She shivered as the frigid wind assaulted her and angry snowflakes pelted her face; she rushed to the lawn and saw William rushing towards her. She breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of him but as he approached, she noticed the murderous expression in his eyes; he was angrier than she had ever seen him and she knew that _she_ was the cause of that anger.

"Where have you been?" he growled.

"Walking," she calmly replied.

"Why is your maid not with you?" he answered angrily, grabbing her arm and pulling her in the direction of the house.

His angry tone and rough handling raised her own ire: "I am used to walking, William! I have walked quite successfully my entire life without the aid of a nurse maid," she insisted, wincing at the pain in her arm as she walked quickly beside him, snowflakes stinging her eyes and face, the damp hem of her gown clinging to her ankles.

She observed him attempt to control his anger: "Yes, I am fully aware of your fondness for the activity but from henceforth you shall bring me or a maid with you when you walk and if with a maid, you shall restrict yourself to the gardens; you shall go no further than the lawn!" he instructed.

She became indignant: "I shall do no such thing! I am fully capable of caring for myself!" she proudly exclaimed.

"Indeed! Then the storm clouds overhead gave you no indication that you may be in danger?" he angrily asked her as they entered the back of the house.

She was silent for in her zeal to be away from the house, the clouds had quite escaped her notice and she had allowed her mind to wander aimlessly. He grabbed her roughly by the arms and held her firmly to gain her attention. "I am certain I was in no danger, William," she calmly insisted.

He abruptly turned her around to face the window, tightly gripping her upper arms and she was astonished to observe that the lawn was almost completely covered with snow**. "**How would you have found your way back to the house?"he snarled with restrained fury.

Her arms throbbed painfully under his tight grip: "Release me this instant!" she angrily replied. He did so immediately and stormed out of the room.

~~oo~~

His mind in a tumult, Darcy retreated to his study and despite the early hour, poured a short glass of brandy and drank it down in one swallow. He sat down as the brandy infused its heat through his body and he felt his anger subside. "_She could have been lost or taken ill!"_ he thought. He recalled how ill her sister had become when she had been exposed to the elements during her trip to Netherfield. It had taken her nearly a week to recover. _"Foolish, headstrong girl!"_ he thought.

He then recalled his wedding day, when her parents had warned him how headstrong and impetuous she was. Were those not the very reasons that he was drawn to her? Those qualities combined with her beauty were the very things that had made her so irresistible to him. The very thought of losing her today had thrown him into a rage. He resolved at that moment to keep his temper under good regulation. He was married to perhaps the only woman who could match his temperament. Should he not have shown her his concern for her welfare rather than his anger?

~~oo~~

Elizabeth angrily retreated to her chamber where she found her maid waiting for her with a cup of tea. She immediately dismissed the maid and removed her pelisse and bonnet. Sitting down to her tea next to the fireplace, she sipped quietly and attempted to release her anger. How she needed the comfort and support of her dear sister Jane at this moment! _"How could he treat me with such disrespect?" _she thought as she drank her tea.

"He was worried about you, Lizzy" Jane would suggest.

"_I am not a servant subject to his whims to be ordered about. I am the mistress of this house!"_ Elizabeth silently insisted, as though her sister was sitting next to her.

"Of course not!" Jane would agree.

"_Certainly I should never be dissuaded from walking by a little snowfall," _Elizabeth insisted, rising to gaze out the window.

"William was merely concerned for your welfare," Jane would reason.

When she looked out the window, Elizabeth was astonished to behold nothing but white. Even though only a few minutes had passed since she had come indoors, the storm was now so fierce in intensity that none of the gardens or trees were visible. "William rescued me!" Elizabeth whispered.

"Perhaps William is not so disrespectful after all," Jane would say.

She stared out the window at the snowy scene: "If he had not found me, I might have been lost in the woods with no ability to find my way home!" she admitted, now realizing her folly.

"You owe him a great deal of gratitude," Jane would tell her sister.

"His reproach was fully justified," she whispered to the empty room, filled with remorse.

"You must apologize for giving him cause for concern," Jane would say.

"_He had every cause to be angry with me,"_ Elizabeth realized.

A light knock was heard on the door and William entered. She stood before him with her eyes cast downward, ashamed of her carelessness.

"I apologize," they both said in unison.

She looked up to see the remorse in his eyes. "I should not have shouted at you," he told her.

"I should not have given you cause to worry," she remorsefully replied.

"I was worried; what if you had been lost in the storm?" he asked.

"I assure you William; I have reproached myself on that very same score. I was careless and took no heed of my surroundings as I walked," she admitted. "Thank you for coming to find me."

"You did not notice the storm?" he asked.

She shook her head: "No William, I am sorry. I have been a full week without my daily walk and I was so relieved to finally be out of doors that I became lost in thought," she told him.

"How would I explain to your father that his precious daughter had come to harm while under my protection?" he asked with quivering voice.

She closed her eyes filled with remorse and hung her head: "I am dreadfully sorry, William! Storms such as this are quite infrequent in Hertfordshire. I have never observed such a storm," she quietly explained.

"The storms in Derbyshire are much different than the south," he told her.

"Yes, I can see that now. Please forgive me, William," she pleaded, gazing into his worried eyes.

"You will take a maid with you?" he quietly asked.

"Yes William."

"And you will let Mrs. Reynolds know of your intent to walk?" he asked. She observed his worried countenance: "I would feel easier if someone knew your whereabouts."

"Yes William."

He seemed relieved by this: "Thank you; I promise to walk with you whenever the weather permits," he told her. She was pleased by this offer. "Shall I have a tray sent up for your breakfast?" he quietly asked. She nodded and he quit the room.

After breaking her fast, she busied herself for the next several hours with letters to Jane, Charlotte and her Papa until the maid came in to dress her for dinner. "Oh Missus, we were dreadful worried about you!" Rosalie told her as she helped Elizabeth remove her morning dress. "Such a storm approaching and our mistress out all alone! Yes we were sore afraid!" she said gravely.

Elizabeth was remorseful at having thrown the entire house into a state of alarm: "I am sorry to have worried everyone, Rosalie. From now on I shall confine myself to the gardens until I learn my way around the grounds," she stated.

"You won't be going out to the gardens for some time now Missus," Rosalie told her, glancing out the window, the snow now pelting the glass pane. The maid drew the drapes to block out the cold draft.

Elizabeth sighed: "Yes, I fear you are quite correct," she replied.

She stood in her corset and chemise waiting for the maid to select a gown. When Rosalie drew near her, she gasped with alarm: "What has happened to your arms, Missus?" she asked.

Elizabeth turned to the looking glass and observed bright red marks on both of her arms. She recalled how roughly William had grabbed her when they returned to the house. Not wishing to discuss the cause of the marks, she said calmly: "Oh that is nothing at all. Perhaps I shall wear long sleeves this evening," she suggested.

"Yes Missus, I know just the thing," Rosalie replied, selecting the pale blue gown and a matching bolero.

"Yes, that will do nicely; thank you Rosalie," Elizabeth told her. She was quickly dressed, coiffed and ready for dinner.

William was dressed for dinner and waiting in the hall outside her door when she emerged from her chamber. He offered his arm and they descended the stairs together to find Mrs. Annesley and Georgina in the drawing room. Georgiana rose and approached them: "Oh Lizzy, I am so glad to see you looking so well! You gave us all such a fright!" she anxiously told her new sister.

"I am sorry Georgiana; I assure you I have been properly chastised," she said with a smile, glancing at her husband who offered a sheepish smile.

"Are you cold?" William asked, observing her long sleeves. "Shall I have the fires stoked?" he suggested.

Elizabeth shook her head with a smile: "No thank you; I am perfectly comfortable," she assured him. A footman appeared and announced that dinner was ready to be served and they all took their places in the dining room: "I have never seen such a storm as this, Georgiana. The winters are normally quite mild in Hertfordshire," she told her.

"Derbyshire is normally snowy in winter but this is a wicked storm," Georgiana replied.

"Yes I fear the roads shall be quite impassable by now," William added.

Georgiana nodded in agreement with her brother: "We shan't be making or receiving any calls until the roads have improved. It is quite customary, I am afraid," she said. The storm raged on outside while the residents of Pemberley enjoyed their dinner in the comfort of their well heated home.

~~oo~~

Later Elizabeth dressed for bed and noticed that the marks on her arms had now blossomed into bruises. She donned her dressing gown and snuffed a few candles in hopes that William would not see them if he decided to visit her chamber this evening.

A few minutes later, he knocked and she bade him to enter: "It will be cold tonight. We have extra blankets if we need them," he told her.

"Thank you William, that was thoughtful of you," she told him, feeling ashamed that she had not thought of such a simple but necessary comfort herself.

He kissed her, removing her dressing down. As he slid his hands down her back, she hoped that he would not notice the marks on her arms but her hopes were in vain. "What is this?" he asked, filled with concern.

~~oo~~

"It is nothing William," she told him, attempting to cover the bruises with her hands.

"You are bruised!" he replied in astonishment. He stood before her blinking, his countenance stricken with guilt, realizing that he himself had inflicted those bruises on his wife. He stood staring at her for a few moments, then turned and abruptly left the chamber, closing the adjoining door.

He paced in his own chamber, berating himself for harming her. His anger had won the better of him and he had caused physical harm to a woman, something he had sworn never to do. In all of Georgie's sixteen years, he had never once harmed her but after only six days of marriage, he had already injured his wife. It was unsupportable! Unconscionable! Unforgivable!

He had always abhorred the gentlemen at the club who jested or boasted about abusing their wives; perhaps it was their right as husbands and perhaps it made them feel superior to their wives, but William knew in his heart that he would never engage in such behavior when he married. Now, with the lovely Elizabeth as his enchanting bride, he had manhandled her in the most reprehensible manner. He had just proven that he was no better than those abusive men at the club. He would not blame Elizabeth if she never forgave him. While William suffered the pangs of guilt and humiliation in his chamber, outside the storm raged on.

~~oo~~

Elizabeth was astonished by William's abrupt departure; would he return?-she wondered. Would he stay away all night? She turned to the looking glass to observe her reflection. Even in the dim light, the bruises were fully visible. She shook her head at her own thoughtlessness. _"I deserve bruises, to remind me of my foolish escapade and my near escape from serious harm,"_ she silently chided herself.

"Of course you deserve no such thing," Jane would say.

"_I foolishly considered myself to be invincible but I am clearly _not_ invincible,"_ she thought to herself.

"There is every possibility that you would have found your way home," Jane would say.

"_I may have found my way back home in the storm but I very well might not have,"_ she thought.

"You are indeed fortunate that you escaped any real danger," Jane would say.

"_Yes, I am quite fortunate indeed,"_ she thought. This was not the first time William had come to her rescue, she realized. She looked toward the door, expecting to see William return at any moment, but after thirty minutes, she snuffed out the candles and went to bed. Despite being warm and comfortable in the feather bed, sleep would not come to her.

William entered her chamber some time later and she immediately sat up: "I could not sleep," he told her.

"Nor I," she replied. The only light in the room came from the warm fire in the fireplace.

"I am sorry I hurt you," he told her, filled with regret.

"I know William," she replied.

"I did not mean to harm you."

"I know."

"I am terribly sorry."

"Yes I know."

"I shall never hurt you again," he told her, coming toward her and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I know."

"I am not the sort of man to hurt a woman," he whispered, taking her hand and kissing it.

"I know."

He bent to kiss the bruise on her arm: "Do you forgive me?" he asked, gently kissing her bruises.

"Yes, of course."

"You must not forgive me so easily," he insisted, gazing into her eyes.

"What should I do?" she asked. He moved to her other arm, gently kissing those bruises. "Should I torment you?" she asked.

"Yes," he whispered, kissing her arm.

"Berate you?" she asked.

"Yes," he whispered, kissing her shoulder.

"Punish you?" she asked.

"Yes," he whispered, kissing her neck.

"Bruise you?" she asked, reaching up and caressing his arm.

"Yes," he whispered, kissing her ear.

She held his face in her hands: "No William, if you are feeling guilty, that is your own affliction," she told him.

"Is that why you wore the bolero?" he asked. She nodded. "You hid from me the bruises that I inflicted on you myself?" he asked, stroking her arms. She nodded with a guilty smile. "I deserve no such consideration," he told her, gently kissing her lips.

"No," she agreed, returning his kisses. "I was unaware that I married a _bear_!" she whispered. "You were snarling at me and baring your fangs. I was fortunate that you refrained from biting my head off," she teased him with a sly smile.

He grinned at her: "I _was_ quite a beast," he whispered, deepening his kisses.

"Indeed," she agreed.

"And you are a curious _kitten_ who knows nothing of the dangers before her," he insisted as he continued kissing her.

She smiled: "A bear and a kitten; what a match we…" He interrupted her with deep kisses and there was no further discussion about bruises or bears or kittens.

~~oo~~

Elizabeth lay contented in his arms later that night, oblivious to the howling storm outdoors. William's kisses and caresses had been soft and gentle. There was no urgency or insistence, only tenderness. At the moment of his release, he cried out her name as he had done previously: "Lizzy! My Lizzy! My Love! How I love you!" She was enchanted with his tender endearments and at the same time, confused by them. He had each time declared his love for her but these declarations came only in their chambers, as he performed his husbandly duties, never outside of the bed chamber. There he had been warm and loving; otherwise he had been merely civil never showing the slightest tender regard. As he slept soundly, she studied his face. He seemed content and relaxed, his handsome face showing none of the scornful expression she had become so accustomed to. _"Why is he unwilling to display any affection outside of the bed chamber?" _she wondered. Did he resent her? Did he regret marrying her? Their marriage had been a forced arrangement. Did he only admire her for the services she provided in the bed chamber? Was their physical relationship more important to him than any other aspect of their lives? Gazing at his sleeping form, she had no answers to these questions and resolved to observe him more carefully in the coming days. They would be trapped in the house until the roads had cleared. She would take note of his behavior and determine the answers for herself.

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride and Prejudice_, Jane Austen (1813). Please leave your reviews and comments!)


	25. Snow Day

**Steady to His Purpose**

**Chapter 25: ****Snow Day**

Earlier that morning, Elizabeth felt her husband stir and awoke. He smiled, kissed her cheek and told her to go back to sleep. She admired his form as he retrieved his night shirt and dressing gown and left the chamber. After he had gone, she rolled to his side of the bed, luxuriated in the warmth and scent that lingered there and fell back to sleep.

She awoke sometime later, rang for her maid and dressed quickly hoping to see William at breakfast. Checking her reflection in the looking glass before she left the chamber, she decided to wrap a knit shawl around her shoulders to hide her bruised arms and went below stairs.

She entered the breakfast parlor and was greeted brightly by Georgiana: "There you are, Elizabeth! I hoped you would join me for breakfast," she said with a bright smile.

Elizabeth filled a plate at the sideboard and sat next to her sister: "Shall William be joining us?" she asked.

"Oh no, William has gone out to check on the tenants," Georgiana advised her.

"Gone out?" she asked with alarm. "In these conditions? He shall catch his death a cold!" Elizabeth exclaimed, fraught with worry.

"Oh no, not at all! He has ordered the sleigh and had it loaded with supplies. He is quite well protected from the cold with blankets and hot bricks," Georgiana explained.

"But there must be over a foot of snow!" Elizabeth exclaimed, worried for William's safety. She went to the window to observe the depth of the snow. She noticed that the snow had stopped but the grey clouds still persisted.

"Yes I believe so but William shall manage perfectly well and return when he is done with his calls. It is so sweet of you to worry for his welfare but he shall be in no danger," Georgiana told her. Elizabeth looked skeptical. "Honestly, please come and finish your breakfast," she insisted. Unaware that her shawl had slid from her shoulders and was dangling on the floor, Elizabeth quickly adjusted it around her shoulders and returned to the table. "You need not hide your bruises, Elizabeth. William told me what happened," Georgiana told her.

"He meant no harm," she explained, coming to William's defense.

Georgiana nodded: "Yes, but he should not have done it," she said gravely.

"He has apologized most sincerely," Elizabeth told her.

"Yes, he is sincerely sorry for it and I am sorry as well that you were harmed," Georgiana told her, squeezing her hand.

"Thank you Georgiana but you need not concern yourself with our problems; we have already worked this one out," she told her sister.

"Very well, I shall not scold him again," Georgiana said with a smile.

Elizabeth smiled: "No you must not," she said, squeezing her hand in return. "Thank you," she whispered.

"What shall we do while we wait for William to return?" Georgiana asked.

Elizabeth contemplated this question: "Well, we could play duets on the piano-forte, or you could teach me your latest piece, or you could teach me to draw," she suggested.

"You have had no instruction?" Georgiana asked.

Shaking her head, she replied sadly: "None. I am quite hopeless at drawing."

"Well then, that shall _never_ do! You _must_ learn! I will fetch my supplies after breakfast and meet you in the sitting parlor for your first lesson. There we shall have the best view of the woods," Georgiana insisted.

~~oo~~

William rode out in the sleigh with two footmen and two grooms, to see to the needs of his tenants. It would not do to have any of the souls under his care suffer from the cold or lack of supplies. He had loaded candles, firewood, shovels and baskets of food into the sleigh and called on each of the tenants to ensure that they had what they needed for the next few days. The tenants were already out shoveling each other's entrances and with the help of five extra pairs of hands, made short work of the task. They delivered supplies to everyone in need and headed back to the stable, satisfied that everyone under his care had been tended to. He thanked his servants for their assistance and sent them to the kitchen for a hot meal. He went to his chamber and ordered a hot bath and a change of clothes from his valet.

Once below stairs, he followed the sounds of happy giggles and found Elizabeth and Georgiana in the sitting parlor; both greeted him with brilliant smiles: "There you are William! Are you warm enough? Come sit by the fire," Georgiana instructed.

He allowed his sister to lead him to a chair and observed their easels and drawings. "Georgiana has been giving me lessons but I am a poor student," Elizabeth explained.

"Nonsense! You are an excellent student and your drawing shall improve with practice," Georgiana insisted. "Shall I call for tea?" she asked her brother.

"Yes that should do nicely," he replied. While they waited for the tea he told them about his deliveries and how the tenants had fared during the storm.

~~oo~~

Elizabeth noticed how Georgiana hung on his every word; they seemed to adore each other. He certainly was capable of affection, she noted, but had none to spare for his wife. She instantly berated herself for begrudging his affections with his sister. "_Certainly no one would find fault with me for showing affections to my sisters; why should I do so with William?"_ she thought. She chased these negative thoughts from her mind and excused herself to find Mrs. Reynolds and discuss the evening meal.

Mrs. Reynolds greeted Elizabeth as she stepped into her office and they discussed that evening's supper. The cook, Mrs. Porter rushed to them: "Mrs. Darcy, we will be serving the apple tartlets tonight!" she exclaimed. Elizabeth had brought the recipe from Longbourn. When William had dined with them, he had praised her Mama on the tartlets, so Elizabeth asked Mrs. Hill for the recipe. "We have already sampled them and they are indeed excellent!" Mrs. Porter cheerfully announced.

"I hope you take no offense to my bringing the recipe from home!" Elizabeth remarked.

"No not at all Missus! I am always pleased to have a new recipe," the cook cheerfully told her. As she took her leave from the two women, Elizabeth overheard Mrs. Porter say: "Such a dear girl, so far away from home."

When she returned above stairs William was waiting for her: "May I take you on a tour of my father's gallery?" he asked, extending his arm. She accepted his arm and they walked to the gallery: "My father was extremely proud of this gallery and I have maintained it exactly the way he left it," he told her. In the center of the room were various sculptures and busts; the walls were adorned with portraits of various sizes. He showed her the portraits of his Mother in her wedding gown, and another of her holding an infant. "I would like to commission a portrait of you in your wedding gown, if you are agreeable," he told her. She was startled by this request but realized that it must be a Darcy family tradition, for there were several other bridal portraits. She easily agreed and they continued on. He showed her three portraits of his father; one when he was a young man, one on his wedding day and one after his wife had died in which the sadness in his father's eyes was clearly visible. There were others of his father's parents and grandparents; one of William as a boy of eight; and one of Georgiana as an infant. Over the mantelpiece was a series of miniatures his father had commissioned in 1804: Georgiana at eight years of age, his father and William at twenty years of age. She observed that he was much more handsome now.

She noticed among the miniatures, a portrait of George Wickham. "My father was quite fond of him and never knew of the change in his character," he gravely told her; she nodded her understanding.

~~oo~~

That night at supper, Georgiana was in fine spirits: "Will you take us out for a sleigh ride William?" Georgiana asked her brother.

He considered this request carefully: "Well, I do have to check on the tenants again. You are welcome to join me but it shall be a working trip," he insisted.

Georgiana frowned: "Oh William, must you be forever serious? Can you not have fun?" she inquired.

"You may join me if you wish but you shall be put to work delivering supplies to the tenants," he insisted.

Georgiana sighed her consent: "Very well; will you come, Elizabeth?" she asked with a hopeful expression.

"Yes, I shall be pleased to join you," she agreed.

The tartlets were served and William recognized them instantly. "Georgiana, you must try the tartlet! I enjoyed them immensely at Longbourn," he told his sister.

She eagerly tasted the tartlet: "Oh yes, they are delightful! You brought the recipe from home, Elizabeth?" she asked.

"Yes, William enjoyed them so I made sure to bring it," she replied.

"Thank you, Elizabeth," William told her with a small smile.

"You are most welcome," she replied with a smile. She enjoyed having a taste of home.

~~oo~~

Later that evening in her dressing room, Elizabeth recognized that familiar ache in her abdomen and realized that her courses were upon her. She silently lamented that there was no child; someone to love, someone to love her. She knew that it was early in her marriage and there would be other opportunities to bear a child but she was acutely aware of a twinge of loss and regret. She felt the disappointment wash over her, adding to her misery. She instructed the maid to find her old cotton nightgown that she had worn at home. It was quite oversize for her small frame but the softness and familiarity of the worn cotton was somewhat soothing.

William entered her chamber that night and beheld her wearing a voluminous shroud-like gown which concealed her fine form. He then observed her slumped posture and sensed that she was distressed. "Are you unwell?" he asked.

"My courses have come," she whispered, looking down at the floor.

"I see. You appear to be in pain," he observed, noticing her severe expression.

"Well, yes, there is some discomfort but it is nothing out of the ordinary," she told him.

"I know nothing of it. My sister has never discussed it with me. What does it feel like?" he asked, reaching for her hand and leading her to the bed.

"It feels like a dull ache. The first two days usually bring some discomfort, sometimes more severe than others. During the remaining days, the discomfort is less; sometimes even unnoticeable," she explained.

"Can I do anything? Shall I leave you alone? If you would prefer me to sleep in my chamber, I shall," he offered, helping her into bed.

Elizabeth appeared startled by this request: "If that is your preference," she replied.

"You need your rest," he reasoned.

"As do you," she replied.

That settled it for him. Almost every night of their marriage, he had resolved to leave her to her privacy and not impose on her and each night he had lost his resolve and spent the night in her bed. This evening, while she was suffering from obvious pain, he would leave her to herself. He grasped her hand and raised it to his lips, kissing the back of her hand: "I bid you good night," he told her quietly. He gazed at her for a moment before turning and leaving the chamber. It tore at his heart to be separated from her but she needed her rest and his presence would most likely disturb her. He sat on his bed staring at the adjoining door; the light from Elizabeth's chamber gleamed from under the door for a few minutes and then disappeared. She had snuffed out the candle and gone to sleep, he presumed. He pulled back the coverlet and got into bed, noticing how cold and empty it felt without Elizabeth. How would he sleep without her?-he wondered. They had only been married a short time but he had become quite accustomed to sleeping next to her.

Elizabeth was surprised by William's departure; what could be the meaning of it? Does he wish to spend no time with me unless I am available for physical intimacies?-she wondered. Is that my only value to him? The pain in her abdomen felt suddenly more intense and she longed for the comfort of her husband's arms and the warmth of his body that she had become accustomed to. She pulled the covers over her and felt small comfort from the linens that the chambermaid had warmed for her. The featherbed had felt luxurious last night but this night she struggled to find comfort. She moved to William's side of the bed and inhaled the scent that lingered there; she marveled at how quickly she had acclimated to sharing a bed with him and how deeply his absence was felt. "_Well, if he is satisfied with my absence then I shall also be satisfied with his," _she silently concluded. She blew out the candle and stared at the fire burning in the fireplace. She watched the fire burn, flames licking upwards, colors blazing brightly, gold, yellow, orange, white; brilliant sparks floating up, dark embers falling below. Most nights, watching the fire would lull her to sleep; however this night, sleep did not find her.

William tossed in his bed. He had tried to sleep but could find no comfortable position. How he longed to wrap his arms around his wife and inhale the scent of her lavender hair. Each night of their marriage, he had fallen asleep with that scent soothing his mind. He hoped that she had fallen asleep by now; she had appeared to be suffering some discomfort and rest would be best for her, he concluded. Leaving her to her privacy was the best decision, he told himself, despite the ache that he felt without her. How had she managed so successfully to make him mourn the loss of her company?-he wondered, even while she was in the adjoining chamber? He knew not how long he had been tossing in his bed until he heard the clock in the great hall chime twelve o'clock; he had entered his chamber before ten o'clock. He rose from his bed and paced the floor; his thoughts filled with Elizabeth. Leaving her to her privacy was more difficult than he had ever imagined. He gazed at the adjoining door; the door that separated him from his beloved. Perhaps he should check on her, he thought. If he could see her sleeping comfortably, he would rest easier and perhaps get some sleep himself. He quietly opened the door and peeked at the bed; he was startled to find it unoccupied. He entered the chamber and checked the sitting room but Elizabeth was not there either. She then came out of the dressing room, holding a bed candle and was startled to see him: "William!" she exclaimed.

"Are you well?" he asked, filled with concern.

"Yes, I am well. Why are you still awake?" concerned for his health.

"I could not sleep," he replied, gazing sadly into her eyes.

She shook her head: "Nor I," she admitted.

"I will leave you to your privacy. You must get your rest," he said with resignation.

"I would rest easier if you were with me," she told him.

He felt relief wash over him: "As would I," he replied, extending his hand to her and helping her into bed. When he was assured that she was comfortable, he snuffed out the candle and got into bed. She snuggled next to him. "Goodnight Elizabeth," he whispered.

"Good night William," she replied. He kissed her temple and wrapped his arms around her; her lavender scent and the warmth of her body quickly lulled him to sleep.

He felt her arise during the night and go to her dressing room. When she returned, he covered her with the blankets and she snuggled close to him and fell asleep. He slept content with his arms wrapped around her, inhaling her scented hair.

~~oo~~

On Friday morning, an elegant carriage arrived at Montgomery House and the Countess of Matlock presented her card to the servant at the door. She was shown into the sitting parlor where she was warmly welcomed by Ether Montgomery: "Eleanor! How lovely to see you!" she exclaimed, greeting her guest.

"You must forgive my abruptness, Esther! I am sorely distressed!" Eleanor told her old friend. They dispensed with the pleasantries and moved directly to the issue at hand. "What is that Bingley woman about?" she asked with an air of distaste.

"Oh my dear, I must tell you; that woman is a viper! She and her friends are known as the Viper Sisters," she explained.

"Well, then why would you invite her to your annual ball?" Eleanor asked incredulously.

"I never would have, had I known that her brother was out of town! Charles Bingley is such a dear, sweet man! I had no idea that Caroline would be so uncivil without his influence," Esther told her.

"Well then, Esther, I trust _that_ error shall not be repeated?" Eleanor suggested.

"Certainly not, Eleanor, I assure you. I shall see to it that that no one else makes that error, as well," she replied.

"I am glad we understand each other," Eleanor said with a smile. With business completed, the pleasantries were much more pleasant: "How is that rascal Peter?" she asked her old friend, with a friendly smirk, referring to Esther's handsome husband.

~~oo~~

Later that day, Lady Matlock was comfortably ensconced in the plush drawing room of Lady Jersey, Sarah Villiers. "Sarah, I must tell you I am seriously displeased," she told her dear friend.

"Oh my dearest Eleanor, you must tell me what has happened to cause you such displeasure!" Sarah told her. The story of the Montgomery Ball was relayed, including the venomous slander made by the vipers in attendance. Such talk was not uncommon at these types of events; however, it had never involved the Fitzwilliam family.

"Oh those girls are from trade, are they not?" Sarah inquired, referring to the occupations of their fathers.

Eleanor nodded with an air of distaste: "They are so déclassé," she replied.

"Tell me about your new niece. I heard she caused quite a sensation at the theater last week!" Sarah told her. Eleanor was delighted to relay the story of her nephew's new bride and her stunning entry into the London scene. When the visit was over, the next course of action was clearly understood and both ladies were satisfied with the outcome. The patronesses of Almack's yielded absolute power over the attendance and Lady Jersey's power was unequaled. (1)

(1) Lady Jersey was a real patroness of Almack's during the regency period, but her depiction here is purely fictional.

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride and Prejudice_, Jane Austen (1813). Please leave your reviews and comments!)


	26. Fruitless Endeavor

**Steady to His Purpose**

**Chapter 26: ****Fruitless Endeavor**

(**Author's Note:** Dear Readers, Thank you for your lovely comments! I am humbled by your response! I hope you are pleased with this chapter.)

Friday morning at Pemberley, William told Elizabeth to stay in bed as long as she desired and break her fast in her chamber. "William, I am not ill!" she insisted. "I shall break my fast with Georgiana," she assured him. He promised to take them both for a sleigh ride later that morning. She dressed in a comfortable morning dress, met her sister in the breakfast parlor and the two chatted amiably. They agreed to continue with drawing lessons in the sitting room after breakfast.

With her sister's guidance, Elizabeth drew an intricate design of the Darcy and Bennet entwined initials; a 'd' and 'b' in calligraphy style were intertwined with a curly vine, in the same style as Henry VIII and Catherine of Aragon. She planned to transfer the drawing to a white handkerchief, to be embroidered as a gift for William. (1)

Georgiana admired her drawing: "Oh you are so talented; I am hopeless at stitches," she lamented. "Mrs. Annesley quite despairs at my progress."

Elizabeth smiled: "Well then, I shall repay your kindness for the drawing lessons with embroidery lessons," she suggested.

Georgiana was delighted: "Oh yes, that is a brilliant idea!" she brightly replied.

Elizabeth went to her chamber to refresh herself and returned to the sitting room with her sewing basket. She set up an embroidery hoop for Georgiana and they sat together practicing stitches. Elizabeth was patient with her new charge and praised her progress. She asked Georgiana for guidance sketching the Darcy crest which she also intended for a future handkerchief for William.

William found them huddled together over their needlework and was loath to disturb them but longed for a few moments with his wife. "Are you willing to take a brief sleigh ride?" he asked them. Georgiana jumped up immediately in an excited manner and ran off to find her ladies maid. Elizabeth packed up her sewing basket and promised to meet them at the front door in ten minutes.

The three set off in the sleigh despite a chill in the air; the sun had retreated behind a dense cloud cover and the wind blew in from the north. William took the reins with his wife and sister seated on either side of him and drove the horses down to the river. They rode along the river then out to the meadow and back again. Georgiana giggled with delight, urging her brother to go faster. William resisted the suggestion to tax the horses any further; he had been out early checking on the tenants and the horses had already been working for several hours.

He drove back to the front entrance: "Georgie dear, would you mind if I took a ride with Elizabeth?" he asked. Mrs. Reynolds opened the front door to receive her and Georgiana dismounted the sleigh with the help of a footman and entered the house. "Elizabeth, would you care to take a ride with me?" he asked.

"I should like nothing better, William," she replied. They took off down the driveway and rode close to the river which was nearly frozen. She snuggled close to him and he put his arm around her. "This is lovely, William, thank you," she told him, gazing up at him with a smile. He became suddenly serious and she recognized the stony façade once again.

"I have kept you out of doors too long," he replied, pulling the blanket up to her shoulders. He immediately turned the horses back to the house with all due haste. He delivered her to the front entrance; her maid was at the door to assist her.

"Thank you for the ride, William," she told him as she dismounted with the aid of a footman and entered the house.

"Oh Missus, you must be frozen right through! I ordered a hot bath for you and that will set you to rights," Rosalie insisted. She addressed a footman standing nearby: "Hot tea for the Missus' chambers, if you please."

Elizabeth was crestfallen. She had such high hopes for their private ride but William had abruptly called an end to it. The look in his eyes was severe and reproachful. _"What have I done to deserve such an abrupt dismissal?" _she wondered.

~~oo~~

William was disappointed that he had to cut the ride short. When he encountered Elizabeth's smiling face, he observed her bright red nose and cheeks. He was hoping to have a few kisses with his beautiful wife but one look at her revealed that she was dangerously close to catching a chill. He berated himself for keeping her out of doors too long and not taking the proper precautions; the hot bricks that had warmed his feet when he rode out earlier this morning were now ice cold and should have been replaced. One blanket had kept him sufficiently warm but he should have insisted on additional blankets for his wife. The sun had retreated and the wind had an icy bite to it and he should have paid more heed to the weather conditions. He recalled how ill her elder sister had become due to exposure to the elements and he had no desire that a similar malady befall his wife. He took the sleigh back to the stable and left it in the care of his grooms. Hobbs was there to greet him and advised him that a hot bath was waiting for him in his chamber. He went above stairs and prepared for his bath.

As he bathed, he contemplated his oversights; should he not take better care of the woman he had married? Should not the mistress of Pemberley and the future mother of the heir of Pemberley be treated to his utmost care and attention? Certainly his father would have ensured that Lady Anne Darcy was properly attended to under similar circumstances! He would not make that mistake again; his family was his highest priority and they should never want for anything.

He wondered if Elizabeth had taken a chill. Did a woman's courses leave her susceptible to illness?-he wondered. Had he thoughtlessly exposed her to danger? Perhaps he should have waited a few days to take the sleigh ride with her.

~~oo~~

While Elizabeth bathed, she recalled William's stony expression. _"How could he treat me with such tenderness and passion in the bed chamber and such scorn elsewhere?"_ she wondered, seething with resentment. She was now convinced that his abrupt dismissal could only be interpreted as conceited distain. _"I am nothing more than a breed mare and my only purpose in his eyes is to conceive his off spring. He must be disappointed in the extreme for my failure in that regard,"_ she thought with bitterness.

William entered Elizabeth's chamber dressed for dinner, appearing grave with his usual severe countenance. Elizabeth was compelled to finally address him: "What must I do to win favor in your eyes? I have endeavored to please you but your severe countenance leads me to believe that such an endeavor is fruitless!" she exclaimed with a heightened color.

He was startled by this sudden attack and attempted to regulate his response: "I regret that I have not lived up to your expectations, Elizabeth. I witnessed the tears in your eyes when I proposed and again when we married. I know that you regret marrying me; that you fought against such an outcome; that you begged your father to offer another solution," he told her.

She averted her eyes and he continued: "That time in the Netherfield library might have been easily prevented if you or I had left when it was clear that we were the only occupants. I am not blameless but then neither are you, Elizabeth. You might have taken it upon yourself to take your leave so we would not be unchaperoned," he angrily suggested.

She met his eyes with her own angry eyes. "Have I not been a gentleman throughout the entire affair? What outcome would you have preferred? Would you have preferred to marry another man? What other man would have gone to your father or offered his hand or presented you to his family and to the Ton? I have done what was expected of me. All of this I have done for you, Elizabeth. It has not all been entirely to my liking but I have endeavored to be a tolerant husband. What more could you want from a man? Perhaps another man would have been your preference," he angrily concluded.

She was incensed and lashed out at him: "The man I prefer is the one who comes to my chamber every night, the man who treats me with such tenderness and proclaims his love so passionately; I prefer that man to any other!" she angrily told him. "The man who regards me with cold civility, disdainful eyes and scorn outside of my bed chamber – that man is a source of despair to me! Your behavior has made it perfectly clear that your regard for me exists only in my chamber; you have shown no regard for me other than my appeal to your base desires! Some days all I wish from you is a warm smile, a thoughtful word or a reassuring touch of your hand, yet I am met with a stony façade, devoid of any emotions. The sad truth is, William, that in the light of day, I do not live up to _your_ expectations!" She burst into tears and dropped down to the bed.

Georgiana abruptly burst into the room, without knocking or announcing herself and rushed to Elizabeth's side. "Leave us, Georgiana!" William warned.

"No William," she said in defiance as she wrapped her arms around her sobbing sister. "You leave us!" she demanded.

"Georgiana," he said sternly, "you have no idea…"

She boldly interrupted him: "No William, you must leave now!" she ordered angrily as she walked to the adjoining door and held it open for him, fully expecting him to comply. When he made no effort to move and stood with an angry scowl on his face, Georgiana glared angrily at him: "I will advise you when you may return," she insisted. Elizabeth continued to sob uncontrollably and he finally relented and walked into his chamber feeling bereft.

Georgiana tightly embraced Elizabeth, sitting next to her on the bed, she rocked and comforted her sister: "There now Lizzy, all will be well, my dearest sister. You must not fret. William does not mean to upset you. I shall mercilessly scold him for making you weep," she said holding her tightly and dabbing her face with a handkerchief.

"Oh Georgiana, you are too good to me, so much like my dear Jane," Elizabeth told her with teary eyes.

"I shall do my best to be a good sister to you. Now tell me, what has made you so upset. Has William bruised you again?" Georgiana asked.

Elizabeth dabbed her eyes with the handkerchief: "No dearest."

"What then?" Georgiana asked.

She shook her head: "You must not concern yourself with our problems. They are not meant for your ears," Elizabeth told her, squeezing her sister's hand.

Georgiana relented: "Very well, I shall not press you. Are you well now?" she asked.

Elizabeth nodded: "Thank you, Georgiana. You are such a comfort to me, so far away from home," she said, embracing the young girl.

"Shall I fetch William?" Georgiana asked.

"Yes please," Elizabeth told her, kissing her forehead.

Georgiana opened the adjoining door. William entered the chamber after receiving a silent warning from his sister who then left the chamber. Observing Elizabeth's blotchy face and swollen eyes, he fell to his knees next to her: "Dearest Elizabeth, I offer my deepest apologizes for offending you. I am a fool and beg your forgiveness. The truth is that I love you deeply but know not how to express myself," he admitted.

She was astonished: "You love me? But… why did you not tell me?" she asked with misty eyes.

He held her hand: "I thought myself unworthy of you. You have sacrificed so much for me and I have done nothing to deserve it," he confessed.

She shook her head: "William, I have no idea how you could have formed such a notion!" she whispered.

He kissed the back of her hand: "You withstood the scorn and derision of society in both Hertfordshire and London, including the Viper Sisters and my malicious aunt; all for my benefit. You have been torn from the loving arms of your family and forced to marry an undeserving curmudgeon," he told her, with a bereaved countenance.

"Oh Will," she sighed, shaking her head. "How absurd you are!" she told him, wrapping her arms around his neck and embracing him tightly.

"You are not disappointed with me?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"My disappointment comes only from not knowing of your affections," she explained. "I thought you considered me unworthy of you."

He breathed a great sigh and kissed her with a tender passion. "Nothing could be further from the truth! I love you, my dearest Lizzy. I am a fool for not telling you." He reached for the buttons of her dress and she unbuttoned his waist coat. They continued kissing and undressing each other, oblivious to everything but each other, discarding their clothes in a heap on the floor until William discovered something quite unexpected under her skirts.

She covered herself shyly: "My courses," she whispered.

It was apparent that her monthly courses had not abated and she excused herself to her dressing room. She joined him a few minutes later wearing a dressing gown over the monstrous nightgown. After receiving assurances that she was in no discomfort, he settled down with her on the bed.

"I must confess that I loved you even before we were married," he told her.

Elizabeth recalled that both her father and sister had tried to tell her that William loved her but she had refused to believe it at the time: "I am a selfish creature, Will," she told him.

He shook his head: "No more selfish than I. I promise to improve my behavior outside of our chambers," he told her.

"Thank you, Will. I shall do the same."

"I must admit, I was laboring under the impression that you quite despised me. You were forced to marry me through no fault of your own and endure a separation from your beloved family and friends. I though you despised me for it," he confessed.

She stroked his cheek: "No Will, I harbor no such ill feelings," she told him.

"But you have yet to declare your affections for me. Surely you would have done so by now if you held any affection," he suggested.

She instantly turned away. She was startled by this statement and hid her face from him. All this time she had doubted him, mistrusted him and found fault with him but at no time did she question her own behavior. She suddenly realized that she was the one who had withheld _her_ affections, not he. Unable to face him, wracked with despair and humiliation, she flew out of bed, ran to her dressing room and collapsed to the floor, allowing the tears to flow. _"How despicably I have acted! How demanding I have been! How loathsome I have become! It is unaccountable!"_ she thought as she sobbed uncontrollably. _"I thought only of my own needs and never once for Will's!" _she thought, crying bitter tears of remorse.

William followed her to the darkened dressing room. Observing her in such a state of distress grieved him greatly. He knelt next to her, enclosing her in his embrace: "Lizzy, what is it?" he asked, holding her tightly.

She cried tears of humiliation, she cried tears of regret, and she cried tears of loss. "I am the worst sort of woman and a terrible wife!" she wailed in the dark dressing room.

"No, dear heart," he replied, holding her in his arms and rocking her, attempting to soothe her as best he could.

She only cried more bitterly at his attempt to console her. "I am the most selfish creature that ever existed!" she cried inconsolably.

He held her tightly and rubbed her back: "No my darling, you could never be so," he softly told her.

"It is true, Will! All this time I considered only my own needs and feelings and never once considered yours. I am the worst sort of wife!" she loudly cried.

"No my Lizzy, I must protest!" he insisted.

Georgiana burst into the dark dressing room: "What has happened, Lizzy?" Georgiana asked, peering into the darkness. "Lizzy?" she whispered.

"Leave us, Georgiana!" William demanded, doing his best to cover his body with the skirt of Elizabeth's voluminous nightgown. She obediently left the room and they heard the door latch click. Elizabeth clung to William and he wiped her tears with his fingers. "Poor Georgie!" he whispered.

"I am sorry I gave her cause for alarm," she replied

"She thought you were in danger."

"I am in danger of becoming the most ridiculous harpy!" she insisted.

He kissed her cheek: "Never!" He retrieved a towel from the wash stand and gently dried her face. "Come back to bed, Lizzy," he whispered.

"I shall in a moment," she told him, kissing him lightly. "I will see to Georgie and return in a few minutes," she told him. She opened the door and slipped into the hallway.

She went to Georgiana's chamber and quietly knocked on the door. Georgiana bade her to enter and she opened the door to discover her sister sitting on a chair next to the window, hugging her knees to her chest. She rose immediately and ran to Elizabeth, embracing her: "Oh Lizzy, are you unharmed?" she asked.

"Yes Georgie, I am well," Elizabeth replied, stroking the girl's back.

"But you were weeping so violently! I thought you were injured again," Georgiana explained.

"No Georgie, I am well; just a little confused and disappointed in myself. William and I had a misunderstanding; that is all," she explained. "Georgie, you are so kind, thank you for coming to my aid, but you must allow William and I to resolve our problems on our own. I assure you, we shall resolve them; you need not worry," she reassured her as they sat on the bed. "Please believe me," she said holding her hands. "Georgiana, you must not come into our chambers without knocking and being admitted," she instructed.

"I am sorry," Georgiana whispered.

Elizabeth nodded: "You must promise to do as I told you, dearest," she insisted.

"Yes, Lizzy," she obediently replied.

Elizabeth kissed her forehead: "I will have your supper sent up for you. Then you shall go to sleep and release all of your worries," she told the younger girl.

"Thank you, Lizzy." She left the room and returned to her own chambers.

~~oo~~

William watched Elizabeth leave the bed chamber and sat on the bed to await her return. He could only imagine what his poor sister was thinking if she had seen his naked form. He shook his head. Would she be scarred for life? "_Richard would pummel me if he knew that Georgie had been exposed to my nakedness. How shall I face her in the morning?"_ he wondered. Had her delicate sensibilities been forever damaged? He paced the floor and discovered his discarded clothes which he immediately retrieved. He went to his dressing room, donned his night shirt and dressing gown and returned to Elizabeth's chamber. When Elizabeth returned, he rushed to embrace her: "Are you well, my love?" he asked.

She nodded: "Yes, I am well, as is Georgie. I instructed her to knock and request admittance before entering our chambers in the future," she told him.

"Is she quite upset?" he asked.

"She was a bit alarmed but I will speak to Mrs. Annesley in the morning and she will know just what to say to her," she advised him.

"Yes, that is for the best, I suppose," he agreed.

"And it is for the best for us to have some supper and retire, Will," she suggested.

He nodded his agreement: "Yes, shall I leave you alone?" he asked.

"I have no desire to be alone, Will," she told him. "Not tonight or any night." He breathed a sigh of relief.

She rang for Rosalie and gave the order for supper in their chambers, including trays for Georgiana and Mrs. Annesley. They waited in silence for the supper tray to be delivered. Even though he had finally declared himself and proven his love for her in mind, body and soul, there was a chasm between them. The supper tray was delivered and they ate in silence. She observed his reserved demeanor and now realized that his reserve was merely a mask, intended to disguise his feelings of unworthiness.

"I am sorry to have disappointed you, Will. I must assure you, I do not despise you," she whispered.

He nodded his head: "But you do not love me," he whispered.

"I want to love you; I wish very much to love my husband but you have been so silent and grave; you never gave me any indication of your regard," she told him. "I thought you were just doing your duty as a gentleman."

"I knew not how to adequately express myself," he admitted.

"I thought you resented me," she replied.

"No, do you resent me?" he asked.

"Not at all."

"Do you find me reprehensible?" he asked.

She giggled: "Certainly not!"

"Abhorrent?"

She grasped his hand: "Not in the least."

"Is my appearance repellant?" he suggested with an arch smile.

She smiled brilliantly: "You know perfectly well that you are most handsome."

He grasped both of her hands: "Are my manners lacking?"

She inched her chair closer to his: "Your manners are impeccable."

He inched his chair closer still: "Do you enjoy my company?"

She gazed at him suspiciously: "Occasionally," she replied with a sly smile. "May I ask to what these inquiries portend?" she asked.

He pulled her out of her chair and into his lap: "Is it possible that you already love me, in some small measure?" he suggested with a smile.

She considered this question and wished for more time before giving her answer: "Your argument is not without merit. I shall need more time to consider my response," she replied with a smile, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He became serious once more: "I regret that I gave you no opportunity to know my character. I showed you my affections only in the bed chamber. We went from a brief acquaintance to the wedding night, without a proper courtship," he told her.

She nodded thoughtfully: "Yes, I should have liked to have a courtship," she replied wistfully.

"Well then, you shall _have_ your courtship. You shall have no doubt of my affections, Mrs. Darcy," he said picking her up and carrying her to the bed. "I shall be a most diligent suitor. You shall have no choice but to fall victim to my charm," he boasted.

"I have no doubt," she replied with a kiss.

She removed her dressing gown and cast it aside. He followed her lead, removing his dressing gown and casting it aside and got into bed beside her. She snuggled into his arms and rested her head on his shoulder. "Must you wear this monstrosity?" he complained, tugging on her over-sized nightgown.

"It is soft and comforting," she replied, touching the soft cotton.

"I find your skin soft and comforting," he replied.

She pulled up the sleeves to expose her arms and he reveled in the softness of her skin. "Are you comfortable?" he asked, covering her with the blankets.

She assured him that she was quite comfortable and snuggled closer to him. The warmth from her husband's body quickly lulled Elizabeth to sleep.

Elizabeth may have had no doubt of his abilities to charm her but unfortunately William had no idea how a suitor should go about winning the affections of a woman. Obviously his wealth had no bearing on Elizabeth's regard for him: _"What else do women want? How can I make her love me?"_ he wondered. He recalled her mention of holding her hand and offering a smile; could it be that simple?-he wondered. With his arms wrapped around her and the scent of lavender filling his senses, he too finally succumbed to sleep.

(1) For an example of entwined initials, do a search on "Henry VIII & Catherine of Aragon's entwined initials"

**~~End of Part II~~**

**(Also End of Misunderstanding, Misinterpretation and Angst)**

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride and Prejudice_, Jane Austen (1813). Please leave your reviews and comments! Part III to follow.)


	27. Devoted Suitor

**Steady to His Purpose**

**Part III**

**Jane Austen Quote:** "She began now to comprehend that he was exactly the man who, in disposition and talents, would most suit her. His understanding and temper, though unlike her own, would have answered all her wishes. It was a union that must have been to the advantage of both: by her ease and liveliness, his mind might have been softened, his manners improved; and from his judgment, information, and knowledge of the world, she must have received benefit of greater importance." (_Pride and Prejudice_, Chapter 50)

* * *

**(Author's Note: **Dear Readers, One thousand thanks for your lovely comments, follows and favorites!)

**Chapter 27: ****Devoted Suitor**

The next morning William sent word to his sister that he desired her company in the breakfast parlor as soon as was possible. She and Mrs. Annesley entered the breakfast parlor together and he frowned when Georgiana avoided his eyes. "Good morning Georgiana, Mrs. Annesley. I trust you are well this morning," he told them as they approached the sideboard.

Georgiana was silent as she grasped a plate and pondered her selections.

"Oh yes, Mr. Darcy, I am feeling quite well but Miss Georgie is somewhat fatigued," Mrs. Annesley responded, to which her young charge turned a delicate shade of pink and averted her eyes. "Miss Georgie shall be quite cross with me for betraying her trust, but I am certain that you would wish to speak privately with her," she explained. Georgiana was in the process of placing a small amount of eggs onto a plate but upon hearing her trusted companion, her hand froze where it was; suspended motionless above her plate.

William was alarmed to hear that his dear sister may have suffered a sleepless night on his account and he set his gaze upon her; however she stood with her back to him and he was unable to read her expression.

Mrs. Annesley took the spoon from Georgiana's hand and finished filling her plate then filled her own plate. "You must forgive me, my dear Miss Georgie, for speaking out of turn, but I am certain that your brother will clear all of your misgivings and relieve all of your fears. I shall take a plate to my chamber and leave you in his care," she said as she took her leave and quit the room.

William helped his sister to the table, poured her a cup of tea and sat next to her. "Georgie, my lamb, I apologize most sincerely if have caused you any distress," he softly told her.

She became instantly contrite: "Oh, but no, William! It is I who have behaved abominably – bursting into Elizabeth's chamber in such a way and scolding you as though I was _your_ guardian," she replied, as an onslaught of tears ensued.

He pulled her chair closer to his and wrapped his arms around her, speaking in a soft tone while she wept miserably: "There now, my lamb, there is no cause to weep," he told her, drying her tears with his handkerchief. "All will be well, dearest," he told her while he waited for her to compose herself.

When her tears had subsided, she began her explanation: "I told Mrs. Annesley that I wanted to break my fast in my chamber but she would hear nothing of it. Then my maid told me that you wished to see me and I knew I could not avoid it."

"I am grieved that you wished to avoid me this morning, Georgie," he told her, handing her the handkerchief.

"You are not angry with me?" she asked, to which he shook his head and rubbed her shoulders. She breathed a great sigh and continued: "Mrs. Annesley admonished me most severely for my actions last night. She told me that a proper young woman would never behave in such a way and that I must have known better," she said, dabbing fresh tears from her eyes. William nodded thoughtfully and smiled, encouraging her to continue. "But, dear William, I have waited so long for a sister and I could not bear it if she were to be unhappy! I was compelled to come to her assistance!" she explained.

He nodded: "Dearest Georgie, I knew that you were coming to your sister's aid," he told her.

She dabbed her tears and nodded: "Yes, but when I came to her dressing room and it was so dark and your voice was so stern, I knew that you must be most displeased with me."

He breathed a sigh of relief that he had not been exposed to his impressionable sister: "I was only momentarily displeased, my lamb, and I understood that you were merely protecting your sister," he replied as she sniffed into the handkerchief. "I should hope that you would remember to knock and gain admittance to your sister's chambers in the future, my lamb," he told her softly.

"Oh yes, William, I shall indeed. Lizzy and Mrs. Annesley have already told me the same. I am dreadfully sorry and beg your indulgence," she told him with misty eyes. He assured her that all was forgiven and forgotten and he sat with her while she ate her breakfast.

When she finished, he smiled: "Now my dearest sister, I must beg _your_ indulgence. I have a surprise for Elizabeth but it must be a great secret. You must promise not to breathe a word of it to her until it is revealed," he instructed. She nodded eagerly and he leaned closer to whisper into her ear.

Her eyes flew open with delight as the secret was revealed: "Oh William, that is the most divine surprise I could imagine! She shall be infinitely pleased!" she said with a smile, clasping her hands before her. Then she suddenly turned sullen: "Oh but no, William, I am terrible at keeping secrets, as you know! Elizabeth shall know instantly that I am keeping something from her!" she exclaimed. He chuckled at this and nodded his head in agreement.

"I must be instantly away so she will not see me," she said, rising from the table and rushing out of the breakfast parlor. William smiled despite himself and went to the sideboard to ensure everything was in order.

~~oo~~

He waited for Elizabeth to make an appearance in the breakfast parlor and silently wondered what she was expecting from him; he had behaved with such confidence last night, declaring his certainty that she would fall in love with him, but now, in the bright light of the sunny morning, his confidence had waned and he was feeling less sure of himself. He heard soft footsteps in the hall and he gazed at the doorway, anticipating her arrival. She entered the parlor with a shy smile and he jumped to his feet. "Good morning, my dearest Elizabeth! Are you well this morning?" he inquired.

"Quite well, William, and are you well?" she replied.

"Very well indeed," he replied. He grasped her hand: "You look lovely this morning," he told her, kissing her hand, "a perfect complement to a sunny day," he said with a smile.

She smiled and thanked him. "You look exceedingly handsome, as always," she replied.

He led her to the side board which was loaded with a wide assortment of eggs, muffins, bacon, sausages, meat pies, fresh fruit, toast, jams and preserves. "May I assist you, your ladyship?" he eagerly asked.

"I am capable of serving myself, Mr. Darcy," she teased him.

"I am your humble servant," he replied, bowing grandly to her.

"Are we expecting company for breakfast?" she asked, observing the well-stocked sideboard.

"No my Lady, Georgiana and Mrs. Annesley have already partaken of their breakfast," he advised her.

She smiled at her husband, who seemed quite pleased at the arrangements he had undertaken to ensure their privacy. "_He is very sweet, even if he is trying just a mite too much," _she thought. He filled a plate with the items she selected and placed it on the table and adjusted her chair under her as she sat. When she reached for the teapot, he interrupted her: "Please allow me, my Lady," he said, pouring her tea.

She smiled brilliantly with sparkling eyes as she thanked him. He selected his own breakfast and sat beside her. "Why do you call me your lady?" she asked.

"Are you not my Lady?" he asked with a grin.

"Will," she said with a smile, "I thank you for your attentions."

"Overdue attentions, my Lady," he observed. He struggled for an agreeable topic of conversation and finding none, turned to his attentions to his breakfast.

"I see we had more snow overnight," she told him.

He gazed out the window, a few inches of snow had blanketed the existing snow cover and he suddenly had an idea: "Perhaps if it is not too cold for your ladyship, we might take the sleigh to visit the tenants," he suggested.

"Do you have more supplies to deliver?" she inquired.

"No, the servants have already tended to the tenants this morning," he advised her. Normally he would have preferred to check on the tenants himself but he had given precise instructions earlier that morning and the supplies had been successfully delivered. "I thought you might like to meet the tenants this morning and have a sleigh ride afterwards," he suggested.

She smiled brightly: "Yes, I would love to accompany you," she replied.

After breakfast, they bundled up in the sleigh, with multiple blankets and hot bricks at their feet. Elizabeth noticed his smiling demeanor. They rode off to the tenant cottages and met each tenant cheerfully: the Hardwins, the Thatchers, the Coopers, the Hensleys, the McGreeveys, and many more; she greeted them all with grace and kindness, putting each one at ease with her cheerful conversation and thoughtful concern. During their visits with the tenants, she realized how well off she was. The tenant wives had no servants and had to perform all of the household tasks themselves. There were no piano-forte or drawing lessons to pass the time; each woman performed the lowliest of tasks that she had taken so much for granted. She resolved then to be a better mistress of Pemberley.

William was enchanted with her charming demeanor and could not be more proud of her. She had done remarkably well with the tenants. She had greeted each one in her usual charming manner and engaged them in lively conversation. It was so like her to appeal to everyone she met. Perhaps he could learn a few lessons from his young bride on engaging new people in friendly conversation.

When their visits were complete, they returned to the sleigh for the ride back to the house. They were snuggled together under warm blankets with newly heated bricks warming their feet. The sun was warm and her glowing countenance came from within rather than the cold temperature. He wrapped his arm around her controlling the reins with the other hand and the horses cantered proudly through the snow. They rode along the river bank and the sun shone down on the white landscape, making it shine brilliantly. "It is a perfect day for a sleigh ride, Will," she told him.

"Yes, my dear but the perfection comes from the company, not from the weather," he thoughtfully replied. She smiled and snuggled closer to him. He directed the horses into a sunny field and turned them in a wide circle. "Are you enjoying yourself, Lizzy?" he asked.

"Very much, Will. Thank you for making the suggestion. I know you have other responsibilities and I appreciate you taking the time," she told him.

"My only responsibility at the moment is courting my beautiful wife," he replied with a smile. She reached up and stroked his face, and he brought the horses to a stop. He rearranged the blankets around them, gathered her in his arms and kissed her lightly. She sighed contently and he was well pleased with her response. They lingered there in the sleigh, enjoying each other's kisses for a short time until the horses whinnied impatiently. "The horses must want their warm stable," he told her.

"Well they have indulged us long enough so we must oblige them," she told him with a smile. He noticed that she shared her tender charm with everyone, even the livestock. He drove the sleigh to the front entrance of the house where a groom was waiting for them.

William dismounted and assisted his wife to the ground, walking into the house with her where Mrs. Reynolds was waiting for them. "Tea is served in the sitting parlor, Mrs. Darcy," she advised the mistress. They were relieved of their coats and hats and he escorted her to the sitting parlor where a roaring fire awaited them. During tea, he asked: "Are you pleased?"

"Yes, Will, you have been very thoughtful." She sipped her tea and recalled their sleigh ride the previous day: "I had hoped to have a longer sleigh ride yesterday," she advised him.

He nodded in agreement: "As did I but you were in danger of a chill." She reacted with a puzzled countenance. "Your cheeks and nose were bright red. I feared I had kept you out in the elements too long," he explained. "The bricks had chilled and I brought only one blanket."

She shook her head: "I was not aware of the cold until I came indoors," she admitted, finally realizing that his concern for her health was the cause of the abbreviated ride. "I wish you had told me; I feared that you were displeased with me," she explained.

He shook his head confidently: "I could never be displeased with you," he replied with a smile.

"Oh Will, you are very kind to say so but I recall your displeasure quite vividly after my walk in the woods," she reminded him with a smile.

He frowned: "Yes," he sighed, feeling quite defeated.

She grasped his hand: "Will, I expect that we shall quarrel at times," she told him. He nodded his agreement. "But as long as we are honest with each other, we may easily resolve our differences," she told him with a smile.

He raised her hand to his lips and kissed her palm: "You are beautiful and wise, Mrs. Darcy," he replied. He flinched at the sight of the bluish marks on her arms: "Are your bruises still painful?" he asked, stroking her arm.

"No, not at all," she replied, quite seriously.

He studied her gaze intently: "You need not spare me from my guilt," he told her, kissing her bruises.

"Well then yes, indeed, the pain is excruciating," she replied. She was pleased with his startled reaction: "There! I give you leave to play the part of the dastardly brute," she announced with a playful smirk.

He relaxed as he realized she was teasing him: "And I give you leave to play the part of the imperiled damsel," he replied, continuing to kiss her arm.

She sighed dramatically: "Alas! Such is my fate!" she replied. Then her eyes twinkled with merriment: "But I shall employ my arts and allurements to trap you in a moment of weakness and force you to submit to my every whim," she told him with a triumphant smile.

He embraced her and kissed her affectionately: "I have every confidence in your abilities to do so."

~~oo~~

Later that afternoon, Mrs. Annesley knocked on the door of the master's study and was admitted: "Mr. Darcy, it is incumbent upon me to remind you that there is an impressionable young maiden living under your roof," she gravely told him.

Recalling his near exposure to his sister, he lowered his eyes at her reproach: "My apologies, Madame. You are most correct," he admitted.

She stared silently at him and then her glare softened: "If you insist upon daylight rendezvous with your bride, I must insist that I be advised to cloister Miss Darcy for her own protection," she suggested.

He immediately understood her suggestion and brightened: "Yes, I thank you for your assistance," he replied with a grand bow. She curtsied and quit the room.

~~oo~~

At supper that evening, Georgiana was quiet and William maintained his usual stoic demeanor. Elizabeth wondered at this; after their earlier progress she had hoped that William would be more expressive in her presence. The conversation was quite stilted and Elizabeth was at a loss to determine what could have changed: "Is everything to your liking, Georgiana?" she asked.

"Oh, yes, very much so. Thank you, Elizabeth," she quickly replied and averted her eyes.

"Is there anything you need, William?" she asked.

"No, indeed, the meal is perfectly presented," he replied, with his usual reserved demeanor.

Mrs. Annesley attempted to bridge the divide by discussing the latest snowfall and her hopes that the roads would soon be passable, including her observation that it had been several days since the post had been delivered. Her sentiments were echoed and they fell into an awkward silence once again.

After dinner they all moved to the music room where Georgiana sat at the piano-forte, played a few bars of a country dance song and then paused. William stood before Elizabeth: "Mrs. Darcy, may I have this dance?" he asked, bowing grandly and extending his hand.

She gazed at his smile: _"He is devastatingly handsome when he smiles,"_ thought she. She gazed at Georgiana and Mrs. Annesley to discover that they were also smiling broadly. She accepted his hand and Georgiana played while they danced: "Did you and Georgie plan this dance?" she asked.

"Are you pleased?" he asked.

"Yes, quite pleased," she replied. "Is this why Georgie was so quiet at dinner?" she asked.

He nodded as he grasped her hand and turned her in a circle: "She feared she would spoil the surprise," he told her.

"It was a lovely surprise. Thank you, Will," she told him with a cheerful smile. When the dance ended, they bowed and curtsied to each other; Mrs. Annesley applauded cheerfully.

Georgiana jumped up from the piano bench: "Oh Lizzy, were you surprised?" she asked with a hopeful smile. "William made me promise not to tell you," she confessed.

"Yes, it was a lovely surprise. Thank you, Georgie!" she said, embracing her sister.

Georgiana was obviously relieved: "I hoped you would be pleased!" she said with a smile.

"Indeed, I am; however, the next time you are quiet, I shall immediately suspect that you are keeping a secret!" she told her sister, smiling at William. William and Mrs. Annesley nodded their agreement.

~~oo~~

That night William was confident that there was no question about sleeping anywhere other than with his lovely wife. He pulled her into his embrace and kissed her passionately.

"William, it is not customary for courting couples to behave so. Should we not abstain?" she suggested.

He shook his head: "I never agreed to abstinence. No, I doubt even if I agreed to such a scheme I would be able to resist you. I cannot be without you," he insisted. He then reconsidered this statement: "Unless, of course, if that is your desire," he relented.

She smiled: "Well then, ours shall be a most unconventional courtship, to be sure," she told him, kissing his neck.

He untied her dressing gown to reveal the monstrous nightgown underneath. "I cannot abide this shroud," he told her. "Do you not own another nightgown that provides you with comfort?"

She kissed him: "It matters not if I wear a shroud or lace. You are just perturbed that I wear anything at all," she replied.

~~oo~~

After breakfast the next morning, William addressed his wife: "Elizabeth, would you care to walk outdoors with me?" he asked.

Elizabeth was surprised with this request; snow still covered the grounds but she was eager to be outdoors and easily agreed. They agreed to dress warmly and meet in the drawing room. When she appeared in her coat, bonnet and woolen shawl, he offered his arm and escorted her out the back door; however, instead of turning to the grounds, he turned to the stable: "Do you recall that I mentioned my desire to give you a horse?" he inquired.

"Yes Will, but I should encourage you to abandon that notion, for I am sorely afraid of horses," she reminded him.

"I assure you, you have no reason to fear this one. She is as gentle as a babe," he insisted.

They entered the stable and a great noise ensued as the horses greeted their master, whinnying and stomping their feet. Elizabeth knew this to be true as she had witnessed such noisy greetings at the Longbourn stable when her Papa would enter.

William returned their greeting: "Good morning, my beauties! This is your new mistress and you must extend every courtesy to her," he announced to the horses. The horses whinnied and stomped their feet, as she hesitantly observed them. He brought her past each stall and named each horse: Gunther, Samson, Gideon, Cleopatra, the names went on and on as she wondered how he could recall so many names. She eyed each one warily and made no attempt to touch them as he touched each one. He stopped at the last a stall and she beheld a chestnut horse eyeing her warily. He opened the stall door and acknowledged a groom, who bowed reverently.

Offering his hand, intending to bring her into the stall, she hesitated: "Oh no Will, I thank you most sincerely but I have no skills around horses," she nervously insisted.

"You have nothing to fear, my dear," he said, gently guiding her into the stall. "This is Esmeralda," he told her, reaching his hand out and stroking the mare's neck.

She clung tightly to his hand: "Yes, she is quite lovely," she replied with some trepidation, hiding behind her husband.

William signaled to the groom who grasped Esmeralda's bridle and led her off to the side, revealing a tiny foal standing on wobbly legs. "Do you like her?" William asked with a broad smile.

"She is mine?" she asked with surprise.

"Indeed. Are you pleased?"

"She is the most darling creature I have ever beheld!" she exclaimed, stepping towards her. The foal was chestnut, like her mother, with a white blaze adorning her forehead. "May I touch her?" she asked.

"Gently; she was just born last night," he told her.

She approached the foal, reaching her hand out and stroking her back. After she had been kicked as a child, she had avoided the stable and regarded horses as only a necessary evil. Now, touching a new born foal, she was enchanted and wished to learn all she could about her. "What is her name?" she inquired.

"That is for you to determine," he advised her.

She gazed thoughtfully at the foal: "Yes, I shall have to give that some thought," she replied. The foal reached for the chestnut mare and eagerly nursed while Elizabeth looked on in awe. She observed William watching her and smiling proudly: "Thank you, Will. You are so thoughtful," she told him. She knew he was making every effort to please her. This gift was more thoughtful than any precious metal or gemstone he could have given her.

"She is yours to pamper as you please. Someday, if you are so inclined, perhaps you may wish to ride her," he suggested.

She smiled up at him: "Perhaps, if you teach me."

"I shall look forward to it," he replied with a smile. "I hope that you were not troubled by Georgie's absence at breakfast this morning. I told her of my plan to present you with the foal as soon as she was born and swore her to secrecy. As you have observed, she is not the best secret keeper and she avoided you at breakfast, fearing that she would give herself away," he explained.

Elizabeth laughed upon hearing this: "Even if I had guessed that she had a secret, I never would have guessed that you were giving me such a lovely gift, William!" she told him.

He offered his arm and escorted her out of the stable: "Shall we walk?" he suggested, gesturing towards the snow covered gardens.

She noticed that a path had been cleared of snow in the gardens and instantly agreed. "It was very thoughtful of you to make this consideration for me, Will," she told him. "Thank you," she said, kissing his gloved hand.

"If it pleases you, then it was well worth it," he replied.

She hugged his arm closer to her and smiled. He returned her smile with a dazzling smile of his own. "You know, dear husband, the best way to please me is to grace me with that handsome smile of yours. It is _most_ charming. You must not deny me that pleasure," she instructed.

He stopped walking to face her: "You must know that I would do anything to please you, Lizzy," softly kissing her lips.

"Yes, I am quite fortunate to have a most dutiful husband," she replied, returning his kisses.

He continued his tender kisses: "Devoted husband… besotted husband… undeserving husband…" he told her in between kisses.

She shook her head in disagreement: "No, not undeserving! I am the undeserving one! I have caused so much trouble for you," she replied.

"You are perfect in every way possible," he replied, as he continued to smother her with kisses.

She shook her head in disagreement: "You are far too generous, William! I have many imperfections," she insisted.

"I have many more!" he replied, refusing to relent.

"You must allow me to disagree," she insisted.

"If you kiss me, you may disagree all you wish. Nothing in the world can be disagreeable when you kiss me," he told her.

She smiled her approval: "Well then, we shall disagree with great frequency," she told him as they stood in the snowy garden, kissing to their heart's content.

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride and Prejudice_, Jane Austen (1813). Please leave your reviews and comments!)


	28. King's Cake

**Steady to His Purpose**

**Chapter 28: ****King's Cake**

Elizabeth's feet, however, were infinitely discontent; her shoes afforded her little protection from the icy temperatures in the snowy garden. When she attempted to take a step, she faltered and emitted a gasp. William immediately scooped her up into his arms and carried her back into the house. "I am in desperate need of a warm fire to sooth my frozen toes," she whispered into his ear.

William carried Elizabeth to the drawing room and placed her on a chair next to the fire. He removed her shoes and wrapped a woolen blanket around her. A footman was instructed to bring tea immediately. With her husband's attentions and a hot cup of tea, Elizabeth was quickly set to rights. She removed her bonnet and pelisse and the two enjoyed each other's company until a footman entered to deliver two note cards written in Georgiana's hand. William quickly read his card and immediately excused himself, leaving Elizabeth alone to read her card.

**==oo==**

Dear Elizabeth,  
You are cordially invited to attend the Pemberley Twelfth Night Masquerade, to commence this evening at five o'clock in the music room. Your character's name is Lady Felicia Flirt. Do not reveal your character or identity to anyone. Failure to follow the rules will result in imposed forfeitures.  
Please dress to your best advantage in the most figure flattering fashions. Since you are known as the most outrageous flirt in Derbyshire, you must flutter your eyelashes, flatter William and laugh at all of his jokes. Each time the clock strikes the hour, you must touch William's sleeve. When you are introduced, you shall recite this line:

"My name is Lady Felicia Flirt. My goal for evening is to make a fortuitous match with the most eligible bachelor. Am I not beautiful?"

With great fondness,  
G.D.

**==oo==**

Dear William,  
You are cordially invited to attend the Pemberley Twelfth Night Masquerade, to commence this evening at five o'clock in the music room. Your character's name is Lord Daniel Dandy. Do not reveal your character or identity to anyone. Failure to follow the rules will result in imposed forfeitures.  
Please dress to your best advantage in the most ostentatious fashions, including an extra wide cravat. Since you are known as the dandiest dandy in Derbyshire, intent on impressing every woman you meet, you must compliment Elizabeth and tend to her every need. When the clock strikes the hour, you must kiss Elizabeth's hand. When you are introduced, you shall recite this line:

"My name is Lord Daniel Dandy. My goal for the evening is to win the favors of the most beautiful woman with my excellent sense of style. Do you not think me handsome?"

With great fondness,  
G.D.

**==oo==**

William went directly to Georgiana's chamber and was admitted: "I must protest, Georgie!" he sternly told her, holding up the card. "A dandy?" he asked, to which she attempted to repress a giggle.

Georgiana was undeterred: "You may protest all you wish, William, but the plans shall not be changed and there shall be consequences for failing to follow the instructions," she cautioned him.

"I own no ostentatious clothes or extra wide cravats," he complained.

"I have already spoken with Mr. Hobbs," she told him. "Everything is already arranged." When he made no effort to retreat, she rose and walked to the door: "I am quite busy planning the evening so if you will excuse me," she said, opening the door.

"Are you dismissing me?" he asked incredulously.

"Did you not tell me that I would be permitted to plan the Twelfth Night celebration?" she asked with a smile.

He huffed with indignation: "Fine!" he said, as he walked to the door, placed a kiss on her forehead and walked out to the hall where he encountered Elizabeth.

"Oh, William! I was just coming to see Georgiana," she told him. She heard him mumble under his breath as he stalked away to his chambers. Knocking softly on the door, Elizabeth was instantly admitted: "Georgiana, do I understand your invitation correctly?" she asked. "I am to play the part of a flirt?"

"Oh dear, I fear I shall have no time to finish my preparations with these constant interruptions," Georgiana replied with a worried air, pacing to and fro in her chamber.

Elizabeth was immediately contrite: "Oh no, I do not wish to trouble you but I fear I may not own the proper attire that you have suggested for my character," she replied.

"Your attire has already been arranged with Rosalie. Now, if you have no other questions, I must return to my planning," she said in a hurried manner, turning her attentions to her books and papers. Elizabeth left the chamber, quietly closing the door behind her. Georgiana breathed a sigh of relief and laughed quietly to herself. "This shall be a most interesting evening, to be sure," she whispered.

~~oo~~

When the bell rang from the master's chambers, Hobbs quickly put aside his book, checked his appearance in the looking glass and climbed the servant's staircase to the master's dressing room. He steeled himself for a potentially unpleasant encounter. Dressing his normally meticulous but conservative master in a dandy's attire would present a challenge that he as yet had not faced. The master had quite distinct preferences for his appearance and dressing in a flamboyant manner was in every way distasteful to him. But Miss Darcy had been quite insistent with her instructions and disappointing her would be quite unthinkable. After her disappointment at Ramsgate last summer and the excruciating aftermath, the master would not abide any additional disappointments. Hobbs set his demeanor into his well-disciplined bland expression. As the valet of a distinguished gentleman, he was well versed in keeping his opinions to himself; however, knowing the master's preference for the most refined attire, this evening's costume would be his most interesting challenge yet. He entered the dressing room to find the master waiting patiently.

"Hobbs, I understand that you have conspired with my sister to turn me into a dandy," he said with a scowl.

"_Yes, this shall indeed be quite a challenge,"_ thought Hobbs.

~~oo~~

Rosalie giggled to herself as she climbed the servant's stairway to the mistress' dressing room. This indeed was the best position she had ever enjoyed in service. The mistress was quite young and beautiful and quite unused to wearing the latest fashions. She had enjoyed advising Mrs. Darcy on her new wardrobe and sending her out into society dressed as the wife of a wealthy gentleman, but this evening would be another matter entirely. _This_ evening would be filled with nothing but fun and frivolity! Dressing the mistress to play the part of a shameless flirt would be the greatest lark she had enjoyed in many years. Miss Darcy had given strict instructions and she had every intention of following them to the letter.

She entered the dressing room to find the mistress appearing quite fretful: "I fear that none of my gowns shall suit for the party, Rosalie," she said with a worried air.

"You need have no fear, Missus. Miss Darcy has provided a gown for you," Rosalie told her, opening the wardrobe, removing the gown and holding it up for inspection. The gown was pale rose pink with a floral lace bodice and sleeves; the lacy flowers were enhanced with tiny pink sequins and seed pearls. A matching pink ribbon under the bodice was tied into a bow at the back with the ends floating down to the floor.

The mistress beheld the gown with apprehension: "I doubt it shall fit me. Miss Darcy is so slender," she observed.

"I will make any alterations needed but I think it shall do quite well," Rosalie replied. "Shall we try it on?" she suggested. The mistress agreed and the gown was inspected in the looking glass.

"The bodice is quite revealing," Elizabeth observed, tugging the bodice higher.

"But otherwise it is a good fit," Rosalie observed. Rosalie knew exactly what adjustments were needed and helped the mistress to remove the gown and don her dressing gown. She rushed out of the dressing room to make the adjustments.

~~oo~~

Elizabeth occupied her time by completing the stitches on the white handkerchief with the entwined initials; she had just finished it when Rosalie returned with the altered garment. She submitted to her maid's attentions and was dressed in stockings, a tight corset, a lace chemise and the pink gown. The neckline appeared even lower than before, exposing more of her bosom than she was accustomed to and she tugged on the bodice in an effort to protect her modesty but her efforts were in vain: "Rosalie, I am indecent!" she exclaimed, observing her ample décolletage in the looking glass.

"Oh no Missus! You are lovely!" Rosalie replied in earnest. "Just as Miss Darcy instructed," she added. Elizabeth was fully aware that she could not very well object to Georgie's instructions, so she sat at the vanity table and allowed her maid to arrange her hair, undoubtedly in the style that Georgie had instructed. Rosalie artfully arranged her curls into a loose bun with a few loose curls draped around her face and neck. When her hair was done, she donned an ivory mask embellished with pink sequins, held in place with pink ribbons tied behind her head. An ivory fan painted with pale pink roses hung from her wrist.

Rosalie admired her mistress with great enthusiasm and Elizabeth thanked her for her efforts and dismissed her. Gazing at her reflection in the looking glass, she sighed and shook her head. She had no desire to disappoint Georgiana but that much exposure was just too much! "William would never approve of such a display!" she whispered. As the clock struck five, she ran to the dressing room, pulled an ivory shawl from the wardrobe and draped it around her shoulders; it was a perfect solution!

~~oo~~

The master was dressed, after much debate, in a white shirt with lace ruffles at the chest and cuffs, and starched shirt points reaching up to the chin ("I distinctly recall instructing you to burn this shirt!"), buff pantaloons that fit quite snugly ("I had quite forgotten about these!"), an extra wide white ruffled cravat tied in the usual barrel knot and adorned with a diamond-studded stick pin (the master merely sighed and shook his head), a yellow striped jacquard waistcoat ("Where did you find _that_?"), a bright blue double-breasted coat with shiny gold buttons on the front and cuffs ("I was not in my right mind when I ordered this coat!"). He had refused the white stockings and black shoes with gold buckles, opting for Hessian boots ("Tassels, Hobbs?") To complete the look, a quizzing glass hung from a black ribbon around his neck and a watch fob hung from his waist ("Such frippery!"). All attempts to arrange his hair in the fashionable Brutus or Titus styles were dismissed in favor of retaining his usual, sensible style. He donned the black sequined mask and his white dress gloves.

After Hobbs had left him, William removed the gloves and left them in the dressing room. When the grand hall clock struck five, he emerged from his chamber and waited in the dimly lit hall for Elizabeth. He thought it quite odd that the hall was not more adequately lit but turned his thoughts to his wife; would she think him ridiculous attired in such a flamboyant manner? When she emerged from her chamber wearing her mask, pink dress and ivory shawl, he thought her quite fetching. "May I escort you below stairs, Madam?" he asked, bowing and extending his arm.

She curtsied: "Yes Sir, I should be pleased if you would escort me," she replied with a dazzling smile, taking his arm.

When they arrived at the drawing room, Georgiana curtsied grandly: "Welcome my dear guests. I am so pleased that you have come. Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Lady Fortuna Teller. My goal for the evening is to advise my guests of their futures and offer my sage advice. Fortuna knows all!" she said with a grand wave of her hand and a deep curtsy. She was dressed in a yellow gown with a large blue shawl tied around her waist and a blue scarf tied around her head, allowing her golden curls to cascade around her shoulders. A blue floral mask covered her eyes. She gestured to her companion, Mrs. Annesley: "This is my trusted friend Lady Charlotta," she announced.

Mrs. Annesley curtsied and introduced herself: "My names is Lady Charlotta Shepherdess. My goal for the evening is to protect the lambs in my flock. I shall keep a watchful eye," she said, spreading her hands out before her and gesturing to the other guests. She wore a blue gown with a white apron, a small white scarf around her neck, a summer bonnet with a wide straw brim and a white mask.

Lady Fortuna gestured to William and he pulled the invitation out of his inside coat pocket and read aloud: "My name is Lord Daniel Dandy. My goal for the evening is to win the favors a beautiful woman with my excellent sense of style. Do you not think me handsome?" He bowed grandly, hoping to please his sister.

Elizabeth stifled a giggle and when Lady Fortuna gestured to her, she recited her speech from memory: "My name is Lady Felicia Flirt. My goal for the evening is to make a fortuitous match with the most eligible bachelor. Am I not beautiful?" she said with a deep curtsy.

"Indeed my Lady you are quite beautiful. May I take your wrap?" Lady Fortuna asked, pulling the shawl from Lady Flirt's shoulders.

Lady Flirt gasped. She had hoped to keep the shawl around her to protect her modesty but now the damage was done. She glanced hesitantly at Lord Dandy and observed his initial shock transform into delight. He was staring at her with a devilish smile. She immediately opened her fan to block his view. "It is a great pleasure to meet you, Lord Dandy," she cooed, fluttering her lashes and smiling demurely, recalling Caroline Bingley's outrageous behavior in William's presence. _"Perhaps Caroline's unwitting instructions shall serve me well this evening,"_ she thought.

The Dandy bowed with a regal flair to the Flirt. Her bold display tantalized him in the most provocative manner. He had noticed her shawl when she emerged from her chamber but when the shawl was removed, her curves called to him and he was unable to tear his eyes away from her. The small fan she held in no way obstructed his view of her delightful charms.

"Shall we go in to supper?" Fortuna asked, gesturing toward the dining room and leading the way. She sat at the head of table and waited for the others to take their seats; the Flirt and the Dandy sat on each side of her and the Shepherdess took her seat next to the Dandy. Fortuna raised her glass of holiday wassail and recited a toast to Twelfth Night:

"Old Christmas is past  
Twelfth tide is the last  
And we bid you adieu  
Great joy to the new." (1)

Supper consisted of roasted fish, pheasant, potatoes and vegetables; the King's cake served as the centerpiece. They made pleasant conversation about the weather (sunny but cold), the state of the roads (still quite impassable), the latest snow cover (astonishing but beautiful), the meal (quite delicious and well presented). The Dandy and the Flirt were quite at a loss for any other topics of conversation that might divulge their true identity and so they left the conversation up to the Fortune Teller and the Shepherdess, who chatted amiably about imagined flocks of sheep and their care whilst the ground was snow covered.

As the King's cake was being served, Fortuna addressed the party: "The time has come to crown the king and queen of Twelfth Night. If you find a bean or a pea in your cake, you shall serve as king and queen of the evening." She then recited the Twelfth Night poem:

"Now, now the mirth comes  
With the cake full of plums,  
Where bean's the king of the sport here ;  
Beside we must know,  
The pea also  
Must revel, as queen, in the court here.

Begin then to choose,  
This night as ye use,  
Who shall for the present delight here,  
Be a king by the lot,  
And who shall not  
Be Twelfth-day queen for the night here.

The Dandy had no doubt that there would be a bean in his slice of cake.

The Flirt sliced her cake with a fork and the pea was immediately revealed; she smiled at the Dandy.

"Please reveal your treasures," Fortuna instructed. The Dandy and the Flirt both held their treasures aloft with hesitant smiles; the masks failed to disguise their embarrassment. "Oh, how delightful!" Fortuna exclaimed. They were each crowned with evergreen crowns. When the Dandy attempted to remove his crown, he received a withering glare from Fortuna and wisely chose to tolerate the greenery; he dared not discover what threatened forfeiture might be forced upon him.

Fortuna then raised her glass and recited the next verse of the poem, to drink to the health of the king and queen:

Which known, let us make  
Joy-sops with the cake ;  
And let not a man then be seen here,  
Who unurg'd will not drink  
To the base from the brink  
A health to the king and queen here."

When the clock struck six, the Dandy and the Flirt jumped from their chairs and came together. "Oh my Lord King Dandy, you are most handsome this evening," the Flirt told him, batting her lashes and grabbing onto his arm.

The Dandy took her hand, bowed over it and kissed it: "Queen Flirt, your beauty is unequalled," he replied. The crown fell from his head but it was quickly restored and they returned immediately to their chairs; Fortuna nodded her approval and the Shepherdess giggled despite herself.

The party moved to the music room and a footman entered with a large silver bowl filled with the holiday wassail. Lady Fortuna continued the Twelfth Night poem:

Next crown a bowl full  
With gentle lamb's wool :  
Add sugar, nutmeg, and ginger,  
With store of ale too ;  
And thus ye must do  
To make the wassail a swinger.

Give then to the king  
And queen wassailing :  
And though with ale ye be whet here,  
Yet part from hence  
As free from offence  
As when ye innocent met here. (2)

They each had another drink of the wassail and Fortuna moved to a small table a corner; the table was decorated with colorful scarves and had a crystal bowl turned upside down. "I shall now tell your fortunes," she announced with a grand flair, sitting in a chair decorated with more scarves. "If I may, King Dandy, your majesty," she said, inviting him to approach.

The Dandy sat in the matching chair to hear his fortune. Fortuna waved her hands over the down-turned bowl and gazed into the crystal. Nodding her head and smiling in a dramatic fashion, she offered her predictions: "Connections with those of different backgrounds and experiences are strongly in your favor. Your ability to communicate is somewhat hampered by your stubborn nature. By listening to others, you shall see both sides of the story. Affairs of the heart and new ventures are strongly favored. You shall have a lasting legacy, your majesty," Fortuna told him, bowing her head.

The Dandy thanked Fortuna and the Flirt was invited to approach the table. The same dramatic motions were made and the prediction was offered: "You shall begin a new chapter of your life and challenges shall be overcome. You shall find your heart's desire by staying true to yourself. You shall soon be the bearer of good news, your majesty," Fortuna told the Flirt, bowing her head.

The Flirt thanked Fortuna and the Shepherdess was invited to approach the table. After some flamboyant motions over the crystal, the prediction was offered: "You are wise beyond your years. You possess excellent powers of observation. Your flock shall flourish under your direction, my Lady," Fortuna told the Shepherdess, bowing her head

"And what of your fortune, Lady Fortuna?" the Dandy inquired. "I predict that you shall make a grand entrance next year," he said with a smile.

The Flirt smiled at this: "I foresee you wearing a grand ball gown with ostrich feathers in your hair," she announced.

The Shepherdess included her own prediction: "I foresee a trail of broken hearts leading to your door." The party all laughed at this prediction.

Fortuna giggled at their predictions: "No indeed, I shall fall in love with a handsome gardener and be dis-owned by my family," she replied with a smile.

The rest of the evening was pleasantly spent listening to selections on the piano-forte. The Dandy took the opportunity to ask the Flirt for a dance and she gracefully accepted. Each time the clock struck the hour, the Flirt and the Dandy performed their required actions and Fortuna nodded her approval.

While the party progressed, the servants began the task of removing the greenery decorations from the house. Tradition held that all greenery must be removed and burned on Twelfth Night, as a symbol of leaving the past behind. The king and queen's crowns were both placed symbolically in the fireplace and the party watched them burn; the rest would be burned outdoors, away from the house.

"Now the time has come to unmask," Fortuna announced with grand flair. She removed her mask and watched while the others did the same.

The Dandy was delighted by the pretty blushes of the Flirt.

The Flirt was delighted by the attentions of the Dandy.

The Shepherdess giggled with unrestrained glee, despite herself.

The Fortune Teller was delighted that her party had been so successful.

At the end of the evening, the Dandy held the Flirt's hand as they climbed the stairs together. They entered the mistress' chamber together and closed the door. He swept her into her arms and kissed her passionately until they were breathless. He whispered into her ear, released her and disappeared through the adjoining door.

~~oo~~

After Elizabeth had been divested of the flirty gown and undergarments, she repeated the instructions to her maid that William had whispered into her ear: "Just the dressing gown, please." The pale green dressing gown was selected and she sat at her vanity table to have the pins removed from her hair when William knocked on the adjoining door and entered her chamber.

"Thank you, Rosalie. We shall not need you again this evening," William told her, too impatient to wait any longer. When they were left alone, he continued the task of removing the pins from Elizabeth's hair and then brushed it, allowing her curls to flow around her shoulders. Once this task was complete, he gathered her in his arms and kissed her thoroughly. He was relieved to finally have her in his arms again. He led her to the sofa and pulled her into his lap. "You performed splendidly this evening, your majesty," he said with a smile and a kiss.

"As did you, your majesty. I was quite impressed with your attire," she told him as she returned his kisses. "Your pantaloons were especially impressive," she teased.

He laughed despite himself: "I was equally impressed with your display," he replied, pulling her dressing gown open and liberally kissing the objects that had held his fascination all evening.

~~oo~~

William: "I predict that your husband shall be a very happy man."

Elizabeth: "I predict that your wife shall be quite cross and irritable at times."

William: "I predict that your husband shall make a fool of himself with great frequency."

Elizabeth: "I predict that your wife shall jump to conclusions and create misery in your life."

William: "I predict that my impertinent wife shall bring me nothing but joy."

Elizabeth: "I predict that my husband shall make me blissfully happy."

~~oo~~

Before sunrise, William awoke to the sounds of his wife's whimpers; however, these whimpers were of a decidedly pleasurable nature. She seemed to be enjoying a pleasant dream and he was hesitant to interrupt her. She writhed and moaned with pleasure next to him. Her hands stroked his chest and she awoke, gazing at him with smoldering eyes.

"I am quite jealous of the dandy; it seems that you were just now dreaming of him," he whispered.

"Indeed, I was; however, when he removed his mask and pantaloons, he had a remarkable resemblance to my wonderful William. You, by the way, seemed quite impressed with flirty Felicia," she countered.

He smiled: "I was but I quite prefer my lavender Lizzy."

(1) Excerpt from "_Please See to the King_", Traditional Irish Folk Song

(2) "_Twelfth Night: or, King and Queen_" by Robert Herrick (1648)

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride and Prejudice_, Jane Austen (1813). Please leave your reviews and comments!)

**Note:** For more on Twelfth Night celebrations in the Regency era, including a recipe and picture of the king's cake, do a search on "Jane Austen celebrating Twelfth Night"


	29. Masquerade

**Steady to His Purpose**

**Chapter 29: ****Masquerade**

Earlier that evening, Hurst House was charged with excitement; a Twelfth Night Masquerade Ball was being held by Mrs. Lennox. Caroline Bingley and Louisa Hurst had dressed with the greatest of care, donned their elegantly painted masks and shimmering dominos, and boarded the carriage to the short ride to Lennox House, which was only a few blocks away on Grosvenor Street. Of course, there was no need whatsoever to take the carriage with Lennox House within easy walking distance; however, to be seen arriving on foot rather than a carriage would in no way give justice to the respectability and fortunate circumstances of the Hurst party. No, the carriage had been quite insisted upon and Henry Hurst had no desire to disappoint his wife, nor raise the ire of his irritable sister-in-law.

When the Hurst party arrived at Lennox House, they alighted and mounted the stairs to the entrance. Their coats, hats, bonnets and pelisses were left with a servant and they approached the entrance to the ballroom with great anticipation. Caroline was eager to meet her friends inside and possibly meet an eligible bachelor. They stood in line behind other guests, waiting for their turn to greet their host and hostess, as was the usual custom at private balls. When they reached Mr. and Mrs. Lennox, they made their curtsies and were astonished by the cold reception they received: "Miss Bingley, I wondered if you would have the nerve to come this evening," Mrs. Lennox snarled.

"I am unsure of your meaning, Mrs. Lennox," Caroline nervously replied.

Mrs. Lennox signaled to a servant: "I must ask you to leave immediately. You and your friends are unwelcome," she said with an air of distaste. The servant came to attend her.

"We were quite pleased to receive your invitation to this evening's festivities, Mrs. Lennox," Louisa reminded her hostess. Henry Hurst stood next to his wife and observed that the masked guests were watching the scene.

"Yes, unfortunately I have since received a visit from a dear friend who told me how your sister and her friends behaved during her soirée; they are so _déclassé_. I shall not have such barbaric behavior at my event," Mrs. Lennox told Louisa. "Please retrieve Miss Bingley's pelisse and call for the Hurst carriage," she instructed the servant. "She and her party are leaving."

"But Mrs. Lennox, certainly you must not be serious!" Louisa exclaimed while Caroline appeared quite pale. "My sister is the sole of discretion!" she claimed.

"Oh how divine! They are being thrown out!" a masked guest announced with a smirk.

"The Viper Sisters have been dealt a deadly bite!" another masked guest snarled.

"How humiliating for Caroline!" a masked woman declared.

"Did you notice that her friends were thrown out earlier?" a masked man inquired.

"I expect that you will find similar reception at the Harper ball next week, Mrs. Hurst," Mrs. Lennox advised Louisa, to which Caroline gasped. The three turned back to the front entrance and were forced to excuse themselves against the flowing tide of incoming masked guests as they streamed into the house. As they were assisted with their coats, pelisses, hat and bonnets by servants, they overheard the guests, who did not bother to whisper.

"I heard they have already been banned from Almack's for the upcoming season."

"Caroline will never get a husband now!"

"She set her sights too high!"

"Mr. Darcy married a lovely girl from Hertfordshire."

Henry Hurst waited outside with his wife and sister-in-law for his carriage to be brought around. There was a long line of carriages queued down Grosvenor Street as guests continued to arrive and his carriage was nowhere in sight. It seemed as though the best course of action would be to walk home, rather than stand outdoors and withstand the harsh glares of the arriving guests. It was a cold evening; however, Caroline's uncontrolled trembling had nothing whatsoever to do with the weather.

**==oo==**

**Meryton Weekly Gazette:**  
Announcement Page, 6 January, 1812_  
_**Engagements:** Mr. and Mrs. Thomas Bennet _  
_of Longbourn in Hertfordshire are pleased to announce _  
_the engagement of their daughter, _  
_Miss Jane Bennet to _  
_Mr. Charles Bingley of Netherfield Park in Hertfordshire. _  
_The wedding shall take place on 9 March _  
_at St. James Church in Meryton, Hertfordshire.

**==oo==**

Meryton was abuzz with excitement: "Miss Bennet shall marry that lovely Mr. Bingley!"

"Why she would want to marry into _that_ family is a mystery to me!"

"She cannot be pleased to join that embarrassing family. I am certain she would not wish to have such a sister!"

"Miss Bingley is responsible for spreading the gossip about our Miss Lizzy."

"She wanted Mr. Darcy for herself and tried to ruin Miss Lizzy."

"Miss Lizzy stole the prize right out from under her nose!"

"As if Mr. Darcy would ever marry that hoyden; he was meant for a gentle-born lady."

~~oo~~

The next morning, William escorted Elizabeth to breakfast and they were cheerfully greeted by Georgiana and Mrs. Annesley. "There you are; just as I predicted!" teased Georgiana.

"You predicted that we would be hungry this morning, Georgie?" Elizabeth teased, to which Georgiana giggled.

"I predict that you shall drink your tea with two spoons full of sugar," William teased, to which Georgiana giggled.

"I predict that you shall hide an apple in your pocket and eat it later this morning," Mrs. Annesley teased, to which Georgiana giggled.

Everyone discussed what an excellent job she had done planning the Twelfth Night party. She accepted their praise with good humor and returned their compliments: "And all of you performed so admirably; there was no need to impose any forfeits for breaking the rules," she advised them.

They loaded their plates at the sideboard and settled in at the breakfast table: "Have you heard, Georgiana? William has gifted me with a darling little foal!" Elizabeth told her sister.

Georgiana nodded enthusiastically: "Yes, William told me! She is so darling, Lizzy. What shall be her name?" she asked.

"I am almost decided. Will you come with me to the stable to see her?" Elizabeth inquired.

"Of course, we shall go right after breakfast," Georgiana replied. The two sisters went to the stable and Georgiana greeted all the horses in the same manner that William had done the day before: Gunther, Samson, Gideon, Cleopatra, Angelica, Brutus, Humphrey, Esmeralda and so many more. A noisy response ensued, much the same as the welcome bestowed on William the previous day. Elizabeth resolved to learn all of the horse's names so that she could greet them as well. The groom opened Esmeralda's stall door and the foal was standing in the corner. "Good morning, sweetling," Georgiana greeted the foal, crouching next to her. "Have you decided on her name?" she asked.

"I should like to name her Gwendolen," Elizabeth replied.

"Oh that is lovely! Gwendolen, do you like your name?" Georgiana asked the foal, while stroking her neck. The foal blinked in response, snuggling into her hand. "She is very affectionate, you need not be afraid," she assured her.

Elizabeth stroked the foal's neck and felt her fears slowly subside as she gazed into the foal's soft brown eyes. "We shall learn together, Gwendolen," she whispered into the foal's ear.

~~oo~~

Later that morning, Uncle Alexander and Aunt Eleanor arrived at the front door of Pemberley: "Oh William, you cannot imagine what we have been through! The roads were impassable for days! We had to stay at the coaching inn. I can only _imagine_ what you must have endured – trapped in his house without the benefit of society!" she exclaimed.

"On the contrary, Aunt Eleanor! We have been quite content with our little party," Georgiana replied with a cheerful smile.

Aunt Eleanor was clearly exasperated: "Well, we have been quite _miserable_! We had no idea that the snow storm had been so _fierce_ in Derbyshire! London only had a light dusting! How were we to know that we would be stranded in that inn for days?" Aunt Eleanor complained.

Tea was brought in and she showed obvious relief: "Oh Elizabeth, how lovely to have a quiet cup of tea! You cannot imagine the crowds we encountered at the inn," she exclaimed. The earl merely smirked at Elizabeth. Observing her husband's teasing smile, Aunt Eleanor continued: "Oh dear, pay no heed to your uncle! He would be perfectly content sleep in the middle of the street with carriages passing by on either side in the midst of a thunderstorm and never once awaken!" she teased, to which the earl chuckled merrily.

"Well, now that the roads are finally passable, I expect that we shall be receiving bride visits from our neighbors," William suggested.

"Yes, they will all wish to meet Elizabeth," Georgiana agreed.

"Have you thought about hosting a ball to introduce your wife to the community?" Aunt Eleanor inquired.

"That is an excellent suggestion; we shall give it our consideration," William replied, glancing at Elizabeth who nodded her agreement.

Recalling her visits with Mrs. Montgomery and Lady Jersey, Aunt Eleanor said: "Do not worry about that Bingley woman, William; she shall not disturb you again."

William nodded gravely: "I hope you were not too severe on her," he suggested.

She shook her head with a smile: "Not nearly as severe as she was on Elizabeth," she replied.

Uncomfortable with this topic, Elizabeth turned to her aunt: "Will you join us for supper, Aunt?" she asked.

"Oh Elizabeth, I would love to join you but I am _wild_ to be at home!" Aunt Eleanor exclaimed. "We spent Twelfth Night in a coaching inn with all that boisterous merrymaking and I long for the peace and quiet of my own home." The earl agreed and the carriage was called for so they could be on their way.

~~oo~~

That night when William entered the mistress' chamber, he was greeted by his wife wearing a dressing gown over her old cotton nightgown and her prettiest smile. He untied the belt of her dressing gown and it fell to the floor; he was about to complain about the dreaded monstrosity when he noticed something was drastically different about it. The cotton nightgown had a new appearance; instead of hiding her most charming assets, it complemented her in quite a fetching manner. The neckline was tied with a lace ribbon, the sleeves were tailored to her arms and the gown hugged her curves quite nicely. "What has become of the shroud?" he asked with a smile.

"Do you like it?" she asked, turning around to fully display the garment. "I asked Rosalie to make a few adjustments," she said with a playful smile.

Indeed, more than a 'few adjustments' had been undertaken to transform that voluminous monstrosity into the flattering garment William now beheld. He gathered her into his arms: "It is a vast improvement," he told her, kissing her. "I shall thank Rosalie quite prodigiously for her efforts," he replied.

"And we shall have no more complaints about my monstrous nightgown," she insisted with a smile.

"None, whatsoever," he replied as he untied the ribbon at her neck and removed the gown over her head.

Later, while Elizabeth floated weightlessly in the midst of her husband's arms, she passionately murmured his name: "Oh, Will! My Love! How I love you!"

William responded with equal passions and called out her name, declaring his ardent love for his lovely Lizzy. He was delighted with her response; she had finally declared her love for him. He wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled into his shoulder: "Tell me again," he told her, kissing her softly.

"I love you, William," she replied, returning his kisses.

"I love you, Lizzy." He had never been happier than this moment. He recalled their recent quarrel and could not help but tease her: "But do you love me outside of the bed chamber?" he asked with a sly smile.

She rose from the bed, donned her dressing gown, opened the door and stepped out into the hall: "I love you, William!" she exclaimed with a smile. He smiled and motioned for her to return but she turned and ran away. He donned his dressing gown, ran down the stairs after her and observed her run into the library. He followed her into the dark library but once inside, he saw no sign of her. She stepped out from behind the door: "I love you, William!" she repeated, then quickly turned and ran to the drawing room.

He called after her but had no desire to rouse the rest of the house and lowered his voice to a whisper.

Once he arrived in the drawing room, she again exclaimed: "I love you, William!" She turned and ran to the dining room with her dressing gown floating around her legs: "I love you, William!" she exclaimed.

"Lizzy, you must have _some_ modesty!" he complained. He attempted to catch her but she turned and ran to the sitting parlor: "I love you, William!" she exclaimed once more.

Thankfully, there was finally no other door from which to make her escape and he caught her around the waist. "You shall not run shouting through every room in the house! What if the servants were to see us so scantily clad?" he blissfully scolded her while scooping her up into his arms.

She wrapped her arms around his neck: "Then they shall see the master and mistress violently in love and perfectly matched," she told him, kissing his neck.

"Tell me again," he whispered.

"I love you, William," she told him as she showered his face with kisses. He returned her kisses as he carried her up the stairs to her chamber. "Take me to your chamber, Will," she told him.

He carried her through the adjoining door to the master's chamber: "This is always where I have wanted you; this is where you belong," he whispered. They shed their dressing gowns and got into bed.

Elizabeth stroked his cheek: "I love you, William. I love your strength and your tenderness, your compassion and your loyalty. As much as I complain about your base desires, I believe I could not survive without your kisses and caresses. I crave my time alone with you and harbor no regrets for the time I have spent in your arms," she said with a smile and a spark in her eyes. "I love the man in my bed who loves me so tenderly and I love the man before me, who loves me so unconditionally. I love you, my dearest dutiful husband," she told him. Then averting her eyes, she continued: "I am ashamed of my previous conduct; I was certain that you resented me so I sought to resent you in return. I am foolish and headstrong and impertinent and…"

He silenced her with a kiss: "I love you, Lizzy. While it is true that I love your lips, your sweet kisses, your delectable form and the warmth that emanates from it; I love you. I love our time together and how you welcomed me so ardently but also love your warm smile, your hands that are so talented, that play piano-forte with such feeling and stitch so creatively. I love your voice, not only when you sing so sweetly but when you speak so charmingly. I love your laugh that rings like a bell, I love your grace and your warmth and your easy manner with people with whom you have just become acquainted; how you put them at ease so effortlessly. I love your impertinence and your impulsiveness. I love you, my dearest Lizzy. I love you."

~~oo~~

The next morning, Hobbs stepped through the dressing room into the master's chamber to ensure that everything was in order and was startled to observe that the room was occupied; the master was asleep with the mistress locked in his embrace. He turned and left the chamber realizing that his services would not be need at this early hour this morning.

~~oo~~

Caroline Bingley was wearing her best pelisse over her best morning dress, with her best bonnet adorning the latest hair style; she was certain that she never looked better, even when she was younger. While it was true that she was about to enter her third season, her looks had not declined with age and she was in no danger of being left on the shelf. She was determined to find a suitable match before the season started; once the younger girls came out into society, she would have more competition. No, it was best to settle down as quickly as possible. Since she was unable to attend the dance at Almacks (her request to purchase a voucher had been refused) she knew she had to take matters into her own hands to secure a match. She begged her sister to accompany her on her quest and the two had traveled to Barkley to call on Mr. Buttersbee. His home was near his textile office and he was sure to be in one or the other location. Certainly, Barkley was not the neighborhood that she had aspired to in the smallest way, but the gentleman did have six thousand a year, which was quite a respectable living. Caroline acknowledged that her choices were somewhat limited and had convinced herself that Buttersbee was perhaps a suitable candidate after all.

They arrived at the address and were invited inside by a servant who told them that his master would join them presently. Buttersbee arrived moments later and welcomed them, appearing to be somewhat confused by the arrival of the two women. They exchanged the usual pleasantries and sat down in the small but comfortable sitting room. "Mr. Buttersbee, how pleased we are to find you home this morning," Caroline told him, flashing her prettiest smile.

"Yes, I am quite fortunate to be able to receive you, Miss Bingley; in another ten minutes I would have departed for the warehouse," he told her.

"Then our timing is most opportune, Mr. Buttersbee, for we should have been devastated to have missed you," she replied.

"Do you normally visit this part of town?" he asked.

"Well, no – that is, I have never ventured into this part of town before but I am certain that there are many lovely fascinations to be found here," she told him, wishing that she knew more about the area.

He nodded thoughtfully. After a short silence, he said: "I believe you are acquainted with my betrothed, Miss Wingate."

Both women remained passive, despite the shock that pulsed through their veins: "Yes, Mr. Buttersbee, I believe we had the pleasure of making her acquaintance last year when she came out to society," Louisa told him with a bland smile. "We wish you every happiness! Miss Wingate is a lovely girl," she offered. Caroline smiled stoically and nodded her agreement.

~~oo~~

Back in the carriage, the two sisters planned their next visit; there were two gentlemen to choose from, Mr. Rottersdam and Mr. Englebright. Both had five thousand a year and houses in unfashionable sections of town. Assuming that neither was already engaged, they briefly consulted and agreed that Mr. Englebright was the more attractive of the two and was the obvious choice. They made their way to Redbridge to the gentleman's home. A servant accepted their calling cards and admitted them into the drawing room, which despite its attractive furniture was dark and cramped. They waited in uncomfortable silence for fifteen minutes until the servant returned and advised them that Mr. Englebright was not receiving visitors. Caroline was shocked at being snubbed in such an obvious and outrageous fashion; Englebright was apparently home but was refusing to see her. She was tempted to shout at the servant and insist that Englebright be brought to her immediately but Louisa grabbed her by the arm and expeditiously escorted her out of the house.

"The **nerve** of that man! The unmitigated **gall**!" Caroline exclaimed as the carriage drove away from the house.

"Indeed!" Louisa replied. "It is just as well, Caroline. That house was _entirely_ unsuitable," she reasoned.

Now having only one option left, they stopped the carriage, gave the address to the driver and continued on to Mr. Rottersdam's newspaper office. The office, Caroline knew, was in the fashionable area of Greenwich; his home however was in the unfashionable area of Cheapside. She shuddered at the mere thought of living in Cheapside; a place she had once derided as the lowly neighborhood where Eliza Bennet's lowly relations resided. She forced all negative thoughts from her mind and thought only of presenting herself in the best light and displaying her prettiest smile. When they arrived at the office in Greenwich, they presented their cards to an employee and requested a brief meeting with Mr. Rottersdam. A few minutes later, they were escorted into his office, where he amiably welcomed them and invited them to sit.

"You may be wondering why we have come to your office, Mr. Rottersdam," Caroline began.

"On the contrary, Miss Bingley, I had a notion that I would see you again at some point," he replied. Both ladies seemed surprised by this response and he was forced to elaborate: "Your expulsion from Almack's is quite well known," he explained with a grave expression. Both ladies failed to disguise their mortification. "I suspect that you have come in regard to my offer," he told them pointedly.

Caroline somehow found her voice and met his eyes directly: "You must excuse my hasty response to your offer, Mr. Rottersdam. I was suffering from a headache when you came to call and was unable to provide you with the attentions you deserved," she humbly told him, tilting her head and offering a shy smile.

He nodded thoughtfully: "I trust you are quite recovered now?" he asked.

"Indeed, Sir, I am fully recovered," she told him with a pretty smile.

He nodded gravely: "A courtship seems quite unnecessary, I should think. I would prefer a short engagement; two months shall we say?" Rottersdam suggested in quite a direct manner.

Louisa was quite shocked at his boldness. His question sounded more like a business arrangement than a marriage proposal. He had never even requested a private audience with Caroline. Proposing marriage to a woman in a business office with her sister in attendance seemed quite unconventional, but then, her sister was quite unconventional herself.

Caroline smiled, having won a small victory; she was no longer in danger of being on the shelf: "Yes, Mr. Rottersdam, I agree that a short engagement is preferable," she replied, feeling a great sense of relief.

"I shall write to your brother directly and notify him of our engagement. I trust that I have your consent to publish an announcement in my newspaper?" he asked.

She nodded her agreement; it made perfect sense. He owned the newspaper; where better to publish the announcement?-she thought. They made plans for supper later that evening at Hurst House and the ladies took their leave.

"Well, at least he saved you the trouble of having to grovel for his offer, Caroline," Louisa advised her sister as they rode back to Grosvenor Street.

No, she silently agreed; she may have been forced to submit to the humiliation of presenting herself to not one, but three men she _never_ would have considered in a thousand years, but at _least_ she was not forced to grovel. They rode back home in silence which suited her perfectly; there was nothing more to be said. Her humiliation was now complete; she had lost Mr. Darcy, she had been banned from Almack's, she had lost her good standing in Town and now she was engaged to a man who lived in Cheapside, of all places. It was a perfectly humiliating resolution to a perfectly abysmal problem.

**==EXPRESS DELIVERY==**

Dear Charles,_  
_Pursuant to our conversation, your charming sister has accepted my suit._  
_Please advise me of your earliest possible return to London to discuss the settlement._  
_Yours, etc._  
_R. Rottersdam

**==oo==**

**London Daily Mirror:**  
Announcement Page, 9 January, 1812_  
_**Engagements:** Mr. Robert Rottersdam of London _  
_is engaged to marry Miss Caroline Bingley of London._  
_ The wedding shall take place on 9 March _  
_at St. Clement's Church in London.

**==oo==**

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride and Prejudice_, Jane Austen (1813). Please leave your reviews and comments!)

**(Note:** Dear Caroline Bingley Fans, there you have it! Caroline has been dealt with and I hope you are pleased with the outcome!)


	30. News From Home

**Steady to His Purpose**

**(Author's Note: **Dear Readers, Thank you once again for your lovely reviews and encouragement! I hope you are enjoying the fluff after an angst-filled beginning!)

**Chapter 30: ****News from Home**

When Elizabeth rang for her maid the following morning, Rosalie appeared and presented the white handkerchief embroidered with the entwined initials. She had laundered and pressed it for her mistress; Elizabeth was well pleased with the final result.

She dressed in her pale green morning dress and sat at her dressing table while her hair was tastefully arranged in a simple style. William entered the chamber and waited patiently while Elizabeth completed her morning preparations. He then escorted her below stairs where they joined Georgiana and Mrs. Annesley in the breakfast parlor.

After a hearty breakfast, they went out to the stable to visit Gwendolen. Elizabeth produced an apple from her pocket and fed it to Esmerelda; she hoped to foster a good rapport with Gwendolen's mama so she would have no objections to her visits.

William once again led Elizabeth out to the garden path; once there, she pulled the embroidered handkerchief from her pocket and presented it to him. She was well pleased with his reaction to the design.

"Thank you, my love. It is very kind of you to give me such a thoughtful gift," he told her, kissing her soundly.

"I am glad that you are pleased," she replied with a sparkling smile.

"How may I please _you_, my Lizzy?" he inquired.

"You already please me, Will," she replied.

He turned to escort her back into the house: "Tell me your greatest wish and I shall make it come true," he told her.

She considered this question for a minute and then smiled: "I should like to take a wedding trip with you," she told him, tightly holding his hand.

This immediately brought a smile to his face: "Where should you like to go?" he inquired.

She had not considered this question and frowned while she contemplated her response. Finally she replied: "I wish to go to the sea and walk with you on the beach. We shall attend no balls and no fancy theater outings; it shall just be you and me alone to enjoy each other's company."

"Shall we go to Bath or Brighton? Ramsgate or Lyme? Perhaps Weymouth or Scarborough?" he asked.

"I shall leave it to you to decide," she replied.

He nodded: "We shall travel to London and bring Georgiana with us. Once she is settled into her studies we shall be off to the sea," he told her with a smile.

She nodded her agreement: "And what shall we do until we go to London? Shall we have a ball as your aunt suggested?" she inquired, as they entered the back of the house.

"Indeed, I suspect Georgiana shall enjoy assisting you in that endeavor," he replied.

They removed their coats and her spirits rose once again to playfulness: "And we shall invite all of our neighbors and perhaps some of our London acquaintances. Do you suppose that Mr. and Miss Pennington should be inclined to travel so far north?" she said with an arch smile.

The sound of that man's name instantly brought to mind the memory of the scoundrel's hands lingering on his wife at the Montgomery ball and threw him into a foul temper.

She laughed merrily at his instant retreat to that familiar expression: "Oh Will, that scowl comes far too naturally to you. I shall have to kiss it away," she told him, grasping his face and kissing him lightly in the corners of his mouth. This had the intended effect of instantly bringing a smile to his face. He kissed each of her fingers and her wedding ring, then turned her hand over to kiss her palm.

They were then interrupted by a footman who advised William that the post had finally arrived; he acknowledged the servant with a nod. He turned to Elizabeth and kissed her hand: "You never told me your opinion of your ring," he suggested.

"My poesy ring?" she asked, gazing at the ring on her right hand.

"Your wedding ring," he whispered and excused himself to see to the post. She gazed thoughtfully at her wedding ring as she climbed the stairs to her chamber. It was a beautiful gold band, without adornment. The ring was indeed beautiful in its simplicity but what could he have meant?-she wondered. Once inside her chamber, she removed the ring, inspected it more closely and discovered an inscription inside.

_**To EBD ~ My Heart Is Yours ~ FD**_

She was astonished! She had been completely unaware that there was an inscription on her ring! More importantly, it proved, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that William had loved her from the very beginning! Her heart soared with unimaginable joy, then suddenly recalling her recent behavior, felt as though it would burst with the heavy burden, she grew absolutely ashamed of herself and scolded herself unmercifully: "You have misjudged William so harshly; you have misinterpreted his actions; you have deliberately misunderstood his words; you have been mistaken at every turn!"

She turned to gaze at her reflection in the looking glass and continued her self-reprobation: "You could not have been more wretchedly blind! How stubborn and foolish you have been, Lizzy!" she scowled.

How humiliating is this discovery; and yet, how just a humiliation! – she realized.

"How excessively unreasonable you have been! You have wasted so much time mistrusting William, accusing him of fulfilling his basest desires when in fact he was expressing his love!" she scolded her reflection.

She recalled that her Papa and Jane had both tried to tell her that William loved her but she dismissed their claims entirely, choosing to believe her own judgment.

"William has been a most attentive and dutiful husband, always seeing to your comfort, reassuring you when you were forlorn, attending to your needs, even giving you pleasure before taking his own – all of this, you have refused to recognize," she insisted, pointing her finger at her reflection.

She moved to the window and held the ring in the sunlight, reading the inscription once again: _My Heart is Yours!_ She was certain that she could not imagine a more romantic notion than a bridegroom giving his heart away on his wedding day. Her dearest William had done just that when he placed this ring on her finger. Everything that she had ever wished for when she imagined herself as a bride had come true on that day and it had taken her two weeks to come to this realization! She had once prided herself on her discernment and her abilities to judge a person's true character; now she was forced to admit that her abilities were not as advanced as she had once perceived.

A tear escaped her eye and was swept instantly away. Rousing herself from the dismals, she was determined to be joyful and thankful for the blessings that had been bestowed upon her. She was married to a wonderful man who loved her deeply and whom she loved him with her whole heart; the very thing she had always dreamed of. She slipped the ring back on her finger and admired it as it sparkled in the sunlight. She was the most fortunate woman in all of England to be married to wonderful William, she realized.

She heard a knock at the door of her chamber and a voice calling her name: "Mrs. Darcy?" She took a deep, fortifying breath and bade him to enter. A footman entered with a silver tray holding a letter: "This is addressed to you, Mrs. Darcy," he advised her. When she accepted the letter, he bowed and left the room. The post had not been delivered last week due to the poor road conditions and she was relieved to finally have a letter – this one was from Jane! She quickly broke the seal and unfolded the paper.

* * *

**==oo==**

31 December, Longbourn  
Dearest Lizzy,  
First I must tell you how much I miss you; your constant absence is deeply felt here at home. I miss my confidant and truest friend. How I long for our late-night conversations where I would share every confidence with you without fear of reproach or judgment. Mama and Papa deeply feel your absence as well; Longbourn is forever changed now that you have gone. Mary plays the piano-forte endlessly now that there is no requirement to share the instrument with you. Kitty and Lydia are much improved; they even have taken to helping Mary with her appearance and dancing, although I suspect their attentions are solely to increase Mary's chances of finding a suitor so that they will be able to attract their own suitors.

Next, I must tell you that I sincerely regret that your wedding breakfast was not better attended by our friends and neighbors. They have misjudged you so cruelly that I can scarcely forgive them for falsely ostracizing you. Having known you for twenty years, they should have followed their hearts in their judgment of you, rather than paying any heed to mindless chatter from unreliable sources.  
However, the most remarkable reversal has occurred; the Netherfield servants have quietly circulated the truth about certain interlopers who initiated the falsehoods against you, turning the tide of mistrust to those much more deserving of it. I have received many heartfelt apologies in town from acquaintances who heartily regret their gullibility, including Mr. Everly and Mr. James. I know this is small comfort to you after the rejection and humiliation you suffered prior to your wedding, however, please be aware that your honor and innocence has been recognized by those who have unjustly accused you. Mr. Bingley gave no instructions to his servants to make such efforts – it was initiated by them alone after greeting you outside the chapel and receiving your heartfelt gratitude.

**==oo==**

* * *

Elizabeth was startled by the last two sentences and read them again and again. Her friends and neighbors had misjudged her just as she had done to William. How he had suffered due to her abysmal treatment of him! How could she judge her neighbors for their mistreatment of _her_ when she had done the same to William? She hung her head in shame. He was blameless of the accusations she had made against him! Yet he had forgiven her! She was the most undeserving woman and he was the most wonderful man! She touched her ring to remind herself of the sentiments inscribed and continued reading.

* * *

**==oo==**

Finally, I must tell you of my own happy news: I am betrothed to Mr. Bingley! He proposed this morning and Papa gave his consent without hesitation! Charles is the most wonderful man, next to your wonderful William, and I am the happiest creature in the world! It is due to your unselfish regard for your sisters that I am so blessed with such a happy outcome! How I wish you were here to celebrate with me and give me your advice! The wedding is fixed for 9 March and you and William must come to Hertfordshire to stand up with us! Please write to me immediately and ease my heart and mind with your assurances!  
Love &  
Jane

**==oo==**

* * *

Elizabeth was filled with such joy! Her sister's happiness was now assured! She was betrothed to the desire of her heart and her future would be filled with joy, married to the man she loved! She jumped from her chair and danced around the room, holding the letter to her chest and giggling joyfully, allowing her heart to fill with joy, stopping only when she noticed her husband observing her from the doorway. She quickly hid the letter behind her back.

"Have you had good news from home?" William asked with a small smile.

She smiled broadly: "Oh William, the best of news! Jane and Mr. Bingley are to be married!" she exclaimed, showing him the letter.

He pulled a letter from his pocket and held it aloft, smiling broadly: "Indeed! Are you pleased?" he asked.

"I am pleased beyond all imaginings; it is the best news I could have hoped for! I have so long wished for Jane's happiness," she told him.

He offered his letter and she handed Jane's letter to him.

* * *

**==oo==**

31 December, Longbourn  
Darcy,  
I must share news of my greatest delight! Jane Bennet has agreed to be my wife! She is the sweetest angel ever created and I am the luckiest man on Earth! The wedding is to be in March and I shall expect you and Elizabeth to join us on our happy day.  
Also noteworthy is the improvement of your reputations in Meryton. My servants have endeavored to spread the truth about the whole ugly business with Barbara. The community has reversed themselves, now expressing their disdain for the fabrications made concerning you and Elizabeth. I suspect they view themselves quite gullible for believing such falsehoods. You will find them more accepting upon your return.  
I hope all the Darcys are enjoying the best of health.  
Your friend,  
Charles

**==oo==**

* * *

"Oh William, I am so pleased!" she gushed as she finished reading. He stood there smiling, when she flung herself into his arms: "Oh William, I must beg your forgiveness. My behavior was so dreadful," she remorsefully told him.

"No, my love…" he began.

"Yes, William, you must allow me to apologize. I interpreted your silence as disapproval. I misjudged you just as the people of Meryton misjudged us," she admitted.

"The two circumstances are hardly similar," he replied.

"But they _are_ William! I should have asked you directly of your feelings rather than trying to interpret from my own observations and judgments," she told him.

He shook his head: "I should have expressed myself better," he admitted.

She held her ring up to his face: "You did express yourself," she told him.

"You saw the inscription?" he asked.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck: "I regret that I did not discover it until today," she told him.

"Are you pleased?" She answered by kissing him passionately. He kicked the door closed and there was no misinterpretation of her reply.

~~oo~~

After breakfast the next morning, William sent a note to Mrs. Annesley's chamber:

* * *

**==oo==**

Dear Madame, _  
_I respectfully request your assistance during the course of the morning to ensure that my sister diligently attends to her studies. _  
_Your humble servant, _  
_F. Darcy

**==oo==**

* * *

When he was confident that his sister was otherwise engaged, William approached his wife: "May I give you a tour of the library?" he asked, extending his arm.

She accepted his arm: "I have already seen the library, William," she told him as they entered the library.

"Yes but you may enjoy seeing our rare book collection," he said with a devilish smile.

She studied his countenance: "Yes, I would enjoy that," she replied with a smile. He sat on the sofa and pulled her into his lap: "We fit together quite well, do we not?" she asked, entwining her fingers with his.

"Quite so," he agreed, pulling her closer. He kissed her softly at first, then more passionately pushing her down into the sofa cushions.

"William, the servants!" she whispered with alarm.

He rose, walked to the door, locked it and returned to the sofa, pulling her back into his lap. "You were saying, Mrs. Darcy?" smiling devilishly.

She smiled at his boldness: "I was saying, Mr. Darcy, that I am looking forward to seeing your rare collection," she replied, wrapping her arms around him.

"Quite rare," he mumbled, unbuttoning her dress and leaving a trail of kisses on her silken skin. "You must forgive me; I am quite unable to resist your charms," he said with a husky voice, as his hands eagerly roamed her body.

"You are quite bold, Mr. Darcy," she replied, as she unbuttoned his waistcoat.

"I am merely attempting to express myself more fully," he replied, in between kisses. "My beautiful wife must have no doubt of my affections for her," he told her as he removed his jacket and waistcoat.

"I have often found great inspiration in the library," she replied as she untied his cravat and tossed it aside.

He delighted in her dreamy expression: "You inspire me," he replied, pushing her down into the plush sofa cushions.

They were so inspired with each other that they failed to notice the passage of time.

~~oo~~

Mrs. Annesley requested a meeting with William in his study. "I beg your pardon, Mr. Darcy but an issue has arisen that needs your immediate attention," she told him with a worried air.

"How may I assist you, Mrs. Annesley?" he inquired.

"Your sister is quite inconsolable. She fears that recent changes in the household may negatively affect her. I hoped you might ease her mind, Sir," she suggested.

He moved immediately to the door: "Thank you, Mrs. Annesley, I shall attend to her immediately." They went directly to Georgiana's chamber and knocked on the door but received no response. Mrs. Annesley opened the door and motioned for him to enter, leaving them alone. Georgiana was lying prone on her bed weeping uncontrollably. He sat on the bed next to her: "Georgie, my lamb, what has upset you so?" he asked stroking her hair.

"Oh William, please do not send me away," she wailed, gazing up at him with bleary eyes and tear stained face.

"Send you away?" he asked with alarm.

"I shall be a better sister, I promise! I shall leave you to your privacy but please do not send me away!" she begged him, sobbing uncontrollably.

He pulled her into his arms to comfort her: "Georgie, I would never _think_ of sending you away! Elizabeth and I are your family and you shall remain with us until you are ready to marry," he told her in soothing tones. She seemed relieved by this but was still unable to stem the flood of tears that continued to stream down her face. He held her and comforted her as best he could: "There now my dearest lamb, everything will be well, there is no need to fret, no one is sending you away," he repeated. When she finally composed herself, he dried her tears with his handkerchief. "Are you well, my lamb?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes, thank you, William," she sniffed.

He smoothed her hair away from her face: "Now tell me; where did this notion of being sent away come from?" he asked.

"Well…" she hesitated, "I wanted to ride with you in the sleigh the other day and Mrs. Annesley told me that were enjoying Lizzy's company and that I should allow you your privacy. Then I wanted to show Lizzy my latest stitches yesterday but Mrs. Annesley told me that you were both in Lizzy's chambers and I dared not disturb you after my previous blunder. Then, today when I came to see you in the library and the door was locked, Mrs. Annesley again told me that you and Lizzy need your privacy," she explained. He nodded his agreement. "I thought you locked the library door because you didn't want me… that you… well, I thought you would send me away so that you and Lizzy could have your privacy," she whispered and a fresh onslaught of tears ensued.

He embraced her once again, reassuring her in soothing tones: "No precious lamb, we _do_ need our privacy as all married couples do, but you are our sister and we should be _inconsolable_ if we were to be parted from you," he replied, drying her tears, thankful that he had an abundance of handkerchiefs at his disposal.

After receiving additional assurances and embraces, she finally composed herself and studied her brother's face: "Were you sharing kisses in the library?" she asked.

He hesitated at this question: "What do you know about sharing kisses?" he inquired with a curious smile.

"I know perfectly well that couples in love are often fond of sharing kisses…" she admitted, blushing brightly.

He grinned at her: "You have found me out, Georgie. I must confess, I do enjoy sharing kisses with Elizabeth and I will take every opportunity to do so. I cannot very well have you coming in and interrupting me, now can I?" he teased.

She giggled and shook her head: "No William."

He was relieved that she was satisfied with this response and grasped her hands: "I know this is new for all of us, I am a married man now and Elizabeth is far away from home," he began.

She eagerly nodded: "And I have a new sister!" she agreed.

"You have _five_ new sisters," he reminded her.

"Yes, that is true," she replied with a cheerful smile.

"I promise that we will all adjust to our new family and you shall remain here until some unworthy gentleman comes to take you away," he lamented.

"Unworthy?" she asked in confusion.

He nodded with conviction: "I am certain that there is no man in all of England who is worthy of you," he stated with a smile.

"Oh William!" she exclaimed as she embraced him. "I wonder if Mr. Bennet thought you were unworthy of Elizabeth," she suggested.

"If he did he was quite correct in his assumption. I am unworthy but I endeavor every day to be worthy of her. That is why I have been spending time alone with her. I have yet to prove myself but I shall continue to improve. Do you understand, dearest?" he inquired.

She nodded: "Yes William."

"I shall expect your future husband to treat you with diligent care and see to your every need," he gravely told her.

She giggled and shook her head: "That shall not happen for some time now," she assured him.

"I shall continue to hope that it shall be many years from now," he replied.

He left her after receiving her assurances that she was quite recovered and would be prompt for supper. He sighed in relief as he descended the stairs and returned to his study. Pleasing both his wife and his sister had proven to be a delicate balance.

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride and Prejudice_, Jane Austen (1813). Please leave your reviews and comments!)


	31. Bridal Ball

**Steady to His Purpose**

**Chapter 31: ****Bridal Ball**

Elizabeth called a meeting to discuss plans for the bridal ball, to be held in two weeks' time. In attendance were Georgiana, Mrs. Reynolds, Mrs. Porter and Mrs. Annesley. They discussed the proposed menu and prepared a list of food supplies; those tasks were assigned to Mrs. Porter. The proposed china, silver, crystal and linens were proposed and selected; the task of assembling those items was assigned to Mrs. Reynolds. The wine list, Elizabeth decided, would be assigned to William. Upon Georgiana's suggestion, the music room was selected as the main venue. The possible guests to be invited were discussed and Elizabeth compiled a preliminary list; Elizabeth and Georgiana were assigned the task of writing out the invitations. Mrs. Annesley suggested a few local musicians who had performed at another local ball and she was assigned the task of contacting them and suggesting a list of music pieces to be performed. They also discussed the accommodation of guest conveyances and coats, which Mrs. Reynolds would assign to the footmen. The women then parted, eager to begin their assignments and Elizabeth was well pleased that the planning phase was now well in hand. She then met privately with Rosalie to discuss her attire and they agreed that she would wear her bridal ensemble and the Darcy pearls.

In the midst of all this planning, a calling card was presented to Elizabeth from a Mr. Lawrence. She met him in the drawing room and he explained that he had been commissioned to paint her bridal portrait for the Darcy gallery. William was summoned to the drawing room and welcomed the renowned artist, easily confirming Mr. Lawrence's story. Elizabeth could not imagine a worse time to be required to sit idly for hours at a time with all the planning and preparations for the ball underway; however she was assured that every task was well in hand and that that her advice would be instantly sought should the need arise. Resigned that her presence was not in the least required and recalling that the bridal portrait was the wish of her dear husband, she hurried to her chamber to summon her maid and prepare for the sitting.

When she returned below stairs wearing her bridal attire, she was advised that the artist awaited her in the sitting parlor. When she entered the room, she discovered William and Mr. Lawrence in a lively discussion of the most important elements to be captured in the portrait; the lady's fine eyes were the highest priority but her curls, her smile and her gown were also to be taken into account. If she thought that the sitting was to be a dreary affair with her sitting for hours in the same attitude, she was severely mistaken. William frequently joined them to observe the artist's progress and joined them both in pleasing conversation. Elizabeth enjoyed the sitting immensely, alternating between smiling tenderly at her husband and chasing him away when he became too distracting to the artist. He withstood his banishment with good humor but returned frequently to chat or have tea.

The gentleman artist joined them for supper that evening and informed them that one more full-day sitting would be required in order to capture the truest image of the charming Mrs. Darcy. He would then return to his London studio to finish the portrait.

~~oo~~

The Darcy Ball had been a success. The neighbors had come from all over Derbyshire to witness for themselves the transformation of the severe, restrained Darcy to the smiling, jovial Darcy and meet the darling woman who had inspired such transformation. Pemberley was resplendent with gleaming floors, twinkling crystal, sparkling silver and glowing chandeliers. The bridegroom was just as had been rumored; lively, smiling and love shackled. The bride was as beautiful and enchanting as she had been described. The demure younger sister had made a brief appearance, although she was still in the schoolroom, and had charmed the guests with her endearing smiles, thoughtful piano-forte performance and devotion to her brother and new sister. The Earl and Countess of Matlock had been proud as peacocks with their children in attendance; the Viscount and Viscountess were accompanied by Colonel Fitzwilliam of His Majesty's Royal Army. The entire family was elegantly attired and obviously devoted to each other. Mrs. Darcy was exquisite in her bridal gown as she stepped onto the dance floor with her husband. It occurred to many in attendance that the couple was completely unaware that anyone else was in the room as they danced; their eyes had been locked on each other and their blissful smiles had not once abated during the entire event. Supper had been served in grand style with white soup, turkey, pheasant, roast beef, venison, roasted potatoes, green vegetables, root vegetables, meat pies, rolls, bread, chocolate, wine in abundance, cake, custards, fruit pies, parfaits, and fresh fruit. The dancing resumed after supper and the orchestra performed splendidly. As the guests took their leave, they congratulated the couple on the success of their ball and wished them joy in their marriage.

~~oo~~

As Elizabeth ascended the stairs that night escorted by William, she wondered how she could have been so fortunate to have been blessed with such an excellent husband. She glanced at him as he opened her chamber door with a broad smile. Once the door was closed behind them, he gathered her into his arms and kissed her until they were both senseless. "Shall I call for my maid?" she asked.

"I have taken the liberty of giving Rosalie and Hobbs the rest of the evening off," he told her with a devilish smile. "Would you mind terribly if I attended to you this evening?" he asked with a husky voice.

"I have every confidence that you shall perform the task admirably," she told him as she unbuttoned his waistcoat.

She was divested of her gown, corset, chemise, stockings and jewelry. He was divested of his coat, waistcoat, cravat, boots, pantaloons and shirt. Nothing and no one in the world existed at that moment other than the two of them and they expressed their abiding love as only a man and a woman violently in love can do.

As she lay content in his arms, she gazed into his eyes with adoration. He let out a laugh at the sight of her: "Oh my dearest Lizzy, Rosalie shall be quite displeased with me," he told her as he pulled an errant hairpin from her hair. Earlier he had been far too impatient to remove the pins from her hair and her hair style had suffered severe damage. Her previously elegantly styled bun was dangling in a haphazard manner, her tiny braids were protruding in every direction, her curls were escaping their hairpins and several hairpins had escaped as well. She retrieved her brush and he removed her hair pins and brushed her hair. When he was finished, he admired her: "There is my beautiful, lavender Lizzy," he said with a smile, embracing her and breathing in her scent.

"As always, you are my wonderful William," she replied.

~~oo~~

Discontentment grew among the residents of Hurst House on Grosvenor Street: "What do you mean you will not give me away?" Caroline scowled at her brother.

Charles Bingley was already out of patience with his sister: "My wedding is also scheduled for the ninth of March. I cannot very well be here in London to give you away and in Meryton to marry Jane," he explained.

"Well then you shall reschedule your wedding to another day," Caroline instructed with a superior air.

"Yes, I suppose that would suit your purposes quite well, but it would not suit mine," he told her, standing his ground.

She reached out and gently took his arm: "But you must give me away, my dearest brother; it is tradition," she said with her prettiest smile.

Charles was in no way charmed by his obstinate sister: "Well, then reschedule your wedding to another day and I should be happy to give you away," he suggested with a smile.

She released his arm immediately: "That is impossible, Charles! My engagement announcement and wedding date have already been published in the newspaper!" she insisted.

"So have mine," he countered.

She huffed with indignation: "How can you be so selfish, Charles?" she scowled, stamping her slippered foot.

Charles turned to his brother-in-law, who had been quietly observing their exchange: "Henry, would you be willing to perform the honor of giving Caroline away?" he inquired.

"With pleasure," Henry replied with a bow.

Satisfied that he had solved the problem, he turned to Caroline: "There, you see? Henry shall do the honor admirably," he told her.

"Henry?" she asked, gazing between her brother and her brother-in-law.

"Yes, Caroline, it is a perfect solution!" Louisa exclaimed. "Henry is also your brother; you are under his protection in Charles' absence. Henry shall give you away!" she cheerfully announced.

Caroline observed Henry as he eagerly sampled a biscuit from the tea tray: "Yes, I suppose he shall do just as well," she replied. "I suppose it is of no consequence, in any case," she reasoned. In all actuality, it was of no consequence _who_ gave her away, she concluded; the only thing that mattered was that she would soon be respectably married.

"You flatter me, sister dear," Henry replied, taking another biscuit from the tray.

~~oo~~

William sat in his study gazing at his latest acquisition; the bridal portrait of Elizabeth Darcy now hung on the wall opposite his desk. He had carefully considered the placement of the portrait and had determined that its current position would perfectly suit his purposes; if he required a brief respite from the tedium of his business affairs, he need only look up to behold his beautiful wife's countenance. Of course, she was never long out of his sight and visited him during his working hours with regular frequency, but when she was busy with her own duties, she was only one glance away.

He was well pleased with the artist's rendering of Elizabeth; her curly brown hair, her lace-trimmed wedding gown, her fine form, her delicate hands, her laughing eyes and her tiny smile had all been captured as he had hoped. The countenance of a woman in love was clearly visible; in stark contrast to the day she first wore that gown when she had been besieged with tears, married to a stranger, separated from her family and fearful of the wedding night. But they had resolved those issues (and a few others) and had fallen quite easily in married bliss.

Yes, he acknowledged that at some point, the portrait would have to be moved to the portrait gallery to take its rightful place among the other family portraits. He had already determined exactly where the portrait would be placed; none other than the most prominent location over the mantelpiece would do for his bride. But for the time being, he was content to have the honor of her company in his study.

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride and Prejudice_, Jane Austen (1813). One more chapter to go! Please leave your reviews and comments!)


	32. By the Sea

**Steady to His Purpose**

**Chapter 32: ****By the Sea**

**(Dear Readers:** Thank you all for following this story and for all your lovely reviews and comments. I hope you enjoy this final chapter.)

As the Darcy party rode through the streets of Meryton on a sunny morning in March, the residents took notice of the elaborate carriages.

"How wonderful to see the Darcys again!"

"Lizzy Darcy has come home!"

"What fine carriages the Darcys have!"

"Would you like to stop?" William asked Elizabeth, knocking on the carriage roof.

Elizabeth had not considered stopping in Meryton prior to seeing her family but William was already out of the carriage and waiting for her with extended hands. She grasped his hands and allowed him to assist her out of the carriage. He then assisted Georgiana and Mrs. Annesley out of the carriage.

Mrs. Everly emerged from the millinery shop and curtsied to Elizabeth: "Mrs. Darcy, how lovely to see you looking so well!" she exclaimed. They exchanged pleasantries and William led her toward a group of ladies.

Elizabeth immediately recognized Mrs. Harrington and Mrs. Long, her old friends who had turned into detractors. She held her head high and held tightly to William's arm.

Mrs. Harrington greeted them first: "Mr. and Mrs. Darcy! It is a great pleasure to see you again," she told them with a proper curtsy. They exchanged pleasant civilities with her and Mrs. Long and the two ladies were introduced to Miss Darcy and Mrs. Annesley.

They continued walking and Mr. Fenton, the innkeeper, rushed out into the street, pulling his daughter with him: "Mr. and Mrs. Darcy! We are so pleased to see you back in Meryton!" he exclaimed.

"Hello Amelia," Elizabeth greeted the young woman. "You have grown into quite a beauty," she commented with a smile, grasping her hand.

Amelia curtsied and thanked Elizabeth for the compliment. Elizabeth introduced her new sister and her companion to them and they exchanged pleasant civilities.

Mr. Fenton was exuberant with his appreciation: "I must thank you again and again for your kindness to my family! I am more grateful than I can possibly express!" he said, bowing repeatedly.

Elizabeth had no idea what she could have done to inspire such appreciation but watched silently as her husband acknowledged the man: "I am pleased to have been of service," William replied with a smile and a slight bow. "You must notify me if I may be of any service in the future," he told Fenton. Taking Elizabeth's hand, he continued: "You must excuse us, Miss Fenton, Mr. Fenton. My wife is eager for a reunion with her beloved family," he told them. They took their leave and he signaled to his driver to bring the carriage around. They boarded the carriage and rode off toward Longbourn.

"How wonderful to see Lizzy Darcy again!"

"Mr. Darcy is the best of gentlemen!"

"Miss Darcy is quite a handsome girl!"

"Mrs. Darcy never looked lovelier!"

"Mr. Darcy is a lucky man to have married her!"

"Lizzy Darcy is now the jewel of Derbyshire!"

The homecoming at Longbourn was everything that Elizabeth had hoped for; her family and the servants were outdoors waiting to welcome them home. Charles Bingley was there, smiling proudly next to Jane. Elizabeth warmly embraced everyone, forcing the tears away from her eyes. William introduced his sister and her companion to the Bennets and Georgiana cheerfully greeted her new family members. Mrs. Bennet chattered happily as the Darcys made their way into the house and were divested of their coats and bonnets. Once they were settled into the drawing room with tea, they shared all the latest news from Longbourn and Pemberley. Kitty and Lydia were instantly taken with Georgiana and they excused themselves to bring her above stairs to her guest chamber.

Sensing that William and Elizabeth would like to rest and refresh themselves after their long journey, Frances Bennet escorted them above stairs to Elizabeth's old bed chamber. "Here you are, my dears! I hope you shall be quite comfortable here," she told them. She beheld Elizabeth's countenance and gasped: "My dearest Lizzy! I congratulate you and wish you the greatest of joy!" she exclaimed, grasping her daughter and embracing her tightly, while William observed them.

"Congratulate me? Whatever for, Mama?" Elizabeth asked in confusion.

"Well, on your upcoming blessed event, of course! I must say, I had dearly hoped for such an outcome! Oh yes, I am very pleased indeed!" Frances gushed, very nearly going into raptures with the very thought of it.

Elizabeth scoffed at her Mama's presumptions: "Mama, please reserve your congratulations for the future. I am not with child!" she insisted.

Frances Bennet giggled with delight: "Oh my dearest Lizzy, I know a woman with child when I see one! You are most assuredly with child, you may be certain of it. We are so fortunate! And are we not fortunate that Mr. Darcy saved your reputation as he did, Lizzy?" she asked.

"Mama! If you please!" she complained, hoping her Mama would hold her tongue.

"Certainly, Lizzy," she replied. Pulling her daughter aside, she whispered into her ear: "When were your last courses?" she quietly inquired,

"Mama!" Elizabeth complained once more.

Frances Bennet relented and turned to leave, laughing as she walked away. On her way out, she turned and exclaimed: "Oh Mr. Darcy, what a happy day! I am all a-flutter at the very thought of a precious grandchild!" she exclaimed as she quit the room, leaving them alone.

William did some silent calculations and recalled the time of Elizabeth's previous courses, some two months earlier. He wondered if Mrs. Bennet might be correct in her assumptions: "Your last courses were in January," he reminded her.

Her realization came slowly until the knowledge of her condition hit her with full force. She launched herself into his arms and whispered into his ear: "I am with child, William! Your wonderful child!" she exclaimed in a happy whisper.

"Our wonderful child," he corrected.

"Are you pleased?" she asked.

He lifted her off the floor: "I am all a-flutter," he told her with a grin, kissing her neck.

She giggled and embraced him tightly. She suddenly recalled her Mama's earlier remark and became distressed: "Oh William, I am a churlish hoyden!" she told him, hiding her face from him.

"I would thank you not to speak of my wife in such terms, Madam," he replied, setting her back down on her feet.

"But I am William, I never even thanked you for saving my reputation!" she told him.

He offered a sly smile: "Not with words, but…"

She blushed at his boldness: "William! Not only did you save me from ruin, you also saved my sisters. And how did I repay you for your gallantry? I accused you of all manner of ungentlemanly behavior," she cried.

He silenced her with a kiss: "I am quite fortunate that you did, my dear heart; for if you had not, I would have remained ever the churlish husband," he admitted.

"Thank you my dearest, wonderful William!" she said as she kissed him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," she repeated, kissing him again and again.

"Thank you my dearest, loveliest Lizzy for making me the happiest of men."

~~oo~~

Later that day, the gentlemen were comfortably ensconced in the study and the young ladies were above stairs. Mary, Kitty and Georgiana were in Georgiana's guest chamber while Jane and Elizabeth were in Elizabeth's bed chamber with Lydia.

Lydia was admiring Elizabeth's gowns hanging in the wardrobe. "It is such a shame that you had to endure Mr. Darcy's advances. It must have been in every way repulsive," she told her sister.

"Hush Lydia!" Jane scolded her sister. "How very rude!"

Elizabeth laughed at her sister's assumptions: "You are mistaken, Lydia; however, you may not find Mr. Darcy so repulsive when you are dancing at Almack's next season," she replied.

The normally confident and animated Lydia was suddenly struck speechless. She gasped and stammered: "Al…. Al?" she was unable to form words.

"Yes, my dear Lydia; Mr. Darcy has acquired vouchers for all of us for the upcoming season," Elizabeth continued quite casually. "Of course, if you are offended by his repulsive nature, you are in no way obligated to accept your voucher. I am quite certain that Maria Lucas should have no objections if he were to offer it to her!" she suggested in an off-hand manner.

Lydia immediately found her voice: "No! No! I have no objections! I take no offense whatsoever!" she replied, running from the room in search of Kitty and Mary.

"Mr. Darcy is quite generous with his new sisters," Jane announced, holding her sister's hand. Then dropping her voice to a whisper, she continued: "Oh Lizzy, I dread having that talk with Mama on the morning of my wedding."

Elizabeth squeezed her hand and giggled: "And so you should, dear Jane, for she will tell you to be brave and do your duty." She continued in a whisper: "But I will tell you that you must not be afraid. Trust your husband and you shall have nothing to fear." Jane breathed a sigh of relief and the sisters embraced.

~~oo~~

After supper that evening, the family was assembled in the drawing room with tea: "Oh Mr. Darcy, I have long wished for an older brother," Lydia told William, her eyes glowing with new-found admiration.

Somewhat taken aback by his new sister's attentions, he countered: "Georgiana would disagree with you Lydia; she has a distinct preference for sisters," he replied, winking at Georgiana who eagerly agreed.

"Well, now you have sisters in abundance, Georgiana! You shall be quite in raptures when we meet again in London for the season," Elizabeth replied with a smile.

"And Mr. Darcy shall be in raptures to have five women under his roof!" Thomas Bennet teased. "You have my sympathies, Sir," he drolly announced.

"I shall look forward to it," William replied, smiling at his wife.

~~oo~~

That night, there was not the slightest doubt amongst the occupants of Longbourn that the Darcy's loved each other very much. Their recently acquired knowledge was evident the following morning at breakfast.

"I _love_ breakfast, do you not agree, Lydia?" Kitty exclaimed as she sat in the breakfast parlor.

"Indeed, however breakfast is _lovelier_ when surrounded by _loved_ _ones_," Lydia agreed.

"Please pass the marmalade, _my_ _love_," Kitty said to Mary.

As the marmalade was passed, Lydia gushed: "I declare, that is the _loveliest_ marmalade I have ever tasted!" Lydia cooed.

William began to suspect that he was being roasted by his Bennet relations.

"You have set a _lovely_ table this morning, Mama," Mary said with a giggle.

Frances Bennet jumped into the fray: "Indeed, this breakfast was _lovingly_ prepared. You might say it was a _labor of_ _love_," she said with a giggle.

Georgiana was quite at a loss to follow the confusing conversation. If Mrs. Annesley had an opinion on the breakfast conversation, she kept it to herself. Jane blushed quietly and kept her eyes averted from her betrothed.

"I am unsure when I have ever been surrounded by so much _loveliness_, my _lady_ _love_," Mr. Bennet interjected.

Elizabeth blushed furiously while her family continued their teasing.

"You know Kitty, my _first love_ was _unrequited love_; he never cared two straws for me. I was _love sick_ for weeks when I discovered that another girl was his _true love_," Lydia said, feigning sadness.

Kitty nodded her head in agreement: "Alas there is no hope for the _lovelorn_," she sighed dramatically.

"There seems to be an inordinate abundance of love at this breakfast table," Charles Bingley calmly observed. "May I inquire what has inspired such affection?" he asked.

"No!" William and Elizabeth replied in unison. The Bennet sisters giggled quietly.

~~oo~~

Mrs. Hill and Mrs. Nicholls stood in the Longbourn driveway, clutching each other's hands and watching the Bingley carriage drive away. Tears filled their eyes as the carriage disappeared down the lane. "Two such lovely people joined in holy matrimony," Mrs. Hill sighed as she dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief.

Mrs. Nicholls nodded her head and dabbed her own eyes: "I could not be more proud than if he was my own son," she replied with a teary smile. The women had become fast friends during the past few months, exchanging recipes and ensuring that both of their masters were properly cared for.

"My Miss Bennet could not have married a more handsome and amiable man than your Mr. Bingley," Mrs. Hill told her friend.

Mrs. Nicholls nodded her agreement: "And my Mr. Bingley could not have found a more beautiful, angelic wife than your lovely Miss Bennet," she replied.

The two women embraced warmly and walked back into the house arm in arm. After the bride and groom had been sent off on their wedding trip, the wedding breakfast guests returned to the house to continue the celebration. Tea and coffee flowed in abundance as the guests enjoyed the wedding cake; one of Mrs. Hill's specialties.

The grey mist had not dampened the joy of the day; the bride was luminous in her wedding gown and her unrelenting smile. The bridegroom never took his eyes off his bride and from the moment they were declared man and wife, he refused to relinquish her hand. The church had been filled with the Bennet's family members, servants, tenants, friends and neighbors.

Of course, Charles' family was unable to attend the wedding but the Netherfield servants' attendance had filled him with pride; their support had been invaluable to him in the past few months and he looked forward to returning there with his bride. As they rode toward London, he would permit no further separation; he sat next to her in the carriage, holding her hands and gazing into her eyes. "My beautiful wife," he told her, beaming with pride and squeezing her hands.

"My wonderful and handsome husband." Jane replied. He wrapped his arms around her and they enjoyed their first time alone together without a chaperone.

Fitzwilliam Darcy had bestowed a precious gift to the newlyweds; the private use of Darcy House for two days. The wedding trip to Brighton would follow immediately afterwards but Darcy had insisted that Bingley stay for two days prior to setting off for London. "Believe me, my friend, you will enjoy having that time to yourselves," William had told Charles. He had written to his butler and housekeeper, Mr. and Mrs. Meadows and given strict instructions that every consideration was to be given to his friends and that their comfort and privacy were of the utmost importance. The Darcy party would return to London on the third day, but until then, the Bingley's were to have full use of the house.

~~oo~~

"If that Bingley woman thinks she will displace me in my own home, she is quite mistaken," Olivia Rottersdam angrily told her husband. They were attending the wedding breakfast at Hurst House, following the wedding of their son to Caroline Bingley.

"Yes Dear," Edmund Rottersdam replied. He could not disagree with his wife. She had been sorely aggrieved ever since their son had announced his engagement to the disgraced Bingley woman and now that the marriage had taken place, there was little to be done about the matter.

"I don't care if she _does_ have twenty thousand pounds, that hoyden shall not supplant me as mistress of my house!" Olivia complained.

"There's no sense getting into a pucker about it, Livvie. It's quite impossible," Edmund assured his wife.

"How she ever formed the notion that our house was to be her own is completely incomprehensible!" Olivia continued complaining bitterly.

"Oh I comprehend her quite well, Livvie. Caroline finds our house in Greenwich far superior to Robert's house in Cheapside and wishes to stake her claim," Edmund told his wife. He saw no danger in Caroline's social climbing fantasy; his will ensured that the Greenwich house would pass to their son only upon the deaths of both parents. There was no possible way for Caroline to claim ownership of the house before that eventuality.

"Well, I believe I have tolerated her company more than any reasonable woman should be required to do for one day, Edmund. I am ready to leave as soon as may be," she whispered.

There was no danger that their early departure from the breakfast would raise any eyebrows amongst their close friends; none were in attendance. The only guests appeared to be friends of Caroline's or Louisa Hurst.

A dreary fog had settled over London that morning and cast an air of gloom over the wedding. Now that the fog had finally lifted, only the gloom remained. Edmund assisted his wife into their carriage and they set off for the ride back to Greenwich. When they arrived home, they were greeted by their butler who assisted them with their coats and hats.

"Mr. Henson, there are no changes to your instructions. At no time is the Bingley woman to be permitted entry into this house unless she is in Robert's company," Olivia instructed her butler.

"Very good, Madam" Henson replied with a twinkle in his eye.

~~oo~~

William sat alone in the Pemberley library. He had no desire whatsoever to be there but he had promised his wife that he would remain there until he was called for. Elizabeth had quite cautiously prepared him for this day. They had sat together for hours during her confinement discussing this day; neither quite knew what to expect but the anxiety that had gripped him was clearly visible to Elizabeth. She repeatedly told him that he was not to worry for she would be in good hands with a physician, a nurse, a mid-wife, Mrs. Reynolds, Rosalie and her Mama in attendance. She repeatedly told him that women have been giving birth for thousands of years and that she had every confidence that she would be quite capable of the task. She told him that he should expect to be banished from the birthing room and that he should go to the library to be surrounded by his books. He now wished that he had had her portrait hung in the library for he was desolate without her.

During their last few days together, she had done her best not to complain about her discomfort, but she could not help but flinch now and again: "Your _son_ is kicking me in a most mischievous manner," she told him.

"My _daughter_ is merely expressing her desire to be in her mother's arms," he had told her.

The Darcys had been told by several acquaintances, who claimed to be experts at predicting the sex of a child, that she was having a son – or a daughter; undoubtedly half of them were correct but William and Elizabeth had agreed that they would be pleased with whatever they would be blessed with. However, when they were in playful moods, Elizabeth referred to the babe as 'his son' and William referred to the babe as 'his daughter'.

Late at night, when she was wrapped in his arms, he had sought to reassure her: "If you are afraid, Lizzy, you must think of the sea. Remember the time we spent there, walking on the beach and watching the waves ebb and flow. Remember how we removed our shoes and stood in the water while the waves surrounded our feet and our toes sank into the sand. Remember how the seagulls flew overhead and dove down into the water for their supper. Remember how the sun put on a spectacular show at the end of the day; the brilliant colors and the peace we found there."

"Yes, Will, I shall – and you must remember as well. When we are separated, you must think of our time at the sea and remember how we watched the moon rise and vowed to love each other until eternity," she had replied.

William rose from his chair, walked to the study, lifted the portrait from its bracket and carried it to the library. He placed it on the chair opposite his own and gazed at it affectionately. "Yes, Lizzy, I remember," he whispered.

He reached into his pocket and retrieved a handkerchief with their entwined initials; it was his favorite design, but this one was a lacy, frilly handkerchief that belonged to Elizabeth. She had presented it to him when he had requested a small token from her; something that would give him strength during their separation. She had in turn requested a token from him and he had given her the handkerchief embroidered with the colorful Darcy crest. He gazed at the curly vine encircling their initials; it represented the love they shared and the bond that held them together. Now that bond would be strengthened by their child.

Without word from the ladies of the house, the time seemed to pass in an interminably slow pace and he walked around the library to pass the time. When a footman appeared with a supper tray he dismissed it, refusing to eat a morsel; if Elizabeth was unable to take nourishment, then neither would he.

He heard soft footsteps in the hall and turned to find Georgiana approaching: "Come join us," he told her, motioning to the sofa.

She observed the portrait propped up on the chair and smiled: "I visited the stable a while ago," she told him.

"How is Gwendolen?" he asked.

"She is well but I think she rather prefers Lizzy's company to mine," Georgiana observed.

He nodded: "I agree; she does have a preference for her mistress," he agreed. In the past few months, the tiny foal had grown and flourished under Elizabeth's care and attentions.

"I have a message from Elizabeth," she quietly told him.

He was unnerved upon hearing this: "Is she well?" he cautiously asked.

She nodded: "She is faring well but when she learned that you had refused your supper tray, she became alarmed. It would not do to add to her burden with the worry that you are not taking proper care of your health, William," she said with a sympathetic smile. "She insisted that I tell you that she shall not rest easy until she hears that you have partaken of some nourishment," she told him. Observing his conciliatory smile, she continued: "May I call for the tray?" she asked.

He nodded: "Will you join me?" he asked. Georgiana smiled and called for the footman. The tray was instantly delivered and they ate quietly. After he had eaten, he still felt no relief: "You must immediately deliver the report to Lizzy," he quietly instructed.

Georgiana smiled: "I shall remain here with you, William. The footman has already delivered the report to Rosalie. Lizzy will be at ease now," she told him.

It was just like Elizabeth to see to his comfort when she was the one who was suffering immeasurable pain. He closed his eyes and thought of the sea. He remembered those walks when they had held hands and splashed through the water; when they sat on the sand and gazed into each other's eyes; when they dozed under the shade of an umbrella and woke to an invading mob of seagulls stealing the remnants of their tea tray; how the sound of the waves had lulled them to sleep every night; how they had spent every waking and sleeping moment together. How he longed for those carefree days and nights at this moment; when nothing was to be done except to enjoy each other's company. He said a silent prayer for his wife's protection; he hoped that his Mama was watching over Elizabeth and their infant; and he hoped that he would be blessed with many years with his wife and child.

**~~Epilogue~~**

William greeted a young child in the Pemberley nursery: "Mama," she said, holding her hands up. She had pulled off her night cap and her brown curls were in wild disarray. Her brown eyes held a remarkable similarity to another set of fine eyes that William was intimately acquainted with.

"Good morning, my Angel! Do you want to see your Mama?" he asked and she eagerly agreed. He picked her up and carried her down the hall to the mistress' chamber. "Your Mama wants to see _you_; she has a surprise for you," he told the child.

The child's eyes widened with playful curiosity: "Cookie?" she asked.

"Not a cookie."

"Dolly?" she asked.

"Not a dolly."

"Puppy?" she asked.

"Not a puppy."

They entered the mistress' chamber and he walked to the bed where Elizabeth was holding an infant. "Mama!" she cheerfully exclaimed.

"Good morning, Sweetie! Come closer; someone wants to meet you," she instructed.

William placed the child on the bed next to Elizabeth: "Baby?" the child squealed, as only a toddler could do.

Elizabeth smiled and nodded her head: "Yes, Annabeth, this is your brother, Bennet," she explained.

Annabeth's eyes widened with delight: "BenBen!" she exclaimed, reaching out and touching his cheek: "Soft!" she gurgled.

"Yes my dearest Annabeth; Bennet is your baby brother and you shall always be his big sister," William told the child.

"Kiss!" Annabeth exclaimed. She reached her head toward the sleeping infant and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "I love you, BenBen," she whispered.

Bennet Fitzwilliam Darcy, the heir of Pemberley, slept peacefully in the midst of his loving family while they marveled over him.

**~~THE END~~**

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride and Prejudice_, Jane Austen (1813).

**Dear Readers,** Thank you for joining me on this adventure! I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave your reviews and comments!)


End file.
